


Taut

by kosmonot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Astronauts, Astronomy, Coming Out, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, JAXA, M/M, NASA, Panic Attacks, Romance, Slow Burn, fan fiksi ini semacam pemuas hasrat pribadi, teacher Hinata, ya egois banget pokoknya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmonot/pseuds/kosmonot
Summary: Usaha Shouyou untuk menghapus Kei dari pikirannya selama lima tahun terakhir hancur berantakan hanya karena pertemuan singkat yang tak sampai 24 jam. 5 Tahun sudah cukup memberi bentangan jarak yang amat jauh antara dirinya dan lelaki itu tapi toh, memang tidak semua masa lalu bisa dikubur. Sebagian masih bergentayangan rupanya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Torono, 15 Maret 2069**

Hinata Shouyou menghabiskan tiga tahun masa sekolah menengah atas dengan bermain voli untuk tim sekolah. Ia memang bukan _ace,_ seperti apa yang diidamkannya ketika kelas satu tapi Shouyou menikmati setiap detik yang dilewatinya di Gedung olahraga. Ia suka keringat yang keluar dari pori-porinya ketika latihan dimulai, atau tekanan-tekanan yang tumbuh menjelang pertandingan. Sekecil apapun skalanya; pertandingan persahabatan atau olimpiade antarsekolah. Rasa sepi di klub SMP dulu benar-benar dibayar dengan penuh di SMA.

Ia menggadang-gadangkan diri sebagai rival Tobio, pada awalnya. Lantas dalam hitungan bulan, agaknya gelar rival itu berpindah tempat pada sosok Tsukishima Kei. Bagi Shouyou, Kei selalu menjadi pribadi yang penuh ledakan semenjak mereka bertemu pertama kali. Ia mungkin terlihat seperti danau dengan air yang tenang; lebih sering diam tetapi akan mengejutkan banyak orang ketika ia ingin bertindak. Kei akan merespons tiap hal yang dialaminya setelah kontemplasi singkat. Ia akan mendengarkan orang lain bicara lebih dulu, ia tidak suka memotong, tapi menjatuhkan, ya. Jika ia tidak suka akan seseorang, dia akan mengatakannya secara terus terang. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, tanpa eufimisme yang berarti.

Kei juga mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa dia tidak menyukai Shouyou. Tetapi kadar ketidaksukaannya tidak lebih besar dari apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Tobio. Jika diandaikan, Tobio ada di urutan pertama sedang Shouyou ke-tiga. Posisi nomor dua diisi oleh Kuroo Tetsurou, kapten dari tim SMA Nekoma. Sedang Shouyou tidak bisa menjabarkan dengan jelas impresinya terhadap Kei. Dibilang benci, tidak, dibilang suka pun tidak. Tetapi jika dikatakan biasa-biasa saja atau hambar pun, tidak.

Di antara seluruh perilaku buruknya, Kei memiliki sisi baik meskipun hanya secuil. Ia masih mau memberikan sesi les privat pada Shouyou dan Tobio atau membantu Hitoka dengan pelajaran sejarah. Meskipun banyak mengeluarkan cemooh dan gerutu ketika melakukan semua itu.

Shouyou biasa memandangi punggung Kei yang lebar ketika sesi istirahat, menaruh cemburu pada fisik Kei yang didambakannya. Tinggi dan berisi. Setiap tubuhnya tanpa lipatan lemak meskipun tidak sekokoh Daichi. Akan tetapi, kegiatan itu tak akan bisa dilakukannya lagi nanti. Upacara kelulusan tinggal sebentar lagi, dan hari ini seluruh anak kelas tiga dari tim voli berkunjung ke gedung olahraga untuk memberikan salam perpisahan. Sebab untuk tahun kelulusannya, rencana mengadakan pesta agaknya diurungkan karena preparasi yang belum matang.

Usai mengucapkan beberapa kata perpisahan, suasana di dalam gedung olahraga menjadi agak ricuh. Gelak tawa berselang-seling dengan isak tertahan dari para junior. Lalu, untuk alasan yang tak diketahuinya, alih-alih berbincang dengan junior-junior, Shouyou malah memandangi punggung Kei dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Pemandangan ini mungkin tak akan dilihatnya lagi selepas upacara kelulusan. Kei akan pindah ke Amerika sedang Shouyou melanjutkan sekolahnya di Fukuoka. Hanya sedikit, hanya sedikit, Shouyou mungkin akan merindukan kata-kata pedas dari mulut Kei.

“Lihat apa, cebol?” Kei menoleh, bibir membentuk senyuman mencemooh. Barangkali ia sadar telah diperhatikan Shouyou dari tadi.

Shouyou mendengus, lantas berteriak. “Maumu apa sih?!” Shouyou menjadi emosional dan ingin meneriakinya, entah kenapa.

“Lah, kau sendiri yang memandangiku tanpa berkedip. Kenapa? jatuh cinta padaku?” dia tertawa kecil. “Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau mengencanimu, aku jamin. _”_

Kali itu untuk pertama kalinya, Shouyou membuat kegaduhan yang luar biasa di dalam gimnasium dengan statusnya sebagai _senpai_ yang paling baik. Ia menerjang Kei dan memukul hidungnya hingga berdarah juga mematahkan gagang kacamata milik Kei.

“Aku tidak mengerti apa masalahmu denganku sebenarnya!” hardik Shouyou keras di depan wajah Kei. Jika perlu ditambah, ia tidak mengerti juga kenapa harus marah. Ah, tapi siapapun bakal marah jika diledek seperti itu, mungin.

Ketika kepalan tangannya hendak meluncur lagi, Tobio sekonyong-konyong muncul dari belakang, menahan pergelangan tangannya. “Hentikan.” Katanya pendek. “Kau membuat anak-anak kelas satu jadi takut.”

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu, kepalan tangan Shouyou mengendur dan dia mendorong dada kiri Kei dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia lantas berdiri, pergi ke luar gedung olahraga dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Rasanya malu karena telah mengamuk di depan semua orang dan punggung tangannya ngilu sehabis meninju wajah Kei. Terlepas dari semua itu, rasa sesak di dadanya lebih menyiksa.

Saat Shouyou sudah melalui persimpangan menuju minimarket, Kei sekonyong-konyong menarik tangannya. Membuatnya terperangah, tidak mengerti akan tingkah Kei yang satu ini. Dengan darah yang merembes melalui tisu di hidung, Kei berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

“Sori,” katanya pendek, mata Kei jatuh ke tanah. “Aku kelewatan.”

Shouyou merasakan tubuhnya gemetar hebat dan isi kepalanya tidak keruan. Kei terus menuturkan apologi dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum Shouyou memberikan jawaban. Alih-alih memaafkan atau menolak ucapan maaf dari Kei, Shouyou malah berdiri dengan ujung jemari kakinya dan mencium bibir Kei. Sejurus kemudian, ia melarikan jari tangan ke rambut belakang dan berlari menjauh.

Detak jantungnya kencang dan pada saat itu Shouyou sadar bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada Kei.

*

**Tsukuba, 18 Januari 2074**

Sekarang lima tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, namun Shouyou masih sering dibayang-bayangi kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di gedung olahraga. Shouyou sadar, megingat-ingat adalah tindakan yang bodoh dan tidak dewasa. Tapi kenangan memang seperti ayam, tidak menahu perihal sopan santun dan akan datang begitu saja. Menyusup dalam mimpi atau topik obrolan. Tidak ada yang menyinggung kejadian itu selepas lulus kecuali Tobio, tapi itu pun hanya berlangsung selama beberapa tahun saja.

Barangkali takdir, setiap kali dia menghadiri acara reuni klub voli ataupun SMA, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kei. Kehadiran Shouyou dan Kei selalu berlawanan satu sama lain. Selama beberapa tahun, Shouyou masih sempat melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai keberadaan Kei. Bagaimana kehidupannya, pekerjaannya, apakah ia sudah menikah, dan sebagainya. Tapi semua itu tak lebih dari sekadar basa-basi baginya, menanyakan kabar teman lama bukankah itu hal yang biasa? Tapi, ia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Kei sempat menganggapnya sebagai teman dulu.

Kei mungkin sudah berada di tempat yang jauh dengan sebuah keluarga yang rukun. Dia mungkin sudah memiliki jabatan yang tinggi di tempat kerjanya, hidup kaya raya, dan bahagia. Dia pintar, Shouyou tahu masa depan selalu cerah untuk orang-orang seperti Kei.

Shouyou sendiri memiliki hidup yang cukup bahagia. Setelah lulus dari universitas pendidikan, ia menjadi guru olahraga di SMA Karasuno, almamaternya dulu. Sebuah pekerjaan yang cocok bagi dirinya yang gemar bergaul dengan banyak orang juga tidak berkeinginan untuk pergi ke mana-mana. Kalau dipikir-pikir, agak lucu juga. Bagaimana cita-cita dan segala ambisi yang dimiliki seseorang perlahan akan luntur seiring berjalannya waktu. Berganti kesukaan, tujuan hidup, atau dibenturkan dengan kenyataan. Shouyou mengalami semua itu tapi beruntungnya, tak ada satupun yang membuatnya merasa terpuruk.

Begitupun saat ia ditunjuk sebagai pendamping anak-anak dalam kegiatan studi tur ke Tsukuba _Space Center._ Dia bukan guru fisika atau ilmu alam lainnya, tetapi Shouyou adalah wali kelas dan guru yang paling akrab dengan murid-murid satu sekolah. Daripada berleha-leha di rumah saat musim dingin begini, lebih baik dia turut serta sembari berjalan-jalan ke kota lain.

 

* * *

 

Di hari terakhir acara studi tur, Shouyou terbangun dengan rasa sakit yang menjalari pinggangnya. Juga jantungnya yang hampir-hampiran jatuh. Kamar itu asing, bukan miliknya. Ia tidak pernah memiliki tempat tidur dengan seprai berwarna hijau pucuk atau tirai jendela yang berjeranbai. Juga aroma ruangan yang serupa dengan buah-buahan— _passion fruit,_ stroberi, atau semacamnya?—ia tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Butuh waktu setidaknya satu sampai dua menit untuk membuatnya berhenti mengerjapkan mata dan mulai melihat sekeliling. Yang paling asing adalah kehadiran seorang laki-laki di sampingnya. Menggunakan selimut yang sama, rambut berwarna pirang pucat—agak cokelat—dan beriap-riap, tapi Shouyou tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya sebab pria itu menghadap arah yang berlawanan. 

Dia tidak akan berteriak. Tidak peduli apa yang terjadi semalam—yang sesungguhnya tidak bisa dia ingat barang sedikitpun—dia akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa ketahuan. Ia harus kembali ke hotel asli tempatnya menginap, mempersiapkan siswanya untuk pameran sains yang akan dimulai siang ini. Tetapi, Shouyou harus menemukan ponselnya dulu.

Ia menyibak selimut lalu menjejakkan kakinya ke lantai berkarpet. Rasanya dingin di bawah sana. Batinnya kembali mencelos. Ia hanya memakai celana _training_ entah milik siapa.

 _Celaka. Celaka. Celaka._ Demi bumi yang mengelilingi matahari, dia jadi penasaran dan ingin menyibak selimut itu lebih jauh lagi. Sekadar memastikan apakah pria asing itu memakai baju lengkap. Lantas, jika mereka sama-sama telanjang dada—atau mungkin dia telanjang bulat, apa yang akan Shouyou lakukan? Melupakannya. Ya, tidak ada pilihan lain, yang manapun hasilnya akan sama saja. Peduli amat pada apa yang terjadi semalam. Maka, dia mengurungkan niatnya dan berjingkat dari ranjang untuk mencari ponsel dan seluruh barangnya.

“Um ... _sensei_?” suara serak itu memanggilnya—cukup untuk membuatnya bergidik. Sebuah warna suara yang familiar tapi ia tak ingat siapa pemiliknya. “Sudah mau pulang?” terdengar kekehan kecil muncul di akhir kalimat.

Shouyou bisa merasakan tulang lehernya berderak ketika ia menoleh, “Ah, er—Tsu-Tsukishima?!”

“Terkejut, ya?” Kei menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman mengejek. “Aku kira kau tidak akan langsung mengenaliku lho,”

Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Tsukishima Kei ada di hadapannya dengan wajah yang lebih dewasa, senyum tengil yang sama, dan sifat yang nampaknya jauh lebih brengsek. Shouyou memandang sekilas ketika pria itu berdiri, dia hanya memakai celana dalam. Shouyou rasanya ingin mati.

Kulit wajah Kei nampak berbeda dengan orang Jepang kebanyakan, terlihat lebih gelap dengan sedikit bercak di bagian bawah mata. Ia tahu, lelaki ini memang memiliki tinggi yang menjulang—bahkan lebih dari Tobio—sehingga membuatnya makin terlihat kecil.

Berbagai hal berkelindan dalam kepalanya; bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersama Kei, apa yang dilakukannya semalam, racauan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika mabuk, dan bagaimana caranya untuk kabur dari sini.

“Sedang apa kau di sini?” Tanya Shouyou, sedikit malas.

“Pulang kampung?” Kei mengambil sebuah kacamata yang diletakkan di samping tempat tidur lalu mengaitkan gagangnya di telinga.

“Kampungmu bukan di sini.”

“ _Oh, that’_ _s cold._ ” pria itu mengangkat kedua tangan setinggi dada lalu terkekeh. “Aku belum ganti kewarganegaraan kok dan ya… tidak akan.” Mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan selipan bahasa Inggris bukan hal yang jarang di Jepang, tetapi dengan pelafalan sempurna pasti akan dikira orang-orang sebagai _gaijin._  Hanya saja Shouyou—sempat—terlalu mengenalnya, jadi dia tidak akan terkejut.

Shouyou mungkin akan mau mengobrol banyak dengan Kei kalau saja mereka tidak dipertemukan dengan situasi seperti ini. Mungkin. Mungkin. Sebut dia kekanakan, tetapi ia masih tersinggung dengan fakta bahwa Kei melepaskan celananya ketika tidur. Tapi hal tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rasa malu yang menggelayuti batinnya karena mabuk di kota asing dan numpang tidur di hotel bersama rekan satu tim voli di SMA dulu. Jelas saja ia tak ingin kembali bertemu dengan Kei. Sebab, Shouyou yakin, setiap kali ia melihat wajah Kei, ingatannya akan kejadian hari itu akan terus terulang.

“Sebelum kau berpikir yang macam-macam,” Kei berdiri, tangan meraih sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Lantas ia melemparkannya ke arah Shouyou dan berkata, “Kau mabuk dan pingsan di pinggir jalan, aku merasa aneh saat melihatmu. Seperti tidak percaya saja tiba-tiba kau muncul begitu saja di hadapanku dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan, aku kasihan dan aku membawamu ke hotel. Lalu kau memuntahi dirimu sendiri,”

“Terima kasih,” kata Shouyou.

“Kau bisa pakai bajuku kalau mau,” tawar Kei, mata menunjuk sebuah tas _travel_ berwarna abu dengan pakaian yang mencuat berantakan. “Bisa kau kembalikan kapan-kapan,”

Sebelah alis Shouyou naik, “Kapan-kapan? Belum tentu kita bertemu lagi,”

“Pasti ketemu kok,”

“Di reuni saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu,”

“Anehnya, aku juga.”

“Hah?”

“Aku tidak pernah melihatmu saat reuni,” kata Kei.

“Bisa-bisa baju ini ada padaku seumur hidup,”

“Kau sedang main kode?”

Shouyou makin tak mengerti, “Maksudnya?”

“Kau mencoba untuk menggiringku pada konklusi akhir, aku memberikan bajuku padamu. Ya, tidak apa-apa sih.”

“Bukan begitu!” sergah Shouyou, “Argh, maksudnya aku tidak mau pakai bajumu,”

“Lantas bagaimana? Mau pakai baju yang penuh muntahan alkohol? Atau mau pakai celana _training_ seperti itu? Kau ini seorang guru lho,”

“Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku adalah seorang guru?”

“Iseng.” Kei tertawa. “Sebagai informasi, celana _training_ itu juga punyaku.”

“Dasar. Kau tidak pernah berubah ya,”

Kei meruyak tasnya, mengambil satu baju dan celana panjang lalu melemparkannya pada Shouyou. “Aku berubah. Kau saja yang belum tahu. Sana, ganti baju. Bukannya kau masih ada acara jam sepuluh nanti?”

“Kau mengintip jadwalku juga? Ah, yang benar saja!”

Dengan tergesa Shouyou mengenakan pakaian Kei, mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamar hotel. Baru sampai berapa langkah, Kei memanggilnya lagi.

“Pak Guru, lebih baik celana dan tangannya digulung. Anda ‘kan pendek.”

“Terkutuklah kau.”

Shouyou membuka kunci ponselnya begitu keluar dari hotel, ada 14 panggilan tak terjawab dan semuanya dari Tobio. Laki-laki itu pasti akan menggocohnya sampai mati begitu bertemu kembali di penginapan. Sahabatnya itu menelepon seperti orang gila semalam, juga mengiriminya rentetan pesan yang tak kunjung berbalas. Shouyou mengabaikannya karena akan lebih baik dituntaskan secara langsung ketimbang menjelaskan via telepon atau pesan singkat. Selalu ada salah paham ketika ia berkirim pesan.

Dia selalu mencintai pekerjaannya dan tidak pernah mengeluhkan apapun soal itu hingga hari ini tiba. Seingatnya, kemarin malam dia diajak untuk minum-minum bersama guru pendamping klub sains sekolah lain. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa dirinya bakalan mabuk berat dan dibawa oleh laki-laki ini. Sialan, ke mana Tobio saat dia membutuhkannya. Tetapi Shouyou tidak bisa menerka apakah Kei adalah seorang guru—sama seperti dirinya—sebab gelagatnya tidak sedikitpun menunjukkan gaya khas seorang pendidik. Terlalu memesona dan terlihat berbahaya untuk ukuran guru. Tunggu dulu, apa dia tengah memujinya tanpa sadar? Tetapi siapa lagi yang akan berkeliaran di sekitaran _Tsukuba Space Center_ jika bukan guru pendamping atau staf di sana.

 

* * *

 

Shouyou memasuki ruang ekshibisi tanpa mengganti baju. Aroma Kei menguar dari tubuhnya tapi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang tahu, barangkali. Dia duduk di belakang murid-muridnya, mengerling kanan-kiri untuk mencari guru-guru lain.

 _“_ Sho-chan!” seorang gadis di depannya menoleh, “Aku pikir wali kelas kami menghilang!” serunya.

Shouyou memberikan senyum kaku pada anak muridnya, “Maaf, maaf. Aku datang terlambat, kesiangan.”

“Tadi Kageyama- _sensei_ sudah marah-marah,”

“Aah begitukah? Nanti aku harus minta maaf padanya.”

“Yap. Dia panik sekali karena takut kau nyasar atau semacamnya,”

“Tsk … dasar. Aku ini ‘kan bukan anak-anak lagi.”

Muridnya tertawa. “Eh … _Sensei,_ aku rasa … bajumu terlalu besar? Tidak tertukar dengan milik Kageyama- _sensei_ ‘kan? Cieee…”

Wajah Shouyou mendadak kaku lagi, dia memegang ujung keliman kemejanya dan mencari alasan yang kiranya enak didengar. Sebab, tak mungkin mengatakan kalau semalam dia mabuk berat hingga muntah dan tak sadarkan diri lalu seorang teman lama memungutnya ke hotel. Agaknya dia membutuhkan alasan yang lebih sopan.

“Iya, bajuku tertukar dengan milik Kageyama- _sensei,_ ”

“Eh? Tapi hari ini kan dia belum bertemu denganmu?”

Duh. “Ah, sudahlah. Kenapa kalian harus mempermasalahkan pakaianku?” kata Shouyou. “Lebih baik kalian konsentrasi pada seminarnya. Oh, jam berapa mulainya?”

Gadis itu melirik jam tangannya, “Harusnya sih sebentar lagi, tapi—“

“Ya, kami ucapkan selamat datang pada hadirin yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke acara seminar internasional …” seorang pembawa acara berdiri di atas panggung. Pakaiannya rapi, dengan kemeja putih dan jas hitam juga rambut yang diatur dengan gaya klimis. Ia menghadap penonton dengan mantap dan percaya diri, juga terlihat antusias dengan jumlah peserta yang ada di dalam ruangan ekshibisi ini.

Shouyou menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk kembali fokus ke arah panggung. Ia sendiri terenyak di kursi sembari menahan kantuk yang menggelayuti matanya. Seminar ini akan berlangsung selama lima jam dengan istirahat sebanyak tiga kali. Dua istirahat ringan untuk sekadar memakan camilan dan satu istirahat panjang untuk makan siang. Seluruh pengunjung merupakan siswa sekolah dan mahasiswa, tidak ada kategori umum yang ikut serta.

Layar di panggung menampilkan animasi alam semesta dengan warna-warninya yang janggal. Pembawa acara memanggil satu persatu pembicara di diskusi panel juga seorang moderator. Ada dua orang yang duduk di kursi pemateri sedang satu moderator berada di tengah-tengah. Pembawa acara mulai membacakan kurikulum vitae mereka dan Shouyou hampir terlonjak dari kursinya ketika nama Tsukishima Kei disebut melalui mikrofon. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu memastikan apakah Tsukishima yang dimaksudkan oleh pembawa acara itu benar teman sekelasnya ketika SMA.

Benar saja, cokelat rambut pria itu begitu dikenalnya. Lain dengan tampilan rekan-rekannya di atas panggung, Kei hanya mengenakan kaus polo dengan logo JAXA di dada kirinya. Ia duduk tegap menghadap penonton, matanya menjelajah tiap kursi—memerhatikan audiens satu per satu. Ketika mata Shouyou tertangkap, barulah dia menyunggingkan sebelah bibir. Sedikit pun dia tidak merasa heran akan kenyataan bahwa Kei telah menjadi staf JAXA—dan mungkin satu yang paling diandalkan—tetapi ia hanya kaget dengan kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

 

_Jadi ini yang dia maksud akan bertemu lagi. Sialan._

 

Usai sesi diskusi pertama selesai, Kei menuruni panggung dan bergabung dengan rombongan Shouyou. Kehadiran pria jangkung itu membuatnya rikuh dan dia paling tak suka jika terlihat gugup di hadapan murid-muridnya.

“Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lewat pun, ukuran tubuh kita masih tetap jauh ya.” Bisiknya di telinga Shouyou, membuat wajah pria itu merah padam.

Suara Kei berubah menjadi beberapa kali lipat lebih berat dari apa yang biasa didengarnya ketika masa sekolah. Ada sedikit serak yang menggantung di tenggorokannya juga kekeh yang lebih maskulin.

“Kau tumbuh, aku juga. Jadi ya wajar saja,”

“Oh, kau tumbuh?” ledeknya.

“Berisiiiik!” Sergah Shouyou. “Aku baru tahu kau bekerja di JAXA,”

“Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Aneh ya?”

“Tidak, tidak.” Shouyou menggeleng. “Hanya saja, kupikir kau bakal jadi dokter atau apalah.”

“Begitu ya?”

“Pemikiran umumku saja sih, kalau sewaktu SMA pintar nantinya bakal jadi dokter dan bekerja di rumah sakit besar.” Jawab Shouyou di sela tawanya. “Lagipula, aku tidak pernah melihat batang hidungmu sejak lulus SMA, jadi mana aku tahu?”

“Aku melanjutkan studiku di Amerika dan tinggal beberapa tahun di sana, jadi wajar saja kalau kita jarang bertemu. Kadang aku pulang, tapi itu pun tidak lama.”

“Lihat, hidupmu saja sudah kebule-bulean.”

“Dan … bagaimana mungkin orang bodoh sepertimu menjadi guru? Apa kau sedang berencana untuk menghancurkan Jepang dari akarnya?”

Mendengar hal itu Shouyou tertawa. Rasanya lucu saja menerima guyonan sarkas dari bibir Kei setelah sekian lama. “Aku berubah, tahu.” Shouyou meninju bahunya pelan. “Meskipun perubahanku tidak terlalu ekstrem sepertimu, menjadi guru bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa, kurasa.”

“Bukannya terbalik?”

“Maksudnya?”

“Dibanding aku, kau yang lebih banyak berubah. Kau tidak teriak ‘gwaah’ ‘kaboom’ ‘kat-sun!’ seperti dulu, dan ya itu tadi. Orang bodoh sepertimu bisa jadi guru, luar biasa.” Shouyou merasa aneh. Dipuji oleh Kei rasanya aneh. “Ah, tapi…” Kei memberi jeda, “Dari dulu kau selalu luar biasa. Jadi ya, kurasa kau memang tidak berubah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Torono, 2 September 2075**

Kei menyelipkan kartu namanya di telapak tangan Shouyou sebelum melengang pergi meninggalkan gedung seminar. Katanya, “Kalau kepikiran untuk mengembalikan bajuku, hubungi saja.”

Tentu saja akan dikembalikan, minimalnya lewat pengantar paket sebab ia tidak pernah mengharapkan pertemuan kedua antara dirinya dan Kei. Pertemuan pertama sudah cukup kacau—karena arah pembicaraan mereka tak kunjung bertemu di titik yang sama. Lima tahun bukan perkara sebentar, bentangan jarak di antara Kei dan Shouyou tidak bisa dihitung jengkalnya, ditambah lagi dunia tempat mereka tumbuh pun berbeda sekarang. Shouyou masih setia dengan kota tanpa menara setinggi _Tokyo Tower_ sedang Kei? Entah tanah mana saja yang sudah ia injak. Mungkin lelaki itu sudah pernah menginjak bulan.

 

Sebuah desahan panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Matahari bersembunyi di awan-awan pekat, siswanya masih berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola dengan keringat yang mulai membanjir di kening mereka. Sudah hampir setahun lewat semenjak pertemuan mereka di Tsukuba _Space Center_ tetapi Shouyou belum pernah menghubungi Kei sekalipun. Kemeja dan celana panjang Kei terlipat rapi di sudut lemari, sementara kartu nama Kei mulai kumal karena terlalu sering digenggam.

_Barangkali setelah ini, aku akan mencoba menghubunginya._

Setiap hari ia hanya berpikir dan mengatakan ‘barangkali’, tetapi tidak pernah benar-benar melakukannya. Kadang-kadang, ia berpikir untuk menitipkan pakaian itu pada Tadashi—sahabat Kei dari kecil, mereka pasti masih sering berhubungan satu sama lain—tapi tidak pantas, ia tahu. Shouyou menerima pakaian itu dari tangan Kei dan harus dikembalikan lagi ke tangan Kei, tanpa perantara. Ketika ia berdiskusi dengan Tobio perihal masalah ini, lelaki berambut gelap itu hanya mengerutkan dahi. Tidak mengerti kenapa persoalan kemeja dan celana saja bisa membuat Shouyou gusar.

Ya, bagaimana tidak. Setiap melihat kemeja dan celana itu Shouyou selalu punya dorongan untuk merogoh celana dalamnya dan membayangkan wajah Kei. Suatu kebiasaan yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama tiga tahun setengah dan kini terulang lagi dengan objek yang sama.

Sekarang telah memasuki hari pertama musim gugur. Musim terindah sepanjang tahun bagi Shouyou.Tak lama lagi dedaunan akan berubah warna, beberapa akan ranggas dan menutupi permukaan tanah, tetapi angin akan menerbangkan mereka ke setiap penjuru kota.  Seorang siswa berdiri di sampingnya dengan napas pendek-pendek, memegang kedua lutut dengan tangan. Pelari tercepat di sekolah, Abe Naoki, tubuhnya jangkung dan ia mengenakan sepasang kacamata olahraga bertali hitam—persis Kei.

Hah. Lagi-lagi Kei.

*

**Torono, 5 September 2075**

Shouyou menghabiskan hari minggunya untuk menghubungi nomor Kei yang tak kunjung tersambung. Tentu saja, dia pasti sudah ganti nomor. Akan tetapi, Shouyou masih terus menghubunginya. Siapa tahu. Siapa yang tahu kalau ponselnya sedang mati dan ketika ponsel itu menyala, panggilannya akan tersambung. Bukan karena apa-apa, ia malas melihat pakaian itu nangkring di kamarnya setiap hari. Ya, hanya karena itu. Mungkin.

Shouyou menyela waktu dengan bermain _game_ di ponsel lalu merekap nilai para siswa, ketika jengah, ia akan menekan nomor telepon Kei di ponsel dan kembali menunggu sekitar dua detik sampai suara dari perempuan yang mengatakan bahwa nomornya tidak dapat dihubungi muncul. Tetapi di kali ke-delapan belas ia mencoba, panggilannya ditangguh ke nada tunggu. Seketika, jantung Shouyou berdebar cepat.

“Halo?” suara itu lagi. “Halo?” ulang Kei dengan nada sedikit bingung.

“Halo,”

“Siapa ini?”

“Um …”

“Halo?”

“Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.”

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik. Keduanya menunggu siapa yang harus melanjutkan pembicaraan. Shouyou memandang keluar jendela, matahari mulai mengintip dari awan seusai gerimis yang turun tadi pagi. Ia mengambil remot, mengecilkan suara televisi kemudian membasahi tenggorokan dengan ludah.

“Aku mau mengembalikan pakaian yang kupinjam … tahun lalu,”

Kei terkekeh, ada sedikit isakan di sela tawanya. “Sudah satu tahun ya, aku—“ ia terbatuk beberapa kali, “lama juga kau menelepon,”

 “ _Yeah_ …”

“Kau sedang apa?” tanya Kei.

“Hah?”

“Kau sedang apa?”

“Er … merekap nilai siswaku dan … menonton televisi.”

“Kanal apa?”

“NHK.”

Kemudian latar di belakang suara Kei bertambah, semula hanya desir angin dan deru mesin mobil dari kejauhan, kali ini terdengar suara riuh televisi. Kanal yang sama, NHK. Mereka tengah menyaksikan tayangan dokumenter mengenai perusahaan loker sewaan yang ada di Tokyo. Loker-loker tersebut diisi oleh barang-barang pribadi milik penyewa, bisa jadi sebuah rahasia, barang berharga, atau tumpukan perabotan yang tak muat disimpan di dalam rumah. Seorang pria—dengan wajah, nama, dan suara yang disamarkan—membuka lokernya, menunjukkan sebuah tabung yang berisikan pacar _virtual._ Tidak bisa disimpan di rumah karena istrinya tidak suka dan ia berkunjung ke tempat itu setiap hari untuk menengoki selingkuhannya—pacar _virtual_ yang tadi.

Shouyou mendengar dengusan dari telepon, alisnya berjengit. “Apa yang kau tertawakan?” tanyanya.

“Aku tidak tertawa,”

“Barusan kau mendengus,”

“Pilek, hidungku mampat.” Jawab Kei santai sebelum terbatuk. “Aku tidak menyangka kau suka nonton yang seperti ini.”

“Hanya kebetulan saja.”

“Kupikir sering,”

“Tadi nomormu tidak aktif,”

“Baterainya habis, sori.”

“Tidak apa-apa,”

“Rumahmu masih di sana ‘kan?”

“Eh? Iya … aku belum ada hati untuk meninggalkan orangtuaku, lagipula jaraknya dekat dengan tempat kerja.”

“ _I see …”_ lalu teleponnya terputus begitu saja. Tanpa salam pepisahan, tanpa alamat yang diberikan untuk mengirim pakaian-pakaian itu.

Shouyou menarik ponselnya menjauhi telinga, mengusap layarnya dan memastikan apakah ia tak salah tekan tombol. Sepertinya ponsel Kei mati lagi. Shouyou hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan mungil, melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur dan menenggelamkan wajah di lipatan tangan. Suara narator NHK masih mengudara, selang-seling dengan latar musik instrumental yang dikomposisikan lewat piano dan gitar akustik.

Nilai-nilai siswa masih belum ia susun dalam tabel, tayangan televisi itu pun tak terperhatikan. Tahu-tahu acaranya selesai, tahu-tahu warna langit memerah. Dengan malas, Shouyou bangun dan hendak menutup jendela. Angin dingin menerpa permukaan kulit Shouyou, menyelusup ke lubang hidung dan membuat bersin. Kemudian ketukan pintu membuatnya batal melakukan segala rencana singkat yang ia susun barusan.

Shouyou membuka pintu kamar. Kei berdiri di sana dengan wajah tertutup syal marun.

“Tsu-Tsukishima?”

“Yo.”

“Sedang apa kau di sini?”

“Berkunjung ke rumah teman lama?” kata Kei. “Kita pernah berteman ‘kan?”

Pertanyaan bodoh, kata Shouyou. Tetapi Kei tidak menanggapi dan malah mempersilakan dirinya untuk duduk di pinggir kaki ranjang. Kei membawa sebuah dus kue yang berasal dari kafe di dekat SMA Karasuno, menaruhnya di atas kasur dan memindahkan kanal TV ke saluran lain.

“Mungkin kau harusnya bilang kalau mau ke sini? Itu maksudku.”

“Kenapa harus?”

“Siapa tahu aku sedang tidak ada di rumah atau sedang sibuk. Seperti sekarang ini, lihat?” Shouyou menunjuk _tablet_ dan _laptop_ nya di atas meja. Kei tidak mengganti ekspresi, tetap menatapnya dengan wajah santai seolah tindakan yang ia lakukan sekarang ini bukan bagian dari tindak kriminal. Yah, memang bukan. Tetapi mengganggu.

“Aku terkejut ibumu masih mengenaliku.”

“Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi,”

“Jangan bilang kalau aku adalah satu-satunya teman yang pernah kaubawa ke rumah.”

“Enak saja. Tobio sering ke sini kok, ibu mengingatmu karena waktu itu kau datang beberapa kali untuk jadi tutorku.”

“Aah … yang waktu ibumu dipanggil pihak sekolah karena kau mungkin tidak lulus ya?”

Shouyou memutar bola mata, “Ya.”

“Jalan, yuk.”

“Tsukishima, kenapa kau seperti itu sih?”

“Seperti apa?”

“Beralih dari satu topik ke topik lainnya.”

Kei berdiri, membuat gerakan menyingkirkan debu dari bahu. Ia menatap Shouyou lurus-lurus, kedua tangan kini beralih ke pinggang dan pucuk hidungnya yang merah itu sama sekali tidak enak dipandang. “Besok pagi aku harus pulang. Jadi, mumpung masih sore, ayo jalan-jalan sebentar.”

Shouyou menggelengkan kepala sembari tertawa kecil. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Tsukishima Kei. Mengajaknya berjalan-jalan tepat saat malam mulai jatuh? Di hari pertama mereka berbicara melalui panggilan telepon setelah hampir setahun penuh dilalui tanpa adanya obrolan di media manapun? Kei dengan begitu luwes berbicara dan mengajaknya melakukan ini-itu, tanpa jeda, tanpa adanya nada panjang yang menggantung di ujung kalimat-kalimatnya.

“Aku ingin Taiyaki yang dijual di dekat sekolah.”

“Aku belum gajian,”

“Aku yang traktir.” Kei tersenyum. “Biar bagaimanapun, gajiku pasti lebih besar, ‘kan?”

“Dasar tukang pamer!”

*

Mereka membeli Taiyaki lalu berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Sengaja mampir di swalayan untuk memberi dua botol air mineral, sebungkus biskuit jeruk, dan satu pak tisu wajah untuk membesut hidung Kei yang terus mengucur. Ketimbang bicara dan menuturkan cerita mengenai Amerika, JAXA, atau kehidupannya yang lain, Kei lebih banyak membredel Shouyou dengan pertanyaan. Yang serupa basa-basi tak penting mengenai kabar sudah pasti tidak akan ia tanyakan, Kei mengorek tentang awal mula mengapa Shouyou memutuskan untuk menjadi guru, kenapa ia tidak pindah ke kota yang lebih besar, kenapa ia masih bergaul dengan Tobio, atau kenapa butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengembalikan sebuah kemeja dan celana katun.

Mustahil untuk mengatakan bahwa ia terkadang menggunakan kemeja Kei untuk material masturbasi—meskipun ini bukan alasan utama. Jadi, ia berbohong dan mengatakan bahwa ia baru ingat setelah membereskan lemari dan kartu namanya masih terselip di saku kemeja itu. Dia harap alasan itu bisa membuatnya bungkam dan berhenti bertanya.

Satu setengah jam berjalan-jalan, kaki Shouyou dan Kei terasa pegal. Mereka setuju untuk duduk dan beristirahat di sebuah kursi berlangkan besi yang ditaruh di pelataran mal. Keduanya menatap para pejalan kaki melintasi trotoar dan beberapa anak yang bermain _hoverboard_ sewaan. Kei menyambung topik obrolan soal kemeja dan celana, juga seminar sains di _Space Center_ tahun lalu serta ID aplikasi perpesanan. Pukul delapan, malam masih muda tetapi musim gugur mengantarkan cuaca dingin yang membuat buku-buku jari Shouyou memutih.

“Aku lupa bertanya kapan kau kembali ke Torono,”

“Tiga hari lalu. Cuti singkat karena aku sedang sakit dan … sudah lama tidak bertemu orangtuaku,”

“Oh … kau pulang setiap bulan?”

“Tidak juga, hanya ketika aku ingin saja. Pekerjaanku banyak sekali,” jawab Kei. “Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk rekomendasi oleh-olehnya.” Lelaki itu mengacungkan sebuah kantung kertas berisikan kek dari sebuah toko kue tradisional yang terkenal seantero Miyagi.

 “Tempat ini banyak berubah ya,”

“Lagakmu seperti orang yang tidak pernah kembali ke sini selama satu abad.”

“Tapi memang iya. Kadang aku sering memikirkan soal waktu. Enam tahun terasa lama, tapi tahu-tahu berlalu secepat kedipan mata dan segalanya pun berubah dengan cepat. Ketika SD, aku sering bersepeda di sekitar sini bersama Tadashi dan sekarang ketika aku melihat kembali sepeda itu, aku sadar bahwa tubuhku sudah tidak akan muat menaikinya,”

“Salah-salah bisa roboh,” Shouyou memendar tawa.

Kei menggeleng sembari tersenyum tipis. “Benar. Tapi semua hal itu … rasanya seperti baru kemarin saja,”

“Aku tidak tahu kau bisa cerewet juga,”

“Aku memang cerewet. Kau saja yang tidak tahu, Hinata.”

“Kita menua, ya?”

“Ya. Kita tidak pernah bertemu kurang lebih lima tahun, tetapi ketika aku menemukanmu tidur di trotoar tahun lalu, aku langsung bisa mengenalimu. Dan sebaliknya, kau juga langsung mengenaliku meskipun jika aku kembali membandingkan wajahku sekarang dengan foto SMA dulu, tentu ada banyak perubahan.”

“Seperti kantung matamu yang menebal?” Shouyou tertawa.

“Atau wajahmu yang semakin manis.”

“Apa?”

“Wajah teman lama akan tetap sama, ya?”

“Tsukishima, apa yang barusan kaukatakan?”

Kei memberinya pandangan yang sama seperti apa yang biasa didapat Shouyou ketika SMA, saat ia berbicara tanpa henti dan Kei bungkam sembari mendengarkan semua cerita-cerita tak masuk akal yang ia lontarkan. Sejenak Kei memejamkan mata dan menarik napas, lalu tersenyum.

“Sebaiknya aku pulang, aku harus tiba di Ibaraki pagi-pagi sekali.” Kei memberikan tepukan sederhana di pundak. Berdiri dan melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan dengan rumah. “Pakaianku disimpan saja, siapa tahu butuh.” Ia menyeringai dan tak lama sosoknya menghilang, berbaur dengan keramaian.

Hebat, dengus Shouyou. Ia pikir kemeja dan celana itu akhirnya bisa enyah dari dalam lemari, ia pikir malam-malam tanpa tidurnya takkan lagi dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran sinting: nyatanya ia malah makin meradang. Ketika bertemu dengan Kei setelah kembali terpisah selama satu tahun, ia tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau dadanya bergemuruh dan perutnya bergolak oleh perasaan yang tak terkatakan. Dan kini, setelah punggung pria itu tak lagi nampak, Shouyou merasa lubang di hatinya kembali menganga. Kali ini berapa musim yang harus ia lalui untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Torono, 6 September 2075**

“Kemarin, aku dengar kabar dari Tanaka- _san,_ ”

“Soal apa?”

“Katanya kau sedang berduaan dengan Tsukishima di Mal kemarin sore.”

“Ha? Duh. Tolong jangan bilang berduaan, Tobio. Kau membuatnya terdengar ambigu,”

“Lah, terus aku harus bilang apa? Tanaka- _san_ bilangnya seperti itu, aku hanya mengucap ulang saja kok.”

“Yah … kau bisa mengganti kalimatnya supaya jadi lebih … wajar?”

“Ah, lupakan soal itu. Jadi, apa itu benar?”

Shouyou membiarkan suara ramai dari guru-guru lain mengambil alih jeda di antara dirinya dan Tobio. Sedari pagi, ia sudah bisa merasakan gelagat yang tidak beres pada sahabatnya. Lelaki berambut hitam itu memasang wajah penasaran yang tak akan tanggal terkecuali jika ia memuntahkan segala sesuatunya secara langsung. Akan tetapi, Tobio adalah pria yang sabar; ia tahu kapan saat yang tepat untuk bicara. Oleh karena itu ia memilih istirahat makan siang, sebab ruang guru akan sangat berisik dan meja mereka berdua ada di ujung ruangan, bersisian dengan jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan bisbol.

Tidak ada gunanya berbohong, dan bukan masalah pula untuk mengatakan sebuah kejujuran. Kendati ia tahu bahwa Tobio memang hobi merecoki masalahnya apalagi yang berhubungan dengan Tsukishima Kei. 

“Iya, kemarin kami tidak sengaja bertemu,”

Tobio memicingkan mata, mejanya berketak-ketak diantuk pulpen. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Sebelah alis Shouyou berjengit, “Maksudmu?”

“Kau tahu maksudku,” Tobio melenting mungil, terenyak di punggung kursi. Ia memelankan suaranya kali ini, “Sesuatu terjadi antara kau dan Tsukishima kemarin?”

Shouyou menggeser posisi duduk. Mengaduk-aduk mi goreng dari kafetaria. Sesuatu? Tentu saja ada yang terjadi. Tapi semua itu bukanlah hal yang istimewa, hanya percakapan antarteman lama—nostalgia, berandai-andai, lelucon basi.

“Kami hanya ngobrol, dan … ya sudah. Itu saja,”

“Itu saja?”

“Kau meragukanku?”

“Sangat.”

“Kami hanya bicara soal masa lalu dan masa sekarang, seperti pekerjaan, tempat tinggal, dan lain-lain. _Well …_ kami makan malam bersama sih, tapi itu juga bukan sesuatu yang khusus. Kebetulan kami lapar,”

“Dia sukses ya sekarang,”

“Hanya karena dia bekerja di JAXA?” Shouyou mengerling.

“Itu bukan ‘hanya’, tahu. Waktu seminar, aku tidak menyangka dia akan muncul di depan sebagai pembicara dan aku lebih kaget lagi ketika tahu bahwa di malam sebelumnya, kalian bersama.”

“Tobio, sudah kubilang dia memungutku di jalanan dan dia juga tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik setelahnya,”

“Tetap saja, iya ‘kan? Usaha lima tahun yang kaubangun untuk bersikap kembali normal tiba-tiba saja runtuh hanya karena pertemuan malam itu dan lihat, sekarang kau kembali pada Shouyou di hari kelulusan.”

Shouyou mendesah pelan, “Aku tidak jatuh cinta padanya lagi,”

Tawa Tobio diselipi dengusan, “Iyalah. Kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya lagi karena dari dulu, kau memang masih mencintainya.”

“Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, haha…”

“Maksudku, kau tidak jatuh cinta _lagi_ karena kau memang tidak pernah berhenti untuk mencintainya dari saat kau jatuh cinta padanya untuk _pertama kali._ ”

Shouyou memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat ke arah kiri. Baginya sulit untuk memamah kalimat Tobio barusan. “Kau membuatku bingung,”

“Tapi kau paham apa yang sedang aku bicarakan di sini, aku tahu. Kalaupun tidak paham, nanti juga kau akan mengerti. Pokoknya, masa lalu itu harus dikubur dan jangan digali-gali lagi, nanti tanganmu kotor.”

Tentu saja. Setelah diucapkan dua kali, Shouyou mengerti ke mana tuduhan ini akan mengarah. Ketimbang berargumen, lebih baik pura-pura tidak mengerti. Karena sangkalan tidak akan pernah memenangkan sebuah perdebatan. Ia juga tidak memiliki stamina yang cukup untuk sebuah diskusi panjang sebab malam kemarin Shouyou tak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

*

**Torono, 6 September 2075**

Di sore hari, Kei menelepon Shouyou dari dalam ruang observatori botani tempatnya bekerja yang terletak di kawasan _Tsukuba Space Center_ untuk memberi kabar bahwa semua koleganya menyukai kek yang direkomendasikan Shouyou kemarin. Saat itu, Shouyou tengah berbaring di atas karpet kamar, makan kacang kaki, dan nonton siaran dokumenter di NHK seperti kemarin—tetapi ketika dering ponsel itu mengantarkan nama Kei, Shouyou berjingkat untuk menutup pintu dan duduk di pojok tempat tidur.

“Mungkin nanti aku akan membelinya lebih banyak karena ada yang tidak kebagian.” Shouyou membayangkan ia tengah sesak karena menghirup udara di dalam rumah kaca, memegang telepon dengan tangan kiri dan berjalan menjauh dari rekan kerjanya. “Hinata? Kau di sana?”

“I-iya, haha … syukurlah kalau rekan kerjamu menyukainya,” Shouyou mereguk ludah. Ia meraih remot dan mengecilkan suara televisi.

“Sebenarnya aku kurang suka _cheesecake,_ tapi yang kemarin rasanya enak,” komentarnya halus, memulai topik pembicaraan mengenai panganan ringan yang seolah minta disambung oleh Shouyou. “Apa mereka menjual yang rasa stroberi juga?”

“Kau masih suka stroberi, ya,” celetuk Shouyou, ia baru sadar akan kalimat itu sedetik setelahnya. “Itu lho … dulu ‘kan, dulu kau selalu beli apa-apa yang rasa stroberi, iya ‘kan?”

“Hoo … kau cukup perhatian ya?” nada bicara Kei terdengar tengil, seperti dulu.

“Apaan coba, semua orang pasti tahu soal itu. Kelihatan sekali kok,”

“Masa sih? Aku yakin cuma kau yang memerhatikan hal itu,”

“Tidak, tidak!” bantah Shouyou. “Aku tidak memerhatikanmu ya, semua hal itu kelihatan. Kelihatan. Jadi mau memerhatikan atau tidak ya pasti aku tahu hanya dengan melihat. Aku selalu melihatmu minum susu stroberi saat makan siang, jadi wajar saja kalau aku menarik simpulan kau suka stroberi. Itu juga aku belum tahu iya atau tidaknya karena kau tidak pernah mengonfirmasi,”

“Iya, kau benar, _sensei._ ”

“Hush, jangan memanggilku seperti itu!”

“Tapi Hinata memang seorang _sensei_ ‘kan?”

“Haha, tapi kau lebih pintar dariku! Rasanya ‘kan aneh!”

“Kepintaran kita ‘kan bidangnya beda,”

“Karena kau astronot, bukankah kau harusnya dipanggil _sensei_ juga?”

Kei memendar tawa, “Apa? Aku bukan astronot, Hinata. Setidaknya, belum,”

“Eh? Jadi? Tapi kau betulan staf JAXA ‘kan?”

“Tidak semua orang yang bekerja di JAXA itu astronot atau orang-orang yang berniat jadi astronot. Misalnya, aku sendiri bekerja sebagai botanis dan kakakku menjadi teknisi di sini, tetapi dia tidak berniat pergi ke luar angkasa kok. Waktu seminar kemarin aku sudah bilang ‘kan,”

“Kapan?”

“Kau ini … tidak memerhatikan apa yang kubicarakan ya, aku jadi benar-benar khawatir dengan masa depan Jepang.”

“Apa hubungannya?” sergah Hinata. “Dengar ya, sepanjang seminar itu aku sangaaaatt mengantuk karena kurang tidur. Boro-boro memerhatikan tiap ucapan yang kauberikan, membuka mata saja sudah syukur,”

“Hah? Kalau kau kurang tidur, lalu aku yang hanya tidur selama satu jam malam itu bagaimana?” Kei tertawa.

“Ngapain juga kau tidur cuma satu jam?!”

“Ah-itu …” Kei membuat jeda, tetapi desau napasnya masih terdengar. “Kau menendangku terus waktu tidur,”

“Haah?! Kau ini ya, dasar pembual! Aku tidak pernah bergerak ketika tidur! Apalagi kalau mabuk!”

“Tahu apa kau? Memangnya kau lihat dirimu sendiri ketika tidur?”

“Pokoknya aku tahu!!”

“Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena aku sudah mau memungutmu saat itu, bukan membentakku seperti ini.”

“Kau yang mulai duluan! Lagipula aku tidak pernah minta ditolong!” Shouyou menarik napas pendek, “Kau juga tidak perlu melepaskan celanaku waktu itu, dasar!”

“Memangnya kenapa? Kalau aku melepaskan celanamu memangnya kenapa? Kau telanjang bulat saja tidak akan jadi masalah buatku.”

“Kau tahu, maksudku bukan—“

“Jangan bilang saat itu kau berpikir kalau kita—“

“Ah! Sudahlah! Aku tutup teleponnya, aku kedinginan!”

Shouyou menutup teleponnya segera, menon-aktifkannya dan melemparnya ke tengah kasur. Ia takut kalau Kei akan menghubunginya lagi dan melanjutkan pembicaraan yang memalukan itu. Shouyou tahu—berdasarkan pengalamannya sewaktu SMA—Kei paling tidak suka dipotong kata-katanya, digantung sambungannya, atau dibiarkan bertanya-tanya tanpa ada kejelasan. Kejelasan _slash_ pembuktian bahwa dugaan-dugaan yang ia lontarkan memang benar dan bisa digunakan sebagai bahan untuk mempermalukan Shouyou lebih jauh lagi.

Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa lewat di kepala kecil Shouyou ketika pagi itu ia terbangun di ranjang yang sama dengan Kei tanpa busana lengkap? Stephen Hawking saja bisa memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Shouyou, ia yakin. Dan lagi, mana ada orang yang mau mengaku secara gamblang, _‘iya kupikir semalam kita bercinta dengan hebat sampai pinggangku sakit’_ yang benar saja!

Semasa sekolah dulu, Kei hanya pernah meneleponnya sekali dan itupun hanya berlangsung selama enam detik. Saat itu mereka janji untuk belajar bersama di hari Minggu dan memutuskan untuk bertemu di taman kota. Lima belas menit lewat dari waktu yang disepakati, Kei menelepon dan bertanya, “Di mana?” usai mendapat jawaban, sambungan itu terputus dan sosok Kei langsung menyembul dari balik pohon besar.

Sekarang wajah Kei malah menyembul di dalam kepalanya. Sial.

 

_Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau mengencanimu, aku jamin._

Kalimat itu kembali lewat dalam benaknya. Shouyou menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, mengambil remot dan menyalakan suara televisi keras-keras hingga ia tidak dapat mendengar suara-suara itu dalam kepalanya. Tetapi tidak berhasil, suara Kei saat mengucapkan kalimat itu malah semakin keras.

Itu hanya sebuah candaan dan Kei sudah meminta maaf untuk hal itu—berulang kali. Namun Shouyou tetap merasa gusar ketika mengingatnya, separuh dari dirinya mengiyakan kalimat Kei sedang sisanya menyangkal habis-habisan. Ia tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun, tidak pernah mencintai siapapun—kecuali lelaki berkacamata dengan tinggi yang menjulang itu. Lalu, dari semua orang yang ada di dunia ini, dari semua orang yang membencinya, kenapa harus Kei yang mengatakan kalimat itu padanya?

Shouyou mengacak rambut, jengkel. Tangannya memindahkan kanal televisi berkali-kali hingga terhenti di sebuah tayangan berita mengenai antariksa. Tahun depan stasiun luar angkasa gabungan antarnegara akan melakukan seleksi untuk staf baru. Para astronot yang sekarang tengah melayang-layang di ruang hampa udara itu akan segera pulang, kira-kira beberapa bulan sebelum para staf baru diterbangkan ke sana.

Setiap mendengar topik mengenai antariksa, ia selalu teringat pada Kei. Padahal ternyata pria itu hanya seorang botanis yang tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Titel staf JAXA selalu berkaitan dengan luar angkasa bagi orang-orang awam seperti Shouyou. Ah, tapi bukan menyoal antariksa saja. Semenjak pertemuan mereka di Tsukuba tahun lalu, segala hal  membuatnya ingat pada wajah sombong anak bungsu keluarga Tsukishima itu. Hah, Tobio salah jika mengatakan bahwa masa lalu itu bisa dikubur. Toh, sebagian masih saja ada yang bandel dan bergentayangan.

*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Torono, 7 September  2075**

Mulut Shouyou menganga lebar saat kantuk kembali menggelayuti matanya. Ia menyandarkan punggung di dinding gedung olahraga, melipat kedua tangan di dada dan memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum Keishin datang dan menempelkan sebotol air mineral dingin ke pipinya. Shouyou terkejut dan nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri, sejurus kemudian tertunduk malu dan menuturkan apologi lewat anggukan kecil.

Tertangkap basah tidur oleh rekan kerja di saat ia harusnya mengawasi siswa melakukan peregangan sebelum lari adalah hal yang memalukan. Terlebih lagi jika orang itu adalah pelatih volinya dulu.

“Belakangan ini kau kurang tidur ya, Hinata?”

“A-ah? Tidak juga, _coach,”_ ia berkelit.

“Tapi kau kurang fokus dan lingkaran hitam di matamu mengerikan, tahu.”

“Administrasi kelas membuatku sedikit kelelahan, aduh… tapi salahku juga sih, karena sering menunda pekerjaan jadinya numpuk,”

“Tidak biasanya kau menumpuk pekerjaan?”

“Haha bulan ini hanya pengecualian, _coach._ Nanti tidak akan terulang kok,”

“Hm ... begini, aku dapat kabar dari temanku yang sekarang ini mengajar di Universitas Tsukuba, katanya dia ingin menawarimu beasiswa program master di sana. Soal jurusannya sih terserah tapi dia merekomendasikan untuk mengambil Kesehatan dan Ilmu olahraga, mengingat dulu kau pernah masuk dalam jajaran pemain voli terbaik Jepang tingkat SMA dan kebetulan sekarang ini jadi guru olahraga. Peluang masuknya besar lho, dengan semua sertifikat dan rekomendasi dari temanku, kurasa kau bisa mendapatkannya.”

Pipi Shouyou memerah, senyumnya melebar. “Eh? _Coach_? Ini serius?”

“Tentu saja, kaupikir aku akan main-main untuk urusan yang seperti ini?”

Mimpi apa dia semalam?

“Anu … tapi _coach,_ kau … serius?”

“Ya ampun,” Keishin menepuk keningnya, “Mana sini ponselmu, akan kuberikan nomor temanku padamu. Nanti, kau langsung bicara padanya saja.”

Shouyou mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku, menyerahkannya pada Keishin.

“Kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya, tapi dia mengenalmu. Dia bilang—eh ini pinnya berapa?” Keishin menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Shouyou dan memintanya untuk mengetik pin, “Nah jadi—lho? Kau masih sering berhubungan dengan Tsukishima?”

“Hah? _Coach!_ Kau tidak bisa mengintip riwayat telepon orang sembarangan begitu!”

“Kaupikir aku ini tidak tahu tatakrama apa!” satu tempeleng ringan didaratkan di pelipis kiri Shouyou. “Nih! Ada panggilan tak terjawab darinya, 4 biji lagi.”

“A-ah … sudahlah, sudah, _skip! Skip!_ Ketik saja nomor temanmu itu, _coach._ ”

“Kau ini kenapa sih? Memang apa salahnya kalau masih menjalin kontak dengan teman lama?”

“ _Skip! Skip!”_

Mengorek kuping dengan kelingking kiri, Keishin mencibir. Nomor temannya sudah disalin ke ponsel Shouyou, dinamai ‘Hamada Toshiro’ dan menyertakan alamat surel di dalam datanya.

“Kau telepon dia setelah pukul enam sore—biasanya dia kosong jam segitu—perkenalkan dirimu dan bilang kalau kau dapat nomornya dariku, dia akan langsung mengenalimu kok. Tenang saja,”

“Terima kasih banyak, _coach!_ ”

 

*

**Torono, 7 September  2075**

Gempa kecil menjalari tangan Shouyou ketika ia hendak menghubungi Hamada Toshiro sore itu. Ia menarik napas beberapa kali dan merapal kalimat-kalimat yang nanti akan ia tuturkan, memilih nada ‘halo’ yang sesuai, dan poin mana yang akan ia bicarakan lebih dulu sehingga pembicaraan mengenai beasiswa itu menjadi lebih lancar. Setelah menyiapkan diri selama satu stengah jam lebih, ia memberanikan diri untuk menghubungin kenalan Keishin itu.

Panggilannya ditangguh ke nada tunggu, jemari Shouyou meremas lipatan seprai. Selang lima detik, sebuah suara dengan nada melengking menyapa telinganya. Menyerukan ‘halo’ yang kelewat ceria. Shouyou mengusap dada kiri, laki-laki ini membuatnya terkejut.

“Halo, um … Hamada- _san_?”

“Ah, apa ini … Hinata Shouyou- _kun_?”

“Be-benar, ini saya …” jawabnya kikuk. “Hamada-san—“

“Jadi, bagaimana Shouyou- _kun_? Apa kau tertarik untuk mengambil kesempatan beasiswa yang kutawarkan itu?”

“Iya!” seru Shouyou. “M-maaf, saya terlalu bersemangat!”

“Ahaha tidak apa-apa, Shouyou- _kun._ Semangat itu perlu!” Hamada tertawa nyaring. “Aku senang kau menghubungiku secara langsung, dengan begitu aku bisa tahu jelas seberapa tertariknya kau dengan kesempatan ini.”

“Aku sangat tertarik! Ah … tadi ketika _coach_ Ukai mengabariku, saya sangat senang dan tidak sabar untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Anda,”

“Syukurlah, aku sangat yakin kalau kau memang pantas untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ini. Untuk penyaringan mahasiswa baru, biasanya kami mulai di bulan November hingga Desember tetapi pengumpulan data untuk penerima beasiswa dimulai dari sekarang. Mengingat setelah  mengikuti uian masuk, kau juga harus mengikuti serangkaian aktivitas bersama penerima beasiswa lainnya—jika kau lolos dalam seleksi—sebelum memulai perkuliahan.”

“Um … kira-kira, apa saja yang perlu saya persiapkan?”

“Sebelumnya kami akan mengadakan seleksi berkas, untuk yang ini entah kenapa aku bisa yakin kau akan lulus. Yah, ini adalah yang paling mudah. Nanti jika kau lulus, maka kau akan dipanggil untuk mengikuti tes tertulis dan praktik serta wawancara. Untuk berkas apa saja yang perlu kaukirim, akan kukirim melalui surel. Ah, kau punya alamat surelku, ‘kan? Nanti coba kirim satu surel dan aku akan membalasnya dengan dokumen mengenai beasiswa,”

“Apa yang harus saya kirim, Hamada- _san_?”

“Haha, apa saja Shouyou- _kun._ Aku hanya perlu mengetahui alamat surelmu, itu saja.”

“Baiklah, saya mengerti,”

“Oh, iya. Aku hampir lupa,”

“Eh?”

“Mengingat nanti tesnya akan berlangsung dalam beberapa hari, apa kau butuh bantuan?”

“Eh? Bantuan bagaimana maksudnya?”

“Tempat tinggal. Tes-nya ‘kan lumayan lama, tidak mungkin kau bolak-balik dari Miyagi ke sini, iya ‘kan?”

“Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, Hamada- _san._ ” Shouyou menolak halus. “Saya bisa cari hotel atau menumpang tinggal di rumah kerabat yang kebetulan punya rumah di sana,”

“Oh, aku senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil ya, Shouyou- _kun.”_

“Iya, terima kasih.”

Shouyou meninju udara, ia melompat di atas ranjang yang berderak-derak. Tawanya lepas seperti anak-anak yang berhasil memenangkan suatu pertandingan, begitu lantang dan ceria. Buru-buru diketiknya surel pada Hamada melalui ponsel, ia menulis _mohon bantuannya_ sebelum menekan tombol kirim.

Shouyou membuka pintu kamar, berjalan tergesa menuruni tangga, dan memeluk erat Natsu dan Ibunya secara bergantian. Dua wanita di dalam keluarga Hinata tersebut saling pandang, lalu menatap Shouyou dengan ganjil.

“Ada apa, _nii-chan?_ Menang lotre?” tanya Natsu dengan alis mengerut.

“Hush! Aku … dapat … rekomendasi untuk program master!!!!”

“Eeeh?! Keren!!!!” seru Natsu. “Siapa yang merekomendasikanmu?! Apa kau akan pergi ke Tokyo atau semacamnya?!”

“Ah, bukan Tokyo tapi Tsukuba. Seorang kenalan dari _coach_ Ukai yang merekomendasikannya, ya ampun Natsu!! Aku senang sekali!”

“Aaaahhh!! Keren! Keren!”

“Iya ‘kan? Nah, maka dari itu sepertinya aku harus minta bantuan pada bibi Kanako untuk menginap beberapa hari di sana,”

Ibunya menimpali, “Kau harus menginap? Memangnya berapa lama? Dulu waktu kau mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas di Fukuoka cuma berlangsung satu hari ‘kan?”

“Tiga hari kok,” bantah Shouyou. “Waktu itu aku menginap di hotel, masa Ibu lupa?”

“Aaaah, iya iya …” Ibunya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, mengambil sebuah jeruk dari dalam keranjang plastik di atas _kotatsu._ “Yang … membuatku sampai menghabiskan banyak uang untuk itu, ya?”

“Aduh Ibu … perhitungan sekali,”

“Habisnya aku tidak habis pikir kenapa kau pilih Universitas yang jauh dari rumah seperti itu. Sekarang juga, kenapa harus ke Tsukuba?”

Shouyou mengedikkan bahu, bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. “Ibu ‘kan tahu kalau dari dulu aku cuma mengejar beasiswa. Kalau dapatnya ke sana ya … aku akan pergi ke sana. Daripada tidak sama sekali ‘kan?” Jelasnya sembari mengambil tempat di sisi sang Ibu. “Lagipula, jarak ke Tsukuba ‘kan tidak sejauh Fukuoka, Bu.”

“Aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau pergi jauh dari rumah,” wanita itu bersandar di bahu Shouyou. Matanya masih terfokus pada televisi sedang kedua tangannya sibuk pada buah jeruk. “Apa kau tidak bisa melanjutkan kuliah di sini saja? Soal biaya, kau tidak usah khawatir. Sebentar lagi juga, Ayahmu dapat promosi dari kantor.”

“Ibu …” gumam Shouyou rendah. “Umurku sudah lebih dari dua puluh, aku tidak mau minta uang terus-terusan. Lagipula, sekolah seni untuk Natsu juga tidak makan biaya sedikit, ‘kan?”

Wanita itu menatap Shouyou lembut. Kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya menyimpan banyak cerita, masa muda yang dulu penuh warna dan mimpi-mimpi indah, yang kini habis terkikis oleh kelelahan yang terlalu sering bertengger di tubuhnya, menyelimuti eksistensinya. Menyandang titel sebagai Ibu rumah tangga tak lantas menjadikannya wanita yang gemar berleha-leha. Sepanjang yang Shouyou ingat, Ibunya selalu menjadi pekerja keras yang berjuang membesarkan anak-anaknya dengan sangat baik. Kini, sudah saatnya ia mengambil kembali masa-masa istirahat yang dulu Shouyou pinjam ketika si sulung itu masih belum bisa menentukan arah hidupnya sendiri.

Kehidupan mereka tidak kekurangan pun berlebih, semuanya berada dalam kadar dan porsi yang pas. Sejauh ini Shouyou dan keluarganya selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan meskipun perlu waktu untuk mewujudkan segalanya.

“Baiklah. Semoga berhasil,” ucap Ibunya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

“Aaaaahhhh aku sangat sayang pada Ibu,” Shouyou memberinya sebuah pelukan erat. “Hanya dua tahun, Bu. Dua tahun akan berlalu secepat kedipan mata.”

*

Shouyou kembali ke kamarnya dengan perasaan lega. Dia menekuri _laptop,_ mencari-cari informasi seputar beasiswa yang akan ia dapatkan. Shouyou mungkin tidak pintar, ia lemah dalam hafalan tetapi prestasinya di dunia voli memang luar biasa. Merasa tidak punya kelebihan selain berolahraga, maka dari itu Shouyou memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di bidang tersebut. Sedang Tobio, sang raja lapangan itu malah mengambil jurusan pendidikan sejarah Jepang karena bidang itu dianggapnya menarik.

Masa depan memang seperti itu, penuh misteri. Shouyou sempat berpikir untuk membuka kedai roti selepas lulus sekolah ketimbang melanjutkan kuliah, tapi siapa sangka kesempatan itu datang tanpa diundang. Kali ini pun sama, ia berencana untuk terus mengajar dengan titel sarjana yang _mentok_ sampai di sana tetapi kesempatan—dan keberuntungan, barangkali—datang lagi.

Masing-masing dari temannya semasa sekolah maupun kuliah memiliki nasib yang tak disangka-sangka, memang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia berpapasan dengan Asahi di taman kota, pria itu kini menjadi komandan di Angkatan Laut. Senior yang dikenalnya memiliki hati lembut dan sulit untuk bersikap tegas bahkan pada dirinya sendiri, toh bisa berubah sedrastis itu.

Kei juga—

Sebuah kilat menyambar otaknya, teringat akan panggilan tak terjawab yang diintip Keishin tadi siang. Shouyou memungut ponsel, masuk ke menu registri, dan ada lima panggilan yang tak terjawab. Semuanya dari Kei. Ia ingin membiarkannya, tetapi sedetik kemudian Shouyou malah menemukan dirinya tengah mendengarkan nada tunggu dari nomor Kei. Lagi-lagi tubuh dan logikanya tidak sepikiran.

“Halo,” Kei menyapa di seberang telepon.

“Hai,” jawab Shouyou pendek. “Um … tadi kau menelepon? Ada apa?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa,”

“Lalu … kenapa kau menelepon?”

“Kenapa kau menelepon?”

“Karena kau meneleponku duluan, duh!”

“Ya sudah,”

“Ya sudah apa?”

“Ya … selanjutnya terserah, mau ditutup silakan, tidak ditutup juga silakan,”

“Tsukishima—“

“Kau sedang apa?”

Lagi-lagi, mengalihkan topik. “Er … mencari informasi untuk beasiswa,”

“Beasiswa?”

“Iya, untuk program master di Universitas Tsukuba. Aku … dapat rekomendasi beasiswa,”

“Ooh …”

“Hm …”

“Aku tutup ya,”

“Eh? Tunggu, Tsuki—“

Shouyou memandang ponselnya dengan perasaan jengkel. Kenapa pria itu sebenarnya? Barangkali kegiatan di JAXA telah mengubah otaknya menjadi semakin sempit dan aneh. Kei terlalu sering melakukan hal-hal yang mengejutkan, lagi tidak biasa. Memungutnya ke hotel, berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menelepon sebanyak lima kali—dan di kali keenam malah membicarakan hal-hal tak penting.

“Setidaknya dia beri komentar soal beasiswa itu atau apa kek,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Tsukuba, 15 November 2075**

Kereta yang ditumpangi Shouyou penuh sesak meskipun bukan di akhir pekan. Ia berhenti di Stasiun Tsukuba dan bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju persinggahan pertama, yakni rumah bibinya. Seminggu sebelumnya, ia menghubungi Kanako—adik perempuan ayahnya—yang tinggal tidak jauh dari kawasan universitas. Setelah lolos pada tahap pertama, Shouyou akan mengikuti tes tulis dan praktik selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Daerah ini terasa asing dan familier di saat yang bersamaan. Tahun lalu ia bertandang ke prefektur Ibaraki untuk sebuah studi tur sehingga tidak sempat melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitar. Kali ini, ia bisa berjalan-jalan dengan bebas dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Begitu sampai di muka rumah bibinya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan tepukan tangan yang mendarat di bahu kanannya secara tiba-tiba. Shouyou menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya tengah menatapnya dengan alis bertaut. Juga anjing corgi yang menggonggonginya tanpa henti.

“Nak, mereka sedang ke luar kota,”

Otak Shouyou seolah mengalami konslet dalam beberapa detik. “Ini … rumah Shiraishi Kanako, ‘kan?”

“Iya, Kanako- _san_ dan keluarganya mendadak pergi ke Kamakura karena mertuanya kecelakaan, kau sendiri ada urusan apa dengan mereka?”

“A-aku … keponakannya bibi Kanako, um … kira-kira kapan mereka akan kembali?”

“Entahlah, tetapi kurasa mereka akan menginap selama beberapa hari di sana,”

“A-ah … begitu,”

“Kalau kau mencari hotel dari sekarang, aku rasa masih sempat.” Ucap wanita itu seolah bisa membaca maksud kedatangan Shouyou. Ia memberikan senyum tipis sebelum menarik tali pengikat di leher corgi-nya dan berjalan menjauh.

Shouyou menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sejurus kemudian mengeluarkan embusan napas berat. Sakit kepala tiba-tiba menyerang dan perutnya yang tidak berhenti bergetar dari pagi sama sekali tidak membantu. Karenanya, Shouyou memutuskan untuk mencari tempat makan cepat saji terdekat, memesan paket makanan super besar dan merebahkan punggungnya di kursi selama satu jam sebelum memesan hotel. Lagipula, baterai ponselnya sebentar lagi mati.

Sembari berjalan, ia berpikir untuk memesan kamar di _Tsukuba Daily-Inn,_ tempatnya menginap tahun lalu saat studi tur. Jaraknya hanya 5 kilometer dari Universitas dan 1,5 kilometer dari JAXA—tapi, siapa peduli soal itu.

Dengan hati-hati Shouyou berusaha menghindari genangan salju yang mencair di atas jalur pejalan kaki. Ia kedinginan, lapar, dan sakit kepala. Satu lagi, ia tidak tahu harus ke mana. Merasa tak punya terlalu banyak tenaga untuk berjalan, Shouyou berhenti di depan kantor pos Sakuratakezono dan hendak memesan taksi. Lalu, dua orang pria berlari melewatinya dengan cepat, tangan mereka mengambil ponsel yang tengah dipegangnya juga tas selempang yang menggantung di bahu kirinya. Sontak Shouyou berteriak dan mengejar mereka hingga kedua orang itu menghilang di belokan klinik dokter gigi.

Shouyou berusaha bernapas dengan jantung yang berdetak terlalu cepat karena lelah, panik, dan dinginnya musim. Ia memendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, jalanan amat sepi seolah ia adalah satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Lututnya terasa lemas dan ia membayangkan betapa nyamannya jika membaringkan tubuh di atas tumpukan-tumpukan salju. Ia kehilangan ponsel juga uang yang disimpan di tas itu; berkas-berkas dan pakaiannya masih aman tersimpan di dalam tas ransel, tetapi hal itu tak lantas membuatnya merasa beruntung juga. Sebab ia sekarang berada di kota asing tanpa seorangpun di sampingnya untuk dimintai bantuan.

Shouyou merasa gusar, ia tidak pernah memikirkan bahwa hal ini bakal menimpanya. Sebab segalanya sudah direncanakan dengan matang, tetapi siapa sangka mertua bibinya mengalami kecelakaan dan mereka sekeluarga harus pergi ke Kamakura sampai waktu yang tak ditentukan. Yah, kadang buah yang terlalu matang pun bisa tanggal dari dahan dan menggelinding ke arah yang tak pasti.

Shouyou masih ada di tempat yang sama, ia kini terduduk di pelataran klinik dokter gigi. Memegang tali ranselnya erat-erat dan memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk bertahan di Tsukuba dalam keadaan malang seperti ini atau kembali pulang ke Torono tanpa biaya. Ia tidak ingin menelepon keluarganya di rumah; mereka akan menjadi sangat khawatir, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa memikirkan hal selain itu. Sebab hanya nomor telepon rumah yang ia hafal di luar kepala.

Lalu di antara sesaknya pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berkongregrasi di dalam kepalanya, sebuah titik terang muncul secara mendadak. Entahlah, apakah ini bisa disebut titik terang atau malah akan mengantarkannya dalam kegelapan yang kian dalam. Ia berada di Tsukuba—dengan jarak yang tidak jauh dari JAXA. Ia bisa mempertaruhkan keberuntungannya yang tinggal secuil untuk mencari seorang teman di sana. Tsukishima Kei.

 

 

Shouyou perlu berjalan sejauh 3 kilometer untuk sampai di kawasan JAXA. Ia bertanya pada orang-orang yang ia temui mengenai arah jalan, tetapi sesungguhnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh pun ia bisa melihat puncak gedung tertinggi JAXA. Semakin banyak langkah yang ia ambil, semakin hebat pula tekanan-tekanan itu menghantam kepalanya. 3 kilometer bukan jarak yang jauh, ia biasa berlari lebih dari 8 kilometer setiap harinya tetapi dengan kondisi tubuh yang melemah dan jalanan bersalju tentu semua itu tidak akan sama.

Shouyou tiba di gerbang masuk JAXA dengan napas terengah, ia menghampiri seorang penjaga dan mencoba bertanya dengan napas terputus-putus.

“Um … pak, apa kira-kira aku bisa menanyakan er … soal seseorang yang bekerja di sini?”

“Maksudnya?” ia menelisik Shouyou, bibirnya berkedut tak ramah.

“Aku mencari teman yang sedang bekerja di sini,” jelas Shouyou. “Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya karena beberapa jam lalu aku dijambret, ponsel dan dompetku diambil.”

“Oh,” dari nada pria itu tersemat apologi dan rasa iba. “Kau tidak tinggal di sekitar sini ya?”

Shouyou menggeleng, senyumnya tipis. “Tidak, pak. Aku datang dari Torono, Miyagi.”

“Dan … siapa yang mau kautemui sampai jauh-jauh datang ke sini?”

“Sebenarnya aku akan mengikuti seleksi beasiswa di Universitas Tsukuba, tapi karena kecelakaan tadi jadi aku terpaksa menemui temanku yang satu ini.” Shouyou merasa tak perlu membahas keberangkatan bibinya ke Kamakura sebab ia tak mau membuang waktu, baik miliknya ataupun pria ini. “Namanya Tsukishima Kei, dia masih muda, seusiaku. Ciri-cirinya—“

“Ah, Tsukishima Kei- _kun_? Tentu, tentu aku tahu,”

Shouyou tersenyum lebar, “Anda tahu? Apa … dia sedang ada di sini?”

“Ya, kau datang di saat yang tepat. Kebetulan dia sedang ada urusan yang perlu diselesaikan di kantor, ia akan pulang sekitar dua jam lagi. Jika kau tidak keberatan, kau bisa menunggu di pos jaga sebab aku tidak bisa memintanya untuk keluar. Peraturan kami sangat ketat, kautahu.”

“Terima kasih banyak!” Shouyou membungkuk dalam. Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi plastik yang terpatri di depan pos jaga. Tas ransel diletakkan di pangkuan, memeluknya erat sembari menenggelamkan pipi kirinya untuk sebuah tidur singkat.

Ia tidak tahu apakah Kei bisa membantunya. Dua bulan mereka tidak menjalin kontak. Shouyou kerap menemukan panggilan tak terjawab dari Kei di ponselnya, dan ketika ia mencoba menghubunginya balik, panggilan itu tak pernah tersambung. Dengan kesibukannya mengajar dan mempersiapkan beasiswa juga Kei yang pastinya dihujani setumpuk pekerjaan juga, mustahil untuk melakukan kontak yang rutin. Toh, mereka tidak dekat, sebagai teman atau apapun. Namun setidaknya, Shouyou bisa meminjam uang supaya ia bisa menyewa hotel kapsul selama lima sampai satu minggu. Ia yakin, Kei tidak akan keberatan.

 

 

Dua jam berlalu dengan begitu cepat, seolah ia baru memejamkan mata lima menit lalu. Ia membuka mata dan melihat sekeliling, salju mulai turun dan menumpuk di atas permukaan jalan. Penjaga itu masih setia berdiri di samping pintu gerbang dengan posisi tegap. Shouyou menggosok mata, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sembari menguap.

“Tidurmu nyenyak?” sebuah suara muncul di belakangnya.

Shouyou buru-buru menoleh. Kei tengah duduk di dalam pos, melambaikan sebelah tangannya sambil tersenyum.

“Aku dengar kau kerampokan,” kata Kei, kali ini beringsut ke hadapan Shouyou dan megulurkan tangan, membantunya berdiri namun lekas ditampik.

“Yah, begitulah …”

“Lalu? Kenapa kau menemuiku?” senyum itu begitu menyebalkan, Shouyou ingin meninju wajahnya sampai memar. “Eh, tunggu … kenapa kau datang ke sini, sebenarnya?”

Shouyou ingin menjawab, tetapi kata-katanya tidak mau keluar. Tenggorokannya seperti ditahan oleh duri-duri yang menancap di bagian pangkal dan kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Sebelah tangannya menggapai ujung mantel Kei, mencengkramnya kuat-kuat sebagai pelampiasan—dari kekesalan, rasa lelah, dan takut.

“Hinata?” Kei memanggilnya. “Hinata? Hei, Hinata?!”

Wajah Kei menghilang ditutup kegelapan.

 

 

Shouyou bangun setelah detik dan detak yang ia lalui dengan menutup mata. Ada petak-petak ganjil di langit-langit kamar yang disusun dengan warna hitam-putih persis lantai papan catur. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan bias dari cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan. Baru sejengkal ia mengangkat kepala, rasa ngilu kembali menyerang kepalanya. Shouyou memegang pelipis dengan tangan kiri sedang tangan kanannya berlari ke atas abdomen, membuat usapan dengan gerakan memutar.

“Hinata?” wajah Kei muncul dari balik pintu kayu, lelaki itu duduk di samping tempat tidur, membolak-balik telapak dan punggung tangannya di kening Shouyou. Wajahnya nampak kisut karena kerutan yang timbul di dahi dan sudut matanya. “Kau demam,” katanya.

“Ini … di mana?” tanya Shouyou parau.

“Rumahku, tadi kau pingsan.”

“A-ah …”

“Diam dulu di sini, aku akan segera kembali.”

Shouyou tidak mengerti apa yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran pria itu. Tetapi Shouyou menurutinya. Ia tetap diam, membatalkan niat untuk kabur, dan menunggu Kei kembali dari luar kamar. Tenaga yang dari pagi dikumpulkannya sudah lenyap karena kepanikan yang berlangsung kurang dari dua jam, tetapi ia masih bisa merasakan nyala api semangat dalam dadanya. Shouyou akan mengikuti tes dan lulus, maka dari itu ia perlu beristirahat setidaknya untuk malam ini.

Kamar Kei begitu luas tetapi padat oleh barang-barang yang tak Shouyou pahami. Di tepi jendela besar yang sekarang memburam karena suhu musim dingin terdapat sebuah teleskop seukuran bilah-bilah bambu yang biasa berjajar rapi di halaman kuil. Di sebuah meja kerja, kertas-kertas berserakkan dan buku-buku dengan tebal yang berbeda-beda saling bertumpukkan membentuk menara. Peta langit besar menggantung di dinding kamar, ada noda-noda spidol yang membuatnya kotor sedang peta dunia yang digantung di sampingnya nampak berketai-ketai dimakan usia. Kamar Kei menguarkan aroma yang mengingatkan Shouyou pada perpustakaan umum di ujung jalan sekolah, tempat Kei biasa menghabiskan waktu ketika musim ujian dimulai. Ia ingat, sebab kerap memergoki kepala pirang itu keluar-masuk perpustakaan dengan tas besar berisi buku-buku ketika SMA.

Meskipun berantakan, tetapi kamar ini terlihat nyaman di saat yang bersamaan. Shouyou tidak bisa mendefinisikannya dengan kalimat yang tepat.

“Hinata?” Kei memanggilnya di bibir pintu. Tangannya penuh oleh kantung belanjaan berlogo minimarket. “Apa kau sudah makan?”

Shouyou tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk memerhatikan kerutan yang bermuara di ujung alis Kei.

“Ah, bodoh sekali … kenapa aku harus bertanya. Jelas, kau pasti belum makan,” Kei kembali duduk di samping tempat tidur, meruyak tas belanjaan dan mengeluarkan dua _cup_ puding karamel. “Makan ini, dan … airnya aku taruh di sini. Oh, tunggu,” Kei membuka tutup botol air mineral dan mengambil sebuah sedotan limun. “Pakai ini kalau kau merasa kesulitan, aku akan membuat _okayu_ sebentar.”

Kei kembali menghilang di balik pintu kamar, Shouyou memegang dua puding itu dengan gemetar. Debar jantungnya tak beraturan, Shouyou harap ini karena demam.

_Dear perasaan cinta monyet sewaktu SMA, tolong jangan tumbuh lagi._

**“Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau mengencanimu, aku jamin. _”_**

 

Shouyou merengut, air matanya berdesakkan.

 

* * *

 

Kali ini Kei mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali sebelum mempersilakan dirinya untuk masuk. Ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk _okayu_ yang masih mengepul, apel yang dipotong kecil-kecil, dan segelas jus lemon. Wajahnya sudah lebih rileks tanpa adanya kerutan di antara dahi juga senyum tipis yang melengkung di garis bibirnya. Tetapi semua itu luntur ketika Kei mendapati puding yang dibawanya masih terbungkus rapi juga air mineral di atas nakas yang belum berkurang sedikit pun.

“Kau ini, aku sampai menembus hujan salju cuma buat beli itu, tahu.”

“Aku … sedang tidak ingin makan,”

“Kau kelaparan,”

“Iya, tapi rasanya aku tidak ingin makan. Sungguh,”

“Kau harus makan,” Kei mendesak, meletakan nampan di atas karpet. Membuka lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah meja lipat yang kemudian ditaruh di antara kedua kaki Shouyou. Kei mengambil dua puding itu dari tangan Shouyou, menggantinya dengan sajian _okayu._ “Habis itu, kau minum obat,”

“Dengar, sebenarnya aku datang menemuimu untuk meminta bantuan,”

“Kau sedang mendapatkannya,”

“Bukan, bukan seperti ini, Tsukishima.”

“Kita bisa bicarakan itu ketika kau sudah makan bubur dan meminum obat. Aku letakkan obatnya di sini, oke?” Kei menaruh sebuah kantung obat kecil dan sebotol sirup flu di atas nakas, bersisian dengan botol air mineral. “Aku mau mandi dulu, badanku lengket.”

“… oke,”

Bubur itu menghangatkan tubuhnya, irisan daun bawang yang tak rapi membuat lidah Shouyou sedikit kaget. Kei menggunakan terlalu banyak daun bawang tetapi menambahkan sedikit garam, Shouyou bersumpah bau tubuhnya akan membuat siapapun mendecih nanti. Sementara apel yang dipotong Kei memiliki bentuk yang tak keruan, barangkali bentuk kelinci—tapi lebih mirip bendera Qatar yang disobek. Shouyou terkekeh, membayangkan bagaimana lelaki berwajah datar itu memasak di dapur menggunakan celemek atau apapun itu. Tetapi, ia tak berani berimajinasi lebih jauh, khawatir perasaan liar dalam hatinya kembali bangkit.

 Shouyou menaruh meja lipat dan nampan di bawah ranjang, ia berdiri dan membuka ransel. Mencoba mencari ponsel dan baru ingat kalau ia telah kehilangan semua hartanya tadi siang. Shouyou berjalan ke arah jendela, mengusap permukaan kaca dan melihat pemandangan seisi kota yang memutih dilapis salju. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan seiring dengan langit yang mulai menggelap. Kota ini terlihat berbeda jika di malam hari.

“Jangan buka jendelanya lebar-lebar, nanti demammu makin parah,” Kei berkomentar, ia muncul dengan pakaian yang lebih santai; kaus longgar dan celana selutut.

Tangan besarnya mendarat di kening Shouyou, “Kau sudah minum obatnya?”

“Be-belum,”

Kei berdecak, ia mengambil obat di atas nakas dan menyodorkannya pada Shouyou. “Minum,”

Shouyou menatapnya dengan kikuk, menegak obat sembari merasakan tatapan Kei yang memakunya di tempat. Ia benci tempat ini dan segala tekanannya. Ia ingin mengambil ransel itu dan berlari keluar, menembus hujan salju, menunggu taksi lewat dan menumpanginya hingga Torono. Tidak masalah jika ia harus menghabiskan puluhan ribu yen. Shouyou pikir ia siap untuk bertemu Kei, siap untuk menahan golak perasaan rindu dan cinta monyet—yang bodoh—itu, dan siap untuk tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari sebuah pertemuan.

“Istirahatlah,”

“Tsukishima, jika bisa … aku ingin meminjam uang,”

“Berapa?” Kei melipat dua tangan di dada, wajahnya dingin.

“Kau … bisa meminjamkannya padaku?”

“Tidak.”

“Akan kukembalikan, sumpah,”

“Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu,” kata Kei diiringi embusan napas kesal. “Tapi kau perlu istirahat. Di sini. Bukan di hotel,”

“Tsukishima—“ kalimatnya tertahan batuk, kupingnya berdengung.

Lelaki itu mendecih lagi. “Lihat?”

“Tsukishima, aku baik-baik saja. Ini hanya pilek, bukan masalah besar. Kautahu kalau orang bodoh tidak akan kena flu, ‘kan?”

“Tidak. Kau tetap tinggal di sini,”

“Tsukishimaaa—“

“ _Please?”_ Jantung Shouyou hampir-hampiran jatuh saat jemari Kei meraup wajahnya. Lelaki itu mengusap lembut pipi Shouyou dengan ibu jari sedang bola matanya menyiratkan luka, entah karena apa. “Kau tidak tahu betapa cemasnya aku ketika mendengar kalau kau habis dirampok orang, ketika kau tiba-tiba saja tumbang di hadapanku.”

 

_Tidak, tidak. Dia hanya mengkhawatirkanku sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Atau mungkin, ia tidak mau didakwa sebagai teman yang tidak baik secara sosial. Biar bagaimanapun kami pernah menjadi rekan satu tim, biar bagaimanapun kami pernah saling kenal ketika SMA. Tapi kenapa lelaki sialan ini selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku menyukainya—lebih dari apa yang aku rasakan ketika masih bocah dulu—apa asteroid menabrak kepalanya? Apa ia terkena sinar radiasi dari luar angkasa? Apakah dia benar-benar Tsukishima Kei?_

**“Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau mengencanimu, aku jamin. _”_**

Shouyou mengempaskan kedua tangan Kei dari wajahnya. Menarik satu langkah mundur ke belakang, matanya jatuh ke lantai.

“Bisakah kau … hentikan itu?”

“Hentikan apa?”

“Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud!” hardik Shouyou. “Kalau kau tidak bisa meminjamkan uang, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan cari bantuan lain,”

“Bantuan macam apa? Siapa yang kaukenal di kota ini? Siapa yang akan membiarkanmu tinggal di rumah mereka?” balas Kei tak kalah sengit.

“Aku berterima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu, atas makanan yang kauberikan juga obat-obatan ini tapi … sepertinya lebih baik aku cari _internet café_ dan coba menghubungi temanku lewat situ.”

“Oke, oke!” Kei berteriak, Shouyou bisa merasakan deru napasnya yang memburu. “Aku akan meminjamkanmu uang, berapapun yang kaumau. Besok pagi. Sekarang, istirahat.”

Shouyou berjalan cepat, memungut ranselnya dari atas lantai dan hendak meninggalkan kamar tetapi Kei mencekal pergelangan tangannya.

“Tsukishima, ayolah … aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri dan aku baik-baik saja,” senyum itu mengembang di wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin apa-apa lagi selain cepat enyah dari tempat ini. “Kau sendiri yang dulu bilang, kalau aku ditaruh sendirian di tengah hutan, aku bisa keluar dari sana dengan selamat. Aku ini seperti gagak liar, kau ingat?”

“Tapi ini bukan hutan,” kata Kei dengan suara pelan.

“Tsukishima, demamku sudah turun,”

“Hinata,”

“Tolong hentikan, atau aku akan meninju wajahmu sampai membiru.”

Kei tak mengendurkan cengkramannya sedikitpun. Tubuh lencir itu malah memotong jarak di antara mereka. Kini debaran jantung Kei begitu kentara dengan embus napas Shouyou yang sesak. Shouyou menatap Kei beberapa saat, kemudian berkata dengan suara keras. “Tsukishima, aku tidak mengerti apa masalahmu denganku sebenarnya.”

Alih-alih menjawab, Kei menunduk, meraih wajah panas itu di kedua tangannya lagi. Hidung mereka bertabrakan, Shouyou memejamkan mata dengan gusar. Desau napas Kei membuatnya makin sesak. Dengan lembut lelaki itu mencium dua kelopak matanya yang basah.

**“Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau mengencanimu, aku jamin. _”_**

**“Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau mengencanimu, aku jamin. _”_**

**“Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau mengencanimu, aku jamin. _”_**

**“Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau mengencanimu, aku jamin. _”_**

**“Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau mengencanimu, aku jamin. _”_**

**“Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau mengencanimu, aku jamin. _”_**

“Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau mengencanimu, aku jamin. _”_ Kata Kei, menyuarakan isi kepala Shouyou. “Sebab tidak akan ada orang di dunia ini yang bisa menandingi kegilaanku,” lanjutnya lagi. “Untuk tahun-tahun yang selama ini kusia-siakan, aku … aku minta maaf.”

Shouyou membuka matanya, “…apa?”

“Aku minta maaf … ah tidak, yang benar adalah … aku mencintaimu.”

“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba—“

“Ini tidak tiba-tiba, aku mencintaimu dari dulu tapi … kautahu, kalau aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan emosiku sebaik dirimu.”

“Kau menghinaku,”

Kei refleks memberinya sebuah dekapan, kehangatan menjalari tubuh Shouyou. “Maaf. Tapi ketika kau menciumku di hari kelulusan, aku sangat senang. Harusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku, bukan meminta maaf.”

Saat itu Shouyou merasakan bahwa sakit fisik yang ia alami juga memengaruhi psikologisnya sampai-sampai ia bermimpi bahwa Kei mencium kedua kelopak matanya, meminta maaf, memintanya tinggal, dan … mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya.

“Hinata,” Kei meletuskan lamunan Shouyou. Bibir pria itu menabrak wajahnya sekali lagi; kelopak mata, pucuk hidung, dan bibir. Tidak ada satu bagian pun yang dilewatkan Kei. Shouyou ingin menangis. “Hinata, Hinata, Hinata,” Kei terus merapal namanya seperti mantra.

Ransel Shouyou jatuh ke lantai, tangan kecilnya menggapai leher Kei dan ia membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Tidak ada yang ingin dikatakannya, ia hanya ingin waktu berhenti dan jika ini mimpi, ia akan menolak untuk dibangunkan. Maka, ia kembali memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, sebab dunia di luar mimpi benar-benar membuatnya takut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Tsukuba, 16 November 2075**

Kei terbangun pukul tiga, lebih pagi dari apa yang tubuhnya butuhkan.  Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan perbedaan waktu antara Texas dan Tsukuba. Minggu lalu ia baru kembali dari Amerika setelah menjalani pelatihan singkat di Johnson Space Center, setelah lebih dari satu bulan menetap di sana (lagi), Kei perlu beradaptasi dengan cuaca dan tanggalan di Jepang.

Diam-diam, Kei menatap Shouyou yang tidur meringkuk di sampingnya. Diam-diam, Kei berhasrat untuk merengkuh Shouyou ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat, mencium setiap inci tubuhnya, membuatnya terlena dan enggan untuk pergi. Tetapi yang dilakukannya justru hanya diam di tempat, menatap helai rambut yang mencuat dari puncak kepala Shouyou. Lembaran itu menyala ditimpa cahaya lampu tidur. Ketika selimut Shouyou turun, Kei menariknya kembali hingga menutup bahu.

Ia bisa melakukan ini selamanya. Jika ia memiliki kesempatan.

“Jangan menatapku seperti itu,” suara Shouyou yang lirih menghenyakkan Kei dari lamunan singkat. "Kau bisa membuatku salah paham,”

Kei meraih bahu Shouyou, memutar tubuh itu hingga menghadapnya. Di bawah cahaya temaram, mata Shouyou nampak indah dipayungi oleh bulu-bulu lentik yang mencuat dari tepi kelopak matanya. Hidung kecil itu nampak kesepian, Shouyou menggeligit ujung kukunya.

Kei meraih sebelah tangan Shouyou, mencium buku-buku jarinya. Ciuman yang diberikan Kei penuh akan adorasi cinta juga penyesalan yang ditabung selama bertahun-tahun.

“Tsukishima …”

“Kenapa kau datang ke sini?”

“Aku … ada tes untuk beasiswa di universitas Tsukuba,”

“Kapan?”

“Lusa,”

“Kau akan berkuliah di sini?”

“Kalau lolos,”

“Kita bisa tinggal bersama,” Kei tersenyum tipis.

Shouyou menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kei, sebelah bibirnya berkedut. “Kita baru bertemu dan kau mengajakku tinggal bersama? Yang benar saja,”

“Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu,”

“Tetap saja,”

“Tetap saja apa?”

“Kau bercanda?”

“Aku serius,”

“Siapa kau?” pertanyaan itu membuat Kei bingung. “Kau bukan Tsukishima teman sekolahku dulu,”

“Kau sendiri, siapa? Setahuku Hinata tidak pernah memiliki aura pesimis seperti dirimu,”

“Aku juga punya sisi lain, tahu.”

“Aku juga.” Kei menggeser tubuhnya mendekat, mendaratkan ciuman di sudut bibir Shouyou. “Aku punya sisi lain,”

“Kau … dulu pernah bilang, kalau tidak akan pernah ada orang waras yang mau berkencan denganku,”

“Kemarin ‘kan aku sudah bilang,”

“Bilang apa?”

Kei memutar bola mata, sejenak berdecak. “Aku juga tidak pernah bilang kalau aku waras. Aku tidak pernah waras, oke? Tidak pernah. Di hari kelulusan kau memukul hidungku sampai berdarah, lalu menciumku. Kaupikir, aku bisa jadi waras setelah itu? Yang ada aku tambah gila.” Seloroh Kei panjang lebar. “Kalau kau berpikir aku mengatakan semua ini dengan sangat mendadak, kalau kau berpikir aku tengah mempermainkanmu, atau—yah, apapun … biar kujelaskan. Semenjak masuk institut ini—maksudku JAXA—aku baru sadar bahwa hidup manusia begitu singkat dan aku tidak cukup baik untuk membiarkanmu pergi dari hidupku, tertawa bersama orang lain, menikahi mereka, dan aku tidak ingin menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaan yang kumiliki selamanya. Dulu aku takut akan penolakan meskipun gelagatmu jelas—“

“Jelas?”

“Kau mencintaiku. Sudah jelas. Tidak usah menyangkal, aku tahu. Berhentilah berpura-pura, Hinata.”

“Kau—“

“Dan demi Tuhan, berhenti menggigiti kukumu!” Kei menarik tangan Shouyou, membungkusnya dalam tangkupan tangan. “Aku takut penolakan. Ada kalanya kupikir kau menyukaiku, ada juga saat di mana aku berpikir kau sangat sangat membenciku. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa ‘aku mencintaimu’ tahun lalu, saat kita bertemu di tempat kerjaku tapi aku tak cukup berani. Jadi, aku baru punya keberanian sekarang dan aku mohon, jawab pernyataanku yang ini. Kau bisa menolakku, jika memang itu yang kauinginkan. _Damn,_ Hinata kau … harus membuat hidupku tenang.”

Wajah Shouyou nampak seperti anak kecil yang diberitahu orangtuanya bahwa sinterklas itu hanyalah tokoh fiktif dan hadiah-hadiah yang disembunyikan di balik kaus kaki sebenarnya bisa dibeli dari toko.

“Kau … bisa bicara banyak,”

“Hinata, ayolah … kaupikir lucu melihatku stres karena hal ini?”

“Apa … apa yang harus kukatakan? Bertahun-tahun kupikir kau membenciku …”

“Kau memang menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak membencimu. Oke, biar kupermudah. Aku ingin menikahimu, kita bisa menikah di luar angkasa—Bulan, Mars, satelit-satelit Jupiter, terserahlah.”

Shouyou tergelak, matanya basah. “Kau sinting. Kita berdua laki-laki, dan kita tidak akan pernah bisa menikah."

“Di luar angkasa tidak ada hukum yang berlaku, kita bisa menikah di sana."

“Tsukishima … aku tidak mengerti,” Shouyou tertawa lagi, tetapi matanya belum menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Air yang menitiki pipinya masih serupa luka. “Kau sinting ya?”

“Ya, ya, ya, ya. Aku sinting.”

“Kau sinting dan bisa bekerja di JAXA,”

“Tempat itu dihuni oleh orang-orang sinting, _jomblo,_ pengkhayal, dan segala jenis manusia aneh di muka bumi ini.”

"Kau yakin?"

"Jawab saja atau kupukul kau,"

Shouyou menggeser posisi tubuhnya sehingga kening mereka saling beradu. Kali ini ganti Shouyou yang menghujani Kei dengan ciuman, meskipun bibirnya bergetar. Kepala oranye itu kemudian terbenam di ceruk leher Kei, membisikkan sebuah kalimat di bawah telinganya. “Aku mencintaimu,”

* * *

 

Segala hal selalu terjadi di luar kendali dan praduga, itulah yang dikatakan Shouyou sesaat sebelum Kei memagut bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya di pagi buta. Mereka mematikan lampu tidur, membiarkan cahaya langit membanjiri kamar. Kei menanamkan ciuman pada setiap jengkal tubuh Shouyou, lidahnya menjelajah tiap pori lelaki itu laiknya Shouyou yang menjelajah tiap jalan di Torono. Sejenak, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang tengah dialaminya—dan ia yakin Shouyou pun demikian.

Seks bukan hal baru bagi Kei. Keperjakaannya telah lepas di SMA, dengan seorang gadis yang tak ia ingat namanya tapi selalu dibayangkannya sebagai Shouyou ketika mereka berhubungan. Ia tak ingin mengingat-ingat kenangan tidak penting; tidak ada yang lebih penting dalam pikirannya selain mendekap Shouyou dan memuntahkan segala cinta yang ia miliki hingga lelaki itu sesak.

“K-Kei …” Shouyou memanggil namanya di sela napas yang tersengal, mengirimkan listrik magis yang mengaliri aliran darahnya. “Kei … ah-kau … kau … menangis?” tawa Shouyou seperti afrosidiak bagi kei.

“Kau juga, bodoh.” Ia bergerak keluar masuk tubuh Shouyou, meladeni setiap tetes nafsu yang bergolak dalam dirinya.

Barangkali, ia memang bodoh karena bisa merasa begitu bahagia setiap Shouyou menyerukan namanya—Kei. Atau mungkin sedikit sadis, karena ia senang mendengar tangis dan racau yang lepas tanpa kendali dari tubuh Shouyou meskipun ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukan seks. Kei tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia merasa ngilu saat berada di dalam tubuh Shouyou beberapa menit lalu, karena sempit, karena daging-daging itu mencengkram salah satu bagian tubuhnya terlalu kuat. Demi Tuhan, laki-laki ini baru terkena demam beberapa jam lalu dan kini mereka berdua malah larut dalam seks yang memabukan.

Shouyou menarik leher Kei mendekat, ia menyelipkan wajahnya di antara lekuk bahu Kei dan melenguh sejadi-jadinya saat ia orgasme. Kei meninggalkan ciuman di leher Shouyou, membuat permukaan kulit itu dititiki noda biru yang pucat. Ia bisa melihat jutaan bintang yang menabrak satelit dan jatuh berhamburan saat ia keluar di dalam tubuh Shouyou.

“Terima kasih,” bisik Kei.

Shouyou tertawa, tangannya meraup helai-helai rambut Kei. “Terima kasih juga,”

* * *

 

Shouyou melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding kamar. Pukul Sembilan pagi dan di sampingnya Kei masih tertidur pulas. Shouyou meraih wajah itu, melepas kacamata bingkai hitam dan menaruhnya di atas kepala ranjang. Ketika berguling, pinggangnya ngilu dan kepalanya terasa diisi bulu-bulu unggas, tapi dengan biji mata yang jadi seberat bola-bola boling, berusaha mendesak keluar dari lubang matanya.

“Kei,” Shouyou memanggilnya, mengusap pelan pipi lelaki itu dan memberi kecupan ringan di garis jambangnya. “Kei,”

Kei menggerutu, “Apa?”

“Kau tidak bekerja?”

“Hah?”

“Kau tidak bekerja?”

“Oh-“ mata Kei mengerjap. “Tidak,”

“Kenapa?”

“Ya … pokoknya tidak,”

“Kau mengingau?”

“Hah? Tidak, tidak. Hari ini aku libur dulu, kemarin malam aku sudah minta izin dan bilang kalau pacarku sakit.”

“Apa?”

“Apaaa?” tanya Kei balik dengan gerutuan di pangkal tenggorokan. “Kalau aku bilang saudaraku sakit, mereka tidak akan percaya. Kakakku juga bekerja di JAXA—meskipun beda divisi.”

“Kau bilang pada mereka kalau aku adalah pacarmu bahkan sebelum aku jadi pacarmu?”

“Yah … ‘kan sekarang sudah jadi, ya sudahlah. Kenapa kau harus meributkan hal seperti ini sih?”

“Tapi ini sudah jam sembilan, aku harus mengabari keluargaku kalau ponselku hilang. Aku tidak mau mereka cemas dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak,”

“Aku baru tidur satu jam …” Kei mengembuskan napas berat. “Kalau kau mau pakai ponselku, pakai saja. Pinnya 86577. Kalau kau mau mandi, kamar mandi ada di sebelah kamar ini. Kalau kau mau makan, ada roti gandum di meja makan. _Well … you can use everything you want._ Bangunkan aku pukul dua belas,”

“Boleh aku pakai sabun dan sampomu?”

“Ya,”

“Aku tidak suka roti gandum … bisa aku pakai ponselmu untuk memesan makanan dari luar?”

“Ya, Shouyou … ya…”

“Ah, tapi kautahu … um … dompetku dijambret jadi, bisa aku pakai uangmu?”

“Argh … demi hukum heliosentris, ya. Dompetku ada di meja ruang tamu.”

Shouyou hendak beringsut menuju kamar mandi ketika Kei mencekal sebelah tangannya selama beberapa detik.

“Kau boleh pakai apapun tapi … jangan pergi ke mana-mana” katanya. “Uh … nanti kau demam lagi,”

Shouyou tersenyum, hal ini masih terasa janggal baginya. “Oke,”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Tsukuba, 16 November 2075**

Shouyou menelisik ruang keluarga tempatnya memakan _sandwich._ Ia baru sadar bahwa setiap sudut ruangan di dalam rumah ini selalu disisipi buku-buku dalam bidang yang berbeda-beda. Ketika menumpang mandi beberapa menit lalu, Shouyou menemukan dua buah buku mengenai lokomotif yang tergeletak di konter dekat kloset. Lalu saat ia berjalan ke dapur, ia menemukan buku lain di atas meja makan. Saat ini pun, di hadapannya terdapat tumpukan buku-buku—seperti apa yang dilihatnya di kamar Kei—semuanya diselipi lidah-lidah _post it_ yang mencuat dari tiap halamannya. Rumah ini besar, tetapi sesak oleh buku-buku. Shouyou pikir rumah seorang botanis JAXA akan diisi oleh banyak tumbuhan atau barang-barang kosmologi.

Shouyou menyibak gorden, mengintip jalanan yang lengang. Matahari tak tampak, terhalang awan. Shouyou berdiri tak bergerak di samping jendela selama beberapa menit. Ia membuka bungkusan _sandwich_ ketiganya. Kemarin malam ia hanya menyantap _okayu,_ sebutir apel, dan satu puding—jauh dari apa yang ia butuhkan untuk mengisi kekosongan di rongga lambung.

Ia menyalakan televisi, Kei menggunakan TV Kabel yang membuatnya bisa menonton ratusan kanal dari belahan dunia mana saja. Shouyou memindahkan saluran secara asal dan berhenti pada tayangan _talk show_ yang dibawakan seorang laki-laki berkebangsaan Amerika. Ia terenyak di sofa, mencakung dua kakinya hingga sejajar dengan dada. Shouyou membuka buku yang dibawanya dari ransel, mempersiapkan diri untuk tes besok. Buku-buku itu telah rampung dibacanya selama beberapa kali tetapi kecemasan yang merongrong batinnya tak akan bisa berhenti sebelum ia kembali mempersiapkan diri. Persoalan tes praktik bukan masalah besar tetapi teori, ya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Kei keluar dari kamar tidur dengan pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Ia menjatuhkan diri di samping Shouyou, membuat jalan sendiri untuk bisa bersandar di bahunya. Kei pun mencakung kakinya seperti apa yang Shouyou lakukan.

Shouyou menengadahkan satu tangannya ke wajah Kei. Lelaki itu memberinya sebuah tatapan ganjil. “Apa?” katanya bingung.

“Uang,”

“Hah?”

“Kau janji memberiku uang di pagi hari,”

Kei terkekeh, “Bukannya sudah kau ambil untuk beli makan?”

“Kau benar,” tangan itu tertutup, kembali dilarikan ke tepian buku. “Kei, berat …” Shouyou mengedikkan sebelah bahu.

“Kau sedang apa?”

“Membaca, untuk tes besok,”

“Oh,” hanya itu respons yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum lelaki itu kembali memejamkan mata di pinggir sofa.

Shouyou memandangi Kei dengan puluhan kupu-kupu yang menabrak dinding lambungnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat lebih rileks, lebih muda, dan lebih mudah diserang ketika tidur. Tidak ada kerutan yang melekat di dahinya dan kantung di bawah matanya perlahan-lahan memudar. Ia melipat pinggir halaman dan meletakkan buku itu sejenak. Shouyou rasa memandang wajah Kei yang seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dan menenangkan ketimbang membaca paragraf-paragraf wacana kesehatan.

Dengan hati-hati ia menyelipkan sebelah kakinya di antara kaki Kei, menggosoknya pelan sebelum kembali bersandar pada tangan kursi. Kei masih tidur dengan posisi duduk, sedang Shouyou berbaring, menonton siaran televisi dengan kaki yang terapit.

“Shouyou,”

Shouyou melompat kaget, refleks menendang Kei. “Kupikir kau tidur!”

“Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak tidur kok,”

“Kenapa?”

“Tidak apa-apa,”

“Dasar,”

“Aku hanya suka menyerukan namamu, itu saja.”

“Kau aneh,” Shouyou tertawa.

“Bodo,”

Shouyou masih mengira bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Karena, bagaimana mungkin seluruh hal yang diidam-idamkannya sejak enam tahun lalu bisa terwujud secara mendadak begini? Melihat wajah Kei saat pertama membuka mata, mandi dan keramas menggunakan produk yang sama, duduk bersisian di sofa bertemankan acara televisi membosankan yang sama sekali tidak terperhatikan. Akan tetapi, sejujurnya ia pun tak pernah memimpikan hal-hal ini dalam tidurnya. Jadi jelas, ini lebih baik ketimbang bunga-bunga tidur.

Ia membayangkan apa yang setelah ini harus dilakukannya bersama Kei. Apakah laki-laki itu akan kembali menggodanya seperti tadi pagi atau malah tidur pulas laiknya sebongkah kayu hingga matahari terbenam nanti.

Shouyou menepuk dua pipinya keras-keras, kesunyian membuat pikirannya meliar.

“Tesnya jam berapa?” Kei mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

“Jam sembilan,”

“Di?”

“Di universitas?”

“Maksudku, di gedung mana? Gedung di Universitas itu ‘kan banyak,”

“Sekolah Pascasarjana, semua pesertanya ditaruh di satu tempat. Aku sudah tahu nomor ruangannya sih, tapi nanti aku akan tanya orang untuk letak pasti gedungnya di sebelah mana.”

Kei meraih remot, menggonta-ganti kanal. “Besok aku antar, tenang saja.”

“Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri kok,”

“Bukan begitu, bodoh. Aku juga baru menyelesaikan program masterku di sana tahun lalu, jadi aku tahu lokasinya di mana,”

“Eh? Kau sudah selesai? Di sini? Bukannya kau pergi ke Amerika?”

“Aku menyelesaikan tahun kuliahku di sana lebih cepat sih, lalu langsung mengambil ujian master di Tsukuba,” Kei nyengir. “Aku ‘kan pintar,”

“Iya deh, iyaaa,”

“Tesnya berapa lama?” tanya Kei lagi.

“Sekitar tiga hari, aku harus ikut tes praktik juga soalnya. Um … sepertinya aku memang harus pinjam uang untuk menyewa kamar, tadi aku sudah telepon ke rumah dan bibiku akan ada di Kamakura selama seminggu,”

Kei mengubah posisi, kakinya kini berselonjor—saling hadap-hadapan dengan Shouyou. Kaki kecil Shouyou berada di atasnya, menggosok-gosok tulang betis Kei dengan telapak kaki. “Aku juga menyewakan kamar kok, murah lagi.”

“Haha, berapa?”

“Ada dua kamar yang bisa disewa; kamar di paviliun itu harganya seratus ribu yen per hari—“

“Apa? Kau ini lintah darat ya?”

“Shush, aku belum selesai,” Kei mengibaskan sebelah tangan di wajah Shouyou. “Fasilitasnya ada kasur, bantal, selimut, guling, dan kamar mandi. Nah, yang satu lagi kamarku, fasilitasnya ada kasur, bantal, ranjang super besar, selimut, tidak ada kamar mandi—kau harus pakai yang di luar—tapi kamar yang ini punya fitur spesial: teman tidur.”

Shouyou tertawa, pipinya merah. “Oke, jadi kalau kamar yang itu harganya berapa?”

“Murah kok, satu ciuman per hari.”

“Haha, apaan sih …”

“Aku lupa bilang, kalau kau beri dua ciuman, akan ada fitur tambahan,”

“Apa?”

“Kau bisa pakai lenganku sebagai bantal,”

“Ya ampun … kau memalukan,” Shouyou menahan balok-balok tawa itu di mulutnya. Kedua tangan menutupi wajah yang mulai memerah seperti kelopak dahlia. Siapa pria yang duduk di hadapannya ini?

Ia jadi ingat ucapan Sugawara Koushi—seniornya ketika SMA yang mengomentari Tadashi saat ia pertama kali mengencani Hitoka. Katanya, sifat seseorang bisa berubah di hadapan orang yang mereka suka atau benci. Sifat mereka akan berubah secara otomatis ketika sebuah hubungan baru terbentuk. Jika Tsukishima Kei yang ia kenal sering menatapnya dengan dingin dan berkata kasar—

“Heh, cebol,” Yah, untuk bagian ini rupanya dia masih sama. “Jadi, kau mau ambil kamar yang mana?” tetapi Shouyou menyadari bahwa tatapan Kei yang ditujukan padanya kali ini telah melunak. Jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh lebih baik.

“Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain selain ambil kamarmu?”

“Pilihan bagus.” Kei tersenyum kecil.

“Tapi aku tetap harus pinjam uang,” ucap Shouyou, membuka halaman-halaman bukunya lagi. “Takutnya aku butuh apa-apa selama ujian nanti,”

“Iya, aku juga paham kok.”

“Meh, kalau tidak dibilang, kau tidak akan paham.”

“Kau meragukan kepekaanku?”

“Tidak, seseorang yang bisa kerja di JAXA pasti teliti.”

“Apa sih, berisik.”

“Kau ini pemarah ya,”

“Haah?”

“Kau pemarah,” balas Shouyou santai. “Atau mungkin … bisa dibilang mudah tersinggung,”

Kei mendecih, tungkainya masih bertumpangan dengan Shouyou. Ia menonton televisi dengan mata yang bosan, kacamata itu sedikit miring tapi tak digubrisnya. Shouyou menggosokkan kakinya lagi, menarik perhatian Kei.

“Jangan menggodaku, ini masih siang,”

“Apa sih,” Shouyou tertawa lagi. “Aku hanya sedang ingin mengalihkan kemarahanmu itu kok,”

“Aku tidak marah,”

“Masa?”

“Serius,” Kei menarik kakinya dan merangkaki tubuh Shouyou. Memberinya ciuman singkat sepersekian sekon di bibir sebelum menarik wajahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

“Kei, kenapa kau bekerja di JAXA?”

“Karena gajinya besar.” Jawab Kei tanpa menoleh.

Bola mata Shouyou mengikuti pergerakan Kei, dimulai dari bangkit dari sofa, memutar knob pintu, hingga mengambil beberapa lembar surat dari dalam kotak pos—ia melakukan itu dengan pintu yang terbuka. Lelaki itu membawa beberapa surat dan paket yang dibungkus kertas berwarna manila ke dalam rumah. Ia membuka beberapa surat di daun pintu, seolah tak ingin ketahuan oleh Shouyou. Kei terdengar mengembuskan napas keras, pertanda bahwa isi surat itu tengah membawa pengaruh negatif yang hinggap di pundaknya kini.

Shouyou tidak bertanya soal surat ataupun embusan napasnya yang keras, mereka belum sampai di tahap saling campur urusan masing-masing. Sekalipun tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun, Shouyou setidaknya tahu batasan mana yang bisa dan tidak bisa dilaluinya.

“Kau sudah minum obat?” tanya Kei tiba-tiba.

“Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok,”

“Seks itu bagus untuk penyembuhan ya?”

Lalu buku yang dipegang Shouyou melayang, terlempar jauh ke bahu Kei. Si pirang cuma terkekeh sembari memungutnya dan memberikan buku itu kembali pada Shouyou.

“Kalau kau mau ikut tes penting, setidaknya kau harus minum vitamin. Kalau di hari H jatuh sakit, gawat ‘kan.”

“Apa kau punya vitamin?”

“Bentar,”

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kei kembali dengan sebuah toples obat kecil dan segelas air mineral di tangannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Shouyou, membiarkan lelaki itu mengambil dua barang di tangannya. Shouyou bisa merasakan tatapan Kei di wajahnya ketika ia menegak pil, sejurus kemudian ia merasakan jemari tangan Kei menyibakan rambut-rambut yang jatuh di atas anak alisnya.

“Merk ini baru pertama kali kulihat, di tivi juga sepertinya tidak ada iklannya,” Shouyou membaca kertas yang ditempel di muka toples. “Baru ya?”

“Ah, itu vitamin khusus astronot—kandungannya lebih bagus dari apa yang biasa kautemui di obat-obat apotek, tidak pernah ada iklannya karena memang dibuat khusus untuk kami saja,”

“Kami?” sebelah alis Shouyou terangkat.

Kei terdengar mereguk ludah, “M-maksudku, staf JAXA,”

“Jadi bukan khusus astronot?”

“Bukan, itu … tadi aku salah bicara,”

“Oh, tapi—“

“Shouyou,” Kei menekan ucapannya. “Kau lapar?”

“Ah? Eu … tidak terlalu …”

“Aku lapar, ayo kita keluar dan cari makan siang,”

Kei berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Shouyou yakin bahwa telinganya bisa diandalkan, Kei mengucapkan kata ‘astronot’ dan di kalimat berikutnya ia menggunakan kata ‘kami’ sebagai penggantinya. Kami berarti Kei dan beberapa orang yang tak disebut siapa-siapanya. Tetapi sekali lagi Shouyou mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, terlepas dari statusnya sebagai kekasih atau apapun itu namanya, mereka memang belum sedekat itu.

* * *

 

Ketika malam datang dan mereka telah selesai membersihkan diri masing-masing dari debu yang melekat di tubuh seusai jalan-jalan singkat siang tadi, Shouyou dan Kei berbaring di ranjang yang sama, melakukan aktivitas yang berbeda. Shouyou membaca buku sedang Kei bermain _game_ di ponsel. Keduanya tidak sedang bicara, setelah obrolan mengenai vitamin tadi siang, keheningan seperti mengambil tempat di antara mereka berdua.

Shouyou tidak tahan dengan keheningan ini; detak jantungnya dan suara dari ponsel Kei benar-benar mengganggu. Ia membuka mulut, mengawali pembicaraan. “Bagaimana Amerika?”

Kei hanya mengerling sebelum menjawab, “Biasa saja,”

“Biasa saja bagaimana?”

“Panas di musim panas, dingin di musim dingin. Orang-orang kulit putih berkeliaran, anjing-anjing suka berak di pinggir jalan ketika pemilik mereka terlalu sibuk meminum limun di taman,”

Shouyou menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia ragu apakah pembicaraan ini harus dilanjutkan atau ditutup dengan kalimat klise bahwa dirinya mengantuk.

“Kau masih marah?”

Dahi Kei mengerut, “Marah? Untuk apa?”

“Entahlah. Kau yang tahu,”

Kei mengambil buku itu dari tangan Shouyou, menaruhnya di atas nakas dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi pinggang mereka.

“Besok hari yang penting buatmu, tidurlah.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Tsukuba, 17 November 2075**

Shouyou menyelesaikan ujiannya pukul tiga sore. Ia bertemu muka dengan Hamada Toshiro dan beberapa rekan penerima beasiswa lainnya. Mereka datang dari daerah yang berbeda-beda dan ia pun menceritakan pengalamannya; ditinggal pergi bibinya ke Kamakura, dijambret, dan demam. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengguar kisah ini, bukannya ia mau cari perhatian tetapi orang-orang itu yang tak henti bertanya. Dan hampir semuanya memberikan respons yang kurang lebih sama: Selalu ada hikmah di balik semua peristiwa.

Shouyou hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan mengiyakan. Memang ada. Kei.

Tapi laki-laki yang ia anggap sebagai sisi positif dari bencananya kemarin malah mendiamkannya selama beberapa jam. Kei tidak banyak bicara seperti kemarin, ia lebih sibuk dengan ponsel dan _tablet_ nya. Lingkaran di bawah matanya menunjukkan bahwa semalam ia tak tidur (lagi) dan Shouyou rasa, hal itu masih masuk dalam zona aman untuk dibuat sebagai pertanyaan.

“Semalam kau … tidak tidur?” kata Shouyou, mengaduk gula bubuk dengan teh hangat. Satu cangkir ia taruh di hadapan Kei.

“Kenapa?”

“Hitam,” Shouyou menunjuk bagian bawah matanya dengan gerakan melingkar. “Dan matamu merah,”

“Tidur itu … sepupunya kematian,”

“Hah?”

“ _Nevermind,”_ Kei mengulas senyum. “Bagaimana tesnya tadi?”

Shouyou tidak ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan tapi ia tidak mau membuat suasana jadi makin parah. Terkadang, ia menduga bahwa Kei tengah menyesali apa yang terjadi di antara dirinya dan Shouyou. Barangkali, ia merasa ragu dengan hubungan mereka—mana ada masa depan untuk pasangan _gay?_

“Baik-baik saja … semua pertanyaannya bisa kujawab dengan mudah,”

“Syukurlah,” Kei mengacak rambutnya. “Tadi aku beli mi goreng, ada di kulkas. Kalau kau mau panaskan sendiri saja,”

“Hari ini kau tidak bekerja?”

Jemari Kei berhenti menyentuh layar ponselnya,  sejurus kemudian ia menekan tombol kunci dan menaruh ponsel itu di atas meja. Ia menarik napas panjang, “Tidak,”

“Kenapa?”

“Kantor sedang libur,”

Sepasang alis rapi itu bertaut, Shouyou tahu ada yang tidak beres. Ketimbang menduga-duga dengan jawaban yang tidak pasti, kali ini ia berniat menerabas batasan-batasan dalam ruang privasi mereka.

“Dalam rangka apa?”

“Apa?”

“Kantormu libur dalam rangka apa?”

“Uh … kurang tahu,”

“Kei,” Shouyou mendesah. “Aku tahu kita belum terlalu dekat tapi … kalau bisa … kau menceritakan sesuatu yang bisa meringankan pikiranmu, misalnya …” ia mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati, tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah bola mata cokelat yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata itu.

”Usia hubungan kita bahkan belum sampai seminggu, Shouyou,” Sial. Hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi. “Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa menceritakannya padamu.” Seringai di wajah Kei jelas mengatakan bahwa ia merasa terganggu dengan tawaran Shouyou.

Shouyou mencengkram cangkir tehnya kuat-kuat hingga air di dalamnya beriak. Kadung sudah menginjakkan kakinya melintasi batas, ia tak berniat untuk mundur. “Apa itu penting? Kau punya masalah dan … jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, aku akan terus berpikir bahwa aku adalah penyebabnya,”

“Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berpikir begitu?”

“Yah, karena sebelumnya kau masih mau bicara padaku. Kalau kau menyesali hubungan kita, tidak apa-apa.”

Kei mengembuskan napas dengan dramatik, picingan matanya membuat Shouyou rikuh. “Kenapa kau membawa-bawa masalah hubungan kita? Aku baik-baik saja, kau terlalu berlebihan.”

“Barusan kau sendiri yang mengatakan—secara tidak langsung— kalau ada cerita yang kausimpan dan tak bisa kauceritakan padaku,”

“Shouyou, melihatku bernapas seperti ini … tidakkah itu cukup?” Kei menciumnya. Suatu kebiasaan yang Shouyou sadari sebagai caranya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Atau … kau lebih pilih aku berhenti bernapas?”

“Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau membuat suasana jadi tegang,”

“Kau yang memulainya,” ujar Kei dengan nada depresi. “Kita bahas hal lain saja, oke?”

“Oke,”

“ _Good,_ ” Kei mengelus helaian rambut Shouyou lalu kembali pada _game_ di ponselnya.

Shouyou mencoba mencari topik lain seperti apa yang Kei minta. Ia meninggalkan ruang tamu dan cangkir tehnya untuk pergi ke dapur. Melihat-lihat interior ruangan itu sebelum meropak-rapik bagian dalam kabinet—mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan atau dijadikan topik pembicaraan. Ia menyibak gorden jendela yang ditutup, membiarkan cahaya dari luar masuk dan mematikan lampu. Kei sangat gemar menutup jendela meskipun di siang hari—kemarin pun ia melakukan hal yang sama.

Tangan Shouyou menelusuri foto dan catatan-catatan kecil yang ditempel di pintu kulkas. Beberapa ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris dan foto-foto itu nampak tua. Ia bahkan bisa melihat foto tim voli Karasuno angkatannya terpampang di sana. Shouyou tersenyum, ingatan akan hari-harinya di SMA mampir. Kei dan Shouyou tidak pernah bersisian ketika sesi foto dimulai, baik itu formal maupun non-formal. Sudah jadi aturan saklek kalau orang tinggi ditaruh di belakang dan yang pendek harus di depan. Sebagai penyandang gelar orang terpendek kedua setelah Nishinoya, tentu ia tidak akan dijajarkan dengan pemain voli yang paling tinggi di sana.

Di sudut ruangan, Shouyou melihat sebuah pakaian biru—khas tim JAXA—dan sebuah helm yang biasa digunakan para pilot pesawat terbang tunggal. Iseng, Shouyou berjinjit dan membawa helm itu turun. Helm itu berwarna biru tua dengan berbagai stiker yang ditempel di bagian belakangnya. Ia melihat nama ‘Kei’ ditulis di sana menggunakan spidol permanen. Mengesankan, rupanya Kei punya yang seperti ini. Kendati agak janggal mengapa seorang botanis memiliki helm pilot di rumahnya?

Shouyou berjalan mengendap-endap laiknya maling yang takut kepergok pasca mencuri sesuatu. Dengan cepat ia memakaikan helm itu di kepala Kei, dan berseru, “Hei, pilot!”

Namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya sama sekali bukan yang ia duga. Sepersekian sekon kemudian, Kei menjatuhkan ponselnya, lantas berdiri dan membanting helm itu ke lantai hingga memantul. Kedua matanya terbeliak dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Dalam sekejap, wajah Kei berubah menjadi putih lesi. Bahkan Shouyou bisa mendengar geliginya yang bergemeletuk.

“K-Kei—aku …”

Tubuh Kei terhuyung, lalu ia memegang perut dan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Detik berikutnya, Shouyou menyaksikan Kei memuntahkan isi perutnya ke lantai berulang-ulang. Rasa takut lekas menggerayangi Shouyou, tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya kini. Kedua tangannya menyambar punggung Kei, melingkarinya dengan erat. Tubuh Kei yang terhuyung begitu berat dan Shouyou khawatir pria ini akan tumbang. Ukuran tubuh mereka yang jauh berbeda membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak.

“Kei, Kei,” Shouyou memanggilnya dengan cemas. “Kau kenapa?”

Kei masih gemetar, Shouyou membekap mulutnya dan memaksa Kei untuk bernapas melalui hidung. Mata Shouyou menatapnya lekat-lekat, seolah tak mau melepaskan pandangannya di wajah Kei sedikitpun. Dari bawah telapak tangannya, air liur Kei membanjir membuat suasana kian mencekam.

“Aku di sini, aku di sini,” kata Shouyou. “Aku di sini, semuanya baik-baik saja,”

“Ugh …” Kei muntah lagi, barangkali sisa sarapan paginya kali ini.

Ketika napas lelaki jangkung itu berangsur-angsur pulih, Shouyou berlari ke dapur, mencuci tangannya di wastafel, mengambil beberapa kain lap, sekotak tisu, dan segelas air mineral. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Kei, menyeka keringat sebesar biji-biji jagung di wajahnya yang memucat. Shouyou membesut mulut Kei dengan tisu sebelum memaksanya minum. Ia juga membersihkan muntahan di lantai dengan cepat, menyingkirkan kain-kain lap kotor ke kamar mandi dan kembali memberikan sebuah pelukan.

Perut Kei kembali bergolak, mencoba muntah tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dimuntahkannya lagi. Shouyou menepuk punggung Kei, memberinya usapan dengan gerakan memutar dalam pelukan erat mereka. Desau napas Kei menabrak kulit lehernya, ia kelelahan.

Sepuluh menit Shouyou lalui dengan mendekap tubuh Kei, lalu di menit berikutnya pelukan itu dikembalikan. Dua tangan besar itu menyelinap, menarik tubuhnya untuk makin dekat. Gemetar itu masih belum hilang—entah miliknya atau milik Kei.

“Kei? Kau sudah baikan?” Shouyou menyeka air yang turun dari mata Kei. “Maafkan aku,”

“Tidak … tidak apa-apa,”

“Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi, sumpah.”

“Iya, iya … aku mengerti kok, ini bukan salahmu.”

Shouyou menarik isakan, “Sori.”

“Sudah kubilang, ini bukan salahmu.”

“Aku tidak tahu kalau kau … benci helm itu.”

Kei tertawa lemah, warna kulitnya mulai menghangat. “Masalahnya bukan helm _,_ ”

“Kau takut dikagetkan?”

Kei menggeleng, “Bukan juga,”

“Lalu?”

“ _… Panic disorder,”_

Shouyou tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak bergerak, tapi keterkejutannya terlihat jelas. Matanya, yang sudah terlihat lebar dan ketakutan, lebih melebar lagi. Ia ingin mengorek tapi tidak berani. Ia takut Kei akan memuntahkan organ tubunya keluar.

“Kei,” pelukannya kian erat, memaksa Kei untuk menyusupkan wajah di lehernya. “Sori,”

“Sudah kubilang, ini semua bukan salahmu.”

“Apa kau mau membicarakannya denganku?” usulnya pelan.

“Entahlah, kurasa … kita tidak seharusnya membicarakan ini.”

_“Please.”_

Kei mengangguk dan langsung mengendurkan pelukannya, Shouyou menggiringnya untuk duduk di sofa. Saat mereka duduk bersisian, Kei lebih pilih menjatuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Shouyou dan memejamkan mata. Dadanya naik turun karena napas yang berat, dengan suara parau ia berkata, “Kuharap kau tidak keberatan,”

“Ti-tidak, aku tidak keberatan … tapi pahaku tidak empuk,”

“Aku tahu,” jawab Kei, meraih helaian rambut Shouyou yang menutupi alisnya. “Kau terlalu kurus,”

Shouyou hanya tertawa dengan mata yang kosong, ia terlalu tegang untuk bisa menanggapi omongan-omongan bernada rayu dari mulut Kei. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundak Kei, memberikan tepukan sederhana—sesuatu yang menenangkan dan hanya bisa diberikan oleh orang-orang yang memiliki ikatan emosi yang kuat satu sama lain.

“Apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku, sejauh ini?” tanya Kei.

Shouyou melirik pajangan-pajangan di dinding seolah mereka dapat memberikan jawaban yang Shouyou butuhkan. “Um … kau pintar, berbakat, aktif … sedikit gila, susah dibuat terkesan, perfeksionis …”

“Hmm … pernahkah kau berada dalam situasi yang membuatmu berpikir: ini saatnya aku mati?”

“Belum pernah. Kau?”

Kei mengangguk, “Ya, bahkan saat itu aku sudah melihat rekaman-rekaman kehidupan yang pernah kulalui, wajah orang-orang yang kucintai muncul secara tiba-tiba—mereka menatapku sedih, seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal,”

“Kapan … kau mengalami itu?”

“Pelatihan astronot di NASA, saat itu aku tengah mengikuti kelas penerbangan pesawat dan … aku mengalami kecelakaan, setiap kali memakai helm aku merasa tengah berada di atas badan pesawat yang kutumpangi. Kupikir adegan di film _action_ tentang pesawat jatuh dan tokoh utamanya selamat itu keren, tapi ketika aku mengalaminya sendiri … semuanya tampak menyeramkan.

Jadi, jika kau bertanya-tanya siapa aku sebenarnya atau apa yang kulakukan, jawabannya adalah: aku memang seorang astronot, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku tak lebih dari seorang botanis yang berkegiatan di darat, menyentuh tanah bumi yang gembur alih-alih bebatuan di Bulan.

Intinya, aku gagal, Shouyou. Seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tak mampu memakai helm tidak akan mungkin bisa terbang ke luar angkasa.”

Shouyou tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun hanya membalas tatapannya. “Itu yang jadi alasan kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur?”

“Separuh dari itu, ya.”

“Maksudnya?”

“Tahun lalu—saat kita bertemu kembali setelah lima tahun terpisah—aku pernah bilang kalau aku hanya tidur selama satu jam, iya ‘kan?” Shouyou mengangguk. “Yang itu disebabkan oleh euforia yang kudapat karena bisa bertemu denganmu, aku menghabiskan malam itu dengan memandangi wajahmu saat tidur. _Creepy_ sih, aku tahu. Tapi untuk yang kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya, aku … entahlah, aku hanya beranggapan kalau aku tidur maka aku bisa saja mati saat itu.”

“Berarti tahun lalu kau belum …” ia sengaja tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, sebab ia tahu bahwa Kei bakalan mengerti. Shouyou tidak ingin mengulang nama penyakit Kei lagi, rasanya tidak nyaman.

“Belum, tahun lalu aku baik-baik saja. Saat itu aku baru lulus seleksi astronot di JAXA. Mereka bilang kalau aku terlalu terburu-buru karena saat itu aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliahku tapi toh pada ujungnya, mereka juga yang meloloskanku.

Ada alasan kenapa aku lebih berani menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku takut keburu mati. Aku tidak mau gentayangan karena perasaan yang tak sampai, di usia segini masih memikirkan soal cinta … agak konyol sih, tapi kurasa yang satu itu memang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kita sampai umur berapa pun.”

"Tapi, waktu itu kau bilang di telepon ... um ... yah, seolah-olah kau memang tidak berkeinginan untuk jadi astronot."

"Kapan?"

"Waktu aku bilang kalau kau lebih pantas dipanggil  _sensei_  karena bekera sebagai astronot."

"Ah ... itu sebenarnya ... aku sedang sedikit panik, aku pulang ke Torono untuk menyegarkan pikiran, bukan sekadar menengok orangtua. Setelah itu aku harus ikut sesi terapi di NASA, dengan memaksakan diri dan aku tahu hasilnya tidak akan bagus. Jadi, aku kembali ke sini. Mereka bilang akan lebih mudah kalau diobati di negeri sendiri."

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?”

“Entahlah. Mungkin aku memang harus menyerah dan membuang jauh-jauh mimpiku untuk pergi ke luar angkasa dan bekerja sebagai kepala botanis di JAXA, melatih botanis lain agar mereka bisa menjadi astronot—yang lebih hebat dariku,”

“Aku … tidak tahu jika kau punya mimpi untuk pergi ke luar angkasa.”

“Kupikir itu konyol, jadi aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun.”

“Itu keren, kau bermimpi besar dan mencoba mewujudkannya—“

“Dan aku gagal. Aku adalah kegagalan, bisakah kau bayangkan itu?” Kei mengulas senyum getir. Ekspresinya begitu sedih dan sepi. “Atau mungkin sebaiknya aku mengundurkan diri dan memulai karir baru, jadi dosen misalnya.” Kei bergerak rikuh dan mengatupkan tangannya. “Tapi aku tidak mau berhenti, Shouyou. _I still want to go to space after all,”_

“Kalau begitu, jangan.”

“Tapi aku tahu itu mustahil.”

“Kei,”

“Ah … ini menyedihkan.”

“Itu tidak menyedihkan.”

Kei bangkit, ada kilatan emosi yang terpatri di kedua bola matanya. “Tidak menyedihkan? Jadi kau pikir, masalahku ini remeh? Kau pikir jatuh dari ketinggian ribuan kaki dan mengalami luka bakar yang parah selama berbulan-bulan itu bukan masalah besar dan tidak menyedihkan? Apa kau pernah ada di posisiku? Aku bahkan tidak bisa tinggal di kantor lama-lama. Karena di sana aku bisa mendengar suara baling-baling pesawat yang begitu nyaring—membuatku kembali ingat pada saat-saat sekarat itu.

Tadinya kupikir kau bisa mengerti. Tapi lupakan, anggap saja aku sedang bercanda atau menceritakan isi sebuah film. Terserah.”

“Bukan itu yang kumaksud,”

“Lantas apa?” sergah Kei.

“Yang kau alami memang berat tapi kau tidak menyedihkan. Kau masih punya kesempatan.”

“Kesempatan apa lagi, hah? Kau pikir mereka akan membiarkanku menaiki pesawat ulang-alik dengan keadaan begini? Kau pikir aku sanggup berjalan hingga bandara tanpa memuntahi bajuku sendiri?”

“Kau sanggup …” jawab Shouyou takut. “Tapi kau memang butuh waktu,”

“Kau membebaniku dengan mengatakan itu.”

Kei meninggalkan ruang tengah, masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu keras-keras hingga getarannya menggoyangkan figura yang tertempel di dinding. Shouyou rasanya ingin pergi ke luar rumah dan lari dari situasi ini, tapi ia tahu bahwa hal itu sangat tidak pantas. Perlahan Shouyou mulai peka akan lingkungannya kini, akan Kei yang berbeda dari saat ia melihatnya untuk pertama kali di ruang seminar JAXA. Senyumnya selalu penuh percaya diri, cara berdirinya santai, ia berjalan dengan gaya angkuh khas seorang pilot pesawat tempur, dan yang paling penting adalah kedua mata cokelat itu begitu jernih.

Ia tidak tahu menahu soal program seleksi astronot dan segala ujiannya, pun _panic disorder._ Keduanya adalah hal asing bagi Shouyou tapi ia tahu satu hal, bahwa Kei masih tetap orang yang sama jauh di dalam sana. Lelaki itu memerlukan bantuan agar bisa keluar dari jurang yang menahannya selama berbulan-bulan.

Shouyou menarik napas panjang, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Kei. Ia takut, tapi di sisi lain ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia harus takut pada lelaki yang dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun itu?

Shouyou membuka pintu kamar dengan perlahan, Kei meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan hati-hati Shouyou menaiki ranjang, berharap Kei tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya.

“Kei,” panggil Shouyou. Lelaki itu hanya bergeming, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya sama sekali.

Shouyou memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan sebelah tangan di pinggang Kei dan wajahnya ditenggelamkan di lipatan selimut yang menutupi punggung Kei.

“Kau sedang apa?” tanya Kei, merasa sedikit terganggu.

“Memelukmu,”

“Maksudku, kenapa kau melakukannya?”

“Berpelukan rasanya menyenangkan dan … dan membuat kita mengeluarkan oksitoksin sehingga kita jadi lebih rileks,”

“Oksitosin,”

“Apa?”

“Itu namanya oksitosin, bukan oksitoksin. Hormon yang dikeluarkan saat kita berpelukan,”

“Iya, maksudku itu.” Shouyou tertawa. “Berpelukan menghasilkan oksitosin dan membantumu untuk rileks dan juga membuat tidurmu nyenyak. _Well …_ itu yang kubaca dari internet.”

Kei berbalik dan Shouyou buru-buru menggeser posisinya hingga wajah mereka berhadap-hadapan. Jari tangannya menyugar helaian rambut Kei, tidak ingin menanyainya soal kecelakaan pesawat atau _panic disorder_ yang tengah dialaminya. Alih-alih, selama berjam-jam Shouyou merengkuhnya masuk ke dalam pelukan, mendaratkan ciuman di rambutnya, dan membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman yang dalam setiap kali Kei membicarakan kegagalan, kematian, atau bagaimana ia harus pergi dari dunia ini.

Ini sulit, dan Shouyou tidak pernah merasa sepayah ini. Sadar akan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menghilangkan kepanikan dan rasa sakit Kei hanya dengan memberinya pelukan dan ciuman. Jadi dia menunggu, dan menunggu, dan menunggu. Membisu di atas tempat tidurnya dengan senyum dan pelukan hangat. Karena ia yakin Kei pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika Shouyou jatuh ke dalam jurang sedalam itu. Karena Kei memang layak untuk ditunggu.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Kei mengeluarkan dengkuran kecil. Ia tertidur dan Shouyou harap bisa bertahan hingga pagi. Shouyou tahu dia membutuhkannya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Tsukuba, 18 November 2075**

Matahari sudah bersinar selama satu jam saat Shouyou bangun. Wawancaranya akan dimulai pukul sepuluh tetapi ia masih enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, setidaknya sampai Kei bangun. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, setiap memejamkan mata dan mulai terlelap, otak Shouyou seperti dikejutkan oleh perintah otomatis. Memaksanya untuk tetap terjaga dan mengawasi Kei, menjauhkannya dari mimpi-mimpi buruk.

Kei mengerutkan alis sebelum membuka matanya. Bulu matanya yang panjang bergerak bagaikan sayap rapuh kupu-kupu. Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat sampai Kei mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

“Apa kau lapar?” adalah pertanyaan pertama Shouyou di hari ini.

Alih-alih menjawab, Kei bergerak mengubah posisi. Kini ia tengah memandangi langit-langit kamar bercorak papan catur. Sejenak ia menjeling ke arah Shouyou lalu pada jam dinding yang tak nampak, terhalang oleh kepala oranye yang masih memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

“Jam berapa?”

“Sekitar … jam tujuh,”

Kei masih menatap langit-langit kamar, sesekali mereguk ludah. “Aku rasa … kau memang harus sewa kamar di hotel.”

“Kau mengusirku?”

“Ya.”

“Karena hal yang kukatakan kemarin?”

Kei menghela napas berat, “Bukan.”

“Lalu?”

“Karena aku tidak suka melihatmu berpikir kalau kau harus menjagaku setiap saat agar aku tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh.”

“Aku tidak merasa tengah menjagamu.”

“Tapi itulah yang kaulakukan dan akan terus kaulakukan,” tambahnya dengan suara pelan. “Memang seharusnya aku tidak membicarakan hal konyol itu denganmu.”

“Itu tidak konyol,” sergah Shouyou.

“Aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih, itu saja.”

“Aku tidak sedih.”

“Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuat penyakitku kumat, bisa saja aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih parah dari kemarin.”

“Bisa saja bukan berarti pasti, ‘kan?”

“Tapi itu akan terjadi. Aku akan membuatmu susah dan melukaimu. Aku tahu.”

Shouyou memicingkan mata, ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna. “Memangnya kau ini siapa sih? Tuhan? Hanya karena kau pintar, kau merasa bahwa semua hal yang terjadi di dunia ini bisa terjadi sesuai dengan prediksimu?” Shouyou lalu tersadar akan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia menggerutu, lalu menangkup wajah Kei dengan kedua tangannya. Hidung mereka bertabrakan, Shouyou menggosoknya—melakukan ciuman ala eskimo. “Bisa saja … ada kapal jet di atas sana yang menjatuhkan mesinnya ke atas tempat tidur kita,”

“Seperti dalam Donnie Darko?”

“Iya. Atau ada nuklir yang meledak secara tiba-tiba dan kita semua mati.”

“Mati.” Kei mengulang kata terakhirnya.

“Intinya, baik aku, kau, atau siapapun juga tidak akan tahu soal masa depan.” Shouyou mencium bibir kering Kei. “Yang pasti … aku tidak seegois itu untuk memaksamu keluar rumah dan mengendarai pesawat ulang-alik hari ini. Aku hanya ingin kau merasa lebih tenang, soal menjadi astronot atau tidak … itu terserah padamu. Kalau menjadi botanis sudah cukup membuatmu merasa aman, kenapa harus pergi ke luar angkasa? Tapi, kau juga tahu kalau aman tidak selalu berbarengan dengan nyaman. Lalu, jika kau lebih pilih untuk merasa aman meskipun tidak nyaman, itu tidak salah. Tidak ada yang namanya kegagalan.

Nanti akan ada saatnya  ketika kau ingin pergi ke luar angkasa lagi … yah … begitu menurutku.” Shouyou memberinya sebuah senyum tipis, berharap kata-katanya yang amburadul itu bisa menjangkau Kei. Barangkali setelah ini, dia harus lebih banyak membaca tentang kesehatan jiwa ketimbang teknik-teknik memblok bola.

“Jika aku tidak ada di rumah, kuncinya bisa kautemukan di bawah pot kaktus.”

“Memangnya kau punya rencana untuk pergi ke mana?”

“Kantor,”

“Kalau begitu, aku harap ketika pulang, aku tidak melihat wajahmu _nongol_ di muka pintu.”

* * *

 

Kei  menerima telepon dari kakaknya, Akiteru, yang memintanya untuk keluar rumah dan melanjutkan program pengobatan di JAXA (lagi). Ia tidak menyangka kalau kemarin penyakitnya kambuh hanya karena sebuah helm cadangan yang biasa ia pakai untuk menutup kepalanya saat kelas penerbangan berlangsung. Setiap kali mengingat ekspresi terkejut Shouyou, Kei merasa sangat malu dan marah. Sebab ia sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk menyembunyikan aib itu dari Shouyou tapi siapa sangka malah gagal begitu saja.

Kei sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi, tetapi mengurung diri di rumah hanya akan membuat Shouyou semakin khawatir. Sebelumnya, Kei merasa gamang ketika hari demi hari berlalu tanpa Shouyou mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Di satu sisi ia merasa sangat lega. Di sisi lain ia tidak sanggup membayangkan tidak dapat bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi dan menjalani sisa hidupnya dengan trauma dan penyesalan. Ia tidak bisa pergi ke luar angkasa, tidak juga bisa tinggal bersama Shouyou di atas bumi. Betapa menyedihkan.

Ia mengulang pernyataan Shouyou mengenai masa depan yang selalu terjadi tanpa praduga. Kali ini ia akan coba melangkah maju, menerima pengobatan, dan berharap bisa kembali berdiri dengan kedua kakinya lagi. Sejenak merasa takjub bagaimana Shouyou bisa menginvasi otak Kei dengan energi positif. Karena sejujurnya, wejangan yang didapatnya dari Shouyou merupakan kalimat-kalimat umum yang sering diberikan oleh para psikiater dan rekan-rekannya di NASA juga JAXA. Rupanya ada yang lebih kuat dari sekadar kata-kata, yakni kata-kata dari orang yang tepat. Sesempit apapun itu, sekecil apapun itu, pengaruhnya akan selalu besar.

Kini Kei tengah berada di sebuah ruangan dengan sebuah mainan pesawat yang biasa ia lihat di arena permainan anak. Akiteru berada di sana meskipun ia bukan bagian dari tim dokter, memasang tampang serius. Di sisi lain, Kei malah mengerutkan alis.

“Kau yakin ini bisa membantu?” Kei menunjuk mainan itu dan bertanya pada dokter yang membantunya.

“Tentu saja, Kei- _san._ Ini tahap pertama.”

“Kau bercanda?”

“Sudahlah Kei,” Akiteru menengahi. “Ini bagian dari pengobatan. Kau harus berusaha supaya bisa pergi ke luar angkasa!”

“ _Nii-san,_ aku tidak punya gol sebesar itu. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal lagi, itu saja kok.”

“Apapun itu … ayo, naik.”

“ _Nii-san,_ ini mainan anak-anak! Aku tidak akan muat juga di situ.”

“Aku sendiri kok yang membuat pesawat-pesawatan ini, ukurannya juga dibuat lebih besar. Nih, lihat … aku membuat logo dinosaurus di sini.” Akiteru menunjuk gambar kepala raptor di moncong pesawat, persis dengan apa yang selalu ia gambar di balik buku catatannya ketika bosan.  “Favoritmu ‘kan?”

Dokter itu hampir menyemburkan tawa, Kei mendelik ke arahnya. Ini memang layak untuk ditertawakan. Seorang laki-laki berusia dua puluh empat tahun mengendarai mainan pesawat anak-anak. Ditambah lagi laki-laki itu memiliki tinggi hampir dua meter—bahkan untuk standar astronot pun, ia masih terlalu tinggi.

“Jangan menganggap remeh terapi ini, setelah kau bisa menaiki pesawat ini tanpa panik sedikitpun, kita akan lanjutkan ke level yang lebih tinggi sampai kau bisa duduk di kursi kemudi pesawat dan menerbangkannya sendiri seperti dulu.” Papar Akiteru.

“Tapi ini konyol, sungguh—

 _NII-SAN!_ JANGAN AMBIL FOTO SEMBARANGAN!”

 _“Why …_ Shouyou- _kun_ pasti suka melihatnya,”

“Kau perlihatkan itu padanya dan aku akan keluar dari JAXA.”

Akiteru mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi dada lalu tertawa. “Oke, oke, penggerutu. Tapi selesaikan latihanmu.”

* * *

 

Shouyou memang tak berharap Kei menungguinya di rumah. Meskipun rasanya menyenangkan jika ia bisa memanfaatkan waktunya yang singkat untuk bertatap muka dengan Kei setiap hari. Oleh karena itu, ia begitu bahagia ketika mendapati rumah Kei terkunci dengan gorden jendela yang terbuka. Laki-laki itu keluar dari rumah dan mungkin sedang berusaha membangun mimpinya lagi.

Mengambil kunci yang terselip di bawah pot kaktus, Shouyou memutarnya di lubang kunci dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah meletakkan tas, jaket, dan buku catatannya di atas meja, hal yang pertama dilakukan Shouyou adalah mengatur suhu ruangan itu. Kemudian ia mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, meregangkan otot-otot yang menegang selama sesi wawancara beberapa jam lalu. Kini, tinggal selangkah lagi, yakni tes praktik. Setelahnya ia akan pamit pulang, kembali ke desa kecil, mengajar anak-anak sekolah sembari menunggu pengumuman. Keinginannya untuk lulus jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya, karena ia bisa tinggal dengan jarak yang dekat dengan Kei jika beasiswa ini berhasil didapatkannya.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan saat ia melakukan itu sebuah nama melintas dalam pikirannya: Kei. Ya, siapa lagi. Apa yang akan dilakukannya di kantor sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Shouyou bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil satu kantung teh celup dari kabinet lalu menyeduhnya dengan air panas dari dispenser. Shouyou juga mengambil satu pak biskuit kacang yang ditaruh Kei di dalam lemari es, memboyongnya ke ruang tamu dan menjadikannya teman saat ia menonton televisi.

Ketika jarum jam berjingkat ke angka lima, Shouyou mendengar bel pintu ditekan selama beberapa kali. Buru-buru ia meletakan kepingan biskuit itu di atas meja, berjalan agak cepat menuju pintu depan, membuka kunci dan Kei merangsek masuk tanpa mengatakan apapun. Langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Hal-hal tidak menyenangkan berkecamuk dalam pikiran Shouyou. Tanpa menutup pintu depan, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi, mengetuknya beberapa kali dan berteriak, “Kei? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kei? Keeeiii?”

Ia mendengar suara keran yang diputar, kucuran air menabrak permukaan lantai batu. Knob pintu kamar mandi berputar dengan sendirinya, Kei menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. “Kebelet,” katanya pendek, lidahnya menjulur jahil.

“Kau—sialan!” Shouyou mendorong pundak Kei keras-keras, ia merasa konyol. “Kau membuatku cemas!”

“Hah? Kenapa jadi kau yang marah?” balas Kei. “Aku ‘kan tidak melakukan apa-apa.”

Shouyou melipat kedua tangannya di dada, bibirnya kecut. “Setidaknya, jangan berakting seperti itu,”

“Aku tidak akting, aku kebelet. Memang aku harus bersikap seperti apa ketika air kencingku ada di ujung tanduk?”

“Kau jorok.”

Kei menciumnya. “Biaya sewa buat malam ini.”

“Ish!”

“Bagaimana wawancaranya?”

“Baik, aku rasa mereka menyukaiku.” Ujar Shouyou bangga. Kei mendengus. “Aku serius!!”

“Iya, percaya kok.”

“Kau mengejekku!”

“Tidak. Kau saja yang terlalu perasa.”

Shouyou tidak suka diejek, tetapi seringai memang terlihat lebih pantas di wajah seorang Tsukishima Kei ketimbang lekukan murung. Ia lebih pilih Kei yang gemar memburas soal kekurangan-kekurangan dalam diri Shouyou ketimbang Kei yang kerjanya hanya melamun dan memainkan _game_ tanpa henti.

“Bagaimana di kantor?”

“Duh, jangan dibahas deh.”

Shouyou tersenyum canggung, apa ia telah meretas batas-batas itu lagi?

“Tidak, aku tidak akan panik hanya karena pertanyaanmu kok.” Canda Kei dengan tawa yang renyah, ia duduk di sofa, menggonta-ganti saluran televisi. “Hanya saja di kantor tadi ada cerita yang tidak mau aku bahas dan—“

“KEEEEIIIII!!” suara itu nyaring terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Seorang lelaki membuka pintu itu keras-keras hingga menghantam dinding, ia berlari tanpa melepas alas kaki dan mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa tunggal yang bersisian dengan tempat duduk Kei saat ini.

Shouyou terheran-heran. Lelaki itu berpenampilan necis, warna rambut dan matanya persis Kei hanya saja dengan guratan wajah yang lebih ramah dan berumur. Dalam dua kejap, barulah ia sadar bahwa lelaki yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini adalah Tsukishima Akiteru—kakak laki-laki Kei satu-satunya.

“Hai, Shouyou- _kun!_ Aku harap kau mengingatku. Dulu kita sering main voli bersama, ingat?”

Shouyou tersenyum cerah, giginya nampak. “Tentu saja! Akiteru- _san,_ ‘kan?”

“Tepat!” Akiteru mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara, mengajukan tawaran untuk sebuah tos. Shouyou membalasnya dengan senang hati. “Aku dengar dari Kei kau dijambret orang waktu datang ke sini ya?”

Oh, tidak … lagi-lagi cerita itu.

“Ya … begitulah,” jawab Shouyou pendek. Ia malas jika harus menceritakan kronologi kisah memalukan itu di hadapan Kei.

“Aku turut menyesal mendengarnya. Ah, tapi … Kei mengurusmu dengan baik, ‘kan?”

“Er … ya, lumayan.”

“Heh, apa yang kaumaksud lumayan, hah?” tukas Kei cepat.

“Adikku memang penggerutu. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti, Shouyou- _kun._ ”

Berbagai pikiran berkelindan dalam benak Shouyou. Entah apa yang dikatakan Kei pada Akiteru mengenai dirinya, entah sebagai apa ia diperkenalkan. Kei nyaris tak pernah bicara soal kakaknya baik itu ketika SMA ataupun dalam beberapa hari terakhir yang mereka lalui bersama. Ia bertemu Akiteru pertama kali pada tahun keduanya di SMA, untuk menjalani sesi latihan bersama dengan tim voli universitas. Tapi mereka tidak pernah berbincang lama.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Kei pada Akiteru.

“Mobilku di bengkel, bannya bocor parah.”

“Kau ini … dulu ‘kan bekerja di perusahaan otomotif, masa mobil sendiri rusak tapi tidak sadar.”

“Ya mana aku tahu, memangnya aku sempat mengecek kondisi mobilku setiap hari? Aku tidak akan menginap kok, cuma menunggu sampai mobilku selesai diperbaiki. Habis itu, aku akan pulang.”

Kei mengatupkan kedua tangan, mengacungkannya ke udara. “Terima kasih, Tuhan!”

“Shouyou- _kun,_ kapan kau akan kembali ke Miyagi?”

“Besok. Selesai tes praktik, aku langsung pulang.”

“Pakai kereta?”

“Iyap.”

“Ah, sayang sekali. Apa tidak bisa diperpanjang sampai hari Minggu?”

“Tidak bisa, murid-muridku menunggu.”

“Ah … iya, Kei bilang kau seorang guru ya?”

“Iya, aku mengajar di Karasuno kok.”

“Wah! Keren! Itu yang namanya dedikasi.” Cetus Akiterus penuh semangat. “Oh, iya … karena ini malam terakhir kau di sini, bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan? Aku yang traktir!”

“E-eh? Tidak usah repot-repot, Akiteru- _san._ ”

“Tidak masalah! Kei, belikan kami makan,”

Bola mata Kei membesar, ia berteriak, “Apa? Enak saja! Kau saja yang beli!”

“Eh, Kei … aku dan Shouyou- _kun_ ‘kan tamu, kau tuan rumah. Kau setuju denganku, Shouyou- _kun_?”

Shouyou memandang Kei sekilas, lalu tersenyum jahil. “Aku setuju, Akiteru- _san._ ”

“Apa kau serius?” tanya Kei dengan nada intimidatif, tetapi sejurus kemudian ia mengambil kartu debit dari tangan Akiteru dan berjalan ke luar rumah. Sebelum pergi, ia berseru, “Aku akan beli apa yang aku mau, jangan protes. Kalian ‘kan cuma tamu.”

Kalimat ketus itu mengundang tawa di antara Shouyou dan Akiteru, lantas keduanya bertatapan ketika tawa mereka mulai mereda. Adalah Akiteru yang membuka topik obrolan, menghindarkan Shouyou dari kecanggungan yang umum dirasakan oleh setiap orang yang bertemu dengan orang-orang baru. “Sebelum anak itu kembali lagi, aku langsung saja ya, Shouyou-kun.”

Shouyou tidak menjawab, ia tidak bisa menebak ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

“Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama … Kei mau mengikuti rangkaian pengobatan yang kami berikan. Biasanya dia akan menolak dan kabur ke ruang observatori botani, tapi tadi siang dia mau melakukan terapi level satu.”

Shouyou tak dapat menahan lengkungan yang terbentuk di wajahnya juga jantungnya yang berdebar cepat karena antusiasme. “Terapi level satu?”

“Kau mau lihat?” sepasang alis pirang itu berjungkat-jungkit jahil. “Dia bilang akan keluar dari JAXA kalau aku memperlihatkan ini padamu tapi yah, mumpung dia sedang pergi.”

“Ini bukan _top secret_ atau semacamnya ‘kan?”

“ _Top secret_?” Akiteru tergelak. “Bukan, bukan. Eh bisa dibilang iya juga, ini _top secret_ -nya Kei. Sini, sini.” Akiteru menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, meminta Shouyou untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Akiteru menyalakan ponsel, membuka galeri dan memperlihatkan beberapa foto ketika Kei mengenakan helm Mickey Mouse dan menaiki sebuah mainan pesawat dengan logo kepala raptor di bagian moncongnya. Di satu foto, Kei nampak iritasi—kesal dengan apa yang tengah ia lakukan—tapi di foto berikutnya, wajah Kei berubah menjadi serius. Seolah-olah ia tengah menjadi pilot sebuah helikopter perang.

Balok-balok tawa itu keluar dari mulut Shouyou dengan amat nyaring. Ia mencoba membekap mulut agar gelegar itu tak lagi keluar, namun gagal.

“Apa ini bagian dari sesi terapi itu?”

“Iya, sulit dipercaya, ya?”

Shouyou mengangguk.

“Sebab konseling tidak cukup membantu Kei dan mendorongnya langsung ke lapangan terbang pun tidak membuahkan hasil. Kami pernah melakukannya sekali, dan ia hampir pingsan sewaktu mendengar suara baling-baling. Makanya sekarang dia jadi sering bawa-bawa _headphone_ lagi,” jelas Akiteru, matanya menyiratkan rasa sayang. “Aku mencoba untuk membuatnya terbiasa dengan atmosfer pesawat sedikit demi sedikit sebelum ia bisa duduk di pesawat betulan. Akan makan waktu lama sih dan … aku rasa dia memang butuh konseling, kau bisa memberikannya.”

“A-ah tidak ah,”

“Kenapa?”

“Aku takut salah bicara dan membuat situasi jadi kacau.”

“Tapi … kau pacarnya Kei ‘kan?”

“P-Pacar?!”

“Aku salah ya?”

“Ah … erm … bagaimana mengatakannya ya,” Shouyou menggaruk tengkuknya, mengalihkan kerisauan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kei akan memperkenalkannya sebagai pacar pada Akiteru. “Dari mana … Akiteru- _san_ tahu?”

“Hanya mengira-ngira saja. Kei agak tertutup, jadi kau harus pandai-pandai mengorek informasinya sendiri. Selain Tadashi, kau adalah orang yang paling sering Kei bicarakan—secara sadar maupun tidak.”

Merah merambati kulit wajah Shouyou hingga cuping telinga. Baginya, hal itu merupakan pujian terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan.

“Apa ada … yang bisa kulakukan?”

“Untuknya?”

“Iya …”

“Sebenarnya … tidak ada yang harus kaulakukan. Yang mau aku katakan di sini adalah … Shouyou- _kun,_ Kei sekarang ini sedang mengalami masalah dengan mentalnya. Ia jadi gampang sekali panik dan mudah tersinggung. Berapa kalipun aku dan teman-temannya coba membantu, ia selalu menampik. Tapi, kau tentu memiliki porsi dan tempat yang berbeda di hati Kei. Cukup berada di sampingnya saja, itu akan membuat Kei merasa lebih baik.

Jika dia sedang merasa sangat sedih, luangkanlah satu hari untuknya. Jika satu hari terlalu banyak, maka luangkanlah satu jam. Jika satu jam masih terlalu banyak, luangkan satu menit saja.”

“Apa kau yakin kalau aku bisa membantunya hanya dengan … berada di sampingnya?”

“Aku yakin sebab … kau orang yang tepat baginya, Shouyou- _kun._ ”

* * *

 

“Apa yang tadi kaubicarakan dengan _nii-san_?” Kei menyalakan lampu kamar kemudian membuka gorden jendela lebar-lebar. Bulan tampak kesepian di luar sana.

“Dia membicarakan soal terapimu di JAXA,” jawab Shouyou acuh tak acuh, masih melipat bajunya ke dalam ransel meskipun dalam keremangan malam.

“Jangan bilang kalau—“

“Helm Mickey Mouse-nya lucu.”

“Aku akan menulis surat pengunduran diriku besok.”

“Ayolah Kei, kau terlihat keren kok.” Shouyou menyampirkan ranselnya di tepi lemari, kemudian beringsut menuju luar kamar. “Aku suka matamu ketika mengendarai itu.”

“Dasar maniak.”

“Haha, aku serius. Apa ya namanya … _sexy? Gorgeous?_ ”

“Cara merayumu benar-benar payah, Shouyou.”

Shouyou mengerling, kemudian berjalan ke luar kamar. Kei tidak terlalu suka ketika Akiteru tiba-tiba mengambil kesempatan untuk merecoki hidupnya apalagi jika harus melibatkan Shouyou. Tetapi lelaki itu punya kharisma yang kelampau kuat, dalam jeda satu setengah jam yang ia lalui di restoran cepat saji tadi sore, Akiteru pasti sudah memanfaatkannya untuk bicara banyak dengan Shouyou. Kei harap kakaknya tidak berkoar-koar soal masa-masa audisi astronot, sebab itu memalukan.

Kei masih memegang _tablet,_ dan ia tengah menonton video anjing yang menyambut majikan mereka setelah ditinggalkan berbulan-bulan, waktu Shouyou masuk membawa dua gelas teh yang mengepul-ngepul. Shouyou meletakkan satu gelas di meja samping ranjang sedang satu lagi dibawanya ke atas tempat tidur. “Sedang apa?”

“Nonton.”

Shouyou beringsut, ia menopangkan dagunya di pundak Kei. Kei bisa mencium aroma lemon yang menguar dari rambut Shouyou. Jika saja besok bukan tes praktik, Kei pasti akan memutus titik warasnya untuk mendorong Shouyou dan membiarkan tubuh kecil itu terperangkap di antara dua tangannya.

“Hee … kau suka anjing?”

Kei mengangguk. “Tapi aku tidak berniat pelihara.”

“Kenapa?”

“Um … aku sibuk dan setelah ini juga sibuk, mereka nanti terlantar.”

Kei bisa merasakan senyum di wajah Shouyou kian melebar, daging pipinya membulat. “Aku rasa kau butuh seekor anjing di rumah ini. Apalagi ketika kau mulai sibuk.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Teman bicara, mungkin?”

“Bicara sama anjing?” Kei mencicipi tehnya. “Kau gila ya?”

“Aku serius, mungkin kau harus pelihara satu.” Shouyou mulai melakukan kebiasaannya—yang baru-baru ini Kei sadari—yakni menyelipkan kakinya di antara kaki Kei. “Kalau kau punya isu kepercayaan dengan manusia, cerita saja sama hewan. Mulut mereka tidak ember kok.”

“Apa aku beli robot anjing saja ya,”

“Anjing betulan saja,”

“Tapi aku takut lupa memberinya makan, nanti mati.”

“Kalau lapar, dia pasti minta makan kok.”

Shouyou menekan salah satu _thumbnail_ video yang berjajar di jendela _tablet_ Kei. Sebuah video berjudul, _‘Adorable Golden Retriever Welcomes Russian Cosmonaut Home’_

Seorang laki-laki merekam video menggunakan bahasa Rusia, kemudian ia menyoroti seekor anjing besar berbulu emas tengah memutari pintu dengan sangat antusias. “Pria itu bilang, kalau ibunya—dalam artian majikan— anjing ini baru pulang dari ISS[1] dan dia tengah berada di luar pintu untuk memberinya kejutan.”

“Kau bisa bahasa Rusia?”

“Sedikit.”

Ketika pintu dibuka, seorang wanita yang mengenakan jaket Roscosmos disambut oleh dengkingan bahagia. Anjing itu melompat, menjilati wajah pemiliknya dengan penuh sukacita. Shouyou tertawa kecil, Kei ingin memeluknya erat-erat.

“Apa bedanya kosmonot dan astronot?”

“Sama saja. Kosmonot itu nama lain dari astronot versi Rusia.”

“Oh … begitu,” Shouyou menandaskan tehnya, lalu menyimpan cangkir kosong itu di sisi cangkir Kei. “Pasti menyenangkan ketika kau pulang dari luar angkasa, dan ada anjing yang menyambutmu seperti itu.”

Senyum Kei memudar meski hanya separo, tetapi mengembang lagi setelah beberapa saat. “Kau benar.”

“Beli yang bulunya seperti ini saja, supaya kalian punya kesamaan.”

“Mungkin sebaiknya aku ambil anjing dari tempat penampungan saja, sekalian amal.”

“Wuiiih … Kei mengagumkan.” Shouyou mengguncang lengannya sekilas. Kei menunduk dan angan-angannya menguap. Ciuman itu seperti dongeng yang sempurna, berskala sepuluh dari sepuluh tanpa perlu latihan. Ketika Kei mulai mengarahkan bibirnya ke tengkuk, Shouyou mendorong wajahnya menjauh. “Besok kau harus bangun pagi dan aku ada tes praktik.”

Kei memutar bola mata sembari berdecak. “Kau merusak suasana.”

“Hei, kau yang merusaknya. Tadi _mood_ kita sedang sangat manis karena pembicaraan anjing dan kau mengubahnya jadi …” Shouyou memutus kalimatnya, wajahnya memerah.

“Jadi apa?” Kei tersenyum menyeringai, tangannya merayap di pinggang Shouyou.

“Aku tidur duluan ya, malam ini dingin sekali.” Shouyou menarik selimutnya dan berbalik memunggungi Kei. Ia meraih tali lampu dan menariknya hingga padam.

Kei mengusap rambut Shouyou dan membiarkan jemarinya tenggelam di sana selama beberapa detik sampai video yang ditontonnya selesai. Barulah setelah itu ia meletakan _tablet_ di atas kepala tempat tidur, melepas kacamata, dan menyesar pada Shouyou. Lelaki itu tertidur dengan cepat, Kei dapat mencium aroma kulit Shouyou bercampur dengan seprai yang baru diganti. Ia tersenyum mendengarkan napas lelaki itu yang mulai berirama lembut. Ia menyadari bahwa kedatangan Shouyou membawa banyak pengaruh positif pada hidupnya. Sedikit-banyak, ia merasa lebih tenang dan Kei masih menantikan hal-hal baru menghampiri hubungan mereka kelak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] _International Space Station –_ Stasiun Luar Angkasa Internasional


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Tsukuba, 19 November 2075**

Kei mematikan alarmnya di pagi hari dengan sebelah tangan. Ia bergerak, berusaha membuka matanya yang berat, tidur nyenyak yang sudah lama tak didapatkannya karena masalah mental yang menyebalkan. Ia menemukan dirinya dalam pelukan Shouyou, dua tangan kecil itu mengungkungnya dalam kehangatan. Ia mengulur-ulur waktu, enggan meninggalkan mimpinya yang indah dan kembali pada kenyataan. Akan tetapi ketika matanya terbuka, ia tidak memejamkannya lagi.

Shouyou.

Lelaki itu bukan mimpi, riap rambut oranyenya tidak bisa menipu.

Kei beringsut, menggerakkan kepalanya, dan makin merapat. Sedang Shouyou yang mulai terjaga karena guncangan-guncangan kecil di tubuhnya, hanya bergeming. Matanya terbuka, tetapi belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Kei menyapu bibir Shouyou yang lembut, membisikan ucapan selamat pagi di sela ciumannya. Sekarang wajah Shouyou terbenam di leher Kei. Shouyou dapat merasakan denyut nadi Kei di pipinya, bakal janggut lelaki itu yang samar-samar menusuk dahinya, serta lengan Kei yang memeluk erat pinggulnya. Sesekali Kei menaikkan tangannya ke bokong Shouyou, dan di detik berikutnya ia akan mendapatkan tepisan keras di punggung tangan.

“Jadi pulang hari ini?” tanya Kei dengan suara serak, tenggorokannya kering ketika bangun.

Shouyou menggisilkan wajahnya, “Uh-huh.”

“Benar-benar tidak bisa diperpanjang?”

“Kalau aku ini seorang pekerja kantoran, mungkin bisa. Masalahnya … masa depan Jepang ada padaku ‘kan.”

Kei selalu suka celetukan-celetukan yang keluar dari mulut Shouyou; tak terduga tetapi cerdas dengan caranya sendiri. Dengan Shouyou di sampingnya, kamar tidur Kei terasa jauh lebih hangat dan berkali-kali lipat lebih menyenangkan ketimbang ruang observatori botani di pusat antariksa manapun.

“Akan kuantar sampai ke stasiun.”

“Tidak usah, kau selesaikan terapimu saja.”

“ _I insist._ ”

“Aku baru tahu kau baik seperti ini.” Shouyou memagut bibir Kei mesra. “ … atau kau cuma baik padaku saja?”

“Narsis. Siapa bilang? Namanya juga tamu, harus kuantar dong.”

“Kau pasti akan merindukan bayaran uang sewamu.”

“Hmm … mungkin.”

“Jadi pelihara anjing?”

“Tidak tahu, tapi kalau jadi pasti kuberitahu.”

“Mandi sana,” Shouyou menepuk bokongnya.

Kei pura-pura membersut, “Bagaimana mungkin kau menepuk bokongku tapi aku tidak boleh menyentuh bokongmu,”

Shouyou menurunkan selimut dan berkata, “Karena niatmu jelek.” Ia mengambil dua buah cangkir bekas minum teh kemarin malam, hendak membawanya ke dapur.

“Dan niatmu bagus? Itu namanya tetap pelecehan seksual.”

“Alah, aku tahu kau menyukainya.”

Kei bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengempaskan selimut dan berjalan—setengah berlari—mengejar Shouyou seperti serigala yang mengincar buruan. Tangannya terulur dan menjawil bokong Shouyou sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

Shouyou hampir-hampiran menjatuhkan dua cangkir itu ke lantai. Sejurus kemudian ia berbalik dan memukul bahu Kei keras-keras sampai bunyinya terdengar di udara. “Dasar cabul!”

Tapi Kei hanya tertawa, ia baru tahu kalau rasa sakit bisa didapat dari sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

* * *

 

 Kei ingin berjingkat keluar dari ruang pengobatan—dadakan—di pusat antariksa ketika melihat Akiteru dan kawan-kawannya menyiapkan baju pemadam kebakaran dan pesawat bermoncong dinosaurus—yang rupanya masih ada di sana.

“Kei, apa kau siap dengan terapi level dua?” seru Akiteru semangat.

Kei ingin menaiki orion dan meledakkan dirinya di stratosfer.

* * *

 

Peluh membanjiri Shouyou ketika ia menyelesaikan putaran kedua puluhnya di tes lari. Ia menempati urutan ke-enam dari dua belas orang yang berlari bersamanya, tidak terlalu buruk. Shouyou mengelak pada batinnya, jika ia punya tungkai sepanjang Kei, lapangan basket ini pasti sudah ia kelilingi sebanyak lima puluh kali dalam waktu dua puluh menit.

“Semuanya berkumpul!” seorang lelaki dari panitia penyeleksian berteriak setelah meniup peluit panjang persis wasit sepak bola. Ia bertubuh tambun dan keringat lebih banyak keluar dari tubuhnya kendati tidak berlari. Di lehernya mengalung sebuah peluit yang nampak lembap karena air liur, dan yang menarik perhatian Shouyou adalah topinya. Topi itu memiliki logo JAXA yang dibordir di sisi kiri. Mengingat lokasi kampus ini berdekatan dengan pusat antariksa Jepang, tentunya bukan hal yang mengejutkan. Ayolah, _merchandise_ mengenai antariksa nyaris bisa ditemui di tiap ruas jalan.

Lelaki itu memegang sebuah papan, menghitung jumlah peserta seolah-olah mereka akan hilang ketika lari mengelilingi lapangan basket di gedung olahraga tertutup.

“Saya mengerti jika Anda sudah mengharapkan hasil seleksi keluar hari ini, tetapi perlu diketahui bahwa hal tersebut membutuhkan waktu panjang. Oleh karena itu, pengumuman kelulusan akan kami unggah di situs resmi universitas dan nanti Anda bisa mengunduhnya secara mandiri di rumah masing-masing. Terima kasih atas partisipasinya selama tiga hari ini, saya doakan yang terbaik bagi Anda sekalian.” Ia membungkukkan badan, peluitnya bergelantungan. Seluruh peserta memberikan tepuk tangan dan senyum lelah.

Tes praktik telah selesai. Saatnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kei—untuk sementara, semoga.

* * *

 

Shouyou nyaris mengeluarkan tawa yang melengking saat ia mendapati sebuah ponsel khusus anak-anak tersimpan di saku ranselnya. Ada nomor polisi setempat dan juga Kei yang tersimpan di sana. Shouyou berjalan ke luar gedung, ponsel tertempel di telinga kanan, dan ia menghubungi Kei.

“Sudah selesai?” tanya Kei tanpa ba-bi-bu.

“Sudah. Kau?”

“Sebentar lagi sampai. Tunggu di situ, _bye._ ”

“ _B-bye?_ ” Shouyou menarik ponsel kecil itu menjauh, lalu memandanginya dengan alis bertaut. Kei terdengar seperti orang yang kehabisan napas—laiknya seluruh peserta tes praktik yang baru menuntaskan kegiatan gimnastik beberapa jam yang lalu.

Shouyou mengedarkan pandangan, menemukan sebuah tempat yang cocok dijadikan sebagai area penungguan. Ia duduk dan menaruh dua tangan di atas paha, sesaat menautkannya dan meremas jemarinya sendiri. Waktu memang berjalan dengan begitu cepat. Tanpa ia sadari, hampir lima hari sudah dilaluinya di Tsukuba dan hari ini ia akan kembali ke Torono.

Decit ban sepeda membuat lamunan Shouyou menguap. Kei tiba di hadapannya dengan napas terengah dan keringat bak mengucur dari tiap helaian rambutnya. Ia masih mengenakan seragam biru JAXA yang terlihat panas bahkan di cuaca dingin begini. Mata Shouyou membulat, lalu ia tertawa. “Kau bawa sepeda?”

“Pinjam punya teman kantor.” Jawab Kei, ia mendengus. “Ayo, kuantar ke stasiun.”

“Naik ini?”

“Memangnya kau mau naik apa? Porsche? Sepeda baik untuk lingkungan, tahu.”

Shouyou menaiki jok belakang sembari terbahak. Ketika ia duduk di sana, rasanya punggung Kei menjadi lebih tinggi. Ia bahkan sulit melihat kumparan arah rambut Kei dari joknya.

“Pegangan, nanti jatuh.”

Shouyou melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kei, namun lelaki itu malah menggerutu. “Maksudku pegang tepian joknya! Jangan pinggangku, geli!”

“Aku ‘kan tidak tahu! Lagipula lebih aman kalau pegang pinggang begini.”

“Jangan pegang pinggangku! Nanti aku jatuh!”

“Iya deh … iya …” Shouyou berkata dengan nada mencemooh, mengirimkan kerucutan pada bibir Kei. “Kenapa kau harus kebut-kebutan sih? Aku tidak akan ketinggalan kereta juga kok.”

Kei mengayuh sepedanya semakin cepat ketika mereka melalui sedikit tanjakan yang mengarah ke stasiun kereta api bawah tanah. Shouyou mengerutkan wajah ketika tubuh Kei mulai menguarkan aroma keringat, ia perlu usaha ekstra untuk memaksa Kei menggunakan produk deodoran semprot yang lebih awet.

Kei berkata dengan napas yang putus-putus, “Ah- masalahnya aku masih ada urusan di kantor.”

“Ya ampun …” Shouyou mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. “Kalau begitu, kenapa kau repot-repot mengantarku segala? Aku bisa pergi sendiri kok,”

“Nanti kau dijambret lagi.”

“Oh, ayolah. Memang apa lagi yang bisa dijambret dariku selain pakaian kotor?”

“Yah … siapa tahu. Hitung-hitung latihan juga.”

“Latihan apa? Gowes sepeda?”

“Ujian astronot.”

Shouyou mengguncang pinggang Kei senang, si kepala pirang hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya di atas sadel. Ia menyuruh Shouyou untuk berhenti memegangi pinggangnya dengan hardikan keras, tetapi Shouyou hanya tertawa. “Aku senang.” Katanya dengan suara pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan tapi Kei bisa mendengarnya.

“Kenapa?”

“Karena kau mau ikut ujian astronot!”

Kei tidak menjawab, suara rantai sepedanya mengisi keheningan. Ketika ia sudah melihat jalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah, kayuhannya melambat. Shouyou melompat turun sedang Kei membawa sepedanya menuruni tangga. Shouyou memberinya tatapan yang seolah berkata apa-kau-serius? Dan Kei membalasnya dengan kata-kata, “Kenapa?”

“Kau tidak harus mengantarku sampai bawah juga. Aku ‘kan bukan anak kecil.”

Kei tersenyum mencemooh, “Iya ya? Aku lupa, soalnya kau mirip dengan anak TK. Pendek.”

“Kurang ajar.” Shouyou merutuk.

Setelah saling sindir dengan kalimat-kalimat menggelikan dari mulut masing-masing, Kei dan Shouyou berdiri dekat pintu kereta api. Menunggu sebuah kapsul panjang melaju di hadapan mereka, membukakan pintu secara otomatis, membiarkan manusia-manusia di dalamnya keluar terlebih dulu sebelum Shouyou melangkah masuk. Kei memegangi sepedanya dengan kedua tangan sedang Shouyou tetap menautkan tangannya di lekuk siku Kei.

“Kau yakin … kalau astronot adalah posisi yang tepat untukku?” tanya Kei tiba-tiba, matanya menerawang tiap tulisan yang tertempel di dinding stasiun.

“Tentu saja! Kau pintar dan kurasa jadi astronot itu keren.”

“Kau ingin aku jadi astronot?”

“Bukannya itu cita-citamu?”

“Iya.”

“Rasanya menyenangkan jika melihat orang-orang di sekitarku berhasil mewujudkan cita-citanya. Seperti ada rasa bangga meskipun itu adalah mimpi dari orang yang tidak terlalu dekat denganku sekalipun. Tidakkah kau merasa begitu?”

Kei menggeleng, ia tersenyum. “Tidak tahu, aku tidak sebaik dirimu.”

Wajah Shouyou sontak merona, semburat merah muda itu tak bisa disangkal. “Mungkin butuh waktu, tapi … ketika saat itu tiba, aku pasti senang.”

“Kau yakin?”

“Iya!”

“Sungguh?” kali ini Kei bertanya dengan nada yang lebih dalam dan serius. Sepasang matanya seperti menyelami bagian terkelam dari biji mata Shouyou.

Shouyou hanya memandangnya selama beberapa saat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka tapi tak ada suara yang dikeluarkannya pun desau napas. Yakin? Apa ia yakin? Apa ia benar-benar tahu apa pekerjaan astronot sebenarnya selain menembus langit? Dengan menjawab ‘iya’ berulang kali, tidakkah ia membebani kekasihnya itu?

“Keretamu datang,” Kei menciumnya sebelum kereta berhenti sempurna di hadapan mereka, Shouyou masih berdiri dengan pikiran yang mengawang-awang. Ciuman yang begitu singkat, basah bibir Kei melekat di sudut bibir Shouyou. “Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikan latihanku dan ikut ujian astronot lagi. Semoga bisa secepatnya.”

Shouyou mengangguk dan memberi Kei sebuah senyum perpisahan. Ketika kakinya sudah masuk ke dalam kereta, ia berbalik dan melambaikan sebelah tangan. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu gerbong tertutup secara otomatis dan kereta mulai melaju kembali. Kei masih berdiri di sana dan terus memandang ke arahnya sampai jarak melenyapkan sosoknya.

Shouyou duduk di sebuah kursi kosong, bersebelahan dengan sepasang suami-istri yang membawa dua anak mereka, satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan, satu terjaga sedang yang lainnya terlelap. Shouyou menekur hingga dagunya nyaris bersentuhan dengan dada. Kedua tangan diletakkan di atas pangkuan dengan rapi.

Dia merasa heran, kenapa lidahnya tiba-tiba sangat kaku ketika hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kei yang terakhir? Padahal pertanyaan itu tak jauh beda dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya, yang membedakan hanya nada dan ekspresi Kei.

Shouyou tak tahu apa yang mendasari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Semula ia berpikir bahwa hal itu terlontar karena _panic disorder_ yang belum mau hengkang dari dalam diri Kei, karena lelaki itu belum cukup percaya diri untuk kembali menapaki jalannya sebagai seorang astronot tapi ketika ia menatap dua matanya itu, ia tahu ada yang lain.

Shouyou sadar, pengetahuannya akan dunia Kei begitu sempit. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa kepanjangan dari JAXA yang sebenarnya. Shouyou tidak tahu risiko yang akan didapat Kei—atau dirinya—kelak. Shouyou tidak pernah menaruh banyak perhatian pada astronomi sekalipun Jepang termasuk Negara yang memiliki peran penting dalam dunia antariksa internasional. Bukannya tak tertarik, tetapi hal itu tak pernah lewat dalam benaknya. Itu saja.

Kini, saat Shouyou mengamati selongsong besi tempat bergantungnya tangan orang-orang ketika kereta melaju, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri: seyakin apa dia pada Kei dan kehidupannya?

* * *

 

Shouyou turun di stasiun kereta yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari rumahnya, perlahan-lahan mendaki anak tangga menuju permukaan jalan. Hari belum terlalu gelap, lampu-lampu di pinggir jalan belum dinyalakan.

Sepasang muda-mudi menapak di atas trotoar dengan bahu membungkuk demi mengusir angin musim dingin yang berembus. Lusinan mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan tertimbun salju dan kaca-kacanya membeku.

Begitu sampai di rumah, Shouyou disambut oleh pelukan adiknya. Gadis itu menanyai Shouyou dengan berbagai pertanyaan, ia menyuruhnya untuk tenang tetapi Natsu masih terus memaksanya untuk bercerita. Ibunya keluar dari pintu dapur dengan riasan berantakan, uban di kepalanya bertambah. Barangkali karena stress kecil pasca mendengar insiden penjambretan yang menimpanya beberapa hari lalu.

Mereka memaksa Shouyou untuk segera memasukkan kakinya ke dalam _kotatsu,_ dan memintanya untuk menceritakan kunjungannya ke Tsukuba kemarin. Maka, kisah membosankan itu pun ia mulai kembali.

* * *

 

Malam itu Shouyou tidak tidur. Alih-alih menyiapkan segudang rencana mengajar yang tak sempat dirampungkannya karena urusan beasiswa, ia malah membuka laman internet dan membaca artikel-artikel mengenai dunia antariksa baik dalam bahasa Jepang maupun bahasa Inggris. Layar _laptop_ nya menampilkan gambar dengan warna-warna ganjil ketika Shouyou iseng mengetik ‘nebula’ dan juga pemandangan sebuah gurun sunyi ketika ia mengetik ‘Jupiter’. Yah, pengetahuannya sebatas astronomi memang hanya sampai nama-nama planet dan satelit yang jumlahnya tak banyak.

Ia membaca profil-profil astronot Jepang di laman JAXA dan menemukan nama Kei dalam jajaran anggota hiatus. Batinnya mencelos, muncul di laman JAXA tentunya sebuah hal yang membanggakan tetapi jika ia ditempatkan seorang diri dalam laman khusus untuk orang-orang hiatus, bagaimana perasaannya? Apa Kei tahu?

Ada banyak istilah yang tidak Shouyou mengerti sekalipun membaca artikel mengenai hal itu berkali-kali. Ia melihat daftar misi yang dimiliki oleh JAXA sedari awal berdiri hingga misi-misi yang masih direncanakan dan belum memiliki kru sama sekali. Saat itu Shouyou berpikir, mungkin Kei akan ikut yang satu ini: seleksi staf ISS. Ia membayangkan Kei dalam pakaian oranye ala astronot, duduk berjajar dengan rekannya dan menenteng sebuah helm sebelum kamera fotografer mencatut wajahnya.

Senyum Shouyou luntur ketika menemukan artikel berjudul _List of spaceflight-related accidents and incidents._ Ia melihat sekeliling seolah-olah takut jika ada seseorang yang mengintip kegiatannya sekarang. Shouyou tahu bahwa hal-hal seperti ini lazim terjadi, kecelakaan akan selalu terjadi dalam bidang pekerjaan apapun. Bahkan ia pun bisa mengalami cedera saat mencontohkan cara menghalau bola pada murid-muridnya.

Jadi, kecelakaan itu hal umum, bukan sesuatu yang perlu ditakutkan. Setidaknya begitulah yang ingin ia katakana pada dirinya sendiri.

Dari satu artikel berlari ke artikel lainnya, _pointer_ di layar _laptop_ nya terus-terusan menekan tautan yang saling menyambung. Ia membaca tragedi _Challenger_ dan _Columbia,_ peristiwa yang nyaris sudah lewat seabad lalu. Pesawat bermuatan kru penjelajah luar angkasa itu meledak di udara tanpa menyisakan apapun kecuali asap pesawat ulang-alik yang pekat dan jerit pilu keluarga korban.

Ia juga membaca artikel mengenai parasut yang gagal mengembang ketika sebuah pesawat antariksa Rusia hendak mendarat di tengah gurun di daerah Asia tengah. Kejadian yang sama kembali terulang di tahun 2065, kali ini giliran pesawat antariksa Amerika berisikan tiga astronot yang menjadi korban. Ketika parasut mereka gagal mengembang, maka pesawat yang mereka tumpangi pun akan melesat secepat meteor dan meledak begitu mencapai permukaan tanah. Meskipun terjadi sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika usianya empat belas tahun, tapi Shouyou tidak pernah mendengar kehebohan mengenai hal ini di lingkungannya.

Para astronot yang hilang di luar angkasa ketika menjalankan misi—yang entah di mana keberadaannya sekarang. Bisa saja mereka tewas karena kehabisan oksigen, tersedot lubang hitam yang menyeramkan, atau mungkinkah mereka didaratkan di sebuah planet baru yang lebih nyaman dari bumi? Shouyou tidak tahu. Ia teringat akan simulasi luar angkasa yang disaksikannya di JAXA tahun lalu. Kendati hanya permainan layar dan efek komputer tapi dirinya terasa benar-benar ada di luar angkasa. Di dunia sesunyi dan sehampa itu, tidakkah para astronot merasa ketakutan?

Shouyou menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mendadak ia merasa takut. Ia jadi memikirkan hal-hal rumit yang sebenarnya tidak akan memberikan pengaruh apa-apa selain kecemasan yang kian memuncak. Bagaimana suasana di dalam pesawat ketika ledakan itu terjadi atau bagaimana perasaan para astronot yang terempas jauh dari orbit bumi.

Selama dua puluh empat tahun usia hidupnya, Shouyou berpikir bahwa pesawat ulang-alik dapat pergi keluar masuk bumi seperti halnya _shinkansen_ yang melaju dari Tokyo ke Kyoto dengan mudah. Shouyou menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, apa ini yang melatarbelakangi pertanyaan Kei tadi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> orion yang dimaksud Kei di atas bukanlah nebula, melainkan pesawat antariksa yang biasa digunakan untuk melaksanakan misi yang dekat. Saya berniat nambahin banyak catatan kaki untuk istilah yang mungkin agak asing, nanti saya edit deh, ini lagi liburan /gak ada yang nanya


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya lupa bilang kalau ini bukan _future fic_ , dalam artian tidak semua tokoh-tokoh di Haikyuu ini saling mengenal ketika SMA. Ada beberapa tokoh yang saya buat dengan latar belakang baru sehingga mereka baru bertemu satu sama lain ketika dewasa. Ya intinya mah _canon_ -nya saya modifikasi gitu lah ehehehhehehe. Saya tidak mau terlalu banyak menuliskan OC di sini karena pada poin tertentu bisa jadi sangat ngganggu buat pembaca yang kurang 'sreg' dengan hal tersebut.
> 
>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Torono, 20 November 2075**

Di hari Sabtu, Shouyou membuat janji dengan Tobio untuk berjalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan sekaligus membeli ponsel baru. Ketika mereka berjumpa di titik pertemuan, Shouyou langsung memberinya sebuah pernyataan: tolong jangan tanya soal kronologi penjambretanku, aku capek mengulang cerita itu. Sahabatnya cuma mengedikkan bahu dan tertawa dengan nada mencemooh. Dia balik menyalahkan Shouyou karena kelewat ceroboh.

Usai membeli sebuah ponsel dan meregistrasikan nomor serta alamat surelnya yang baru, Shouyou dan Tobio memutuskan untuk membeli makan siang—meskipun sudah hampir lewat dari waktu lazimnya. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berhadap-hadapan di sebuah sebuah restoran cepat saji, memesan dua paket burger dan kentang goreng bersama soda berukurang besar.

“Jadi, bagaimana Tsukuba?” tanya Tobio.

Shouyou memutar bola mata, ia ingin mendengus tapi mulutnya penuh dengan sumpalan daging dan roti. “Sudah kubilang jangan tanya,” ia menelan kunyahannya sebelum melanjutkan “Memalukan, tahu.”

“Memangnya selama hampir lima hari di sana cuma kauhabiskan dengan dijambret apa? Maksudku, selain dijambret, apa lagi yang terjadi?”

“Uh- um …” Shouyou menggigit bibir bawahnya, melirik ke luar jendela sesaat sebelum memberitahu Tobio mengenai hubungannya dengan Kei. Tapi ia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri sebelum meninggalkan rumah kalau ia tak akan membocorkan kejadian pingsan, ciuman-ciuman memalukan—kenyataannya ciuman itu menggembirakan bagi Shouyou, tapi ia tak yakin jika Tobio akan menganggapnya demikian—atau apapun yang bisa membuat harga dirinya jatuh. “Aku bertemu Kei,”

Tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut sama sekali, Tobio menjawab, “Ya, terus? Kalian jadian?”

“HAH?” Suara Shouyou cukup keras hingga membuat penghuni meja lain menoleh ke arah mereka. “Bagaimana kau—“

“Reaksimu mudah ditebak. Lagipula, kau tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan ‘Kei’.”

“Itu tetap tidak menjelaskan apa-apa, bung.”

“Duh, kuberitahu ya, kau itu seperti pria yang menggunakan kaus berwarna kuning cerah dengan tulisan ‘hei, aku dapat pacar baru’ tersablon di dadamu.”

“Kau melebih-lebihkan.”

“Itu kenyataannya,” Tobio berkedik mungil. “Sori, nampaknya aku menghancurkan rencana kejutanmu ya?”

“Tidak juga sih, karena yang mau kubahas memang bukan itu tapi memang ada hubungannya dengan Kei.”

“Sebenarnya aku malas membicarakan si pirang bodoh itu tapi ya sudahlah, karena kau sahabatku jadi ceritakan saja.”

Shouyou tergelak, mereka berdua memang tidak pernah akrab. Tahun lalu pun, ketika bertemu kembali di JAXA dalam acara tur studi mereka memulai perdebatan setelah kata ‘halo’. Akan tetapi, Shouyou tahu kalau ia bisa mengandalkan Tobio.

“Ini rahasia dan tidak boleh ada seorangpun yang tahu.”

“Dan kau akan membocorkannya padaku, orang yang sama sekali tidak pernah akur dengan Tsukishima.”

“Tapi kita akur.” Tobio menjengitkan sebelah alis. “ _Well_ … kurang lebih kita akur.”

“Ya, ya, jadi?”

Shouyou menceritakan serangan panik yang terjadi pada Kei karena sebuah helm; bagaimana lelaki itu tumbang dan memuntahkan isi perutnya keluar karena ketakutan yang membayanginya selama berbulan-bulan, dan bagaimana Kei meminta Shouyou untuk pergi hanya karena dia terlihat menyedihkan.

“Tapi dia sekarang tengah menjalani sesi terapi, aku harap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya tapi …”

“Apa?”

“Um … Tobio, apa kau pernah dengar peristiwa _Challenger_? _Columbia Disaster? Soyuz 1 incident?_ ”

“…kau ngomong apa sih? Judul film?”

Shouyou menyilangkan jemarinya di atas meja, menggunakannya sebagai topangan dagu. “Itu nama-nama kecelakaan yang pernah menimpa penerbangan ke luar angkasa, baru lihat di google kemarin.”

“Yah, aku tidak pernah mendengarnya tapi lanjutkan.”

“Jadi, kemarin Kei bertanya padaku apa aku benar-benar menginginkannya kembali jadi astronot dan dia menanyakannya berulang kali sampai aku merasa janggal sendiri.

Malam harinya aku membaca beberapa hal mengenai antariksa dan lewat sana aku menemukan artikel-artikel mengenai kecelakaan itu. Mereka bahkan punya video yang menampilkan peristiwa _challenger,_ itu video yang usianya sudah hampir seabad dan masih beredar luas. Coba saja lihat sendiri di internet.”

“Ceritakan saja,”

“Lihat dulu, supaya nanti kau mengerti.”

Tobio merutuk dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya. Ia membuka jendela internet dan mengetik kata kunci _challenger disaster,_ jutaan hasil pencarian mampir di layarnya. Tobio menekan salah satu _thumbnail_ video berdurasi sekitar 5 menit.

Satu hal yang patut disyukuri adalah kualitas video tersebut masih cukup bagus kendati direkam menggunakan kamera keluaran tahun 60-an. Video dimulai dengan gambar sebuah pesawat ulang-alik yang hendak meluncur, beberapa kilometer dari sana terdapat rombongan orang-orang berkulit putih yang merupakan keluarga awak pesawat. Mereka berbondong-bondong menempelkan mata di corong lensa, terlihat bahagia dan bangga karena salah satu orang yang mereka kenal akan terbang menembus angkasa.

Seorang laki-laki menghitung mundur melalui pengeras suara, ketika pesawat ulang-alik meluncur, asap tebalnya memanjang hingga langit. Lalu dalam detik-detik yang tak diduga, sekonyong-konyong pesawat ulang-alik itu meledak, hilang ditutup asap pekat. Beberapa penonton masih bersorak-sorai—mengira pesawat ulang-alik tersebut telah terbang menembus atmosfer—namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Pihak NASA mengumumkan bahwa pesawat antariksa tersebut telah meledak di udara. Pecah berkeping-keping, dan tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan keluarga para astronot selain berdoa.

Tobio menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya. Ia mereguk ludah, lalu kembali memandang Shouyou. “Itu tadi … menyeramkan sekali.”

“Yah, kubilang juga apa.”

“Hmm … jadi maksudnya … kau takut hal yang sama terjadi pada Tsukishima?”

“Ya … aku tahu kedengarannya berlebihan tapi kecelakaan bisa terjadi kapan saja, iya ‘kan?”

“Kau benar.” Tobio mengunci ponsel dan menaruhnya di atas meja. “Jadi?”

“Jadi apa?”

“Ya, terus sekarang kau itu mau apa? Menghentikannya jadi astronot?”

Suara Shouyou tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah itu adalah hal yang diinginkannya? Melihat Kei tetap tinggal di sini, di tempat yang aman ini, ketimbang menaiki pesawat antariksa yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak, atau menjejak daratan di atas langit sana yang tidak berujung. Akan tetapi menjadi astronot dan pergi ke luar angkasa adalah cita-cita Kei dan ia tak cukup egois untuk meruntuhkannya.

Tobio mengentak-entakkan kukunya di atas permukaan meja, menunggu jawaban Shouyou.

“Begini,” Tobio memulai, kedua mata hitamnya memang intimidatif tetapi selalu bisa memberikan ketenangan pada saat-saat yang ia butuhkan. “Kalau kau mau egois dan bilang bahwa dia sebaiknya tidak usah jadi astronot karena yah … kau takut dia mati, itu wajar saja dan sama sekali tidak salah. Manusiawi lah.

Dan jika kau mengatakan ini secara langsung pada Tsukishima, aku yakin dia akan menurut—melihat kondisi mentalnya yang sedang awut-awutan sekarang.

Menurutku, Tsukishima sedang ada dalam kondisi yang mudah diserang. Jika kau memintanya untuk berhenti, maka dia akan berhenti. Jika kau memintanya untuk lanjut, dia akan melanjutkannya. Jadi semua ini terserah padamu, dan percayalah yang manapun sama saja, semuanya memiliki sisi positif dan negatif. Tapi, menurutku lagi nih ya, dia tidak mungkin menggantungkan cita-citanya sampai setinggi itu kalau dia tidak mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya secara matang apalagi kalau kemarin dia sudah lulus jadi astronot. Seleksi astronot itu susah sekali lho, baik dari segi fisik maupun otak.”

Shouyou tercenung, pandangannya jatuh di atas tumpukkan kertas burger yang kumal. Mengkaji peranan dirinya dalam hidup Kei sekali lagi, Shouyou merasa tidak punya hak untuk menghentikannya. Akan tetapi tak juga yakin apakah ia bisa mendukung Kei dengan tulus seperti apa yang ia lakukan kemarin-kemarin.

“Oke, lupakan soal kecelakaan, kupermudah saja,” Tobio mengajaknya kembali ke dunia nyata. “Ketika dia jadi astronot, kau pasti akan terpisah darinya selama beberapa tahun. Nah, itu saja, apa kau sanggup?”

“Kau benar,” kata Shouyou pelan. Hal sekecil ini saja tak ia pikirkan. Jarak di antara mereka akan kembali datang dengan bentangan yang lebih jauh, apa ia dan Kei bisa melaluinya? Shouyou setidaknya mengerti bahwa hubungannya dan Kei tidak akan terjalin seperti orang-orang kebanyakan.

Sekelebat bayangan pesawat antariksa yang meledak dan parasut yang gagal mengembang tiba-tiba berkelindan dalam benaknya, Shouyou tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

“Tapi yah … ini cuma pendapatku saja, soalnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Tsukishima. Yang manapun yang akan kau ambil nanti, itu semua yang terbaik.”

* * *

Usai makan malam dan berendam di bak air panas selama beberapa jam, Shouyou naik ke kamarnya dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda. Setumpuk rencana pembelajaran dan daftar nilai yang perlu ia unggah ke _database_ sekolah. Satu-satunya hal yang ia sukai dari pekerjaannya adalah mengajar. Administrasi sekolah dan hal-hal lainnya tidak masuk hitungan. Akan tetapi, menjadi guru bukan sekadar bicara di depan murid dan memberikan wejangan, masih ada gunungan pekerjaan yang perlu ia lakukan setelahnya.

Sebelumnya ia menyeduh kopi, dan kini cairan kafein itu telah mendingin diterpa udara. Shouyou mulai meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, membiarkan rasa pahit menjalari titik-titik syaraf di lidahnya.

Selang beberapa menit, ponselnya bergetar. Kei menghubunginya dengan panggilan video. Lain dengan apa yang dibayangkannya, panggilan video dari Kei membuatnya merasa serba-salah; ia tidak ingin mengangkatnya karena keragu-raguan akan jelas terlihat di raut wajahnya tetapi ia merindukan lelaki itu. Meskipun baru lewat satu hari, tetapi melihat wajah Kei adalah bagian dari kepuasan Shouyou dalam hidup.

Ketika panggilan itu ia angkat, sejenak layar berganti ke warna hitam lalu wajah Kei muncul. Ia nampak jauh, duduk di sebuah kursi yang Shouyou kenali sebagai meja kerjanya. Kei menggunakan Skype melalui komputer dan di hadapannya terdapat sebingkai _puzzle_ berwarna putih polos yang terpecah menjadi potongan kecil-kecil.

“Itu … _puzzle_?” tanya Shouyou.

“Iya.”

“Kenapa warnanya putih semua? Dan … ukuran potongannya kecil sekali,”

“Ini bagian dari relaksasi,” jawab Kei sambil tersenyum. “Ciee … ponsel baru.”

“Apa coba,” Shouyou mendengus, tawanya tertahan. “Cara relaksasimu aneh banget.”

“Aku sering dibilang begitu. Tadinya aku mau berkebun, tapi rumah kacanya masih diperbaiki.”

“Lho? Perasaan kemarin masih baik-baik saja.”

Kei menempelkan pecahan-pecahan _puzzle_ dalam bingkai, ia menjawab tanpa melihat ke arah kamera. “Iya, tetapi ada beberapa bagian yang rusak karena tidak kuurus selama berbulan-bulan, jadi … yah, aku baru panggil tukang tadi pagi. Besok juga sudah selesai.”

“Oh, syukurlah. Lagipula, tidak baik juga berkebun malam-malam.”

“Justru, tanaman akan tumbuh dengan baik kalau ditanam saat malam.”

“Nanti kau kena pilek.”

“Aw … Shouyou perhatian sekali,” Kei menaruh sebelah tangannya di pipi, berlagak tersipu meski wajahnya tidak mengindikasikan demikian. “Kau sedang apa sih?”

“Sebentar,” Shouyou menumpuk beberapa buku di atas meja dan menyandarkan ponselnya di sana. Ia tidak punya _holder,_ jadi ia menggunakan buku untuk menahan ponselnya dalam posisi tegak. “Aku juga sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.”

“Apa aku mengganggu?”

“Hmm … iya, bisa dibilang begitu.”

“Bagus, kalau begitu akan aku lanjutkan.”

“Dasar.”

Shouyou dan Kei tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Mereka hening dalam kegiatan dan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kamera dibiarkan menyala, sesekali Shouyou akan mendongak dan memerhatikan apa yang tengah Kei lakukan begitupun sebaliknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Shouyou baru merasakan keheningan yang begitu menyenangkan. Tetapi, ketika rencana pembelajaran yang ia ketik di _laptop_ telah rampung dan nilai-nilai siswanya sudah terunggah sempurna ke _database_ sekolah, keheningan itu rupanya menjadi suatu hal yang menjengkelkan. Namun ia tidak tahu pasti mana yang lebih menjengkelkan, keheningan atau keragu-raguan yang sekarang ada di dalam batinnya.

Kei masih mengerjakan _puzzle_ -nya waktu Shouyou mulai berbicara. “Kei, bagaimana jika aku bilang padamu … kalau aku tidak ingin kau jadi astronot?”

Tangan Kei berhenti mengotak-atik potongan _puzzle,_ ia menatap lurus pada layar _laptop,_ pada wajah Shouyou yang balik memandangnya dengan tatapan bimbang. “Aku … mungkin akan segera menulis surat pengunduran diri dari JAXA dan mengajukan lamaran ke perusahaan pengembangan agrikultur milik dosenku dulu,”

Shouyou menyunggingkan senyum tipis. “Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu,”

“Eh?”

“Kei, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa soal pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal misi luar angkasa lah, pendaratan manusia ke planet lain atau apa … aku tidak paham. Jadi, ketika kau bertanya apa aku yakin bahwa aku memang ingin kau menjadi seorang astronot, aku bingung.

Kemarin malam, aku iseng membaca artikel-artikel soal penerbangan ke luar angkasa, dan menemukan beberapa bahasan mengenai kecelakaan. Itu mengerikan dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan semua hal itu terjadi padamu.

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi … aku memang ingin kau pergi sih.”

“Hm … jadi, kau ingin aku tewas dalam kecelakaan juga?”

“Jangan bilang begitu. Itu tidak lucu. Rasanya alasan ini terlalu sederhana tapi aku ingin sekali melihatmu memakai baju oranye itu.”

“Kostum astronot banyak kok, kalau kau mau aku bisa pakai.”

“Kei,” Shouyou mendelik. “Kau tahu apa yang sedang aku coba katakan di sini. Lanjutkan cita-citamu, dan kalau aku sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi … apapun yang terjadi, kau tidak boleh berhenti.”

Kei tersenyum, sepasang alisnya turun. “Oke.” Ia melanjutkan potongan _puzzle_ -nya dengan senyum yang masih bertengger di sana. “Aku bisa pastikan itu. Lagipula, frekuensi kegagalan itu kecil sekali, kau tenang saja."”

“Kau sudah tidak panik lagi?”

“Masih, masih. Tapi terapi tadi baik-baik saja, _so far so good.”_

“Kali ini kau pakai kostum apa?”

Kei memicingkan mata, “Kau tahu, sepertinya kau menikmati ini.”

“Apa?”

“Melihatku dipermalukan?” Kei menjengitkan alis.

“Walah, ketahuan!” Shouyou terbahak, ia suka melihat wajah Kei yang gusar karena hal-hal seperti ini. “Wajah malu-malumu itu seksi.”

“Seseksi wajahmu ketika aku mencubit pantatmu waktu itu?”

“Kei! Dasar cabul! Sumpah ya, kalau kau melakukannya lagi aku akan memutuskan tanganmu.”

“Yah, asal jangan putuskan hatiku …” Kei tersenyum menyeringai. Shouyou melenguh, memutar bola mata lalu mendengus kesal. “Juga jantung, paru-paru, dan ginjalku karena aku masih membutuhkannya untuk ujian nanti.”

“Terapimu sebenarnya ada berapa level sih?”

“Tidak tahu. Duh, kuharap kakakku bisa segera mengehentikan semua kekonyolan ini.”

“Biarpun konyol, tapi membantu ‘kan?”

“Lumayan.”

Garis-garis wajah Kei jelas menunjukkan kelelahan, tetapi senyumnya menyembunyikan semua itu. Hari ini pasti dilaluinya dengan sangat berat di JAXA dan besok pun masih terus berlanjut. Katanya, ia tidak akan libur sebelum panik itu hilang dari otaknya. Sampai detik ini, Shouyou belum tahu separah apa kecelakaan pesawat yang Kei alami. Sedikit bersyukur karena Kei masih bisa bernapas hingga sekarang tetapi jejak-jejak tragedi itu tersimpan abadi dalam tubuh Kei.

Ketika Shouyou melihat punggung telanjang Kei untuk pertama kalinya, ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu pernah mengalami suatu kejadian yang tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan sampai kapanpun. Kulit punggungnya yang lebar berwarna cokelat dengan bekas luka yang menutupi seluruh permukaannya. Pada titik-titik tertentu, terdapat bagian kulit yang timbul—bekas jahitan atau luka bakar yang parah. Ia nampak seperti pria yang baru pulang dari sebuah medan perang. Shouyou tak pernah berani bertanya.

“Aku mencintaimu.” Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Shouyou begitu saja, tanpa rencana, tanpa rona merah merambati wajahnya.

“Aku tahu.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Tsukuba, 22 November 2075**

Kei masih menggunakan celana _jogging_ ketika mendatangi penampungan anjing milik pemerintah yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Ia tidak berniat memelihara anjing, tetapi dikarenakan kata-kata Shouyou waktu itu—jika memiliki masalah kepercayaan pada manusia, maka anjing bisa diadikan teman yang baik—Kei memutuskan untuk memelihara satu ekor. Ia tidak tahu jenis apa yang akan dipeliharanya, tapi ia akan mencari yang berbulu emas sesuai dengan saran Shouyou.

Tadinya ia akan mendatangi tempat penampungan anjing kemarin sore, tetapi baru ingat kalau mereka tutup di hari Minggu.

Ketika masuk, Kei disambut oleh seorang resepsionis wanita dengan senyum cerah. Setelah perbincangan kecil dan pengisian lembar formulir, Kei digiring untuk bertemu dengan anak-anak berbulu yang siap untuk diadopsi. Sebelumnya si resepsionis wanita sudah memberitahu bahwa anjing-anjing itu akan ‘ditidurkan’ jika sampai usia satu tahun tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi mereka.

Anjing-anjing itu menggemaskan tetapi Kei hanya bisa menyelamatkan satu ekor saja. Dengking dan gonggongan mereka sedikit memilukan, sejujurnya. Melihat mereka terperangkap dalam sel-sel kecil laiknya tahanan membuat hati Kei sedikit ngilu.

Kemudian matanya tertahan pada seekor pomeranian yang tengah memandangnya dengan mata bulat yang berbinar-binar seperti kelereng. Bulu anjing itu berwarna emas, persis seperti warna rambutnya. Tetapi dengkingan yang keluar dari mulutnya, juga tubuhnya yang kecil mengingatkan Kei pada Shouyou.

“Aku ambil yang ini.”

* * *

 

Teman barunya itu dinamai Venus, bintang fajar yang dapat terlihat di pagi buta. Ketika sampai rumah, ia melompat keluar dari kandangnya dan berlari kegirangan ke setiap penjuru. Ia juga menjatuhkan sebuah ember  di pekarangan belakang dan menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas tumpukan salju. Venus seperti bola kecil penuh energi yang terus memantul-mantul.

Kei meletakkan mangkuk anjing di patio belakang, kandangnya sengaja ia taruh di pojok taman. Kei berteriak memanggil Venus dan dalam hitungan detik anjing itu sudah kembali ke hadapannya dengan ekor yang bergetar cepat karena antusiasme. “Akan aku kenalkan kau pada pacarku,” kata Kei sembari menggendongnya. Venus menghadiahinya ciuman basah yang penuh semangat. “Sama-sama, Venus. Aku juga cinta padamu.” Kei mengusap wajahnya yang lengket.

Kei meraih ponselnya dengan tangan kiri, ia menghubungi Shouyou menggunakan panggilan video. Melihat wajah Shouyou merupakan sebuah adiksi.

“Hei,” Kei bicara duluan sebelum Shouyou berteriak.

Dan benar saja, lelaki berambut oranye di seberang sana tengah berteriak karena anjing yang menempel di wajah Kei. “Waaaahhhhh!!! Itu …?”

“Iya, aku mengadopsinya. Baru saja,”

“Ya ampun! Lucu sekali!!”

Kei mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke wajah Venus, anjing itu menjilatnya. “Duh,”

“Hahaha, dia manis sekali! Siapa namanya?”

“Venus.”

“Keren! Tapi … kenapa kau ambil pomeranian? Aku pikir kau akan mengadopsi golden retriever seperti yang di video itu.”

“Tadinya sih iya, tapi kupikir dia lebih memesona. Ayo bilang hai pada pacarku, Venus.” Anjing itu menggonggong, seolah mengerti dengan perintah Kei barusan. “Warna bulunya seperti rambutku dan tubuhnya cebol seperti dirimu, dia juga berisik. Pokoknya, personaliti Venus sangat mirip denganmu. Anggap saja dia anak kita.”

“Kei!!! Kau ini ya, dasar!”

Kei tertawa dan melepaskan Venus dari gendongannya. “Bagaimana harimu?” tanya Kei.

“Menyenangkan. Aku dan murid-muridku bermain perang bola salju seharian, capek sih tapi seru juga,”

Kei mengambil posisi duduk di kursi rotan yang berada di teras belakang rumah, menyilangkan kaki dan memerhatikan cerita yang terus mengalir dari mulut Shouyou. Mata lelaki itu berbinar-binar ketika bercerita tentang siswanya yang membuat benteng salju yang tingginya hampir 2 meter dengan bantuan tangga sekolah, atau ketika ia bercerita tentang dirinya yang tak sengaja melempar bola salju ke wajah Keishin. Semua cerita yang dibawa Shouyou dari kampung halamannya selalu menyenangkan dan membuat rindu.

“Bagaimana dengan harimu?”

Kei menggaruk belakang kepala, matanya menerawang langit-langit. “Hmm … menyenangkan.”

“Kau mulai menikmati kostum-kostum itu?”

“Haha, tidak. Tadi aku meminta kakak untuk membawaku ke lapangan terbang dan aku bisa bertahan di sana selama beberapa menit.”

“Tapi kau baik-baik saja ‘kan?”

“Tentu saja, aku … sudah tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan semua ini dan kembali menjalani aktivitasku seperti dulu.”

“Sebelum kau pergi ke luar angkasa, kita harus pergi liburan dulu ya.”

“Kau ini bicara apa sih? Masih lama kok, aku tidak akan langsung pergi juga begitu kembali jadi astronot.” Kei tertawa. “Mungkin saja aku tidak akan diikutkan dalam misi apapun dan berakhir di ruang komando.”

“Kenapa kau jadi pesimis begitu?”

“Aku tidak pesimis, Shouyou.”

“Iya, kau begitu.”

“Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya.” Kei mengambil tangkapan layar dengan wajah Shouyou yang berkerut-kerut. Lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak sadar. “Begini ya, masalah aku layak atau tidak untuk pergi ke atas sana, itu bukan aku yang atur.”

“Kita tidak tahu masa depan itu seperti apa.”

“Iya ‘kan, bisa saja aku terpilih bisa saja tidak.” Jelas Kei. “Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti soal masa depan,”

“Apa?”

“Kita akan menikah. Itu pasti.”

“Kei!!!” wajah Shouyou memerah bagai cangkang apel di pertengahan musim gugur. Matanya berseri-seri. “Pernikahan sesama jenis tidak legal di Jepang!”

“ _Thank God,_ kita masih punya Kanada.”

*


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Tsukuba, 3 Desember 2075**

Di suatu sore di awal bulan Desember, Kei tengah berbaring di atas karpet ruang tamu dan memandangi kerangka bohlam yang menggantung di langit-langit. Hari ini ia libur, karena baru saja melewati tahap terakhir dari sesi terapi—konyol—bersama Akiteru kemarin. Ia mengingat-ingat kenapa saat itu memilih kerangka bohlam yang menyerupai sangkar burung seperti ini untuk digantung di ruang tengah? Tidakkah itu menambah kesan muram?

Kei menyalakan televisi. “God Only Knows” sedang diputar. Duh, lagu itu berusia lebih tua ketimbang kakek dan neneknya yang sekarang ini pindah ke Awashima untuk menghabiskan sisa hidup mereka dengan menatap horizon di pinggir laut.

_God only knows what I did without you …_

Kei bahkan tak memiliki keinginan untuk melirik layar televisi. Ia sering merasa geli jika harus menyaksikan orang-orang zaman dulu berlagak di depan kamera. Kaku, membosankan, kolot.

Saluran televisi yang satu ini sangat menyebalkan. Sejujurnya ia ingin menggantinya tetapi terlalu malas untuk mencari tayangan lain, lagipula siapa tahu ada lagu favoritnya yang diputar di sana. “Hei, hei, heeiiii!” aduh. ‘Tuh, benar dugaannya. Ini memang saluran sialan yang menayangkan acara sialan yang sialnya sangat populer dan digandrungi muda-mudi Jepang—bahkan dunia—di era ini. _Host_ acara itu bernama Bokuto Kotarou, dunia mengenalnya sebagai pemain voli nasional yang menorehkan banyak prestasi, Kei mengenalnya sebagai idola Shouyou. _Well,_ dia punya tampang yang bagus juga personaliti khas seorang bintang, jadi wajar saja dia punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai _host_ acara televisi. Itu cocok untuknya.

Garukan Venus di pintu membuat Kei menggerutu, ia membiarkannya sejenak tetapi cakaran-cakaran Venus kian menjadi. Dengan langkah gontai, Kei berjalan menuju pintu. Anjing itu berlari saat Kei hendak menangkapnya, tak lama setelah itu bel dibunyikan.

Dia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ yang bagus untuk menerima tamu. Energinya terkuras habis setelah menerbangkan sebuah pesawat jet di langit berawan kemarin. Sebenarnya Kei sudah bisa mengatasi kepanikannya dengan cukup baik, tapi gemetar masih saja bermuara di ujung-ujung jarinya ketika memegang kemudi pesawat dan ia pun belum bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya. Akan tetapi, hari Senin nanti ia harus mengikuti ujian kualifikasi astronot siap atau tidak siap. Jika ia menghindar, maka mimpinya untuk terbang ke luar angkasa hanya akan menjadi khayalan yang tak akan tergapai. Sebab, direktur JAXA telah memberinya sebuah tekanan baru dengan menyatakan bahwa ujian ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya.

Yah, direktur berambut bob itu punya wajah kelewat serius sehingga Kei tidak bisa berbaik sangka dengan menyatakan bahwa ultimatum itu hanya sekadar candaan atau motivasi.

“Ya, cari siapa—“ bola mata Kei membulat tatkala Shouyou, dengan senyum cerah berdiri di depan pintunya. Rambut oranyenya menggelap dan dititiki salju, pipinya sewarna angsa yang baru dibului.

Ketika Kei mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya tengah berhalusinasi, Shouyou memberinya sebuah pelukan. Serbuk es yang menempel di lipatan mantel Shouyou membuat Kei kedinginan. “Haaaaiiiiii!” seru Shouyou lantang.

Kei masih berdiri di daun pintu dengan wajah bingung. “Kau- kau sedang apa di sini?”

“Ibu memintaku untuk mengirimkan hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih,” Shouyou mengacungkan dua buah tas plastik besar berisikan wadah plastik yang nampak penuh. “Aku tidak memberitahumu dulu, sori. Er … tapi kalau kau sedang sibuk, aku bisa menginap di rumah bibiku.”

Kei menggenggam tangannya yang dingin, menautkannya secara perlahan. “Tidak. Kau tinggal di sini saja.” Ia menarik Shouyou ke dalam pelukan sekali lagi sembari menutup pintu dengan sebelah kaki. “Aku cuma agak bingung karena kau mendadak muncul di depan pintuku seperti ini. Apa kau berniat untuk memberiku kejutan atau semacamnya?”

Shouyou mengendurkan pelukan, melentingkan tubuh pada tautan jemari Kei di belakang punggungnya. “Kenapa kau begitu yakin?”

“Ayolah, kau ini mudah sekali ditebak.”

“Bisakah kau menebak di mana aku akan meletakkan hadiah-hadiah dari Ibuku ini?”

Kei mencium bibir Shouyou, memagutnya beberapa kali dan membisikkan kalimat dengan nada menggoda. “Lemari es.”

Shouyou melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Kei dan membawa bingkisan-bingkisan itu ke dapur. Kei berjalan ke halaman belakang dan memanggil Venus dengan menepuk-nepukan tangannya. Si Pomeranian kecil berlari dengan dedaunan yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya, ketika sampai teras, tubuh itu ia gulingkan di atas karpet. Ia menggonggong dengan penuh semangat.

“Aaaah, apa ini yang namanya Venus?” Shouyou muncul dari arah pintu, berjalan menghampiri Venus dan mencoba menggendongnya tetapi anjing itu kelewat agresif hingga langsung menubrukkan dirinya ke wajah Shouyou. Menghujaninya dengan jilatan basah. “Ah, iya iya, senang bertemu denganmu juga.”

“Aku rasa dia menyukaimu.”

“Seingatku kau belum memberitahuku soal jenis kelaminnya,”

“Dia jantan. Jujur saja, aku juga baru tahu kemarin setelah kakakku mengeceknya.”

“Kau serius?”

“ _Well,_ aku tidak terlalu peduli soal jenis kelaminnya. Yang manapun, nanti dia akan dikastrasi juga ‘kan.”

“Kau benar,” Shouyou berdiri, menurunkan Venus dari gendongannya. “Di mana aku bisa menaruh mantelku?”

“Langsung masukan saja ke dalam keranjang cucian kalau kotor, tapi kalau cuma basah atau lembap gantungkan saja di kamar. Besok aku keringkan.” Kei kembali ke ruang tengah, mematikan televisi, dan berjalan ke dalam kamar. Di lihatnya Shouyou tengah menggantungkan mantel di paku dinding dengan susah payah. “Makanya, minum susu.” Kei mengambil mantel itu dari tangan Shouyou dan menggantungkannya.

“Kenapa kau harus pasang paku tinggi begitu sih?”

“Karena aku tinggi?”

“Ya, maksudku … kenapa tidak dipasang di posisi yang lebih wajar?” Shouyou berkacak pinggang, kedua alisnya bertaut.

“Maksudmu di sini?” Kei menunjuk sebuah titik yang sejajar dengan hidung Shouyou. “Aku harus jongkok dong, repot amat.”

“Kau tidak toleran,”

“Ini ‘kan rumahku, ya aku sesuaikan dengan diriku lah.”

“Kalau orang luar berkunjung? Mereka juga akan kesulitan sepertiku!”

“Sebagai informasi untukmu saja ya, jangan salah paham lho, aku cuma mau kasih tahu bahwa dari semua orang yang kukenal … kau yang paling pendek. Yah, begitu.”

Shouyou mendorong lengannya keras-keras, membuat Kei sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir menabrak sisi lemari. “Yachi- _san_ lebih pendek dariku, tahu!”

“Tapi itu ukuran wajar buat perempuan,”

“Noya- _san_ lebih pendek dariku!”

“Iya deh, aku berlebihan.” Kei tertawa menyeringai. “Alasan yang sebenarnya sih, karena tidak ada yang pernah masuk ke rumah ini kecuali keluargaku dan kau. Selain itu, aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau akan datang ke sini juga. Nanti aku buatkan gantungan yang baru deh, yang tingginya segini.” Kei menjepit batang hidung Shouyou dengan gemas, dan melarikan sebuah ciuman di antara alis Shouyou setelahnya.

“Aku mau ganti baju dulu, kausku lembap.”

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benak Kei. Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang ide dadakan yang baru muncul begitu saja, sebab hal ini sudah ada di dalam kepalanya sejak lama dan baru bisa ia ingat sekarang. “Shouyou, aku punya ide bagus.”

Shouyou memicingkan mata, iris oranye itu memandangnya penuh curiga. “Aku tidak mau dengar,”

“Eh, aku serius ini ide bagus.”

“Apa?”

Kei membuka lemari pakaian, mengambil sebuah kaus raglan biru berlengan pendek dengan sablonan logo JAXA yang menempel di dada kanannya. Shouyou menerima kaus itu dengan wajah bingung. “Ganti pakai itu saja.” Kei tersenyum, memamerkan balok-balok putih yang berderet sempurna.

“…kenapa?”

“Ya … tidak kenapa-kenapa.”

“Ya sudah, celananya mana?”

“Eh, untuk apa pakai celana? Kaus itu bisa menutup sampai atas lututmu kok. Pakai celana dalam saja cukup.”

“Kei, jika yang kau inginkan adalah aku, melakukan pertunjukan _kare-shirt_ dengan kaus berlogo salah satu agensi pemerintah di bidang antariksa, maka … kau memang punya _fetish_ yang aneh.”

“Lakukan saja, bawel.”

“Ini musim dingin, demi Tuhan! Dan kau menyuruhku untuk tidak pakai celana, dasar sinting!”

Kei mengambil sebuah _remote_ kecil di atas meja kerja, menaikkan suhu kamarnya beberapa derajat. “ _Problem solved.”_ Cengiran itu kian melebar, Kei tahu bahwa sifat malu-malu tidak akan mengabulkan keinginan apapun.

* * *

 

Shouyou tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya ketika melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Kei dengan kaus JAXA super besar yang membungkus tubuhnya. Terlebih lagi, Kei memandanginya dengan rahang yang menggantung seolah-olah waktu telah terhenti dalam dunianya. Mata itu menatapnya dari leher, dada, hingga turun ke kaki. Shouyou merasa ingin bersembunyi di balik lemari atau belakang gorden karena tatapan mata Kei seperti menelanjanginya di tempat.

“Berhenti melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu.”

“Seperti apa?”

“Ergh … ayolah,” Shouyou berdecak.

“Seperti terangsang, begitu?”

“Kei! Mulutmu kotor sekali!”

“Itu namanya _dirty talk,_ ah, kau ini seperti remaja ingusan saja.”

Shouyou duduk di samping Kei, menarik ujung keliman kaus agar bisa menutup lututnya. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa kaus ini begitu besar. Sebelumnya Shouyou tidak pernah memerhatikan perbedaan ukuran tubuh antara dirinya dan Kei, ia kira hanya beda di tinggi badan saja.

“Sumpah ya, apa yang menarik dari melihat seorang laki-laki sepertiku memakai baju kebesaran begini? Aku bukan cewek,”

“Aku juga tidak menganggapmu sebagai perempuan. Mana ada perempuan barbar begini,”

Shouyou menepuk pinggangnya keras-keras, Kei meringis. “Pahaku keras, berotot pula. Mana enak dilihat.”

“Yah, namanya juga paha laki-laki.”

“Tinggimu berapa sih sekarang?”

“Terakhir aku cek, sekitar 198 sentimeter. Sudah kuusahakan supaya tidak nambah lagi.”

“Memangnya astronot boleh tinggi begitu? Bukannya nanti akan sempit sekali kalau kau harus naik pesawat macam soyuz atau orion itu?”

Kei menjengitkan alis, kaget pada pemahaman Shouyou mengenai ukuran Soyuz. “Kau tahu soal soyuz?” tanyanya sambil terkekeh.

“Tahu, yaaaa … aku iseng cari-cari infonya di internet. Iseng saja sih,”

“Muat, meskipun kelihatannya kecil tapi pesawat itu bisa menampungku selama aku menekuk lutut. Lagipula, kita tidak selalu menggunakan pesawat kecil seperti itu kok. Oh iya, Senin depan, aku ikut ujian kualifikasi astronot.”

“Tidak lama lagi dong?”

“Apanya?”

Shouyou menunjuk langit-langit, “Ke atas sana,”

“Itu lagi,” sudut mata Kei berkerut saat ia tersenyum, menyamarkan garis-garis lelah di wajahnya yang kecokelatan. Sebuah senyum yang mengingatkan Shouyou pada salah satu alasan kenapa ia mencintai lelaki ini.

“Kalau begitu, kebetulan.”

“Kebetulan apa?”

Shouyou beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengambil ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kantung kain kecil berwarna hijau yang telah diikat dengan tali hitam. “Aku bawakan ini untukmu.”

“Gelang?” Kei mengacungkan sebuah gelang dengan manik-manik berwarna hitam. “Kenapa?”

Shouyou memakaikan gelang itu di tangan kiri Kei, dan serta-merta menggenggamnya. Warna hitam itu begitu kontras dengan kulit Kei, hanya saja ukurannya sedikit sempit kendati bertali karet. “Ini jimat untuk perlindungan, tadinya aku mau ambil batu _turquoise_ tapi warnanya tidak akan cocok denganmu. Jadi, aku ambil yang ini. Kau menyukainya?” ia menggigit bibir bawah, mengantisipasi jawaban. Sejujurnya, Shouyou takut jika Kei sampai mengomentari bahwa gelang ini mirip dengan apa yang dipakai dukun-dukun.

“Aku terlihat seperti dukun.”

“A-ah … kau benar…”

“Tapi aku menyukainya. _Thanks._ ”

Para kupu-kupu itu bersorak riuh di dalam perutnya, seolah Shouyou telah mencetak sebuah prestasi mengagumkan. Ia menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk memilih sebuah gelang dan merecoki penjaga toko mengenai makna batu mulia. Kei terlihat sangat senang, ia mengangkat tangannya ke udara, memandang kilap gelang-gelang itu di bawah cahaya lampu. Wajahnya jadi seperti remaja berusia enam belas tahun lagi.

“Terima kasih,” Kei mengecup buku-buku jari Shouyou yang dingin, kemudian titik nadi di pergelangan tangan dan batang lehernya. Ia tahu bahwa ini adalah sebuah undangan, dan Shouyou tidak berniat untuk menolak sekalipun langit di luar masih terang.

Shouyou hanya balas menatapnya, terhanyut dalam api yang berkobar di mata Kei yang kecokelatan. Tautan tangan mereka terlepas, Kei menangkup bagian belakang leher Shouyou dan menariknya mendekat. Sudut-sudut bibir Shouyou dikecup Kei dengan pelan, mensyukuri tiap ciumannya, dan sejurus kemudian ia menarik diri untuk menatap Shouyou lekat-lekat. “Kau tidak akan mendorong wajahku lagi ‘kan?”

* * *

 

Shouyou membuka matanya dengan sedikikt gerutuan. Tubuhnya terasa lemas sekali seperti lemak susu kental. Ia menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Saat itulah kakinya menyapu kekosongan di sisi kiri tempat tidur.

“…Kei?”

“Ya?”

“Jam berapa sekarang?”

“Jam sebelas.”

Dilihatnya Kei tengah duduk bersila di atas karpet, mengenakan kaus polos berwarna putih dan celana kolor, rambutnya yang pirang nampak kisut. Shouyou beringsut, mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tepian ranjang dan menindih telungkupan tangan di sana. Kei sedang membersihkan lensa-lensa—entah dari kamera atau teleskop—yang berserakkan di lantai kamar. Ia membesut tepian lensa menggunakan lap seukuran sapu tangan, sesekali mengangkatnya ke udara, memastikan kejernihan dengan bantuan cahaya bohlam kamar.

“Kau sedang apa?” pertanyaan yang jawabannya bisa mudah ditemukan hanya dengan melihat, tapi siapa peduli.

“Membersihkan lensa kameraku.”

“Kau punya kamera?”

“Duh, siapa sih yang tidak punya kamera di zaman sekarang?”

Shouyou mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke udara.

Kei tertawa mengejek, “Kau serius?”

“Dulu aku punya, tapi dicolong orang. Jadi malas untuk beli lagi.”

“Ya ampun. Aku curiga para pelaku kriminal sering mengiramu sebagai anak SMP, karena itu mereka selalu mengincarmu.”

“Sepertinya aku harus menumbuhkan janggut dan kumis, supaya tidak ada yang salah paham lagi.”

“Itu hanya akan membuatmu terlihat seperti kurcaci di film putri salju.”

“Sialan!” sembur Shouyou dengan tawa. Ia berdiri, membelitkan selimut di tubuhnya dan mencari baju ganti di lemari Kei. Lutut dan batang lehernya bak menjelma agar-agar. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka fotografi,” komentarnya lagi sembari mengambil sebuah kaus lengan panjang yang menggantung.

“Tuntutan pekerjaan saja kok. Aku pakai semua ini untuk astrofotografi kalau sedang ekspedisi ke luar ruangan, jarang kupakai makanya berdebu seperti ini.”

Shouyou berdiri di hadapannya lalu duduk, dan memberikan ciuman kecil di puncak kepala Kei. Saat itu Kei baru selesai dengan lensa terakhirnya. “ _I like you in my clothes.”_ Bisik Kei saat hidung mereka bertabrakan.  

Shouyou tersenyum, hidung mereka masih saling menggisil, _eskimo kisses_ yang kelampau _cheesy._ “Aku suka memakainya.”

Ciuman-ciuman yang mereka bagi selalu bersifat domestik, singkat dan lembut dan manis dan terasa seperti suatu hal yang melayang di antara angan-angan dan tak mungkin menjadi kenyataan, tapi.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Tsukuba, 6 Desember 2075**

Kei dihujani tepuk tangan dan pelukan erat ketika ia berhasil menyelesaikan ujian kualifikasi astronot yang digelar pihak JAXA sedari pagi hingga sore. Usai menerbangkan pesawat jet selama beberapa putaran dengan gerakan akrobatik—yang sedikit gila—ia pun turun ke dasar kolam dan menyelesaikan beberapa misi laiknya astronot yang tengah melayang-layang di ruang hampa udara. Semuanya ia selesaikan dengan detak jantung yang melebihi hitungan normal tetapi bukan karena panik melainkan semangatnya yang meluap-luap.

Ketika berada di belakang kursi kemudi pesawat, ia merasakan bagian-bagian dalam dirinya yang kemarin sempat hilang, telah kembali. Kei akui ia memang suka terbang, dan ia juga menyukai gelang turmalin yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Akhir pekan kemarin, Shouyou menyengajakan diri untuk datang dan memberikannya privilese agar bisa bermanja-manja dengan si rambut oranye itu seharian. Mereka bangun bersama, sarapan di meja yang sama, dan kembali tidur di ranjang yang sama. Ketika Shouyou memakaikan gelang itu di tangannya, Kei sempat berpikir bahwa kekasihnya memang punya selera yang unik—sangat tradisional dan tipikal orang jepang sekali. Akan tetapi, ia tahu bahwa gelang itu memiliki makna lain selain hiasan tangan, dan Kei merasa sangat bahagia ketika Shouyou mengkhawatirkan keselamatannya. Satu hal yang tidak Kei suka dari pertemuan kemarin hanyalah perpisahan di depan gerbong kereta bawah tanah.

* * *

 

Jika bukan karena paksaan Akiteru, Kei tidak akan mau menghabiskan malamnya dengan bertandang ke pesta kelulusan astronot yang digelar di rumah salah satu astronot senior. Ia benci bau alkohol dan lelucon-lelucon garing yang biasa meluncur dari mulut koleganya ketika pesta. Jangan salah paham, Kei suka bersosialisasi tapi hewan-hewan pesta memang bukan favoritnya. Beberapa dari mereka gemar menyombongkan diri dan menggosip, sisanya lebih pilih menyandarkan punggung di tembok dan pura-pura bisu—seperti dirinya.

Akan tetapi, sebagai seorang astronot Jepang termuda yang bukan berasal dari kaum teknisi, ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa ia adalah astronot Jepang pertama yang mengalami _panic disorder_ hanya karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang, sulit bagi Kei untuk menyembunyikan diri. Ketika setiap tamu dalam pesta memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, Kei merasa tidak tenang dan uring-uringan.

Akiteru memiliki gengnya sendiri, para teknisi yang menangani pengembangan modul satelit. Mereka duduk melingkari sebuah meja, bercerita tentang mobil Jepang keluaran terbaru yang mereka yakini akan mendominasi pasar dunia. Di samping meja mereka, terdapat geng istri-istri astronot yang nampak asyik membicarakan manikur di salon langganan masing-masing.

Kei tidak ingin bergabung dengan meja manapun, namun kehadirannya diacuhkan oleh sekelompok astronot senior yang sudah sangat sering bepergian ke luar angkasa dan menjalankan beberapa misi. Kala itu mereka tengah meminum sake dan mengeluhkan salju yang menebal di jalanan kuil Inari. Ia mendengar lelucon garing tentang seorang dokter dan peternak siput.

“Kei!” salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan, memintanya untuk mendekat.

Kei sedikit malas, tetapi ia tetap memasang senyum terbaiknya hanya karena lelaki itu dekat dengan ayahnya. Rambut putihnya dipotong dengan gaya klasik belah pinggir, warna dasinya amat norak, dan puncak hidung lelaki itu memerah seperti badut. Tak akan ada seorangpun yang menyangka bahwa dia adalah teknisi senior yang banyak mengambil bagian dalam penelitian medis di stasiun luar angkasa internasional.

“Duduk, duduk di sebelahku. Kenapa kau tidak minum?” tanyanya lagi.

Kei menggeleng, “Tidak, Noshiro- _san._ Setelah ujian kepalaku agak pusing dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya tambah parah.”

“Lihat, ‘kan? Anak inilah yang aku bilang berpenampilan muda tapi berjiwa kolot, ia benar-benar tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang.” Noshiro tertawa, gelas sakenya beriak. “Setidaknya bicaralah dengan gadis-gadis di sana,” Noshiro menunjuk sekumpulan gadis yang duduk di satu meja, semuanya menggunakan gaun malam yang cantik. Mereka juga astronot, Kei tahu itu.

“Ah … aku sudah punya pacar, sayang sekali.” Kei tersenyum, aroma sake membuat ujung matanya berkedut.

“Astronot generasi sekarang ini ya,” lelaki di hadapannya berkomentar, ia adalah Joseph, pria berkebangsaan Brazil yang menetap di JAXA untuk program kerjasama. Dia juga bagian dari tim Noshiro tetapi mengajukan pensiun dini, dan kini ia bertugas di ruang kontrol. “Waktu aku baru lulus jadi astronot, aku tidak pernah kepikiran untuk punya pacar. Ketika kita pergi, mereka akan tinggal di bumi, menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu. Kasihan ….” Ia menegak minumannya lagi, matanya mulai merah dan terkantuk-kantuk.

Kei tertawa kaku, tak bisa membantah perkataan Joseph karena hal itulah yang membayangi pikirannya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini.

“Pacarmu harus sangat-sangat sabar, Kei. Apalagi kau nanti akan dikirim ke Mars untuk waktu yang tidak sebentar,” sambung Joseph lagi. “Bisa-bisa dia terbakar api cemburu karena takut kau mengencani alien di sana!”

Ketika seisi meja tertawa, Kei terdiam. Ia mengernyitkan alis, “Tunggu … Joseph, maksudmu … Mars?”

Lalu para astronot sepuh itu bertatapan satu sama lain, salah satunya mereguk ludah, sadar akan bocornya suatu rahasia sebelum waktu yang ditentukan.

“Seingatku ujian kualifikasi ini untuk ISS?” tanya Kei dengan nada tinggi.

“Ah … Kei,” Noshiro memegang pundaknya, memberi tepukan sederhana. “Begini, dari dulu, pihak NASA sudah menunjukmu sebagai bagian dari tim ekspedisi ke Mars. Mereka tidak pernah berniat menggantimu meskipun setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kau tahu, kesempatan ini langka sekali.”

“Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka sebaik itu. Mengingat fakta bahwa pada tahun 2030, EVA1 di Mars sendiri mengalami kegagalan yang tidak pernah dipublikasikan ke khalayak banyak sampai sekarang. Apa mereka sedang mencari korban berikutnya? Yang bukan warga asli Amerika?”

“Kei, itu adalah rahasia penting dan aku harap kau tidak seceroboh ini untuk mengatakannya di depan umum seperti itu.” Noshiro mendesis. Suasana di meja itu menjadi sangat muram, tetapi taka da seorangpun yang memerhatikan. “Aku harap kau mengerti, ini adalah langkah besar bagi Jepang. Kalian akan menjadi orang Jepang pertama yang menginjakan kaki di Mars!”

“Kalian?”

Wajah kecut Kei sudah tidak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi, ia ingin segera enyah dari tempat ini karena rekan satu mejanya mulai menuangkan banyak sake di gelas mereka. Barangkali ingin kabur dari berondongan pertanyaan Kei atau entahlah, mungkin saja mereka memang doyan minum.

“Kau dan Akaashi Keiji.”

“Sori … siapa?”

“Akaashi Keiji, salah satu _mission specialist_ 2STS-4483 untuk pengiriman logistik ke ISS dan perakitan tangki amonia. Baru pulang beberapa bulan lalu dan sekarang ini dia bertugas di Kennedy. Sebelumnya ia melakukan pelatihan di Rocosmos kemudian pindah ke NASA, jelas kau tidak mengenalnya.”

“Dia tahu soal ini?”

“Belum. Tapi waktu wawancara dulu, ia bilang bahwa Mars adalah destinasi impiannya. Yah … kurasa dia tidak akan menolak.”

Kei mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal, tak habis pikir kenapa penentuan misi bisa dilakukan secara sepihak. Perdebatan di dalam hatinya sudah dimulai sejak kata Mars itu dicetuskan. Menolak misi berarti tindakan kriminal. Ia harap perbincangan soal Mars ini hanyalah mimpi dari orang-orang tua di hadapannya, bukan suatu kepastian.

“Aku harap kau tidak membocorkan pembicaraan kita malam ini pada siapapun sebelum pihak NASA mengumumkannya melalui siaran televisi internasional. Kami sendiri baru akan memberitahumu bulan depan, seminggu sebelum kau berangkat ke Houston.”

“Apa? Bulan depan?”

“Yap. Ayolah, Kei. Apa kau kepikiran soal pacarmu jika kau pergi ke Mars? Kau bukan anak-anak lagi. Ini masalah kenegaraan, putraku yang bertugas di Angkatan Darat juga putus dengan pacarnya. Setelah tugasnya selesai, ia dapat pengganti lebih baik.” Joseph tersenyum menyeringai tapi Kei sama sekali tidak bisa setuju dengan pendapatnya.

Ada banyak hal yang perlu dipertimbangkannya sebelum menerima suatu misi; keluarga, teman-temannya, Shouyou, dan juga Venus. Jika sekadar melakukan misi di stasiun luar angkasa yang hanya makan waktu sekitar satu tahun—dalam hitungan paling lama—tentu ia sanggup. Mars? Perjalanannya saja membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan.

“Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan soal misi sejenak, mari kita nikmati pestanya!” Noshiro memberinya sebuah rangkulan, napasnya bau alkohol.

Kei mengurut kening, ia tak berniat untuk minum tetapi tanpa ia sadari sebotol sake telah ditandaskannya sebelum tengah malam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 EVA - _Extravehicular Activity_ adalah seluruh aktivitas yang dilakukan astronot atau kosmonot di luar pesawat ketika mereka berada di luar angkasa.
> 
> 2 _mission specialist_ adalah posisi yang bisa dipegang oleh astronot JAXA ketika melakukan misi. Mereka dituntut memiliki keahlian yang mendukung keberhasilan misi tersebut.
> 
> 3 STS - _Space Transportation System_ adalah nama yang digunakan NASA untuk seluruh program pesawat ulang-alik mereka.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Torono, 22 Desember 2075**

Sejujurnya, hari-harinya selama beberapa pekan ini benar-benar yang terburuk. Pasca mendapat teguran karena keteledorannya dalam mengumpulkan berkas-berkas yang akan digunakan dalam pendataan pengajar, ia pun harus puas dengan hilangnya nama Hinata Shouyou dari daftar orang-orang yang lolos dalam seleksi beasiswa program master di Tsukuba. Saat itu ia tengah berada di sebuah restoran, makan bersama keluarganya di luar, dan Shouyou mengecek pengumuman kelulusan melalui ponsel. Shouyou memuat ulang laman pengumuman berulang kali, tapi namanya tak kunjung muncul.

Selain itu, Shouyou berusaha menghubungi Kei melalui sejak hari terakhir mereka bertemu tapi tak pernah tersambung, ia mengiriminya surel tapi tak pernah dibalas. Pesan-pesan yang ditinggalkannya melalui aplikasi perpesananpun tak pernah dibaca. Shouyou ingin menghubungi Akiteru, tetapi ia tak memiliki nomor ataupun alamat surel si sulung Tsukishima itu. Shouyou tidak bisa menemukan Kei di manapun.

Ia khawatir jika Kei jatuh dalam lembah depresi. Ia takut hal itu kembali terjadi karena sampai detik ini, kabar kelulusannya dari ujian kualifikasi astronot belum terdengar. Shouyou tidak ingin membayangkan Kei gagal dalam ujian, meskipun separuh dari hatinya bakal merasa lega jika hal itu terjadi. Terkadang ia ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri karena kelampau ceroboh dan sok jagoan ketika mengatakan bahwa Kei harus terus mengejar cita-citanya. Sekarang, baru ditinggal tanpa kabar selama beberapa hari saja sudah membuatnya uring-uringan.

Shouyou sedang membuka kunci, ketika Tobio menghampirinya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit bahagia—tapi tersembunyi dalam senyum kecutnya. Sekitar empat hari lalu, Shouyou mulai pindah ke gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Tobio di kawasan yang dekat dengan SMA Karasuno. Kendati tak jauh dari rumah, tapi Shouyou membutuhkan privasi lebih pasca menjadi kekasih Kei.

Ia sudah mengirim alamat baru dan kunci duplikatnya pada Kei melalui pos, tapi ia tidak yakin jika Kei bakal menjangkaunya.

“Nih, aku melihat pacarmu muncul di surat kabar.” Tobio membentangkan sebuah halaman koran pagi, di sanalah Shouyou menemukan Kei. Wajah bosan Kei tercetak dengan ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar ketimbang wajah-wajah lain, semuanya mengenakan pakaian biru JAXA. Barangkali sesuatu yang hebat, atau buruk. Ia harap bukan yang kedua.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera mengambil koran itu dan membaca tiap paragrafnya dengan saksama. Nama Kei tersemat dalam artikel yang berjudul: Astronot Baru yang Akan Membawa Cahaya yang Lebih Baik bagi Jepang. Lelaki itu berhasil melalui ujian kualifikasi dan dalam hitungan bulan atau tahun, ia akan terbang menembus awan-awan pekat dan benteng atmosfer planet.

“Jadi pada akhirnya, kau memutuskan untuk membiarkannya terus lanjut jadi astronot ya?” tanya Tobio.

Shouyou meremas pinggiran surat kabar hingga berkerut-kerut, “Iya. Aku rasa … itu yang terbaik.”

“Dia sudah menghubungimu?”

Shouyou menggeleng, “Aku khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya, tapi mungkin dia hanya sedang sibuk.”

Tobio menepuk pundaknya dan mengambil kembali koran itu dari tangan Shouyou. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shouyou langsung masuk ke dalam flatnya, mengunci pintu, dan membanting tubuh ke atas tumpukan bantal yang berserak di atas ranjang tanpa menanggalkan sepatu.

Pikirannya sibuk dengan wajah Kei dan segala tindak-tanduknya.

Ketika mereka bersama, yang dibicarakannya tidak hanya dinosaurus dan astronomi. Meskipun Shouyou tahu tujuh puluh persen isi otaknya memang tentang itu, tapi Kei pilih membicarakan hal lain ketika bersamanya. Bicara Kei cepat ketika ia sedang merasa baik, sesekali mengambil jeda untuk menanyakan pendapat.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa anak yang gemar menenggelamkan pikirannya di buku-buku ensiklopedia mengenai spesies dinosaurus malah berakhir sebagai astronot di _Tsukuba Space Center._ Demi Tuhan, Kei tidak terlihat seperti penggemar berat perbintangan apalagi kegiatan militer. Tapi ia memang punya modal yang kelampau cukup untuk mendiami stasiun internasional luar angkasa dalam beberapa tahun ke depan. Dia pintar, tinggi, punya skil bertahan hidup, dan sedikit pemberani.

Shouyou tak menyadari senyuman lebar yang mulai mengembang di wajahnya.

Tapi semua itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ia sadar bahwa Kei belum memberinya kabar apapun selama seminggu terakhir ini. Shouyou tidak tahu apakah keraguan pantas muncul dalam pikirannya saat ini, ia kembali mengingat segala kemungkinan dan ketidakmungkinan hubungan mereka dalam berbagai aspek. Siapa sangka mengencani seorang astronot rupanya semenegangkan ini.

* * *

Shouyou menutup gorden ketika malam mulai jatuh. Tadi ia coba menghubungi Kei, tetapi panggilannya hanya ditangguh ke nada tunggu dan lenyap beberapa detik kemudian. Shouyou tidak tahu apa yang tengah dilakukan pria itu, di mana dia sekarang, atau seperti apa kondisinya. Kei tidak mudah untuk ditebak.

Terpaksa, Shouyou harus membatalkan rencana-rencana yang ia susun untuk menghabiskan malam natal dan tahun baru bersama Kei, dan menggantinya dengan rencana keluarga di rumah. Tak ada rasa marah ataupun kecewa berkecamuk dalam pikirannya, sebab rasa khawatirnya akan kondisi Kei lebih besar dari semua itu.

Tiga ketukan pintu di malam hari seperti ini membuatnya terheran-heran. Jika Tobio, lelaki itu pasti akan langsung mendobrak pintu kamarnya tanpa permisi. Lantas, siapa?

Bakalan lucu kalau ternyata Kei tengah berdiri di sana dengan badan basah kuyup karena hujan deras yang sedang turun di luar.

Ketika Shouyou membukanya, pemandangan yang ia kira lucu itu rupanya sama sekali tidak bisa menarik tawa keluar dari mulutnya.

Kei benar-benar ada di sana. Kemunculannya begitu tiba-tiba hingga napas Shouyou tertahan dan jantungnya seolah-olah berhenti membuat denyut. Rambut pirangnya basah kuyup, kemeja flanel yang tersampir di pundaknya pun tak kalah naas digelontor hujan sedang tas selempangnya dibungkus plastik. Ia juga menjinjing sebuah _pet cargo_ yang dirungkup ponco, Venus berteriak-teriak minta dibebaskan.

Ia membersit ingus sedang Shouyou menghambur ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk. Shouyou tergopoh-gopoh menyambutnya; handuk mendarat di rambut yang dipotong rapi. Kei menunduk, mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan Shouyou. “Astaga! Kukira aku bermimpi! Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Kau tidak cedera ‘kan? Semuanya baik-baik saja?” Shouyou begitu merindukan lelakinya sampai-sampai dadanya ngilu. “Aku meneleponmu tapi tidak pernah tersambung, aku mengirim pesan juga! Kau seperti menghilang begitu saja …”

“Tadinya aku mau memberi kejutan,” Kei berjongkok, membuka jas hujan yang menutup _pet cargo,_ dan mengeluarkan Venus dari sana. Anjing itu mendengking-dengking kegirangan, dia berlari ke pintu kamar mandi lalu kembali ke hadapan Kei dengan lidah terjulur dan ekor yang dikibas-kibaskan. “Di sini boleh bawa hewan, ‘kan?”

“Kejutan macam apa! Kau hampir membuatku tewas karena serangan jantung! Selama tetanggaku tidak ada yang komplain, ya tidak masalah.”

“Aku sibuk. Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku urus setelah kembali menjadi astronot.”

“Kau menyetir?”

“Gila. Naik pesawat lah.”

“Kau sudah bisa naik pesawat!”

“Shouyou, ayolah …”

“Aku bercanda, Kei!!!” Shouyou tergelak, napas Kei hangat ketika menyentuh pipinya. “Bagaimana penerbangannya? Menyenangkan?”

Kei membersut, “Buruk. Buruk sekali,” ia memejamkan mata lalu mengembuskan napas dengan dramatik. “Pesawatnya terlambat setengah jam, ada awan mendung dan pesawatku menabraknya—kepalaku pusing karena terlalu banyak guncangan.”

“Kenapa setiap kali kau pulang selalu saja ada hal buruk, hm?”

“Tidak tahu.” Ia mendengus. “Mungkin ujian hidup ya begitu,” dia tersenyum jahil.

“Mungkin karena kau ambil kelas penerbangan ekonomi,”

_“Nice flat, by the way.”_

Ia terkekeh. Begitu rambutnya sedikit kering, handuk itu disampirkan di sofa ruang tamu.

“Aku akan tinggal selama sepuluh hari,” katanya lagi.

Shouyou hanya mengerling ke arahnya kemudian mengeluarkan tawa tertahan. Kei meruyak tas selempangnya, mengambil pakaian ganti. Ia memilih sebuah sweter hijau belang persis seperti apa yang digunakan presenter di acara lawas dari abad 21, _Blue’s Clues_ dan celana _training_ belel. Geliginya masih bergemeletuk sekalipun Shouyou sudah menaikkan suhu ruangan.

Shouyou memungut pakaian basahnya dan lekas ia masukan ke dalam keranjang cucian. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali Shouyou harus bangun dan mengirimnya ke binatu, lewat sehari saja bisa bacin. Kau tahu, tidak banyak yang berubah dalam kehidupan manusia meskipun sudah hampir lewat tujuh dekade dari peluncuran ponsel pintar. Manusia masih menangkis udara dingin dengan mantel dan jaket, melindungi diri dari hujan dengan payung dan ponco, menulis dengan pensil, dan membutuhkan makanan untuk bertahan hidup. Sekalipun ada banyak penemuan, harganya mahal dan tidak terlalu berguna.

Kei mengalungkan tangannya di leher Shouyou dari belakang lalu mengambil inisiatif untuk sebuah ciuman—hendak meninggalkan kebiasaan masturbasi selama seminggu. Dan Shouyou tertawa-tawa saat Kei membuka _zip_ celananya dengan tergesa; membuka mulut di sela ciuman; mendorongnya ke sofa dengan tangan sebagai bantal di balik kepala. Kei meraup wajahnya sekali lagi, menyasarkan ciuman lain ke ceruk leher. Shouyou mendorong bahunya pelan, “Selamat kembali jadi astronot.” Shouyou menelusuri bagian bawah mata Kei dengan ibu jari.

“Terima kasih.” Kei tersenyum, tangannya balik menangkup wajah Shouyou. “Jimatnya berfungsi dengan baik. Kekuatan magis memang luar biasa.”

“Kau sedang meledekku, sialan,” sergah Shouyou. “Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan dan aku katakan.”

“Itu bisa menunggu. Sekarang, beri aku pujian dulu.”

 “Hoo … pujian macam apa yang kau inginkan?”

Kei terlihat menimang-nimang sesuatu dengan menatap pagu, lalu matanya jatuh kembali di mata Shouyou, “Apapun. Ayo dong, inisiatif,”

Shouyou mengacak rambutnya pelan, “Anak baik,”

Kei kembali menggisilkan wajahnya di leher Shouyou. Kelakarnya memang seperti anak kecil, kadang. Menagih perhatian dengan sedikit memaksa. Ia adalah pihak yang selalu memegang tangan pasangannya lebih dulu di publik, menciumnya di tengah-tengah keramaian, dan membicarakan kehidupan mereka—yang merupakan pasangan gay—secara kasual kepada orang lain. Shouyou tidak keberatan—tidak pernah, sungguh—kendati cara yang dilakukannya selalu memalukan atau kelampau gombal.

Hidung Kei menabrak cuping telinga, desau napasnya hangat. Ketika Shouyou baru bisa merasakan belaian tangan Kei di pinggangnya, sekonyong-konyong seseorang mendobrak pintu depan dan membawa bau bawang goreng bersamanya.

“Oi, Ibuku mengirim—“

Tobio datang dengan semangkuk keripik kentang bertabur bawang goreng. Sadar bahwa ia tengah mengganggu suatu aktivitas yang dilakukan si empunya flat, Tobio mematung.

“Uh… lain kali … kau harus mengunci pintu.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Torono, 23 Desember 2075**

Meski mengambil cuti natal dan tahun baru, nyatanya Kei masih menekuri laptop di kursi kafe tempat mereka beristirahat usai berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan. Remeh-remeh urusan pekerjaan, katanya. Selalu ada perubahan-perubahan kecil yang dibawanya ketika pulang juga kebiasaan-kebiasaan lama yang kembali dilakukannya setelah sempat ditinggakan.

“Kei,” Shouyou memanggilnya, mengetuk pelan di punggung tangan Kei yang tertelungkup di atas meja.

“Hm?” dia mendongak, matanya benar-benar bengkak. Awalnya Shouyou pikir itu adalah sepasang kantung mata yang menggendut karena kantuk, tapi sepertinya bukan. “Kau kenapa _sih_?”

Shouyou mencondongkan tubuhnya, mengangkat wajah Kei dengan sebelah tangan. “Matamu betulan bengkak loh,”

Sepasang alis rapinya berkerut, “Aku kurang tidur,”

“Aku rasa ini bukan karena kurang tidur,”

Kei nampak tak punya rencana untuk menarik wajahnya menjauh, ia memejamkan matanya sekejap lalu membukanya kembali, “ _Lebay._ ”

Pipi tirus itu didorong Shouyou menjauh, Kei hanya tertawa. “Bengkaknya tidak wajar, kalau matamu kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?”

“Ya tinggal berobat, apa susahnya, Shouyo,”

“Bukannya astronot tidak boleh kena gangguan penglihatan?”

Jemari tangannya berhenti mengetik. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Kei menggeser laptopnya ke samping kiri dan menggantikannya dengan cangkir kopi. Ia menyesapnya sedikit lalu terusik oleh suara anak kecil yang tertawa-tawa di dalam kafe. Dia tidak mengacuhkan tatapan mata Shouyou yang masih memerhatikan bagian bawah matanya—atau ya, memang dia sedang memikirkan topik untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

“Oi,” Shouyou menarik tangannya.

Kei nampak kaget, “Panggil aku dengan lebih mesra dong, jangan ‘oi’ ‘oi’ begitu.”

“Alah,”

“Apa?” ia memajukan bibirnya, sok imut.

Shouyou meringis. “Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi,”

“Yang mana?” ia meneguk kopinya sekali lagi, “Soal gangguan penglihatan? Mataku memang minus, tapi aku tidak buta.”

“Namamu sudah muncul di berita berapa kali lho,”

“Oh, ya? Apa katanya?”

“Putra kebanggaan Jepang—“

“Ah, ah sudah sudah. Dari awalannya saja sudah menggelikan,”

“Keren lho,” Shouyou tertawa-tawa.

“Ketimbang merecoki hidupku, aku lebih suka mendengarmu menceritakan dirimu sendiri.”

“Kenapa begitu? Ada yang kausembunyikan dariku?”

“Tidak, bukan begitu.” Ia menghela napas sejenak lalu menggosok sebelah matanya. “Aku jauh-jauh datang ke sini bukan mau _story telling_ ya, aku ingin memastikan banyak hal setelah kita tidak bertemu selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.”

“Misalnya?”

“Apakah kau masih pendek,”

“Sialan!”

Kei memendar tawa, “Bercanda, lalu satu lagi.”

“Apa?”

“Apa bibirmu masih enak untuk dicium.”

Bahu Shouyou berkedik rikuh, menyembunyikan perasaan malu. “Frekuensi ciuman kita saja masih bisa dihitung dengan jari,”

“Lupakan kuantitas, yang penting kualitas, _darling._ ” Kei dan kejujurannya yang adiluhung.

“Alah, ciumanmu juga tidak sebagus itu,” Shouyou berpura-pura sibuk dengan _mug_ kopi dan menelisik jalan raya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan benar-benar jujur mengatakannya. Ciuman Kei selalu menjadi yang terbaik karena Shouyou tidak pernah mencium laki-laki manapun terkecuali Kei. Jadi, dengan siapa dia membandingkan?

Kei bangun lalu membawa kursinya ke samping kiri Shouyou. Ia sengaja menariknya sedikit ke belakang agar tungkainya tak terantuk kaki meja. Shouyou menatap wajahnya, alisnya usil berjungkat-jungkit.

“Apa?”

Kei membawa wajahnya mendekat beberapa sentimeter, Shouyou bisa melihat cemerlang cokelat matanya dan bercak matahari yang kentara di kulitnya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Mata Kei masih bengkak. _“Can I get a kiss now?”_

* * *

 

Kei selalu membuat Shouyou merindu sekalipun ia pulang, Shouyou tidak tahu kenapa.

Ah, mungkin karena ia tahu Kei akan pergi lagi.

Padahal, satu dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang lama.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Torono - Azukihama, 24 Desember 2075**

Hari kedua, menuju malam natal. Sembari menunggu hitungan galon bahan bakar sejajar dengan hitungan angka bayar, Shouyou memandangi anyaman bulu mata Kei yang panjang. Kei duduk di sampingnya, terenyak dengan tabloid kadaluarsa yang menutup dada. Shouyou memaksanya bangun di pagi buta untuk pergi ke Azukihama dan menghabiskan malam natal hingga tahun baru di sana. Venus nyenyak tertidur di kursi belakang, di atas tumpukan barang-barang kendati tidak berada di dalam kandang.

Ketika mesin mobil kembali dinyalakan, mata Kei mengerjap. Ia menutup tabloid dan melemparkannya ke kursi belakang, Shouyou menepuk bahunya kencang tapi ia cuma nyengir kuda. Kei mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan dia mengangkat kakinya ke atas dasbor. Sekali lagi dia merebah, memejamkan mata, tapi Shouyou yakin kali ini ia tak tidur. Desau napasnya selalu gelisah sedari awal kedatangannya dan hingga sekarang Shouyou masih belum tahu penyebabnya.

Shouyou menginjak kopling dan menarik persneling menuju gigi mundur. Ban berdecit sebelum akhirnya kembali melaju di trek aspal. Kei bergerak dari tempat duduknya, sedikit menggerutu saat ujung kakinya yang terbungkus kaus kaki terantuk di dinding bawah mobil. Jemari kurusnya menekan tombol radio; mencari siaran radio yang memutar tembang-tembang di pagi buta. Ia memindahkan kanal beberapa kali lalu terhenti ketika mendengar korus lagu favoritnya. Memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, kali ini Kei mencoba untuk tidur.

Mata Shouyou fokus membelah jalanan yang lengang, sesekali mengerling kiri-kanan untuk melihat pemandangan. Kemudian memarkir mobil di halaman sebuah penginapan. Kei tersentak lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya, dia menjeling ke arah Shouyou dan bertanya, “Sudah sampai?”

“Yap,”

“Hei …” Kei membuka kaca jendelanya. “Kita menginap di sini?”

Shouyou melempar senyum lebar padanya, “Ya. Aku menyewa pondok kecil ini untuk beberapa hari, sesekali liburan ‘kan?”

Kei mencium pucuk hidung Shouyou sebelum turun dari mobil.

Kei berjungkat-jungkit di atas tumitnya, kepalanya memutar; melihat sekeliling, di matanya ada percik bahagia yang meletup-letup. “Aku suka tempatnya,”

“Syukurlah. Tagihannya aku masukan atas namamu,”

Kei memutar bola matanya lalu mengembuskan napas, sejurus kemudian terkekeh lalu mengecup pipi Shouyou tanpa memedulikan beberapa wisatawan yang mulai berdatangan ke pantai untuk menikmati Matahari pagi. Mereka menatap Shouyou dan Kei dengan ganjil, tapi siapa yang peduli. Bahkan di era yang serba modern seperti sekarang ini pun, bukanlah hal umum untuk melihat pasangan sesama jenis bermesraan.

Kei membuka pintu belakang mobil, mengeluarkan dua tas ransel besar yang kemudian digendongnya di punggung. Shouyou coba mengambil salah satu ransel itu namun ditampiknya. “Biar aku saja, nanti kau makin pendek,”

Shouyou berjalan mendahului, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celana.

Pria jangkung itu mengekor di belakang, dia harus sedikit menunduk begitu memasuki pondok. “Istriku, kau memang pandai memilih paket wisata,” bisiknya di telinga Shouyou.

Duh.

“Suamiku, kau memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa,”

“Kita saling melengkapi, kan?”

Shouyou hanya melengkungkan bibir. Kei menaruh tas mereka di atas lemari setinggi dada lalu berjalan ke arah jendela, berdiri di samping Shouyou. Jemarinya yang kurus berlari di atas kepala Shouyou, menyugar helai rambut oranye yang mencuat-cuat.

Angin laut sudah cukup kencang di pagi hari. Pondok yang mereka tinggali berdiri persis di undakan bebatuan besar pinggir pantai. Pondok itu tidak bersekat kecuali bagian kamar mandi, berjendela besar dengan tirai berjerambai yang terlihat seperti nyiur ketika ditiup angin. Dari sini, mereka bisa mendengar debur ombak yang berkejaran. Pilihan suasana yang romantis, khas Shouyou.

Kei lebih sering mengamati langit, sekali-kali dia harus merasakan bagian terendah dari daratan sekalipun itu dilakukan di musim dingin.

“Kenapa pantai?” tanya Kei. “Bukannya waktu sekolah dulu, kau sering pergi ke pantai?”

Shouyou mengangguk. “Ya,” dia mencondongkan tubuh, melipat kedua tangan di daun jendela. “Tapi sendirian.”

* * *

 

Mereka berdua duduk di dinding bebatuan yang mengarah ke laut. Sepuluh menit jalan kaki dari pondok tempat mereka menginap, sekalian mengajak Venus berjalan-jalan sebab ia tak pernah melihat pantai. Tak banyak orang di sana, hanya beberapa warga sekitar yang mengajak anak mereka untuk berjalan-jalan dan menikmati pagi. Udara dingin memerahkan pucuk hidung Kei, dan membuat bercak-bercak cokelat di kulitnya semakin kentara.

Venus beberapa kali mencoba berontak, ingin lepas dari tali yang mengikatnya dan berlarian ke arah ombak, tetapi Shouyou tidak membiarkannya. Anjing kecil itu berputar-putar dan mencoba menggigiti kalungnya sendiri hingga ia lelah dan lebih pilih duduk di dekat kaki Kei.

“Aku rasa dia sedikit hiperaktif.” Komentar Shouyou.

“Mirip siapa ya …”

“Jangan samakan aku dengan anjing!”

“Tapi, kelakuanmu memang seperti itu ‘kan?” Kei tertawa melihat kerutan di antara kening Shouyou. “Rambutmu makin jabrik.” kata Kei, tangan menyentuh puncak kepala Shouyou mengacaknya pelan.

“Aku tahu,” ucapnya. “Tidak masalah,”

Poninya ditarik Kei ke belakang, beberapa rambut diselipkan di belakang telinga. Mulut Kei asin seperti lautan, tapi tindak-tanduknya jauh dari itu. Dia hanya tidak suka menunjukannya dengan terang-terangan, apalagi pada orang yang tidak terlalu dekat.

Kei mengait jemari Shouyou menggunakan telunjuknya, lalu menautkan seluruhnya. Tangan Shouyou selalu muat dalam genggaman Kei, Shouyou suka saat jemarinya dipijat lembut.

 “Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu itu ‘kan?” katanya, nyaris berbisik.

Shouyou hanya tersenyum lebar, ia mengeratkan genggamannya. “Apa yang tengah ada di dalam kepala bodohmu itu?”

“Hah?”

“Kau seperti menyimpan sesuatu.”

“Menyimpan apa?”

“Ya … tidak tahu? Cuma kau yang tahu,” Shouyou mengedikkan bahu. “Kecuali jika kau mau memberitahuku.”

Tatapan mata Kei jatuh pada buih gelombang, menarik napas panjang sebelum bicara. “Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?”

“Melakukan apa?”

“Menebak yang ada di kepalaku?”

“Kubilang, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu. Tapi, aku tahu kalau kau sedang menyimpan sesuatu. Gerak-gerikmu mencurigakan, begitu saja sih… seperti saat kau menyembunyikan soal _panic disorder_ itu.”

“Aku tidak jadi ikut seleksi staf stasiun luar angkasa,” sambung Kei cepat.

Dua tangan Shouyou meraup wajah Kei, menariknya mendekat. Mata Kei ditatapnya lekat-lekat, senyumnya samar-samar. Sejujurnya, ada sedikit letupan kebahagiaan di dalam dada Shouyou. “Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa ikut ketika kau siap, jadi kemarin itu kau baru lulus jadi astronot saja ‘kan? Belum dapat misi?”

“Bukan,” Kei menghela napas. “Bukan begitu.”

“Jadi?”

“Aku diikutsertakan dalam misi lain dan aku tidak bisa menolak,”

“Oh, misi apa?”

“Um … penjelajahan di Mars. Sebenarnya aku belum diberitahu secara resmi, tapi …” Kei seperti tengah memuntahkan racun dari mulutnya, ekspresinya begitu pahit. “Tapi yang pasti, aku akan tinggal lebih lama ketimbang um … kalau aku jadi staf ISS. Aku akan tinggal di Mars kurang lebih selama tiga tahun. Aku sudah mencoba menolaknya, tapi mereka benar-benar membutuhkanku karena aku adalah botanis terbaik di JAXA dan lagi aku masih muda. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini, kita tidak pernah menginginkannya, Shouyou.

Aku akan pergi selama itu dan aku tidak akan bisa kembali ke sini dalam waktu tiga tahun.”

Sapuan ombak menabrak bebatuan di pinggir laut, percikannya mendarat di jungur sepatu Shouyou. Dia menarik tali kekang Venus, membawanya menjauhi pantai. “Ayo kembali ke penginapan,” katanya, nyaris seperti berbisik. “Aku kedinginan.”

*

Shouyou menyuruh Kei untuk mandi duluan sedang dia berdiri di teras penginapan. Bertelekan siku di atas pagar, memandang jauh ke arah lautan. Wajahnya terasa lengket karena sapuan angin laut. Biasanya, Shouyou akan menghabiskan hampir satu hari penuh di lautan tapi kali ini ia terpaksa mundur sesaat.

Sejak awal, Shouyou tahu bahwa pikiran Kei sedang kacau. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau hal itu akan membuatnya kacau juga. Kekasihnya memang gemar membuat candaan, tetapi yang kali ini tentu saja sungguhan. Shouyou bisa merasakannya lewat keragu-raguan di mata Kei.

“Rasa airnya agak aneh,” sekonyong-konyong Kei berdiri di sampingnya, menggosok rambut dengan handuk kecil. “Sedikit asin dan lengket.”

“Oh ya?” Shouyou berbalik, mengambil alih handuk dari tangan Kei dan menyuruhnya menunduk. “Maklum lah, namanya juga sumber air dekat laut.” Dengan telaten dia mengeringkan kepala Kei, merungkupnya dari puncak kepala hingga leher.

“Tapi lebih baik ketimbang air laut sih. Cepat mandi juga, handuknya sudah—“

“Kei,” Shouyou memotongnya. “Kapan kau akan berangkat?”

Kei menatap wajah Shouyou lurus, mengambil satu tarikan napas sebelum menjawab. “Jika yang kaumaksud itu ‘kapan aku berangkat ke Mars’, itu masih lama. Aku tidak tahu tanggal pastinya, tapi aku harus menjalani latihan dulu sebelum pergi ke sana.

… Aku akan berangkat ke Houston sekitar dua atau tiga minggu lagi.”

Shouyou tidak menjawab, tangannya masih menggosok kepala Kei dengan lembut. Mata Shouyou terpatri di ubun-ubun Kei, tidak berani menatap matanya langsung. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ini adalah perkara paling berat yang Kei bawa ke dalam hidupnya.

“Kapan kau akan kembali ke Jepang?”

“Sepulang dari Mars.”

“Kau tidak akan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang-pergi ke Jepang dulu ketika berada di Amerika, begitu?”

“Waktunya tidak akan cukup, Shouyou.” Nada suara itu membuat cemas. “Keluargaku juga akan pindah ke sana. _Nii-san_ sudah berangkat duluan minggu lalu. Dia akan bergabung dengan tim pengembang rover di NASA, sedang ayahku didaulat menjadi instruktur astronot sebagai perwakilan dari JAXA.”

“Keluargamu … keluarga astronot sih ya …”

“Cuma aku, sisanya bukan. Ibuku apalagi, dia ibu rumah tangga.”

Angin menyentuh permukaan kulit Shouyou yang mengering. Wajahnya terasa kaku ketika dia mulai bicara lagi, “Tiga tahun ya?”

“ … Um … ya, mungkin lebih.”

“Wah, itu bakalan lama sekali,” kekehnya tertahan.

“Ya,” dengus Kei. “Selama aku pergi, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau.”

“Aku selalu bangun pagi-pagi sekali, aku tidak pernah mematikan televisi ketika aku tidur, aku selalu begadang untuk main _game,_ “

“Shouyou—“

“Hei, aku belum selesai! Dan aku … aku masih … argh! Intinya, mau kau pergi atau tidak, aku selalu melakukan apapun yang kumau!” sergah Shouyou. “Jangan besar kepala!”

Kei tertawa lepas lalu mencium ruang kosong di antara alisnya. Shouyou ditarik dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat dan hangat. Tubuh Kei beraroma kamelia dan mint, tapi bukan berasal dari kolonye melainkan sabun mandi dan pasta gigi.

Hatinya merasa begitu kosong, mencelos dalam. Kei akan pergi dan apa yang harus dilakukannya jika ia merindukan Kei? Berteriak di atap rumah? Tentu tidak. Akses komunikasi untuk astronot hanya diperuntukkan bagi anggota keluarga sedang dia bukan siapa-siapa—secara hukum.

Shouyou merasakan kecupan jatuh di puncak kepalanya. “Aku akan melepaskanmu,”

“Kau ini … selalu saja seperti itu,”

“Apa?”

“Kau bahkan belum bertanya dulu apa aku mau menunggumu atau tidak,”

“Kalaupun kau mau, jangan. Aku tidak mau ditunggu, tahun-tahunku di Mars nanti—“

“Akan berlalu seiring dengan kedipan mata.” Kata Shouyou. “Semuanya akan berlalu dengan cepat. Tahu-tahu kau sudah kembali,”

“Shouyou, tidak semudah itu.”

“Semudah itu. Kita saling menunggu selama enam tahun dan kita bisa ‘kan?”

“Tapi—“

“Ayolah, Kei. Aku tidak akan pernah mau melepaskanmu, kau tahu itu.” Shouyou mendorong bahu Kei.

“Kenapa?”

Pelukan itu mengendur, Shouyou kembali menangkup wajah Kei yang mulai basah.  Berdiri di ujung kaki, Shouyou menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman dalam yang diakhiri dengan gigitan di bibir bawah. Ia bisa merasakan rasa perih di sudut bibir.

“Aku tahu kau membenci segala sesuatu yang mengambang di tengah-tengah, kau membenci ketidakpastian, kau membenci janji-janji yang masih menggantung, aku akan tetap membuatmu merasa berhutang dan dihutangi. Agar …” ujung lidah Shouyou terasa getir. “Agar kau tidak punya hal lain dalam otakmu selain menyelesaikan tugas dan cepat pulang untuk menuntaskan segala urusanmu denganku,”

“Shouyou, _please_?”

“Tidak akan.”

“Bagaimana jika aku tidak kembali?”

“Aku akan menyusulmu ke Mars,”

“Kalau aku mati?”

Senyum kaku Shouyou benar-benar pudar. Alisnya mengerut dan mata Shouyou menatap Kei nyalang, ia tidak pernah semarah ini. Akan tetapi, air muka Kei menunjukkan kesedihan yang teramat dalam. Jejak-jejak air di pipinya belum kering sama sekali.

“Aku benci saat kau mengatakan hal itu,”

“Aku orang yang jujur,”

“Sudahlah, aku capek sekali. Aku mau mandi,” Shouyou mendorong bahunya pelan, mengambil handuk yang mengalung di leher Kei dan membawanya masuk ke dalam penginapan.

Kei berseru, “Kau tidak kedinginan?”

Shouyou menoleh, matanya layu. “Sangat.”

* * *

 

Kali ini ganti Kei yang memandang jauh ke arah garis laut tak berujung. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya, mengirimkan aroma laut yang membuatnya sedikit mual. Sejenak menatap langit biru yang bersih tanpa bercak awan sedikit pun. Dia akan terbang melampaui warna biru semu itu, menerobos segala lapisan dan nanti melayang-layang di dunia yang gelap sebelum akhirnya menjejakkan kaki di tanah merah—jika sukses. Betapapun ia membenci sesak penumpang dalam kereta bawah tanah, ia lebih benci kehampaan—baik secara artifisial ataupun tidak.

Sedikit sesal menggantung di hatinya: kenapa ia harus ikut tes astronot ketika ia tahu bahwa dirinya pasti lolos dan diterima, ketika ia tahu bahwa dengan itu ia akan meninggalkan keluarga, teman, dan kekasihnya dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Juga tidak pasti. Ia benci ketidakpastian dan sekarang ia tengah membuat banyak orang terjerembab pada lembah itu.

Pergi ke luar angkasa selalu menjadi mimpinya, dan bukanlah sebuah kebohongan jika ia merasa bangga saat ditunjuk menjadi kru penjelajah Mars yang kedua—setelah yang pertama meledak dalam pesawat akibat gesekan atmosfer Mars. Kei memang sedikit tersinggung karena ini diputuskan secara sepihak tapi toh, ke depannya semua bakalan sama saja.

Para teknisi, perancang parasut, pengembang pesawat, dan semua orang yang bekerja di institusi antariksa adalah orang-orang di belakang panggung, sedang astronot adalah aktor yang harus berdiri di atas panggung dan melakonkan segalanya sesuai dengan arahan yang diberikan. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan selain bermain dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Mata Kei semakin perih dan sakit, air matanya masih terus merembes keluar. Melankolis. Begitu Shouyou biasa meledeknya seraya mengeluarkan balok-balok tawa dalam nada _falsetto,_ napas yang putus-putus, dan memburu waktu. Kei jarang sekali menangis, akan tetapi ketika hal itu terjadi, ia sulit berhenti. Kalaupun sekarang Shouyou datang ke hadapannya, mengatakan bahwa lelaki mungil itu bersedia melepaskan segala ikatan yang mereka miliki, tak lantas akan membuat Kei berhenti. Bisa saja ia meraung dan mengutuk apapun yang ada di hadapannya—terkecuali Shouyou.

Keberangkatannya ke Amerika masih tiga minggu lagi, itupun jika tidak ada perubahan jadwal mendadak. Pikiran-pikiran sempit merongrong, rambang memutuskan apa ia harus tetap tinggal di sini, di Jepang bersama Shouyou dan segala kesederhanaannya yang biasa-biasa saja atau pergi jauh menembus langit menuju sebuah planet tak berpenghuni.

“Kei,” panggil Shouyou dari dalam kamar.

Lamunan Kei pecah, kini ia beringsut menuju pintu dan menemukan kekasihnya tengah duduk di tepian ranjang dengan rambut yang basah. Tetesan air masih turun dari ujung rema oranye yang menggelap.

“Ya?”

“Duduk,” Shouyou menepuk tempat kosong di sisi kirinya.

Ada genderang yang ditabuh di dalam dadanya, sekonyong-konyong ia takut mendekat.

“Kei? Cepat duduk,” nada itu terdengar seperti permohonan alih-alih perintah. Ditambah dengan sepasang bola mata basah yang ditujukan padanya. “Aku lelah sekali, jadi jangan main-main.”

Kei duduk di samping Shoyou dengan posisi tegap, kedua kepalan tangan ditaruh di atas lutut dan tatapannya lurus ke depan. Genderang itu belum berhenti, tabuhannya malah semakin keras. Saking kerasnya Kei yakin Shouyou pun bisa mendengarnya di sela-sela kicau camar dan debur ombak.

Lalu, sesaat kemudian ia merasakan pundaknya basah. Ditolehnya Shouyou tengah bersandar, air dari rambutnya dengan cepat berpindah ke tiap serat kaus yang dipakai Kei. Sang astronot menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, “Maaf,”

“Sudahlah, aku tidak menyuruhmu duduk untuk meminta maaf,” tawanya sedih.

“Aku juga tidak sedang menuruti perintahmu kok,”

“Kau egoistis,”

“Memang,”

“Apa … dengan menjadi astronot, hidupmu akan benar-benar bahagia?”

“Selama ada kau di dalamnya, ya.”

“Beberapa menit lalu kau bilang ingin meninggalkanku,”

“Salah, aku ingin kau yang meninggalkanku.”

“Sama saja,”

“Beda lah,”

“Sama,” Shouyou menggosokkan wajahnya di lengan Kei. “Intinya, tautan kita akan terlepas.”

“Mungkin … suatu saat bisa disambung lagi?”

Shouyou mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengalungkan tangan di leher Kei. Membawa pria itu untuk sebuah ciuman. “Tidak akan sama. Kalau seperti itu, lebih baik tidak usah diputus atau tidak usah disambungkan lagi saja,”

Kei membelai wajah Shouyou dengan sebelah tangan, jantungnya sudah mulai berdetak normal. “Kau tahu, wajahmu seolah mengatakan ‘jangan pergi’.”

“Jika aku memang mengatakan itu, apa kau akan tetap tinggal?”

“Tidak.”

Shouyou tertawa, “Kan,”

Kei mendorong wajah Shouyou menjauh dari pundaknya, sejurus kemudian bangkit dan mengeluarkan sebuah handuk baru dari dalam kabinet. Mereka kembali duduk bersisian, kedua tangan Kei berada di puncak kepala Shouyou, menggisilkan handuk ke rambutnya yang basah. Kei tersenyum saat Shouyou memejamkan mata dan mulai menyanyikan lagu-lagu berbahasa Jepang yang tak dikenalnya. _God,_ dia ingin pergi ke Mars tapi ingin membawa serta Shouyou bersamanya.

“Ceritakan padaku soal seleksi astronotnya,” mata oranye itu kembali nampak, kendati basah tetapi kilap semangat itu masih ada.

“Hmm … mulai dari mana ya?”

“Terserah, mungkin … dari sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi?”

Handuk itu disampirkan di atas nakas, Kei memilah-milah pengalamannya sembari mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk merebahkan diri dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Shouyou. Setelah usaha yang ia lalui selama beberapa menit, Kei menemukan dirinya berbaring dengan paha Shouyou sebagai bantalan. Jemari Shouyou menyisir rambutnya pelan, sesekali memberinya pijatan sederhana di kulit kepala.

“Terlalu banyak. Aku bingung,”

“Ceritakan saja, waktu kita masih banyak.”

“Beri aku pancingan? Seperti pertanyaan atau semacamnya?”

“Hm … apa ya …”

“Apa saja,”

“Aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal pekerjaanmu, tahu. Nanti pertanyaanku malah tidak nyambung sama sekali,”

“Pertanyaanmu selama ini selalu tidak nyambung kok tapi aku bisa menjawab semua itu,”

Shouyou menjambak rambutnya pelan, membuat Kei sedikit meringis dan tertawa lagi.

“Tesnya ada berapa tahap?”

“Pertama, seleksi berkas. Setelah lolos, aku harus mengikuti tes tulis juga tes kesehatan; seperti pengetesan sistem imun dan penglihatan,”

“Tapi … kau ‘kan pakai kacamata?”

“Tapi bukan berarti aku buta, berapa kali harus kubilang.” kata Kei.

“Haha, iya sih …” Shouyou memisahkan helaian rambut yang bertaut, “Lalu?”

“Tiga minggu kemudian, aku dapat surat penerimaan dari JAXA.”

“Eeeh?” Shouyou mengangkat sebelah alis seraya melempar senyum kecil. “Kau ‘kan sudah bekerja di JAXA, apa mereka tidak bisa mengabarimu secara langsung?”

“Biar begitu, tetap harus mengikuti prosedur ‘kan,”

“Oh …”

“Selanjutnya, aku harus menghadiri wawancara. Kami dibagi ke dalam empat grup, tetapi wawancaranya tetap perorangan. Di satu ruangan, aku dihadapkan dengan banyak orang yang menanyaiku—beberapa ada yang kukenal, tetapi kebanyakan adalah wajah asing.”

“Apa saja yang mereka tanyakan?”

“Macam-macam, ada yang bertanya soal keluargaku, apa keahlianku, kelemahanku, dan lain-lain. Terlalu banyak, aku lupa.”

“Pakai bahasa Inggris?”

“Iya. Tapi kadang pakai bahasa Jepang juga,”

“Kurang lebih terdengar seperti wawancara saat tes beasiswa ya,”

“Ah … iya, bagaimana soal beasiswa itu?”

Shouyou memandang ujung jemari kakinya yang telanjang. “Aku tidak berhasil mendapatkannya.” Nada bicara itu terdengar sedih.

“Bagaimana mungkin?”

“Ya, mungkin saja. Aku bisa mencobanya lagi kapan-kapan,”

“Apa gara-gara aku?”

“Bagaimana mungkin hal ini jadi kesalahanmu?” Shouyou tertawa kecil.

“Karena … aku kumat dan membuatmu cemas?”

“Tidak, tidak. Aku rasa … karena kandidat lain juga lebih hebat dariku dan mereka lebih bisa dipertimbangkan. Aku bertemu dengan banyak teman yang dulu kutemui ketika pertandingan voli, dan aku tahu betul kualitas mereka dalam urusan pengetahuan itu seperti apa. Jadi … yah, aku masih belum cukup bagus saja sih.”

“Wah.”

“Apa?”

“Aku tak menyangka kau bijak sekali.”

“Aku selalu bijak dari dulu, dasar! Nah, sekarang … aku ingin mendengar soal ujian astronot itu lagi. Ayo lanjutkan!”

“Aku lebih pilih mendengarkan seleksi beasiswa itu.”

“Kei, ayolahhhh!! Kau bisa cari informasi soal seleksi beasiswa di internet, tapi seleksi astronot ‘kan sulit!!”

“Wawancaranya ya begitu-begitu saja sih, tidak ada bedanya dengan beasiswa yang kauceritakan itu. Tapi lucunya, mereka mengendurkan mur di kursi tempatku duduk sehingga saat wawancara berlangsung aku tidak bisa duduk tenang dan malah berfokus untuk mengencangkannya.”

“Benar-benar terdengar sepertimu.”

Kei bangun lalu kembali melemparkan tubuh di kasur, namun kali ini kepalanya mendarat di bantal. Shouyou berbaring di samping Kei, wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

“Apa maksudnya benar-benar sepertiku?”

“Tidak suka sesuatu yang … tidak sempurna,” Shouyou menyelipkan kakinya di antara betis Kei, menggosokkan kulit mereka dan membawa tubuhnya mendekat. Dari jarak yang cukup dekat, Shouyou menyambung, “Perfeksionis.”

“Karena itulah aku memilihmu. Kau sempurna,”

“Gombal,”

“Aku orangnya jujur, Shouyou.”

“Setelah lolos wawancara, apa lagi yang kaulakukan?”

Kei memutar bola mata, pandangannya menabrak kirai jendela. Ia merasa tidak nyaman membicarakan kegiatan-kegiatannya secara detail karena topik ini tidak pernah dibahas sebelumnya. Kei bukan pria yang ingin menjadi sosok misterius apalagi untuk pacarnya sendiri, tetapi lebih dari apapun ia hanya ingin mendengar Shouyou bicara dan melihat binar bahagia di kedua bola matanya.

“Kei,” Shouyou memanggil, bibirnya terantuk di kening Kei.

Kei membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher Shouyou, membiarkan kehangatan merambati dirinya. “Aku malas cerita tahapan selanjutnya,” dengus Kei.

“Kenapa?”

“Bagian yang ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin menceritakannya,”

“Kei, ayolaaaah…”

“Jangan tertawa.”

“Tertawa ‘kan belakangan, sekarang cerita dulu,”

Kei berdecak sebelum memuntahkan sebuah pengakuan yang membuat pipinya merona, “Mereka memeriksa segalanya dengan detail, dimulai dari karang gigi yang jumlahnya sangat kecil, keretakkan tulang yang tidak seberapa, helaian rambut yang bercabang, dan juga …” Kei menjeling, Shouyou masih menatapnya.

“Juga apa?”

_“…they put a tube through anything that can be called as hole in your body,”_

“ _Hole_? Lubang? Pantatmu juga?”

“ _Fuck!_ Shouyou! _That’s why I don’t want to say it, why you—_ Argh!”

“Jadi benar-benar dimasukkan lewat situ?”

“Hentikan,”

Punggung Shouyou bergetar hebat karena tawa, ia mencoba menahannya dengan tangan tetapi tidak bisa. Kei membalikkan tubuh, kini ia terlentang dan menatap garis-garis di atap kamar dengan perasaan kesal—dan senang.

Shouyou menghentikkan tawanya. Sejenak, ia mengulum senyum dengan kedua tangan yang diselipkan di bawah bantal, matanya menatap lurus ke arah Kei—masih ada tawa di sana. “Maaf,” katanya pendek. “Setelah itu apa lagi?”

“Cukup. Kita tidak akan membahasnya lagi,”

“Kei, kau ini gampang sekali marah,”

“Aku tidak mau membahasnya, oke?”

“Tapi aku mau,” rajuk Shouyou. “Ya, ya, ya?”

“Setelah itu ada _fitness examination day,_ aku disuruh berlari di _threadmill_ sampai menembus batas kemampuanku,”

“Berapa kecepatanmu?”

“8 kilometer dalam 18 menit,”

“Kau … serius?” Shouyou menatapnya tak percaya.

“Serius,”

“Gila … lebih cepat dari Abe,”

“Siapa Abe?”

“Muridku dulu.”

“Setelah itu ada angkat beban juga, fleksibilitas tubuh—seperti mencoba menyentuh ujung kakimu dengan jari—dan setelahnya kami melalui tes uji kapasitas paru-paru,”

“Selesai?”

“Belum, ini baru awal.”

“Tapi aku lapar,”

“Mau kulanjut sambil makan siang?”

Alis Shouyou terangkat, “Tumben,”

“Giliran aku baik, diledek …”

“Habisnya dari awal ‘kan kau ogah-ogahan,”

“Aku cuma malas cerita bagian itu,”

“Bagian pantatmu dimasuki selang?”

“Shouyou!”

* * *

 

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menghabiskan waktu di pantai bersama Shouyou, dan ia tak keberatan untuk melakukannya lagi di kemudian hari saat bulan Agustus tiba, saat panasnya matahari musim panas membakar kulit. Kei ingin berjemur di pinggir pantai bersama Shouyou, berbalur losion tabir surya yang sangat tebal hingga mereka bisa menulis inisial nama masing-masing di paha, perut, dan dada mereka.

Tapi, makan siang selalu menjadi prioritas utama ketimbang lamunan-lamunan di siang bolong. Kei menunggu Shouyou mengunci pintu penginapan sebelum berjalan menuju kawasan makan yang berjarak tidak jauh dari pantai. Shouyou menyelipkan tangannya di antara jemari Kei yang besar, menautkannya dengan sangat erat. Lelaki itu nampak tak keberatan, malah Shouyou ditariknya mendekat hingga puncak kepala Shouyou menabrak lengannya.

Jemari itu begitu kuat dan kokoh, pun dengan otot lengannya yang menebal. Shouyou menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengajar mata pelajaran olahraga, tetapi tinggi badannya tak pernah menjangkau telinga Kei dan otot-ototnya pun tidak sebesar itu. Ia merasa begitu sedih—acuh pada kenyataan bahwa ada banyak hal yang masih belum ia ketahui tentang Kei.

“Aku baru sadar kalau tanganmu besar,” gumam Shouyou.

Kei mengangkat tautan tangan mereka ke udara, “Kau benar. Tanganmu rasanya kecil sekali,”

“Kau ingin makan apa?”

“Tidak tahu, lihat saja nanti,”

“Kau harus putuskan sekarang, kau ini ‘kan pemilih. Yang ada nanti waktu kita terbuang karena kau terlalu lama memilih makanan,”

“Kalau begitu, kau saja yang pilihkan.”

“Nanti kau tidak suka,”

“Belum tentu.”

Shouyou mendelik, “Kau suka protes, nanti kau akan bilang seleraku buruk.”

“Seleramu tidak buruk,” kata Kei ringan, Shouyou melempar tatapan yang seolah berkata oh-yang-benar-saja. “Buktinya kau memilihku, seleramu bagus.”

“Narsistik,”

“Percaya diri, sayang. Percaya diri.”

“Terserah kau saja lah.”

“Kenapa kau selalu memulai perdebatan tapi pada akhirnya tidak mau berusaha untuk menang?” tanya Kei.

“Aku tidak pernah memulai perdebatan.”

“Nah, kau sedang melakukannya sekarang.”

“Kau memancingnya.”

“Aduh, telingaku sakit.”

“Kenapa sih kau suka mengalihkan topik pembicaraan?”

“Apa kita sedang melakukan pertengkaran sepasang kekasih?”

“ _Well …_ aku tidak marah? Jadi, kurasa tidak?”

“Baguslah.”

“Kau mengalihkan topiknya lagi!”

* * *

 

“Bisakah kau berhenti melakukannya?” Kei menatap piring makanannya dengan sebal.

Kunyahan Shouyou terhenti, “Melakukan apa?”

“Menumpuk segala makanan yang tidak kausuka ke dalam piringku.”

“Bukannya kau suka tomat?”

“Tidak.”

“Erm … kau suka _renkon_ juga ‘kan.” Shouyou menuangkan sesendok tumis akar teratai ke piring Kei. “Nih, aku berikan bagianku.”

“Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa makan sebanyak ini.”

“Aku tidak keberatan jika kau mau barter dengan ikan yang ada di piringmu.”

“Enak saja,” dengus Kei, menggeser-geser lembaran tomat di piringnya dengan garpu. “Pertumbuhanmu tidak akan berjalan dengan baik kalau tidak makan sayuran.”

Mata Shouyou melirik Kei sesaat, lalu kembali pada piring makanannya. “Usiaku sudah tidak berada di angka produktif untuk meninggikan badan lagi, tahu,” ujar Shouyou kesal sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke mulut. “Kau makan sambil lanjutkan ceritamu, nanti juga tidak terasa.”

_“Nice dodge.”_

“Aku ‘kan belajar darimu.”

“Sampai mana tadi aku cerita?”

“Sampai—“

“Jangan bilang soal eksaminasi anal itu lagi karena aku sudah melewatkan cerita itu, serius.”

Tawa Shouyou pecah, “Tidak, tidak! Ermm … aku lupa, oh! Sampai kau berlari di atas _threadmill.”_

“Ah, ya … setelah itu aku menunggu pengumuman lagi. Terus, aku ternyata lolos lagi. Di hari berikutnya, kami menjalani masa karantina di JAXA selama beberapa hari. Kami digiring memasuki bus yang seluruh jendela dan pintunya ditutup, sehingga kami tidak tahu akan dibawa ke mana.”

“Kau bilang tadi ke JAXA.”

“Sebelumnya ‘kan aku tidak tahu. Bus itu gelap sekali dan kami seolah-olah dibawa pergi jauh, padahal cuma berputar-putar di kawasan JAXA saja.”

“Memangnya kau tidak dapat bocoran atau apa begitu?”

“Boro-boro, aku baru sadar ide itu sekarang, saat kau mengatakannya. Kenapa dulu aku tidak minta bocoran, ya? Minimalnya pada ayahku sendiri.”

“Lah,” Shouyou menepuk keningnya kemudian tertawa. Ia menyebut Kei konyol sebelum memintanya melanjutkan cerita.

“Di dalam bus, kami diminta untuk duduk berpindah-pindah dari satu bangku ke bangku lainnya supaya bisa bicara dengan seluruh peserta. Setelah itu kami dipersilakan untuk tidur, dan tahu-tahu kami sudah sampai di lokasi ketika terjaga.

Kami dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dan mereka menayangkan video-video mengenai kecelakaan penerbangan ke luar angkasa—sesuatu yang tidak akan kautemukan di manapun karena itu berkas rahasia,”

“Aku sudah melihatnya kok, di internet ada banyak.”

“Itu ‘kan nampak dari luar, tapi kami punya video yang menggambarkan detik-detik peristiwa itu terjadi dari dalam ruang awak pesawat. Bisa kaubayangkan? Para astronot itu berpikir bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi tiba-tiba _kat-tsun 1_ begitu.”

“Itu … mengerikan, tapi mendengarmu bicara ‘ _kat-tsun’_ rasanya lucu.”

“Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ngomong-ngomong. Ini rahasia.”

Shouyou memindahkan beberapa helai daun selada ke piring Kei lagi, “Oke, oke. Lanjutkan, ceritanya seru!”

“Aku tidak tahu bagian mana yang menurutmu seru,” Kei terkekeh. “Kami diminta untuk menandatangani surat perjanjian mengenai kesiapan diri menjadi astronot, setelah itu masuk ke dalam ruang isolasi bersama anggota tim yang terpecah jadi tiga bagian. Ruangan itu dibuat selaiknya pesawat ulang-alik, dan kami diminta melakukan banyak hal yang kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada gunanya. Semisal, merangkai _puzzle,_ membetulkan jam, dan lain-lain. Kami berada di sana kurang lebih tiga hari.”

“ _Puzzle jigsaw 2 _yang putih polos itu ya?”

“Kau tahu?”

“Waktu itu kau pernah menyusunnya ketika melakukan panggilan video denganku. Buat apa astronot melakukan itu?”

“Untuk menguji kesabaran, konsentrasi, dan kemamapuan merekognisi bentuk, aku rasa. Aku belum pernah menanyakan itu, jadi … entahlah.”

 “Apa ada suatu kejadian yang membuatmu terkesan atau yah … menjadi momen spesial?”

“Hmm … mungkin saat aku memperoleh _green card?_ ”

“Izin tinggal di Amerika?”

“Bukan, bodoh. Itu semacam … surat perintah yang hanya boleh diketahui oleh si penerima. Aku harus mengacaukan suasana di dalam tim untuk melihat reaksi psikologis mereka.”

“Apa yang kaulakukan?”

Kei menyingkirkan butiran nasi yang menempel di sudut bibir Shouyou, lalu melanjutkan, “Aku menghancurkan rancangan _HAB 3 _milik salah satu anggota, tentu saja tanpa ketahuan.”

“Bukannya itu sedikit … jahat?”

“Tidak juga, karena aku hanya mengikuti perintah. Toh, ada di antara mereka yang merusak kacamataku entah karena _greencard_ atau sengaja. Tapi, karena kami diawasi dengan kamera cctv di setiap sudut, mungkin memang perintah dari _green card._ Mereka tak sebodoh itu untuk melakukan pelanggaran yang bisa menggugurkan mereka dalam ujian.

Setelah itu aku diminta untuk menunjuk rekanku yang pantas menjadi astronot, lalu beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendapatkan surat penerimaan sebagai astronot. Cuma 6 orang sih yang terpilih, dan esok harinya, aku pergi ke Houston; menjalani pelatihan ini-itu di sana, dan …”

“Dan?”

“Aku jatuh dari pesawat.”

“Oh.” Shouyou mereguk kopi di gelasnya. “Setelah melewati tes sebanyak itu, lalu mengalami trauma berat … rasanya sulit dipercaya. Maksudku, kau sangat pemberani.”

“Kupikir juga begitu,” Kei menaruh sumpit di pinggir piring, menyudahi makan siang dengan tumpukan sayuran yang belum tandas di alasnya. “Tapi saat aku berada di antara hidup dan mati dengan punggung yang terbakar, aku merasa sedikit takut. Ada banyak hal yang mau kulakukan sebelum mati, dan aku bahkan belum mencapai setengahnya.”

Shouyou tidak menanggapi, ia hanya diam dan memerhatikan hiasan-hiasan natal yang dipasang di langit-langit restoran. Lampu berbentuk bintang-bintang mengitari ruangan, menyadarkannya bahwa semua orang selalu menyukai benda-benda luar angkasa, sadar atau tidak. Jadi, bukankah lelakinya itu beruntung? Karena dia akan menjangkau langit lebih dekat ketimbang orang-orang di luar sana, karena ia semakin dekat dengan mimpinya, dan Shouyou pikir itu adalah hal yang patut disyukuri. Tidak sepantasnya ia merasa sedih, seolah-olah apa yang Kei dapatkan kali ini tak lebih dari sekadar masalah picisan yang mengganggu hubungan mereka. Kei akan pergi, tapi Shouyou tahu bahwa dia akan kembali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 _Kat-tsun_ adalah onomatopeia untuk ledakan dalam bahasa Jepang
> 
> 2 _Puzzle jigsaw_ sebenarnya sudah tidak dilakukan untuk kurikulum NASA, JAXA, CSA, dll. Tapi memang termasuk ke dalam tes astronot di kurikulum sebelumnya, berfungsi untuk melatih konsentrasi dan juga melihat psikologis si calon astronot. Kalau penasaran bentukannya kayak gimana, bisa cek [di sini](http://brog.engrish.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/jigsaw-puzzle-from-hell.jpg)
> 
> 3 _HAB - Habitation_ adalah sejenis tempat tinggal yang akan digunakan astronot untuk bermukim di daratan lain, misalnya Bulan, Planet-planet lain, atau asteroid.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Azukihama, 31 Desember 2075 s.d. 1 Januari 2076**

Ketika jam sudah berjingkat ke angka sebelas di malam hari, Shouyou dan Kei masih berbaring, saling berpelukan di atas ranjang, dan memandangi riak-riak cahaya di dinding yang dipantulkan oleh televisi berwarna di kamar mereka. “Tidak mau pergi ke kuil?” tanya Kei.

“Mau pergi malam ini? Atau besok?” Shouyou menyibakkan rambut Kei dengan jari-jarinya. Ia ingin pergi ke kuil, tetapi udara di luar sana terlalu dingin, dan kakinya malas bergerak meskipun jarak menuju kuil terdekat bisa ditempuhnya hanya dengan berjalan kaki. “Aku sudah merasa terlalu nyaman dan rasanya malas untuk keluar. Tapi, aku ingin mendoakanmu.”

“Mendoakanku?” betapa Kei ingin memuntahkan segala emosinya keluar; menangis, tertawa, dan setelahnya menciumi Shouyou—menghujaninya dengan afeksi. Dua hal pertama tak dilakukannya dan hanya disimpan dalam batin, sedang yang terakhir ia lakukan dengan sangat hati-hati.

“Aku akan mendoakanmu di tahun baru. Lihat, aku dermawan sekali ‘kan?” tawa Shouyou pendek-pendek.

“Tidak sebanding dengan uang yang kukeluarkan untuk liburan ini, _no?”_

Shouyou mendorong wajahnya keras-keras, tetapi sudut bibirnya masih mengedutkan senyum tertahan. “Perhitungan!”

“Jadi, kita akan pergi ke kuil sekarang atau tidak?”

“Menurutmu bagaimana?”

“Sekarangpun tidak masalah, jadi besok kita bisa langsung pulang, dan … lusa aku harus kembali ke Tsukuba,”

Shouyou sekonyong-konyong menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan menyesakkan. “Kalau begitu, aku pakai mantelku dulu.” Bisiknya pelan di telinga Kei.

Shouyou melompat dari ranjang dan meraih mantel yang tergantung di dekat televisi. Ia mengisi penuh mangkuk Venus dengan camilan anjing sebelum menyeret Kei keluar dari pondok, menguncikannya dan baru ingat kalau mereka belum mematikan televisi setelah mengambil puluhan langkah dari sana. Kei memintanya untuk mengabaikan hal itu, lagipula Venus pasti kesepian tanpa televisi.

Mereka bukanlah satu-satunya pasangan kekasih yang menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama. Dalam perjalanan menuju kuil, Shouyou melihat beberapa pasangan nampak bergandengan mesra dan membicarakan resolusi tahun 2076 yang akan tiba kurang lebih sekitar setengah jam lagi.

“Apa harapanmu di tahun baru?” tanya Shouyou, hendak membahas topik umum itu bersama kekasihnya.

“Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa.”

“Pembual.”

“Apa ya, tidak tahu … kau?”

“Banyaaak!! Salah satunya, aku … um … ingin menghabiskan _steak_ seberat tiga kilo di restoran dekat stadion olahraga.”

Kei menahan kikik, “Harapan macam apa itu? Tidak bisakah kau buat yang sedikit … berguna?”

“Kalau aku bisa menghabiskannya dalam waktu dua puluh menit, _steak-_ nya gratis, tahu!”

“Apa enaknya makan _steak_ seberat tiga kilo sambil terburu-buru begitu? Kalau aku sih, lebih pilih makan _steak_ ukuran normal dengan santai dan menikmati tiap kunyahannya.”

“Benar juga, ya …” Shouyou       memandangi kapal di laut sana yang tengah melintas, sekalipun jauh namun lampunya yang warna-warni begitu terang benderang. “Tempat ini indah ‘kan?”

“Ya, seperti kau.”

“Duh.”

Mereka terus berpegangan tangan selagi bergabung dengan keramaian di kuil. Ketika tanggal dan tahun berganti, secara bergiliran mereka memanjatkan doa tahun baru yang tidak diketahui satu sama lain. Seusai berdoa, mereka mengantri di sebuah kios, membeli dua gelas minuman hangat yang dikemas dalam karton sebagai teman perjalanan pulang.

Selagi mengantri, mereka masih terus bicara, bicara, dan bicara. Melompat dari satu topik menuju topik lainnya. Seolah-olah memburas adalah aktivitas paling menarik di muka bumi ini bagi mereka berdua. Yang baru Shouyou sadari belakangan ini adalah, jatuh cinta membuat segala hal menjadi menarik. Ketika mencintai Kei, ia ikut mencintai seluruh cerita-ceritanya, gerak-geriknya, juga opini-opini yang keluar dari dalam pikirannya. Perasaan ini benar-benar lebih indah dari apa yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

* * *

 

Selesai merayakan Tahun Baru di kuil, mereka kembali ke penginapan, tertidur dengan televisi yang terus menyala hingga dini hari, kemudian terbangun karena dengkingan Venus yang memekakkan telinga. Shouyou dan Kei membeli roti lapis yang dijual di minimarket, masing-masing dua buah. Mereka menikmati sarapan di pinggir laut, sembari melempar batu-batu ke air, mengamati riaknya sebelum digulung ombak.

Usai sarapan, mereka mulai melipat pakaian kembali ke dalam tas-tas _travel,_ bersiap mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa liburan yang berjalan dengan begitu cepat.

Kei mendapatkan giliran pertama menyetir, sementara Shouyou menyandarkan kepala ke punggung kursi dan menggulung dirinya dalam parka hijau tua milik Kei, sebentar-sebentar ia tertidur lalu terjaga dan kembali mengoceh.

“Perbedaan waktu antara Torono dan Houston itu berapa jam?” tanya Shouyou setelah topik mengenai penggabungan DNA antara gajah dan mamut selesai dibahas.

Kei memandangnya sekilas, mendengus saat melihat Shouyou tengah menggigiti kuku tangannya. “Hentikan,” sebelah tangan Kei yang bebas meraih Shouyou, menjauhkan kuku-kuku itu dari capitan giginya. “Perbedaan waktu antara Torono dan Houston sekitar 15 jam. Kenapa?”

“Berarti … jika aku meneleponmu pukul dua siang, maka kau akan mengangkatnya sekitar jam empat pagi?”

“Yap.”

“Ah, sudahlah. Aku akan mengirim _e-mail_ saja.”

“Aku tidak keberatan jika kau menelepon, kau begadang saja.”

Shouyou berseru keras, “Kau!” tonjokan kecil itu diluncurkan ke bahu Kei. “Kupikir, kau akan bilang ‘aku tinggal begadang saja’ ternyata kau memang egois.”

“Aw … apa aku mengecewakanmu, sayang?” Kei mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke jalan raya.

“Oh, hentikan! Kau bisa membuat kita terbunuh!”

“Sori, sori.”

“Aku tidak akan bisa mengantarmu sampai bandara ketika kau pergi ke Amerika,” Shouyou menatap refleksi Kei lewat kaca jendela mobil yang kembali berembun. “Sori.”

“Tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak mengharapkannya kok.”

Mata Shouyou memicing, “Kenapa?”

“Aku tidak suka melihat alismu menukik turun karena sedih.”

“Kau tahu, gombalanmu sudah ada di level tidak wajar untuk ukuran orang Jepang normal.”

“Aku ‘kan abnormal dan tidak waras, lupa ya?”

Ia mendengus, setengah tertawa. “Aku baru ingat kalau yang bisa mencintaiku cuma orang sinting.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo, untuk format penanggalan akan saya ubah sedikit. Di _chapter_ tertentu, saya akan mencantumkan jam dan zona waktu yang melatari tokoh mengingat dua sejoli ini 'kan lagi LDR dan ke depannya juga bakal LDR /yhaaaaa/ saya harap enggak ganggu. _Anyway_ , terima kasih banyak untuk Anda yang selalu memantau cerita ini, meninggalkan komentar, kudos, dll. Saya senang sekali huhuhu.
> 
>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Houston, 14 Maret 2076 – 07:15 CDT**

Kei berlari kecil di trotoar dengan mata yang berat. Sebab terbangun lebih pagi dari apa yang tubuhnya butuhkan. Bukan lantaran belum terbiasa dengan perbedaan waktu antara Tsukuba dan Houston, namun Venus kini memiliki kebiasaan baru semenjak mereka pindah ke Houston Januari lalu yakni, menggonggongi telinga Kei pukul empat pagi. Kei pun tak habis pikir mengapa anjingnya bisa berubah menjadi alarm alam secara otomatis begitu.

Ia menebar senyum dan sapaan selamat pagi pada setiap orang yang dilaluinya meskipun dengan mata yang layu seperti orang mabuk. Kei bukan ingin basa-basi, tetapi adab bertetangga seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang mendarah-daging. Orang Amerika tak jauh beda dari orang Jepang, mereka suka beralan-jalan di pagi hari dan saling mengucapkan salam. Hanya saja, orang Amerika berjalan dengan sedikit lebih lambat. Yah, tapi itu sama sekali bukan masalah.

Kini Kei tinggal di Spring Cress Lane, Texas. Tempat ini hanya berjarak beberapa kilometer dari Timber Cove Drive, kawasan yang biasa ditinggali oleh pegawai NASA yang bekerja di Johnson Space Center termasuk para astronot. Wilayah huniannya ini bukanlah pemukiman mewah seperti apa yang biasa ia jumpai di komplek-komplek sekitarnya. Sebagian besar penduduk hanyalah warga sipil yang berusia separo baya dan setiap harinya menggunakan bus umum, mobil subkompak, bahkan pikap untuk mobilitas.

Ia menyewa sebuah rumah untuk ditinggali seorang diri sebab kedua orangtuanya dan Akiteru tinggal di Florida. Meskipun berada dalam naungan institusi yang sama, tetapi Akiteru dan Ayahnya memiliki tugas penting di Kennedy Space Center untuk pengembangan _rover_ Bulan dan pesawat ulang-alik yang akan membawanya ke Mars kelak. Mereka berdua adalah teknisi yang menggilai mesin-mesin, Kei bersyukur tidak harus melewati hari-harinya bersama mereka selama 24 jam.

Beberapa bulan terakhir ini ia harus berkutat dengan latihan-latihan untuk misinya ke Mars nanti. Ia sudah bertemu dengan kru yang akan menjadi teman penjelajahannya selama beberapa tahun ke depan, salah satunya adalah astronot Jepang yang bekerja di bawah naungan Rocosmos bernama Akaashi Keiji.

Kei sempat berencana untuk mengacaukan pekerjaannya, agar ia batal pergi ke Mars, tapi tentu saja rencana itu hanya berhenti sampai di angan-angan saja. Siapa yang mau melewatkan kesempatan sebagai orang Jepang pertama yang memasuki orbit Mars? Bukan dia, yang jelas.

Kei sempat bertanya pada Noshiro dan Joseph, apakah hal ini merupakan langkah yang tepat dan adil bagi para astronot lain. Dua senior itu menjawab dengan ringan: “Kita cuma aktor, kalau sutradara inginnya begitu, ya ikuti saja. Mereka melakukannya bukan tanpa pertimbangan juga.”

Kei benci mengakui bahwa ia memang sekadar aktor yang tidak punya kuasa apa-apa soal misi dan tetek bengeknya. Dia tidak bisa menolak perintah tanpa pertimbangan yang matang pun memaksa kepala badan antariksa Amerika untuk menempatkannya di misi lain. Sebagai seorang astronot, dia tidak perlu terlalu repot memikirkan bagaimana caranya melipat parasut, membuat lapisan baja di sekitar pesawat ulang-alik, atau merancang pakaian luar angkasa. Tentu ia bisa berpartisipasi, tapi Kei tak yakin bakalan membantu banyak.

Jungur sepatu Kei basah terkena genangan air sisa-sisa hujan semalam. Matahari mulai naik dan peluh mulai membanjir, kerah bajunya lembap. Ia harus berhenti dan beristirahat sejenak, barangkali kembali tidur atau bermain _game._

“Kei! Yuhuuu!” seorang wanita paruh baya meneriakinya dari halaman rumah. “Kau harus mampir! Aku punya panekuk dan kismis!”

“Tidak, terima kasih, Mrs. Nolan. Aku takut kalau aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidangan di meja makanmu.” Kei balas teriak.

“Bagaimana dengan _waffle?”_

“Aku akan baik-baik saja dengan sereal jagung di tempatku, Mrs. Nolan. Tidak usah repot-repot!” Kei terus berlari. Satu hal yang unik dari tempat tinggalnya yang baru ini adalah, sekumpulan orang-orang jompo yang gemar menawarinya segala jenis makanan.

Wanita itu kini coba menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ia masih mengenakan celemek bermotif kotak-kotak dengan renda di setiap ujungnya. Ia menaruh sebelah tangannya dengan posisi terbuka di pinggir pipi agar teriakannya makin keras terdengar. “Tapi Venus sedang berusaha menggagahi anjingku lagi, Kei!”

“Oh, _shit.”_ Kei mengutuk pada udara, kemudian memutar arahnya menuju rumah keluarga Nolan yang berada tepat di samping rumahnya.

Samantha dan Herbert Nolan adalah sepasang suami istri di usia tujuh puluhan yang kini tinggal bersama seekor anjing Labrador bernama Bob, dan seekor Pomeranian betina bernama Pagie. Herbert adalah pensiunan perwira angkatan laut sedang Samantha membuka sebuah sekolah non-formal bagi anak-anak pengidap gangguan mental di dekat gereja Taylor Lake. Setiap pagi, Mrs. Nolan—begitu Kei biasa memanggil Samantha—akan menawarinya sarapan dan di malam hari, Mr. Nolan akan mengajaknya minum bir atau kopi jahe.

“Venus pasti menjebol pintu anjingnya lagi.” Kei menyeka keringat yang jatuh di pelipisnya menggunakan handuk kecil.

“Tadi dia masuk lewat pintu anjing di rumahku dan langsung menyergap Miss. Pagie! Oh, sudah kubilang kau harus cepat-cepat mengkastrasinya.”

“Tapi Miss. Pagie sudah dikastrasi, ‘kan?”

“Kei, apa kau tidak merasa sedih melihat Venus putus asa begitu? Dia ingin kawin tetapi tidak punya pasangan. Kastrasi lebih baik. Lihat saja Miss. Pagie dan Bob, mereka bahagia ‘kan?”

Kei menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal karena keringat yang merembes di antara lubang rambutnya. “Apa Venus sudah cukup umur? Karena ukuran badannya kecil, aku jadi tidak tahu kapan saat yang tepat untuk membawanya ke dokter.”

“Dia sudah ingin kawin, itu berarti dia sudah cukup umur! Herbert bilang, kau sudah terlambat malahan. Seharusnya kau mengkastrasinya lima bulan lalu.”

“Aku bahkan baru mengadopsinya sekitar dua atau tiga bulan. Dia kuambil dari tempat penampungan, karena badannya kecil aku kira dia masih bayi.”

“Kalau bijinya sudah teraba, itu artinya dia bisa dikastrasi!”

“Yah, Mrs. Nolan … aku tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu untuk meraba-raba testikel anjingku sendiri.” Kei tertawa kecil, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena merasa lucu dengan pembicaraan mengenai testikel anjing di pagi hari.

“Kenapa kau memelihara Pomeranian? Kupikir pria besar sepertimu akan memilih anjing yang lebih garang seperti Doberman, misalnya?”

“Dia mirip pacarku.” Kei tersenyum tipis.

Samantha ikut tersenyum, pipinya yang keriput membulat ketika bibirnya tertarik ke sudut yang berlawanan. “Hoo … jadi kau sudah punya pacar,” dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kei pelan. “Padahal Marrieta—salah satu staf pengajarku di sekolah—sepertinya tertarik padamu. Dia terus-terusan menanyakan siapa nama pria asia yang baru pindah ke samping rumahku.”

Kei memutar bola matanya, tertawa masam. “Oh, Mrs. Nolan, jangan gunakan kata ‘asia’ itu lagi.”

“Marrieta yang bilang, bukan aku.” Samantha mengangkat kedua tangan setinggi dada. “Jadi, pacarmu mirip Pomeranian, ya? Lewat sini, Kei. Lewat sini.”

Samantha menggiringnya melalui lorong yang luas, yang biasa ditemukan pada rumah-rumah bergaya klasik di era Perang Dunia II, dan membawanya menuju ruang makan di seberang teras belakang. Herbert tengah duduk-duduk santai di sana sembari membesut senapan anginnya dengan selembar serbet.

“Sayang, kau tidak sepantasnya memegang senapan ketika ada di meja makan!” Samantha mulai mengomel. “Berapa kali kubilang!”

Herbert menoleh ke arah Kei dan mengedikkan bahu, bibirnya mencibir. “Ya, ya, aku minta maaf, _pumpkin._ ” Ujar Herbert, menggantungkan senapannya di samping lemari es. Lelaki itu lebih banyak menyimpan koleksi senjata api ketimbang pakaian pesta. “Aku sudah memisahkan Venus dan Miss. Pagie, ngomong-ngomong. Aku mengurung Venus di kandang milik Bob, kuharap kau tidak keberatan.”

Kei menggeleng, “Tidak, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena Venus sudah menyusahkan. Um … kalau begitu, aku akan membawanya pulang sekarang.”

Samantha buru-buru menaruh sebuah piring berisikan tiga lembar panganan terigu yang dilipat menjadi segitiga, seperti _crepes_ tapi bukan. Di atasnya ditaburkan potongan daging dan _sour cream._ “Kau harus makan dulu, Kei.”

“Mrs. Nolan, sudah kubilang tidak usah repot-repot.”

“Ah, tidak merepotkan kok. Aku tidak pernah punya anak dan memberimu makanan seperti ini membuat orangtua sepertiku merasa senang. Benar ‘kan, sayang?”

“Ya, ya, itu benar,” jawab Herbert. “Sarapan berdua saja setiap hari rasanya sepi sekali.”

“Baiklah, jika kalian memaksa.” Kei tersenyum simpul, mulai memotong lembaran makanan itu dengan garpu dan pisau. “Ini apa? _crepes?”_

“Itu panekuk, Kei!”

“Setahuku, panekuk bentuknya bulat dan empuk. Ini lebih mirip _crepes.”_

“Itu panekuk gaya Rusia, Alisa yang mengajarkanku cara membuatnya kemarin.” Samantha sering sekali menyebut nama-nama asing itu dengan gaya kasual, seolah-olah Kei mengetahui rupa dari tiap penyandang nama tersebut. Nama Alisa ini baru pertama kali ia dengar. “Kau tidak akan percaya bahwa orang Rusia itu ternyata ramah-ramah.”

“Itu hanya segelintir saja, sisanya menyebalkan!” dengus Herbert, Kei harap ia tidak akan mendengarkan kisah pertengkaran di kamp militer antara tentara Amerika dan Rusia yang dulu pernah dialami Herbert saat masih muda. Cerita itu sudah masuk ke kupingnya berulang kali persis iklan sabun yang diulang-ulang. “Dulu, saat aku menjalani pelatihan di—“

“Sayang, kau sudah menceritakan itu padanya sebanyak puluhan kali.” Samantha melempar delikan.

“Oh? Begitukah, Kei?”

Kei mengangguk sambil menahan tawa.

“Ah … eh … hm …” Herbert kehilangan topik pembicaraan, namun pandangannya tiba-tiba terarah pada gelang yang melingkari tangan Kei. “Itu batu turmalin hitam, ‘kan? Di mana kau mendapatkannya?”

“Ini hadiah sekaligus jimat perlindungan, dari pacarku.”

“Ya ampun, manis sekali! Kau beruntung mendapatkan gadis sepertinya.” Sahut Samantha.

“ _Well …_ dia laki-laki sih.”

“Ow … sori, karena tadi kau bilang dia mirip Pomeranian kupikir dia perempuan.”

“Tapi dia memang seperti Pomeranian. Ah, kau harus melihatnya sendiri, Mrs. Nolan.”

“Kenapa kau tidak membawanya untuk tinggal di sini, Kei?” tanya Herbert.

Alis Kei menjengit, “Um … aku tidak yakin dia mau ikut tinggal di sini sekalipun aku bisa membayari semua keperluannya. Harga dirinya tinggi. Lagipula, dia punya pekerjaan di sana.”

“NASA ‘kan punya _Family Support Program,_ kau tidak memanfaatkannya?”

“Aku tidak pernah dengar itu.”

“Masa? Para astronot biasa membawa keluarga atau orang-orang terdekat mereka untuk tinggal bersama di sini. Pihak NASA akan mengakomodasinya, eh … bukannya Alisa juga ke sini gara-gara _Family Support Program,_ ya? Pacarnya juga bekerja di NASA, ‘kan?”

Samantha mulai bergabung dengan mereka di meja makan, mengambil kursi di sebelah Kei. “Pacarnya Alisa bukan astronot, dia ikut _Family Support Program_ dari adiknya, yang kosmonot muda itu lho.”

“Yang tinggi itu?” tanya Herbert.

“Ya, ya, yang tinggi.”

“Nah, dia itu baru yang disebut tipikal orang Rusia kebanyakan!”

“Herb, sayang, aku rasa kau harus melangkah maju dari ingatan-ingatan perihal perang di laut baltik atau apapun itu.”

Kei sejujurnya tidak memahami isi obrolan Samantha dan Herbert mengenai Alisa dan adiknya atau orang-orang Rusia di angkatan militer. Akan tetapi, percakapan pagi hari seperti ini membuatnya tidak rindu akan rumah.

“Aku rasa dia tidak mau pindah tanpa pekerjaan, dia seorang guru, ngomong-ngomong.” Kei melahap potongan terakhir panekuknya dan menandaskan segelas teh. “Dia sangat mendukungku ketika aku punya _panic disorder,_ benar-benar seorang guru. Murid-muridnya di sana juga pasti tidak akan melepaskannya semudah itu.”

“Oh, _dear …_ kecelakaan itu memang mengerikan. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja sekarang, Kei.”

“Terima kasih, Mrs. Nolan.”

“Pacarmu mengajar apa?”

“Dia guru olahraga.”

“Oh! Kenapa tidak mengajar di tempatku saja? Aku tahu tempatku lebih mirip panti sosial ketimbang sekolah, tapi bayarannya lumayan kok.”

Kei tersenyum lebar. “Terima kasih banyak, Mrs. Nolan. Aku akan coba bicara padanya nanti. Dia mudah sekali terprovokasi dan gampang terbawa perasaan, jadi aku perlu sedikit hati-hati.”

“Siapa nama pacarmu itu?”

“Chibi.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __  
>  **HC Warning** \- Karena Kei lama menetap di Amerika dan rekan kerjanya juga pengguna bahasa Inggris, jadi doi suka kebiasaan kalau ngomongnya selap-selip bahasa Inggris. Shouyou bete sih, tapi untung dia paham.  
>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Houston, 14 Maret 2076 – 22:18 CDT / Torono, 15 Maret 2076 – 12:10 JST**

_“Hi, beautiful.”_ Kei menyapa Shouyou lewat panggilan video pukul sepuluh malam.

“Berhenti memberiku pujian seperti itu, kau menggelikan!”

“Kau tidak akan mengatakan kalau kau merindukanku? Setelah dua minggu kita tidak berkomunikasi satu sama lain? _What the hell,_ Shouyou.”

“Kau hitam.”

“ _What?”_ alis rapi Kei terjinjing naik.

“Kau jadi hitam.”

“Ah … aku berada di gurun selama dua minggu, wajar saja.”

“Untung punggungmu tidak berubah jadi punuk unta ya.” Shouyou tertawa, saling sahut dengan suara televisi di belakangnya.

“Garing,” ejek Kei. “Oke, langsung saja ya. Kontrakmu dengan sekolah akan habis di tahun ajaran ini ‘kan?”

“Ya, kenapa?”

“Pindahlah ke Amerika bersamaku dan Venus.”

Shouyou memandanginya tanpa berkedip, sejurus kemudian matanya menyipit. “Kau mabuk?”

“Untungnya tidak. Tadi Mr. Nolan dan Mr. Sawyer mengajakku minum sih, tapi aku malas bergaul dengan aki-aki setiap hari.”

“Tunggu, tunggu, Kei. Barusan … kau mengajakku untuk pindah ke Amerika?”

“Yap. Apa itu terdengar berbeda di telingamu?”

“Apa? Maksudku … uh, begini … kau tidak bisa menanyakan hal seperti itu secara tiba-tiba.”

Kei mengembuskan napas berat, ia tahu bahwa hal ini memang sulit dilakukan. Meyakinkan Shouyou untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan diperlukan waktu yang panjang dan saran dari sana-sini. Lelaki itu tak akan mau mengambil keputusan sebelum berdiskusi dengan Tobio dan Natsu. Masalahnya adalah, apakah mereka berdua akan mengizinkan Shouyou untuk pergi jauh dari kampung halamannya itu?

Kei mendengar ketukan-ketukan kuku jemari Shouyou di meja. Suara yang dulu selalu mengganggunya ketika mereka tengah berargumen dan Shouyou selalu memintanya untuk membayangkan bahwa suara ketukan kuku di atas kayu itu adalah derap langkah kuda-kuda pengangkut kereta kencana.Tapi yang muncul di pikiran Kei bukanlah kuda-kuda itu melainkan ujung-ujung kuku jemari Shouyou yang mengelupas karena terlalu sering digigit.

“Aku harus tanya keluargaku dulu. Apa … apa yang harus kukatakan pada mereka?”

“Kau bisa bilang kalau … kau pindah dengan pacarmu? Tinggal bersama pacar bukan hal yang langka.”

“Itu untuk pasangan hetero.”

“Shouyou, ini adalah 2076. _Come out from your closet,_ memiliki pasangan sesama jenis bukan aib juga kok _._ Dunia telah berubah.”

“Mungkin duniamu berubah, mungkin kau merasakannya. Orang-orang sepertimu ‘kan pasti memerhatikan pergerakan bumi dan segala tetek bengek mengenai perubahan zaman. Tapi duniaku masih sama, tidak ada yang berubah!” umpat Shouyou kesal, dan di detik ketika Kei bersiap meluncurkan apologi, sambungan terputus.

Kei menatap layar komputernya yang masih menampilkan jendela kontak Shouyou namun dengan logo bulat berwarna abu-abu di samping fotonya. Ia melentingkan tubuh, menabrakkan punggung di kursi kerja dan memutarnya sembari menatap pagu. _See?_ Tidak semudah itu, kata Kei pada dirinya sendiri.

Ponselnya di atas meja bergetar, Kei langsung mengambilnya. Ada sebuah pesan dari Shouyou. Ia harap bukan penolakan.

 

Hinata Shouyou  
  
Sori, barusan aku marah-marah begitu  
  
Aku hanya bingung saja  
  
Semua ini rasanya mendadak sekali, kupikir kau tidak akan pernah mengajakku untuk tinggal bersama  
  
Tentu suatu hari aku akan mengajakmu tinggal bersama  
  
Barusan aku sedikit tidak toleran juga, maaf  
  
Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau menemaniku di sini  
  
Bukannya aku tidak mau  
  
Tapi segala sesuatunya tidak bisa dilakukan dengan terburu-buru, oke?  
  
Aku ‘kan tidak memintamu untuk langsung terbang ke Houston besok pagi  
  
Kau punya waktu, minimalnya untuk memutuskan soal perpanjangan kontrak kerjamu di sekolah  
  
Ada banyak hal yang perlu aku persiapkan  
  
Yang perlu kita persiapkan  
  
Visa, passport, tiket pesawat  
  
NASA akan mengurusnya untukmu  
  
NASA?  
  
Hei, kaupikir aku ini siapa?  
  
Kaupikir aku ini siapa?  
  
Aku astronot NASA dan punya hak untuk menggunakan family support program  
  
Akomodasimu akan ditanggung, ada tunjangan juga  
  
Merangkap gajiku  
  
Kei, ini tidak mudah  
  
Ini mudah  
  
You’re the one who make it sounds difficult, my dear  
  
Kaupikir, jika sekarang aku pulang ke rumah, menemui keluargaku, dan bilang pada mereka semua, ‘Hai, aku mau memberitahu kalau aku akan pindah ke Amerika untuk tinggal dengan pacar _gay_ ku yang sebentar lagi akan pergi ke Mars’  
  
Kaupikir semudah itu?  
  
Sebercanda itu?  
  
Breath, honey.  
  
Breath.  
  
You sound really upset rite now  
  
Sudah kubilang, kalau kau tidak mau …  
  
Ya tidak apa-apa  
  
Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tidak menginginkanku  
  
I want you so bad  
  
Tapi aku tidak mau memaksa  
  
Apa keluargamu tahu soal aku?  
  
Tidak, belum  
  
Kau ini bagaimana sih!  
  
Apanya?  
  
Mengajakku tinggal bersama tapi kau sendiri belum memberitahukan keluargamu.  
  
Kalau mereka merasa heran dengan kehadiranku di rumahmu nanti, kau mau jawab apa?  
  
'Ini pacarku, Matahari dalam wujud manusia.'  
  
Sempat-sempatnya kau menggombal…  
  
Ya Tuhan. Kau yakin akan semudah itu?  
  
Tentu saja.  
  
Orangtuamu pasti sangat toleran.  
  
Tidak juga  
  
Haha berarti masalahnya bertambah  
  
Tapi orangtuaku selalu ingin melihatku bahagia  
  
Jika kau menjadi salah satu sumbernya, mereka tidak akan keberatan  
  
Orangtua di mana-mana ya seperti itu  
  
Gol dalam hidup mereka adalah melihat anaknya bahagia. Memangnya apa lagi?  
  
Aku akan coba bicara dengan Natsu dulu  
  
Okay  
  
Ah … bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?  
  
Aku tidak mau hidup di sana sebagai pengangguran  
  
Well, Mrs. Nolan menawarimu untuk mengajar pelajaran olahraga di sekolah non-formal yang ia kelola  
  
Kurikulumnya pasti beda sih, kau butuh penyesuaian  
  
Tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya dengan mudah  
  
Kau hebat dalam segala hal  
  
Bahasa Inggrisku pas-pasan  
  
Setidaknya kau bisa melafalkannya dengan benar  
  
Semua ini mudah kok,  
  
Yang harus kaulakukan hanyalah bicara.  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu!! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Torono, 15 Maret 2076 – 12: 41 JST**

Hari Minggu, pukul dua belas siang. Di jam yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk bersantai setelah mempersiapkan rencana kelulusan untuk siswa-siswanya malah diisi dengan kegalauan. Ia ingin menyalahkan Kei atas ajakannya yang mendadak serta kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi. Meminta izin keluarganya untuk tinggal di Amerika bersama seorang laki-laki sebagai pasangan kekasih? Apa yang bakal keluarganya pikirkan nanti?

Ketukan pintu membuatnya melompat dari ranjang, Shouyou mengecek interkom dan menemukan Natsu tengah berdiri di muka pintu, menunggu dibukakan. Ia lupa bahwa hari ini Natsu akan datang dan membawakannya beberapa makanan dari rumah. Kenapa Kei harus meneleponnya hari ini? Kenapa Natsu harus datang hari ini? _Great,_ sebab hari ini adalah akhir pekan dan semua orang ingin bersantai. Tapi Shouyou tidak bisa melakukannya, dan ia tak mau membagi kegalauannya pada Natsu. Tapi ia pun tak bisa membagikannya di hari-hari aktif seperti Senin hingga Jumat.

Shouyou membuka pintu, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

_“Nii-chan!_ Aku bawa banyak _nukazuke!_ ” seru Natsu, suaranya bagai kicauan pipit di atap gereja. Nyaring dan ceria. “Oh, lalu aku akan bermain di kejuaraan voli antaruniversitas di musim semi ini. Kau bisa menyempatkan diri untuk datang dan mendukungku saat aku bertanding, ‘kan?

Tangan Shoyou tertahan di gagang pintu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, ragu. “Erm … mulai kapan?”

Natsu mengeluarkan beberapa kotak makanan kosong dari dalam lemari es, menggantinya dengan yang baru dan penuh terisi. “Bulan depan, kami akan bertanding melawan Senshu di babak awal.”

Shouyou hanya memandanginya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Sebelah tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja makan, sedang matanya berlarian ke segala arah, seolah-olah barang-barang di sekitarnya mampu membantunya dalam mengatasi ketegangan. Natsu masih sibuk dengan isi lemari es, tetapi ia kembali memanggilnya.

“ _Nii-chan?_ Kau mendengarkanku?”

“Hah? Oh, ya, ya. Aku dengar. Pertandingan musim semi dengan universitas Senshu, ‘kan?”

“Iya, tapi apa kau bisa datang? Ibu dan Ayah tidak bisa datang karena di hari itu ayah ada perjalanan bisnis dan Ibu … hmm … dia tidak terlalu suka bepergian, kau tahu itu ‘kan? Ini akan jadi pertandingan perdanaku dan aku sangat bersemangat.”

“Natsu … setelah ini kau mau pergi ke mana?”

“Pulang langsung ke rumah, kenapa?”

“Apa kau keberatan jika … aku meminta waktumu sebentar?”

Natsu berdiri, ia berkacak pinggang dan menengadah, menatap wajah Shouyou dengan senyuman. “ _Nii-chan,_ kau ini kenapa sih? Biasanya juga tidak setegang ini!” bibirnya memendar tawa. “Kau sedang ada masalah ya?”

Shouyou hanya tersenyum kaku, lidahnya terasa kelat. “Aku sedang bingung,”

“Karena?”

“Ayo kita ke balkon, bicara di sana saja.”

“Kenapa harus ke balkon?” alis Natsu bertaut.

“Supaya aku … hm … bisa langsung melompat ketika aku merasa bersalah atau malu … yah …”

Natsu menonjok lengan Shouyou dengan kepalan mungilnya. _“Nii-chan!_ Jangan bercanda begitu ah, kau membuatku takut!”

“Sori,” Shouyou mengacak rambutnya pelan. Ia beringsut menuju balkon dan Natsu mengekor di belakangnya.

Langit sedang cerah dan udara hangat musim semi sudah benar-benar terasa kini. Jalanan nampak ramai di akhir pekan, banyak orang berjalan-jalan dan bersepeda mengelilingi kota. Natsu berdiri di sampingnya, kedua tangan terlipat di atas pagar besi yang melintang di pinggiran balkon. Sepoi ngina meniup anak-anak rambutnya.

Natsu sudah dewasa. Tanpa terasa ia sudah duduk di bangku kuliah, memiliki pacar, dan sekelompok teman-teman yang selalu diajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Gadis itu juga sudah jarang menyentuh koleksi boneka-boneka yang kini tersimpan rapi di rak kamarnya, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan kanvas dan cat-cat minyak. Tetapi tubuhnya selalu beraroma seperti hamparan mawar.

“Natsu … apa belakangan ini kau menyimak berita?”

Natsu menatapnya heran. “Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa?”

“Berita apa saja yang kau ingat belakangan ini? Maksudku, yang sedikt unik atau gimana gitu.”

“Apa ya … Naysha Mekha datang ke Jepang untuk melakukan tur museum, lalu Sunahara Masahiko kena skandal perselingkuhan.”

Shouyou tertawa. “Ada yang lain? Misalnya tentang antariksa?”

“Antariksa? Ah … kalau tidak salah, kemarin-kemarin kita punya astronot baru ‘kan? Dan … oh, iya! Ah! Aku baru ingat!” Natsu mengguncang lengan Shouyou. “Salah satu dari mereka adalah temanmu! Aku lupa siapa namanya, yang tinggi dan berkacamata itu.”

“Tsukishima Kei?”

“Nah! Tsukishima! Dia juga yang menolongmu waktu dijambret di Tsukuba dulu, ‘kan?”

“Jangan dibahas!” kata Shouyou sambil tertawa. “Iya, kau mengingatnya?”

“Ohhh jadi kau ingin pamer ya, kalau punya teman astronot?”

“Dia bukan temanku.” Shouyou mengerling.

Natsu menatapnya tanpa berkedip, ia berusaha memamah kata-kata Shouyou barusan. “Aku bingung … tapi dia pernah datang ke rumah ‘kan? Dia juga menolongmu. Kalian sedang bermusuhan sekarang, begitu maksudnya?

“Natsu,” Shouyou menepuk pundaknya, memijatnya lembut. “Kau tahu kata _gay?_ Atau um … mungkin pernah baca komik BL?”

“Ya … aku tahu,” alis Natsu mulai mengerut. “ _Nii-chan,_ kau dan Tsukishima- _san …_?”

“Kami tidak berteman, kami … ah … dia pacarku, dan dia mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya di Amerika.”

Respons Natsu sama dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Gadis itu hanya memandangnya dengan alis sedikit bertaut dan bibir yang setengah terbuka karena terlalu kaget, barangkali. Shouyou merasa bersalah, ia ingin melompat dari balkon kendati hanya tinggal di lantai dua.

“Aku tahu, kau pasti kaget dan kecewa mungkin? Tapi … aku tidak bisa berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau dia hanya temanku. Karena kau adalah adikku dan kurasa kau berhak tahu meskipun ujung-ujungnya kau merasa kecewa atau mungkin jijik,” tawa Shouyou terdengar pahit.

Natsu menggeleng, ada air di sudut matanya. “Aku hanya kaget dan … kau akan pergi?”

“Aah .. Natsu,” Shoyou memeluknya erat, mendaratkan dagunya di puncak kepala gadis itu. “Aku belum yakin kalau aku akan pergi … ada banyak hal yang mesti dipertimbangkan, termasuk kalian; kau, Ayah, dan Ibu. Maaf ya.”

“Kenapa minta maaf?” sergah Natsu. “Teman-temanku juga banyak yang _gay._ Ini tahun 2076 dan … itu bukan hal yang aneh. Aku lebih kaget karena … karena pacarmu seorang astronot? Dan tinggal di Amerika? Wow …”

“Menurutmu Ayah dan Ibu akan mengerti?”

“Itu … aku tidak tahu.” Natsu mengendurkan pelukannya, menatap lekat sepasang bola mata yang berwarna sama dengan miliknya. “Aku tidak ingin kau pergi…”

“Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pergi.”

“Mana bisa begitu,” Natsu terkekeh, air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya. “Kau pasti ingin menemani Tsukishima- _san,_ ‘kan? Aku sendiri punya pacar dan … aku tahu rasanya.”

“Coba lihat, siapa yang sudah beranjak dewasa di sini.” Shouyou mengacak rambut Natsu, memberinya pelukan erat sekali lagi. “Tapi jika Ayah dan Ibu tidak memberiku izin, aku tidak akan pergi.”

“Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini sekarang saja?”

“Sekarang? Pada Ayah dan Ibu?”

Natsu mengangguk mantap. “Kalau kau menunda-nunda, kau tidak akan tenang. Kapanpun diucapkan, toh sama saja. Minimalnya kalau mereka tidak setuju … _nii-chan_ masih bisa berusaha untuk membujuknya dari sekarang.”

* * *

 

Kunjungannya ke rumah kali ini benar-benar membuat alis kedua orangtuanya terjinjing naik. Shouyou duduk bersama orangtuanya dan menonton siaran berita di televisi, Natsu mengupaskan jeruk bagi mereka bertiga dan tak bicara sama sekali.

Orangtuanya saling pandang kemudian memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Shouyou.

“Jadi … ada apa?” tanya Ayahnya.

“Eh? Maksud Ayah?”

“Biasanya kau sedang punya masalah kalau diam seperti itu.”

“Err … tidak juga. Aku hanya … sedikit mengantuk.”

Di seberang meja, Natsu mendelik. Gadis itu memberi isyarat agar Shouyou cepat-cepat membuat pengakuan, agar kecanggungan di antara mereka lekas menghilang, dan kakak semata wayangnya itu bisa lebih tenang.

“Ah, ini dia, ini dia.” Ayahnya menarik kaus Shouyou, memintanya untuk melihat ke arah layar televisi. “Dia akan jadi orang pertama yang menginjak Mars! Temanmu ‘kan?”

Napas Shouyou tertahan, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Saluran televisi itu menayangkan berita yang dikirim dari Amerika, mengenai pengiriman manusia ke Mars untuk membentuk kawasan layak huni di sana. Empat orang duduk berjajar dengan mikrofon yang terpasang di hadapan masing-masing. Semuanya mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru redup yang sedikit mencolok. Di dada kanan mereka terdapat emblem biru tua dengan nama masing-masing sedang emblem di dada kiri berbeda satu dengan lainnya. Kei memiliki emblem JAXA, dua orang di sampingnya—masing-masing bernama Kendra Rodriguez dan John Bloom—mengenakan emblem NASA, dan orang yang duduk di ujung meja sana mengenakan emblem dari ESA, ia bernama Magnus Øen. Embelm bendera yang terpasang di lengan kanan mereka pun berbeda-beda; satu Jepang, dua Amerika, dan satu Norwegia. Kei adalah yang paling tinggi juga paling menawan—setidaknya di mata Shouyou.

Hujanan lampu kilat dari kamera sepertinya membuat mata Kei silau, ia terlihat memicingkan matanya berulang kali. Ketika melihatnya melalui televisi seperti ini, Shouyou merasa begitu jauh dengan kekasihnya.

“Ini akan jadi sejarah besar bagi Jepang!” cetus Ayahnya bersemangat.

Kei memang menjadi bahan obrolan masyarakat Jepang belakangan ini karena ia akan menjadi orang Jepang pertama yang menginjak planet merah. Terkadang Shouyou menemukan wajah Kei di lipatan koran dan majalah atau layar-layar besar di pusat perbelanjaan dan toko-toko elektronik yang menjual televisi.

“Apa kalian masih sering ngobrol?”

Mata Shouyou mengerjap, sedikit kaget dengan apa yang ditanyakan Ayahnya. “Er … masih.”

“Mintakan tandatangannya di kaus JAXA milikku, kau tahu ‘kan kaus Ayah yang warna hitam itu? Yang kubeli saat ikut tur di sana?”

“Ayah, _nii-chan_ datang ke sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu,” ujar Natsu, ia membukakan pintu bagi Shouyou untuk memulai pembicaraan.

“Tuh ‘kan, aku sudah menduga memang ada yang penting. Ada apa? Kau dipecat?”

“Ayah!” Ibu Shouyou berdecak. “Jangan bercanda seperti itu.”

“Habisnya, dia terlihat seperti anak ayam murung.”

“Oke, begini … um … sebenarnya aku memiliki suatu pernyataan dan pertanyaan. Tapi aku ingin kalian berjanji satu hal.”

“Apa itu?”

“Berjanjilah untuk tidak memotong ucapanku sampai akhir.”

“Baiklah … kami bisa melakukannya,”

Shouyou menarik napas panjang, “Oke, um … jadi kontrak kerjaku di Karasuno akan berakhir di tahun ajaran baru ini, tadinya aku akan memperpanjang kontrak tetapi aku berubah pikiran, mungkin. Er … jadi, sebagai informasi … aku _gay._ Sejak SMA. Aku tidak suka perempuan, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah suka dalam tanda kutip,” tanpa ia sadari, matanya mulai terasa panas. Shouyou tahu ia pasti akan menangis ketika kalimatnya selesai. “Aku ingin minta pendapat kalian karena … aku ingin tinggal bersama pacarku, yah … itu saja.”

Kedua orangtuanya kembali beradu pandang, Ibunya memasang ekspresi getir sedang Ayahnya nampak kebingungan. Ini kiamat.

“Aku tahu ini menjijikan … ah, tapi kalian berhak tahu, aku rasa.”

“Tidak ada yang bilang ini menjijikan,” Ibunya memulai. “Kami hanya … terkejut, er … dan jujur saja aku bingung harus berkata apa.”

“Anak bosku juga seorang lesbian, dulu aku sempat mau menjodohkannya denganmu tapi gadis itu menolak dan terang-terangan berkata kalau dia tidak suka laki-laki.” Ayahnya bersuara, mencoba menghilangkan kekauan di antara mereka dengan tawanya yang rikuh.

“Ibu tidak marah?”

“Untuk apa?”

“Karena aku suka laki-laki.”

“Aku juga suka laki-laki,” sambung Ibunya. Shouyou tertawa kecil. “Aku hanya … sedikit terkejut dan kalaupun ada hal yang membuatku sedih adalah … karena kau akan pergi. Meskipun yah, kau juga sudah tinggal terpisah dari kami sekarang.

Katakan, alasan kenapa kau ingin tinggal di apartemen … apa karena pacarmu ini?”

“Itu keputusanku sendiri, Bu. Tapi aku memang ingin tinggal sendirian mengingat usiaku sudah cukup untuk hidup mandiri.”

“Pacarmu itu … ah, siapa namanya? Dan, di mana dia tinggal?”

Shouyou menatap saluran televisi yang masih menyiarkan berita pengiriman manusia ke Mars. Kei sedang berbicara, wajahnya disorot _close-up._ Shouyou menunjuknya.

“Dia. Aku akan tinggal bersama Kei, di Texas.”

“Eeeeh?!” Ayah dan Ibu Shouyou terpekik. Kemudian hening menyelimuti mereka, hanya ada suara dari goresan-goresan pena yang dibuat Natsu di belakang buku catatannya juga suara Kei yang tengah berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris dalam konferensi pers di televisi.

“Er … sebelum kau pergi nanti, bisakah kau meminta Tsukishima- _kun_ untuk makan malam di rumah kita? Setidaknya, aku harus mencoba untuk mengenal orang yang akan tinggal bersama putraku di negeri antahberantah.”

“Akan kucoba.”

* * *

 

**Torono, 15 Maret 2076 – 16:10 JST / Houston, 15 Maret – 02:00 CDT**

Tanpa memedulikan perbedaan waktu di antara mereka, Shouyou menghubungi Kei pukul empat sore. Kekasihnya baru mengangkat telepon di panggilan keenam.

“ _Yes, my dear?”_ suaranya terdengar parau dan kesal.

“Ibuku mengundangmu untuk makan malam.”

“… _what?”_

“Ibuku mengundamu untuk makan malam sebelum aku pindah ke Amerika. Kapan kau bisa ke sini?”

“ _Tell her … uh … I don’t know.”_

“Apa maksudnya kau tidak tahu?” nada bicara Shouyou meninggi.

_“No, don’t shout. I mean … when will you be ready to move in with me?”_

“Kenapa kau harus bicara pakai bahasa Inggris sih? Kau membuatku kesal!”

_“Sorry, habit._ Uh … jadi kapan kau bisa pindah ke sini? _”_

“Mungkin awal April.”

“Baiklah, aku usahakan untuk ambil hari libur supaya bisa menjemputmu nanti.”

“Oke, oh sebelumnya … pastikan bicara pakai bahasa Jepang yang benar ketika orangtuaku mengajakmu bicara.”

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf updatenya lama banget wkwkwk selain karena kemarin-kemarin kesehatan saya mulai gojlak lagi, saya juga males ngebeta, tapi syukurlah ada bala bantuan wwww  
> bagian ini dibeta oleh [allihyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun)  
>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Natori-Torono, 3 April 2076**

Mereka berdua keluar dari gerbang penerbangan internasional dan berlari kecil menyambut Shouyou. Dua-duanya pirang, bermata cokelat, dan sama-sama berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Yang satu berkaki dua, yang lainnya berkaki empat. Yang satu memiliki tinggi menjulang, yang lainnya hanya setinggi bundaran bola voli.

“Venus!” Shouyou berseru, Venus berlari memburu Shouyou dan membuatnya nyaris terlonjak ketika anjing itu menerkam kakinya dengan penuh afeksi. “Hei, hei, apa kabar?” Shouyou berjongkok, menggendong Venus lalu menggaruk belakang telinganya. Pomeranian itu mendengking halus kemudian memberinya jilatan di pipi.

 _“Hi, poppet.”_ Kei merunduk, meraih dagu Shouyou dengan telunjuk dan membuatnya menengadah untuk sebuah ciuman yang disasarkan di sudut bibir.

Shouyou lekas mendorongnya menjauh, wajahnya merah padam.“K-Kei—uh, ada … adikku di sini.”

“Oh.” Kei menoleh, ia melepas topinya dan serta merta melayangkan senyum pada Natsu yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan senyum kaku di wajahnya. Kei mengulurkan tangan, menawarkan jabatan tangan sebagai awal perkenalan. “Tsukishima Kei.”

“Hinata … Natsu.” Ia tersenyum malu-malu ketika menjabat tangan Kei, wajahnya merona. “Anu … maaf karena datang dengan pakaian seperti ini …”

Natsu mengenakan seragam tim voli universitasnya yang ditutup menggunakan jaket dengan logo yang sama, rambut oranye-nya yang dikuncir kuda sedikit awut-awutan. Gadis ini persis Shouyou dengan versi lebih pendek dan wajah lebih bundar. Bahkan cara bicara mereka pun hampir sama.

“Shouyou bilang hari ini kau ada pertandingan voli, ya?”

“A-ah iya … jadi nanti aku turun di gimnasium.”

Alis Kei berjengit, “Kau tidak akan nonton pertandingan Natsu- _chan?_ ” tanya Kei pada Shouyou.

“Eh?”

“Wah … benar-benar kakak yang buruk,”

Shouyou membersut, “Hah? Aku ‘kan harus melayani tamuku, yaitu kau. Jadi, coba tebak, ini gara-gara siapa?”

“Aku tidak keberatan untuk ikut nonton,” jawab Kei. “Sudah lama juga aku tidak nonton pertandingan voli. Boleh ‘kan, Natsu- _chan_? Kau tidak keberatan jika aku ikut?”

“Eeeh?!” dua Hinata itu berseru.

“Tidak apa-apa, Tsukishima- _san!_ Anda pasti lelah karena penerbangan, ‘kan?”

“Tapi Shouyou bilang ini pertandingan perdanamu.”

“Iya sih, tapi saya tidak mau merepotkan!”

Kei menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Mereka berdua benar-benar mirip. “Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menontonmu sambil beristirahat. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan gunakan bahasa formal denganku, suatu saat kita juga akan jadi keluarga.”

“Keiii!!” Shouyou mendorong punggungnya.

Natsu menatap ujung jungur sepatunya sambil memegangi keliman kaus timnya, senyum merekah dan kedua bulatan pipinya sewarna mawar. “Kalau begitu … aku akan sangat senang sekali.”

* * *

 

“Satu kaleng soda lemon, dan … Shouyou, kau mau minum apa?”

“Samakan saja.”

“Oke, buat jadi dua,” Kei mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dompetnya, satu-satunya yen yang ia punya. “Ah, _sandwich_ itu juga. Aku beli dua.”

Seorang lelaki yang berdiri di belakang si penjaga _stand_ nampak memandanginya dengan mata memicing. Kei menoleh sejenak, mengalihkan perhatian Shouyou dari Venus. “Apa ada yang aneh di wajahku?”

“Tidak, wajahmu masih normal.”

“Pesanan Anda, pak. Oh, dan juga kembaliannya.”

Ketika Kei menerima seluruh pesanannya, laki-laki tadi berjalan mendekat. Alis Kei terjinjing naik.

“Nak, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat.”

Kei mengingat-ingat lalu otaknya mencetuskan kata: televisi. Tentu saja laki-laki ini pernah melihatnya di televisi. Jumpa pers mengenai misi ke Mars itu pasti disiarkan di seluruh penjuru dunia, terutama Jepang. Kei baru sadar bahwa dirinya, mungkin sudah menjadi selebriti sekarang.

“Erm … saya rasa demikian,” jawab Kei sopan.

Laki-laki itu masih memandangnya sembari mengingat-ingat. “Oh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa salah!” Pria itu menepuk lengan Kei. “Kau yang bekerja di MOS burger dekat sini, ‘kan? Yang melayani pemesanan es krim?”

Senyum di wajah Kei berubah masam, sementara Shouyou di belakangnya tengah menahan tawa. “Anda benar. Saya memang menjual es krim. Anda datang untuk menonton?”

“Ya. Aku mendukung universitas Senshu.”

“Oh, saya ada di pihak Tohoku. Selamat menikmati pertandingan, saya permisi dulu.”

Kei kemudian menuntun Shouyou keluar dari antrean dan berjalan menuju landaian beton yang menuju ke dalam lapangan tempat berlangsungnya pertandingan. Natsu sudah pergi terlebih dulu untuk melakukan pemanasan.

Mendadak, Shouyou tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Tukang es krim, ya?”

“Berisik,” gerutu Kei. “Dia pasti tipikal orang yang tidak mengamati perkembangan kemajuan negaranya sendiri.”

Shouyou masih tertawa, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Kei begitu kekanakan. Dengan topi NASA yang hampir menutup separo dari wajahnya, tentu akan sulit bagi orang untuk mengenalinya sebagai Tsukishima Kei, Sang Astronot penjelajah Mars.

“Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku nonton.”

“Aku tidak berniat menemanimu kok, memang aku ingin lihat Natsu- _chan_ main saja.”

“Ergh … iya, terserahlah.”

“Pesawatnya berangkat besok pagi. _Sorry_ , aku tidak bisa lama-lama karena minta izin libur itu susah sekali.”

“Oh … oke. Hari ini kita menginap di rumahku saja karena Ayah dan Ibuku ingin bertemu denganmu.”

“Barang-barangmu?”

“Sudah kutaruh di rumah juga, jadi besok kita tinggal berangkat.”

“Oke, tidak masalah. Mau duduk di mana?”

“Di sana saja, dekat orang yang pakai baju merah.”

Mereka berdua duduk di deretan ketiga dari pagar pembatas, Venus nampak mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk di pangkuan Shouyou. Tadinya, Kei berencana meninggalkannya di dalam mobil namun Shouyou bersikeras untuk membawanya masuk gimnasium. Kei harap anjing hiperaktif itu tidak membuat ulah seperti melompat masuk ke dalam lapangan dan ikut bermain voli persis seperti apa yang dilakukan anjing-anjing dalam film _Air Bud._

“Aku juga sudah bilang soal kepindahanmu pada Ibuku.”

Shouyou hampir terlonjak dari kursinya. “Eh? La-lalu apa katanya?”

Kei menggigit potongan _sandwich_ pertamanya. “Dia menyuruhmu untuk tinggal di Florida ketika aku pergi ke Mars,” ujar Kei dengan mulut penuh makanan. “Tapi sudah kubilang kalau kau akan mengajar di tempat Mrs. Nolan, jadi kau tidak bisa tinggal bersama keluargaku.  Lagipula, mereka akan memberikan pengaruh buruk.”

“Lalu?”

“Lalu apa?”

“Ya … Ibumu bilang apa lagi?”

“Dia tanya, kau lebih suka _kare_ manis atau pedas.”

“Hah?”

“ _Kare?_ Kau tidak suka _kare?”_

“Ibumu tidak menanyakan hal yang … uh … kautahu…”

“Sudah kubilang kalau keluargaku orangnya santai, kok. Mereka sedikit berisik jadi kurasa akan cocok denganmu,” Kei memandang sekeliling, beberapa orang tengah memandanginya. Apakah ia terlihat seperti Tsukishima Kei atau pelayan MOS burger di mata mereka?

“Apa mereka semua seperti Akiteru- _san_?”

“Ya, kurang lebih,” jawab Kei. Sang Astronot mengembuskan napas dramatik, “Betapa malangnya aku, terperangkap dengan orang-orang yang selalu berteriak ketika mereka bicara. Pertama Ayahku, Ibuku, dan sekarang pacarku. _God, spare me.”_

Shouyou hanya memutar bola mata sembari mengeluarkan kekehan dari mulutnya. Kei ingin membungkam tawa itu dengan sebuah ciuman, tapi tempat ini begitu penuh, padat, dan sesak oleh orang-orang. Ia tidak mau membuat skandal karena bolos latihan selama beberapa hari dan melarikan diri ke Jepang untuk menjemput lelakinya.

“Oh, oh, itu Natsu!” Shouyou menunjuk ke arah lapangan.

“Dia jadi libero?”

“Uh-huh.”

Natsu dan timnya sedang berada di sisi lapangan melakukan pemanasan. Ia adalah yang paling mungil di antara mereka. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya ke bangku penonton, tepat di mana Shouyou, Kei, dan Venus duduk mengamatinya. Kei membalas lambaian tangannya sedang Shouyou berteriak dengan kencang, “Natsu! Berjuanglah!!!” Dan senyum gadis itu kian merekah.

Kei tertawa melihat tingkah laku Shouyou yang mirip dengan seekor induk burung yang bahagia ketika melihat bayinya bisa mengepakkan sayap dan terbang meretas rimbunnya dedaunan pohon-pohon.

“Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Maksudmu?”

“Apa yang orangtuamu katakan soal aku? Kau tidak pernah cerita.”

“Ketika aku mau cerita, kau bilang sedang sibuk dengan latihan gravitasi, penerbangan, dan—“

 _“Okay, my bad.”_ Kei mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara hingga menjangkau dada. “Jadi, bagaimana?”

“Hm … Ibuku bilang, kau tampan.”

“Wow, terima kasih.”

“Ayahku memintamu untuk membawakannya suvenir dari NASA.”

Kei menepuk keningnya, “Harusnya kau bilang lebih awal!”

“Hei, tidak usah dianggap serius! Ayahku sedikit norak, jadi abaikan saja keinginannya.”

“Aww… mana bisa begitu. Aku harus bisa menunjukkan impresi yang baik.”

“Berikan saja topimu itu, aku yakin dia akan senang.”

“Dih, barang bekas dong?”

“Ayahku tidak akan tahu.”

Kei melepas topinya, menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajah mereka ketika Kei memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir. Kei tersenyum di akhir ciuman, lalu memakai topi itu di kepalanya kembali. Seorang siswi SMA nampak memandang mereka dengan heran, tapi Kei mengabaikannya. Semoga tidak jadi skandal.

* * *

 

Di akhir set kedua, kedudukan antara Senshu dan Tohoku seimbang. Kedua regu masih harus berhadapan di set ketiga untuk menentukan siapa kiranya yang akan melaju ke babak berikutnya. Suasana histeris mulai melanda penonton. Emosi mereka semakin meninggi.

Oleh karena itulah, ketika Shouyou mencengkeram lengan kausnya berulang kali, Kei tidak protes.

“Aku tidak bisa membayangkan … menjalani hari-hari tanpa melihat adikku,” ujar Shouyou tiba-tiba.

“Mau batalkan penerbangannya?”

“Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu,” Shouyou menarik lengan kausnya lagi, Kei seperti tersengat listrik ketika pria kecil itu menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Kei. “Aku hanya merasa sedikit sedih, tapi …”

“Tapi?”

“Urghh … jangan buat aku mengatakannya,” Shouyou mengerutkan dahi sambil memandang Kei dengan kesal, “kau tahu apa yang kumaksud.”

“Kaupikir aku mentalis?”

“Ah, sudahlah!” Shouyou kembali memusatkan perhatian ke arah lapangan meskipun dengan suasana hati yang semrawut. Ini adalah sebuah langkah yang besar untuknya. Untuk pergi ke Amerika, untuk meninggalkan keluarganya, untuk tinggal bersama Kei. Tempat ini adalah rumahnya, tetapi ia pun ingin melihat Kei setiap hari—setidaknya, sebelum laki-laki itu pergi ke planet lain. Kei tidak perlu tahu kalau hal pertama yang diingat Shouyou ketika bangun di pagi hari adalah dirinya.

Poin Senshu dan Tohoku seimbang di angka 19, ketegangan kian memuncak. Semua orang di stadion berdiri dari kursi mereka dan menjerit sampai serak, mengirimkan semangat mereka pada para pemain yang mulai banjir keringat. Grup pemandu sorak dari universitas Tohoku meninggikan suara mereka, bersahutan dengan pemandu sorak Senshu.

“Tidak kelihatan, ya?” Senyum mengejek sialan itu lagi.

Shouyou hanya menggerutu. Ia ingin menebas kepala pria jangkung yang duduk di hadapannya, juga membungkam bibir pria jangkung yang duduk di sampingnya.

“Mau kugendong?” Cengiran jahil itu kian melebar tapi bagaimana mungkin lelaki ini masih terlihat memesona?

“Aku mengutukmu.”

Kei tertawa, kekehannya nyaring. Lalu sekonyong-konyong sebelah tangan Shouyou terangkat, Kei membawanya naik ke atas kursi. “Berdiri di sini, kelihatan ‘kan?”

“Kei! Apa-apaan! Aku seperti bocah, tahu!”

“Yah, tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau kau itu sebenarnya sudah om-om, kok.”

“Bisa kaupegang Venus sebentar?” Shouyou memberikan Venus pada Kei, anjing itu nampak enggan karena terus meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya. “Dia lebih menyukaiku.” Shouyou tersenyum mengejek.

“Kau pasti menggunakan ilmu magismu lagi.”

“Ketiakmu bau, Venus tidak menyukainya.”

Shouyou mengamati jalannya pertandingan dengan raut wajah yang tegang. Beberapa kali ia melonjak-lonjak di atas bangkunya. Kei perlu memeluk pinggangnya agar ia tidak jatuh. “Aaah!! Sayang sekali!” erang Shouyou dan seluruh penonton di bangku pendukung Tohoku ketika servis yang diberikan sang _setter_ keluar dari garis lapangan. “ _Cover! Cover!”_ teriaknya lagi.

“Natsu! Natsu! _Save!_ Yak, kerja bagus! Ayo Tohoku!!! Aduh, gadis itu jangkauannya tinggi sekali! Ayo, ayo semangat!! Harumi- _chan,_ halangi mereka! Harumi- _chan!!!_ Ayo, cuma satu poin lagi dan kalian bisa menang! Ada ruang kosong tuh, serang! Serang—“

Kalimatnya tenggelam di antara sorak sorai yang membahana juga tiupan peluit panjang. Hiruk-pikuk terjadi di lapangan, di pinggir lapangan, di bangku-bangku penonton. Grup pemandu sorak dari universitas Tohoku menyuarakan yel-yel mereka dengan penuh sukacita. Tohoku memenangkan pertandingan ini, dan di bawah sana Natsu tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Barangkali perasaannya begitu penuh, sebab ini adalah tahun pertamanya bermain dalam suatu kompetisi.

Shouyou tak berhenti mengguncang bahu Kei dan berteriak, “Tim adikku menang! Dia menang!”

Kei berkata, “Selamat.” Sembari menurunkannya dari atas kursi dengan sebelah tangan, “mau ke bawah?”

Ketika mereka turun ke lapangan, Natsu langsung menangkap mata Shouyou dan lekas berlari untuk menyambut sebuah pelukan kemenangan. Ada bau keringat yang bercampur dengan aroma bedak bayi, Natsu masih menangis ketika mereka berpelukan.

“Selamat, Natsu- _chan.”_ Kei menepuk pundaknya ketika pelukan adik-kakak itu mengendur.

“Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk menontonku, Tsukishima- _san!”_ Natsu membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. “Meskipun tadi aku jadi degdegan berkali-kali lipat karena _nii-chan_ dan Tsukishima- _san_ menontonku di sana.”

“ _Kei’s fine,” u_ jar Kei santai.

“Eh? Maksudnya?”

Shouyou menyikut pinggang Kei. “Ups, _sorry, sorry. My bad._ Maksudku … Natsu- _chan_ panggil aku Kei saja.”

Natsu tersenyum malu-malu. “Kalau begitu … aku akan ganti baju dulu dan kita langsung pulang, um … jadi _nii-chan_ dan … Kei _onii-chan_ bisa istirahat di rumah sebelum makan malam dimulai.”

“Baiklah, kami akan menunggu,” kata Shouyou.

Natsu melambaikan tangan pada mereka sebelum pergi menuju ruang ganti bersama teman-temannya. Kei mengalungkan sebelah tangan di bahu Shouyou, menarik tubuh kecil itu mendekat hingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Merasakan berat lengan pria itu di bahunya membuat perut Shouyou ditumbuhi perasaan aneh dan dadanya terasa begitu hangat. Triwulan di awal tahun 2076, Shouyou selalu mengisi hari-harinya dengan membayangkan tubuh setinggi seratus sembilan puluh delapan sentimeter itu berada di sampingnya, dan kini hal itu bukan jadi sekadar angan-angan lagi.

Shouyou duduk di depan bersama Kei, sedang Natsu duduk di belakang bersama Venus. Kei bilang ingin menyetir, sebab sudah lama ia merindukan jalanan di Sendai.

“Lihat kelakuannya, dasar anjing genit.” Kei memandangi Venus yang bermanja-manja pada Natsu di kursi belakang. “Kalau dipegang perempuan, dia pasti langsung mau dan mengakrabkan diri seperti itu.”

“Kataku juga, Venus tidak mau dekat denganmu gara-gara ketiakmu bau. Berapa kali kubilang untuk pakai deodoran semprot.”

“Bulu ketiakku suka mendadak kering kalau pakai itu.”

“Kei! Di belakang ada Natsu! Dasar jorok!”

Kei tertawa kecil, “Aku tahu itu. Tapi, obrolan soal ketiak itu kau yang mulai ‘kan?” Kei mengintip kaca spion, menatap ke kursi belakang saat lampu merah menyala. “Apa kakakmu suka berteriak-teriak begini kalau di rumah?”

Natsu memandang Kei melalui kaca spion, ia berkata, “ _Nii-chan_ adalah yang paling berisik.”

“Natsu!” Shouyou berbalik dari kursi sejenak untuk menatapnya.

“Tuh ‘kan, aku mudah akrab dengan keluargamu.”

“Iya deh, Tuan Astronot.”

“ _Nii-chan_ tidak pernah bercerita tentang kami mengenai dirimu, Kei _onii-chan._ Jadi ketika kami tahu bahwa kalian berkencan, kami sangat kaget!”

“Ya ampun, Shouyou tega sekali.” Kei meletakkan satu tangannya di dada, berpura-pura seperti orang yang tengah sakit hati. “Padahal aku selalu menceritakan dirimu pada teman-temanku di sana.”

“Aku tidak percaya.”

“Aku serius.”

“Terserahmu sajalah. Di depan belok kiri.”

“Iya, iya, aku juga tahu rumahmu ada di mana.”

Ketika sampai di depan rumah, mereka disambut oleh wajah Ibu dan Ayah Shouyou yang berseri-seri namun sedikit tegang. Ia merapikan bajunya; membesut keliman kaus dan roknya, juga merapikan rambutnya yang dipotong pendek hingga sebahu. Shouyou menahan tawa karena merasa geli dengan perilaku kedua orangtuanya. Mereka tidak pernah setegang ini sejak kedatangan atasan Ayah beberapa bulan lalu.

“Bukannya Ayah ada perjalanan bisnis hari ini?”

“Diundur sampai lusa, untunglah! Jadi aku bisa bertemu dengan Tsukishima- _kun!”_

Ibu Shouyou menyela, “Kau makan malam jam berapa, err …”

“Anda bisa memanggilku Kei, _Ibu._ ”

Wajah Ibu Shouyou bersemi, warna merah di pipinya merekah. “O-oh, iya, kau-kau mau makan malam jam berapa, Kei- _kun_?”

“Aku akan ikut tradisi makan malam di sini saja.”

“Aduh, Ibu!” Shouyou meraung. “Jangan memperlakukannya seperti pejabat begitu, dia suka besar kepala.”

“Shouyou, kau harus lebih sopan lagi ketika bicara dengan tamu.” Ayahnya menimpali.

“Dia baru lima menit di sini dan kalian sudah memperlakukanku seperti anak tiri,” dengus Shouyou, tentu ia tidak serius mengatakannya.

Mereka membagi tawa, Ayah Shouyou mengajaknya untuk duduk bersama di ruang keluarga. Mereka menonton acara kuis di televisi yang biasa diikuti Ayahnya setiap sore jika ia sempat. Diam-diam Shouyou melempar pandangannya pada Kei, memastikan apakah ia merasa nyaman berada di tengah-tengah keluarganya yang heboh. Akan tetapi Kei dengan mudahnya membaur, semua topik yang diajukan ayahnya dapat ditimpali Kei dengan mudah dan tak ada nada ragu-ragu yang tersemat di kalimatnya.

Di tengah-tengah perbincangan mereka, Ibunya berbisik ke telinga Shouyou, “Aku senang kau memiliki orang sepertinya di sampingmu.”

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bagian ini dibeta oleh [allihyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun)
> 
> **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Orlando, 4 April 2076**

Mereka mendarat di Orlando pukul sembilan malam setelah menghabiskan kurang lebih dua puluh satu jam di dalam pesawat ditambah dengan transit di dua bandara. Shouyou memegangi ujung jaket Kei selama berada di bandara, sedangkan si Jangkung tengah mendorong koper-koper Shouyou menuju pintu keluar. Bola mata Shouyou yang sudah bulat menjadi lebih bulat lagi ketika ia memandangi interior bandara yang terang benderang sekalipun di malam hari. Ia begitu takjub dengan pemandangan yang tak biasa dilihatnya ini—orang-orang berkulit putih yang berlalu lalang, pengeras suara yang membunyikan kalimat-kalimat bahasa Inggris, air mancur raksasa di tengah lobi, dan gemerlap lampu-lampu seperti apa yang biasa dilihatnya di pinggiran jalan kota Tokyo. 

“Texas keren sekali, ya!” Meskipun lelah, tapi ia sangat bahagia.

“Bodoh, ini bukan Texas.”

“Lalu?”

“Kita ada di Florida, Orlando tepatnya.”

“Ini kota tetangga?”

“Kurang lebih seperti Hakata menuju Sapporo.”

“Jauh dong?”

Kei mengedikkan bahu, “Sebenarnya lebih jauh, sih.”

“Kenapa kita ada di sini?”

_ “Well …  _ karena—“

“Keiiii!!!!” 

Shouyou menoleh ke sumber suara. Akiteru berdiri di dekat pilar-pilar raksasa bersama seorang pria dan wanita separuh baya. Mereka mengenakan pakaian yang serasi satu sama lain—jaket merah berlambang tengkorak dengan tulisan Tampa Bay Buccaneers yang tercetak tebal di bagian belakang. Dari wajah mereka, Shouyou bisa menduga bahwa dua orang itu adalah orangtua Kei. Dengan tinggi badan yang menjulang, keluarga itu membaur dengan mudahnya bersama orang-orang bule. Shouyou merasa tengah berada di kota raksasa. Semuanya begitu besar dan tinggi.

“Ayo.”

Shouyou mengulas sebuah senyum yang sangat kaku. Bagaimana tidak, ia akan bertemu dengan orangtua Kei, dan kompleksinya ada dalam kondisi yang paling buruk. 

“Kau pasti Shouyou!” Lelaki yang Shouyou yakini sebagai Ayah dari Kei menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Akiteru terutama di bagian hidung dan senyumannya. “Bagaimana penerbanganmu?” tanyanya, sebelah tangan besar itu mendarat di pundak Shouyou, menepuknya berulang kali.

“C-cukup melelahkan _ , Pak.” _

“Hahaha! Kenapa kau memanggilku seolah-olah aku ini komandan pasukan perang!” Lelaki itu menepuk punggungnya keras hingga suaranya membuat alis Kei bertaut. “Tsukishima Akira, senang bertemu denganmu, Shouyou- _ kun. _ ”

Shouyou menjawab uluran tangan Akira, menjabatnya dengan mantap meskipun jantungnya hampir-hampiran melompat dan punggungnya ngilu. 

Wanita di sebelah Akira tiba-tiba menangkup tangan Shouyou. Ia memang terlihat tua selaiknya wanita-wanita yang ada di umur lima puluhan, namun saat bicara, kesan yang diberikannya tak jauh beda dengan wanita di akhir usia tiga puluh.  “Tsukishima Ayako, aku Ibunya Kei. Terima kasih karena telah memerhatikan Kei selama ini.” 

“S-sama-sama, aku juga sering merepotkan Kei.” Shouyou menggaruk belakang kepala, menyembunyikan rasa malu yang kini terlukis lewat senyum lebar dan pipi merahnya.

Kei mengejeknya, “Itu sih tiap hari.”

“Keeeiii!” Shouyou meraung, tak lama kemudian Kei mencium pipi kirinya. “Keeeii!”

“Mobilnya ada di mana?” tanya Kei santai pada Akiteru.

“Ayo, kuparkir dekat terminal kok.”

Shouyou tidak mengerti kenapa keluarga Kei bisa sesantai ini. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak juga malu karena kecupan ringan yang diberikan Kei di pipinya barusan tapi tak seorangpun dari keluarga Tsukishima terlihat keberatan dengan hal itu. Barangkali karena mereka terbiasa dengan kultur kebarat-baratan? Entahlah. 

Akiteru membawa sebuah mini van berwarna hitam. Shouyou dan Kei duduk di jok paling belakang bersama dua buah koper besar dan seekor anjing Pomeranian. Kedua orangtua Kei tidak bisa berhenti bertanya perihal kondisi Torono selama tiga bulan terakhir sembari menyodorkan berbagai jenis camilan pada Shouyou. Keluarga yang sangat hangat, jauh dari ekspektasi Shouyou.

Akiteru memutar lagu RnB berbahasa Rusia dan mematikan AC ketika melewati sungai St. Johns. Kei membuka jendela di sampingnya, membiarkan embusan angin masuk. Di tepian jalan, pohon-pohon cemara berdiri kokoh dan berwarna hijau pekat di malam hari, ujung-ujung daunnya yang berair—barangkali karena hujan—terlihat berkilauan ditimpa cahaya rembulan. Shouyou menaikkan ritsleting jaket Kei hingga menutup leher. Udara sedikit sejuk karena mereka memang baru masuk minggu-minggu awal di musim semi.

Shouyou disambut oleh rindangnya pohon-pohon ek yang mengelilingi rumah. Di cabang-cabangnya yang kokoh terdapat bohlam-bohlam berwarna putih yang menyerupai bulatan buah penuh kilauan. Rumah itu terletak di suatu komplek yang terdiri atas rumah-rumah megah berarsitektur modern. Akan tetapi, rumah keluarga Kei adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki gaya klasik. Batu-bata di dindingnya dibiarkan merah begitu saja tanpa diselimuti lapisan semen atau keramik, pintu dan daun-daun jendela terbuat dari kayu hitam berpelitur, sedang lantainya ditutup linoleum. Seperangkat meja-kursi dari rotan berwarna cokelat muda menghiasi teras, di bawahnya terdapat karpet rajut berwarna-warni.

“Barang-barangmu taruh di mobil saja,” kata Kei sebelum mereka turun dari mobil. “Besok siang kita langsung berangkat ke Houston.”

Shouyou menjinjing keranjang Venus, dan melepaskan anjing itu begitu sampai di dalam rumah. Ayako menuangkan sekaleng kornet sapi di sebuah mangkuk, Venus menjilatinya dengan lahap. 

“Shouyou- _ kun,  _ kau bisa pergi mandi selagi aku menghangatkan makanan,” ujar Ayako. “Kei, tunjukkan kamar mandinya pada Shouyou- _ kun. _ ”

“Kami bisa mandi bersama.” Kei tersenyum jahil, wajah Shouyou memerah seperti saus tomat kental.

“Kei.” Ibunya mendelik.

“Bercanda, bercanda. Kalian kenapa sih? Kurang piknik?” Kei melepaskan jaket dan menyampirkannya di kursi makan. “Ayo  _ chibi,  _ ke sebelah sini.”

Kei menuntunnya ke sebuah kamar tamu, Shouyou melihat dua buah piyama berwarna biru muda terlipat rapi di atas kasur juga satu pak pakaian dalam yang belum dibuka sama sekali. Kei melemparkan sebuah handuk ke wajah Shouyou, lalu mengacak rambutnya. 

Kemudian Kei menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang, menindih lipatan selimut yang rapi. “Sana, mandi duluan.”

“Kau tidak mau mandi bersamaku?” Shouyou memandangnya dengan dagu terangkat, seolah-olah tengah mengajukan tantangan.

“Jangan  _ mancing. _ ”

“Bercanda, bercanda.”

“Tapi idemu boleh juga.”

“Eh—“ Kei menahan pintu kamar mandi yang hendak ditutupnya, pria itu tengah memandangi Shouyou dengan tatapan jahil dan senyum tengil yang mengembang. “Aku cuma bercanda!”

“Bakal hemat air dan hemat waktu. Lebih cepat makan, lebih cepat tidur.”

Kei tak mengacuhkan Shouyou, ia menyambar sebuah handuk yang tergantung di pinggir lemari lalu menanggalkan pakaiannya satu per satu di kamar mandi. Shouyou menggerutu, “Ya sudah, kau duluan saja yang mandi.”

“Mandi bersama saja.”

“Aku tidak mau!”

“Kau ini seperti anak gadis perawan saja.”

“Ini rumah orangtuamu!”

“Ya, kenapa? Cuma mandi ‘kan?” Kei melempar pakaiannya ke dalam keranjang cucian. Sejenak ia memandang Shouyou yang wajahnya menjadi sangat lucu karena kerut-kerut di dahi juga sudut matanya. Kei menahankan sebelah tangan pada dinding di belakang tubuh Shouyou, mengungkung tubuh kecil itu dalam sebuah ruang. “Jangan-jangan … kau berpikir yang macam-macam ya?” senyum menyebalkan itu muncul lagi. “ _ Lewd.” _

Menggunakan kedua tangannya, Shouyou mendorong wajah Kei menjauh. “Kei!!”

“Makanya, jangan cari gara-gara. Aku juga tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal mesum di rumah orangtuaku sendiri.”

“Oke, maaf.” Shouyou menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Kei menahan tangannya di gagang pintu. “Apa lagi?”

“Sudah, kita mandi bareng saja. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kok.”

“Janji?”

“Demi bangkai pesawat  _ challenger.  _ Aku bersumpah.”

“Baiklah …”

Dakwaan Kei tak sepenuhnya salah. Shouyou memang  _ sedikit  _ berpikir yang macam-macam. Sebagai pria dewasa yang sehat, menjalani tiga bulan tanpa bersua dengan Kei membuatnya sedikit kesepian. Mereka tidak pernah melakukan ritual  _ phone sex  _ atau  _ sexting,  _ karena Kei nyaris tak punya waktu untuk melakukan semua itu.

* * *

 

Usai makan malam, mereka sekeluarga berkumpul di ruang keluarga, menyalakan perapian, dan memutar musik. Semua orang duduk bersila di atas karpet, memainkan permainan kartu sembari saling korek tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Shouyou merasa hangat ketika berada di tengah-tengah mereka, dan siapa sangka bahwa keluarga Kei terdiri atas orang-orang humoris.

Ayako bangkit kemudian menarik sebuah album foto besar dari dalam lemari buku. Ia kembali ke tempatnya dan meletakkan album itu di pangkuannya. “Shouyou- _ kun,  _ ayo sini.”

“Ibu! Jangan mulai deh—“

“Ini waktu Kei baru lahir.” Ayako mengusapkan tangannya di foto itu. 

“Ya ampun, lucu sekali!” seru Shouyou.

“Iya, dia manis ‘kan?”

“Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi padanya bertahun-tahun kemudian,” Shouyou mengerling ke arah Kei, tersenyum jahil. “Dulu lucu, sekarang begini.”

Kei menoyor kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, kemudian kembali fokus pada lembaran kartu yang ada di tangannya. 

Halaman berikutnya menunjukkan foto-foto sewaktu Kei dibawa pulang dari rumah sakit, Shouyou mengenali tempat itu. Rumah sakit khusus Ibu dan anak yang ada di sekitaran Stasiun kereta Sendai. Wajah Ayako nampak berkali-kali lipat lebih muda, rambut cokelatnya mengembang dengan gelombang yang menggantung di ujungnya. Akiteru terlihat sangat kecil, barangkali lima tahun. Mereka semua terlihat bahagia dengan kelahiran Kei.

“Nah, yang ini waktu  _ Halloween.  _ Waktu itu Kei masih TK,” Ayako menunjuk foto Kei kecil yang mengenakan pakaian  _ onesie  _ berbentuk dinosaurus. “Yang ini, Akiteru. Dia pakai kostum … apa ya,  _ onii-chan,  _ waktu itu kau pakai kostum apa?”

“Oh? Foto yang mana?” Akiteru mencondongkan tubuhnya, melihat halaman album yang ada di tangan Ibunya. “Itu … apa ya? Kalau tidak salah, itu baju safari.”

Kei tertawa kecil—dengan nada cemoohan—ketika melihat foto itu. “Kau lebih mirip sales pompa air.”

Tawa menggelegar dari mulut Shouyou, matanya sedikit berair. Ketika halaman-halaman dalam album foto itu dibuka, Shouyou merasa ada banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui tentang Kei, dan sedikit-sedikit ia mencatatkan semua informasi baru yang didapatkannya dalam otak. Semisal, kecintaan Kei pada makanan-makanan manis, motif pakaian favoritnya, hingga caranya memegang sumpit. Shouyou memerlukan semua itu, sebab hatinya mengatakan bahwa pria ini akan terus ada di dekatnya dalam waktu yang lama. 

Atau mungkin, selamanya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curhat ya. Dulu saya mikir, saya enggak akan nulis sampe sepanjang ini. Saya pikir bakalan selesai dalam 5 chapter HAHAHHA _I was so cute_. Selain itu, tanpa saya duga juga, saya mulai mengekspansi latar negara Amerika segini banyaknya. Saya sebenarnya belum pernah ke Amerika, tapi saya mendapatkan informasi soal tempat-tempat dan suasana Houston, Florida, dll. dari seseorang yang kebetulan sedang tinggal di sana. Saya juga enggak tahu apakah saya menggambarkannya dengan akurat atau tidak LOL. Semoga para astronot NASA enggak baca ini /ya enggak akan ngerti juga. Kalau ada yang mencong-mencong soal informasi tempat atau apapun itu, tolong beritahu saya, ya!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bagian ini dibeta oleh [allihyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun)
> 
>  **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Houston, 5 April 2076**

Spring Cress Lane di sore hari masih sama seperti biasanya.  Sebuah komplek perumahan yang lebih mirip panti wreda merangkap kebun binatang, sebab orang-orang tua itu gemar memelihara hewan sebagai teman bicara. Pemandangan ini tidak pernah membuat Kei merasa heran tetapi bagi Shouyou, semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya nampak luar biasa.

“Langitnya biru sekaliiii!!!!” seru Shouyou bersemangat, ia membuka jendela kamar lebar-lebar dan membiarkan cahaya masuk membanjiri kamar. “Eh? Eh? Keeiii!!!” 

Di sisi lain, Kei masih mengangkut semua koper Shouyou masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia bukannya berlagak seperti pacar idaman, tapi Shouyou tak sengaja membanjur tangannya sendiri dengan kopi panas di kafe bandara tadi pagi. Jadi, semua barang-barang ini terpaksa diangkutnya sendirian.

“Kei!” Shouyou menuruni tangga, membuat bunyi berdebam-debam. “Kei!”

“Apa sih?” Kei rasanya ingin mengorek kuping dengan kunci mobil. 

“Di kamarmu, anu—di kamar kita, jendelanya ada di atap!”

“Ya, terus kenapa?”

“Kereen!” 

Kei tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana otak Shouyou bekerja. Kadang, ia bisa menjadi orang dewasa tetapi ia lebih sering menjadi anak-anak, seperti sekarang ini. Lelaki itu tak bisa berheneti mengeluarkan onomatopoeia ekspresif ketika melihat sesuatu yang baru. Kei tidak menganggapnya sebagai gangguan, malahan semua itu membuatnya ikut senang. 

Ketika turun dari taksi beberapa menit lalu, Kei bisa melihat bayangan Samantha dan Herbert dari balik jendela rumahnya. Mereka nampak mengawasi kedatangan Kei. Kendati pura-pura tak acuh, tapi pasutri itu akan tetap mengganggunya nanti. Maka dari itu, hari ini ia ingin mengunci pintu depannya dan menyalakan radio keras-keras agar ketukan pintu mereka tidak terdengar. Masalahnya, bukan hanya Samantha dan Herbert, tetapi tetangga-tetangganya yang lain pun bakal ikut menyalami Shouyou dan mengajaknya untuk bergabung dalam suatu komunitas khusus tetangga. 

Shouyou, di sebuah perkumpulan berisikan orang-orang jompo? Tidak, tidak.

“Apa kau lapar?” tanya Shouyou, separuh badannya disembunyikan tembok dapur.

“Tidak terlalu. Kau lapar?”

“Sangat!”

“Bukannya kau baru makan beberapa jam lalu? Di bandara?”

“Itu hanya sepotong  _ cheesecake,  _ cuma camilan!”

“Kau bisa pesan pizza—“

“Yuhuuu! Kei! Aku membawakan beberapa roti dan kue untukmu!” Hebat. Samantha datang dan meneriakinya di depan pintu bahkan sebelum Kei menutupnya. “Kei?” kepalanya melongok ke dalam rumah, ada senyum yang mengembang di antara wajah keriputnya. “Roti dan kue?” 

“ _ God,  _ Mrs. Nolan … aku—“

Samantha merangsek masuk, meletakkan piring yang dibawanya di atas meja. Kemudian ia menyalami Shouyou dengan penuh semangat. “Ah! Kau pasti Chibi, ya?”

“E-eh? C-chibi?” Shouyou nampak terkejut. “N-namaku Shouyou. S-Shouyou Hinata,” Kata Shouyou tergagap. “A-aku dari Torono—eh, maksudku, Jepang!”

Kei mengusap wajahnya frustasi. 

“Lho? Jadi, dia bukan pacarmu?”

“Iya, dia  _ si chibi  _ yang aku maksud.”

“Oh, oh! Aku mengerti. Chibi pasti panggilan sayang, ‘kan?” Samantha menyikut Kei dengan jahil. “Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu romantis!”

Kepala Kei rasanya mau pecah. Kurang dari 24 jam lagi, ia akan kembali sibuk dengan segala pelatihannya di NASA, dan Kei ingin sisa-sisa jam terakhirnya di hari Minggu dihabiskan hanya berdua saja dengan Shouyou. Tapi, mana mungkin menolak kedatangan seorang wanita sepantar Ibunya? Kei tidak mau kualat.

Kei menyerah, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengusir tetangganya keluar, apalagi Samantha. “Mrs. Nolan, kalau tidak keberatan, bisa kau ajak Shouyou untuk membicarakan soal pekerjaannya di sekolahmu?” kata Kei dengan seulas senyum.

Samantha meletakkan kedua tangan di pipi, menutupi lekuk keriputnya ketika ia tersenyum lebar. “Oooh! Tentu saja! Tentu saja!”

“Ada beberapa hal yang harus kukerjakan.”

“Modul  _ greenhab  _ lagi?”

Kei menghela napas sembari tersenyum ringan, “Yah, begitulah.”

Kei meletakkan koper terakhir Shouyou di sisi pintu, kemudian ia mengacak kepala Shouyou. “Aku akan tidur sebentar, kau mengobrol saja dengan Mrs. Nolan.”

“T-tapi Kei? Bahasa Inggrisku belepotan!”

“Tidak apa-apa, bahasa Jepangmu juga hancur kok, tapi aku bisa mengerti.”

Shouyou menepuk lengannya keras-keras.  _ Ugh, lelaki mungil ini benar-benar menyebalkan. _

Kei yakin bahwa Shouyou akan dengan mudahnya mengakrabkan diri dengan setiap orang yang ia temui. Lelaki itu punya kharisma yang misterius dan lagi, dia adalah pemuji ulung. Kei membayangkan Shouyou tengah menghujani Samantha dengan pujian atas kue-kue yang dibawanya barusan.  _ Well,  _ kue Samantha memang enak, tetapi pujian yang akan diberikan Shouyou pastinya hiperbolis.

Semula, ia ingin menjadikan modul  _ greenhab  _ sebagai alasan tetapi setibanya di kamar, Kei benar-benar mengerjakannya. Ini bukan pekerjaan utamanya, tetapi karena ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang menggunakan segala fasilitas di  _ greenhab  _ Mars nanti, tentu Kei perlu menyumbangkan pikirannya meskipun cuma sedikit. 

Perjalanan ke Mars ini penuh risiko. Selain dana yang mungkin saja akan terbuang sia-sia, nyawa awak kapal pun sangat dipertaruhkan. Selama beberapa dekade terakhir, tak ada perjalanan manusia yang jauhnya melebihi asteroid T-1228TY—sebuah lempeng asteroid raksasa yang berada di antara bumi dan Mars, sedikit lebih jauh dari bulan. 

EVA di Mars pada tahun 2030 lalu mengalami kegagalan tetapi NASA tidak mempublikasikannya secara luas. NASA menyimpan rahasia gelap itu untuk kaumnya sendiri. Mereka mengatakan pada khalayak bahwa pesawat bermuatan 7 astronot itu dialihkan untuk misi penjelajahan di asteroid, dunia beranggapan bahwa mereka masih hidup setidaknya sampai tahun 2034-an. Setelahnya, isu mengenai bencana  _ debris  _ yang menghantam  _ lander  _ pesawat dimunculkan. Fakta mengenai hancurnya pesawat saat menabrak atmosfer Mars tidak akan diketahui oleh siapapun—bahkan para anggota keluarga sang astronot—terkecuali para pegawai NASA yang berurusan langsung dengan dunia antariksa.

Bagi astronot, terdapat beberapa hal yang wajib dijadikan sebagai komitmen: persoalan mengenai hidup dan mati perlu dikesampingkan, misi adalah yang utama. Ketika memutuskan untuk menjadi astronot, Kei tidak memikirkan hidupnya sama sekali. Tapi ia masih manusia, dan membayangkan keluarganya menjadi sedih jika suatu hal buruk terjadi padanya …  _ well,  _ itu benar-benar mengerikan.

Shouyou kerap menanyainya perihal perjalanan ke Mars; dari mana ke mana, bagaimana prosedurnya, berapa lama, dan kapan kau akan kembali. Kei bisa menjelaskan detail misinya pada Shouyou, ia bisa menjelaskan mulai dari hal remeh hingga kompleks tetapi Kei tak yakin jika Shouyou akan mengerti semuanya. Bukannya apa, Kei hanya tidak ingin menjadikan detail perjalanannya sebagai suatu hal yang terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Shouyou.

Ponselnye berdering, Kei berusaha mengabaikannya hingga dering itu berhenti. Tapi selang beberapa detik, suara itu kembali muncul.  _ Back-up crew _ -nya, Patrick.

“Halo?”

“Kei, bisa datang ke kantor malam ini?

“Ini hari Minggu, Patrick.”

“Aku tahu itu, tapi kudengar kau sudah kembali?”

“Aku baru saja sampai, sekitar dua jam lalu.”

“Mr. Synder memanggilmu juga.”

“Ada apa sih?” Kei menggerutu, ia lelah, lelah, dan sangat lelah. “Kalau soal desain modul  _ greenhab,  _ kirimkan saja lewat surel. Aku sedang tidak  _ mood  _ untuk ke mana-mana, sumpah.”

“Hari ini kita—hah? Ya? Oh, pindah tempat?” Kei mengerutkan alis, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? “Kei, kita ganti lokasi. Chelsea Wine Bar, jam delapan.”

“ _ The hell,  _ Patrick? Bagaimana mungkin tempat pertemuannya berganti dari Johnson Space Center ke Chelsea Wine?”

“Ayolah, Kei … tempat itu hanya berjarak dua mil dari tempatmu!”

“Ada acara apa sih?”

“Penyambutan CES-89 lah?”

Kei bangun dari tempat tidurnya secara mendadak. “Maksudmu … empat kru tambahan itu?”

“Yap. Dua kosmonot Rocosmos dan satu astronot perempuan dari ESA.”

“Keiji Akaashi?”

“Uh-huh, dan satu orang lagi hmm … dia seusiamu, dia akan menggantikan Magnus.”

“Ah … iya, si bodoh itu pakai jatuh dari balkon rumah segala sih. Yang menggantikannya perempuan? Yang dari ESA?”

“Bukan, bukan. Dia kru baru, bukan  _ back up.  _ Yang menggantikannya si kosmonot yang kubilang seusia denganmu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dua kosmonot Rocosmos ini punya nama Jepang? Kalian bikin asosiasi rahasia ya?”

“Hah? Mana aku tahu. Siapa kosmonot yang satu lagi?”

“Lev Haiba”

* * *

 

“Intinya, Shouyou … kau harus lebih … hmm apa ya? Lebih hati-hati ketika bicara dengan mereka?” 

Shouyou berusaha menangkap maksud dari ucapan Samantha, memastikan jika terjemahan yang sampai di otaknya benar-benar tepat. Mereka telah berbincang selama berjam-jam mengenai pekerjaan barunya sembari berbagi kudapan. Shouyou membawa beberapa bungkus camilan dari Jepang dan Samantha begitu bahagia ketika membukanya.

“Um … tapi usia—maksudku, mereka usianya berapa?”

“Karena ini sekolah non-formal—Kei bilang, lebih mirip panti rehabilitasi dengan suasana yang lebih menyenangkan, sih—jadi dalam satu kelas, mereka punya rentang usia yang berbeda-beda, dan—“

“Mrs. Nolan,” Kei tengah menuruni tangga. Ia memakai kemeja berwarna biru dongker berlapis jas hitam yang tidak dikancing. Celananya terbuat dari bahan katun yang telah disetrika dengan rapi, sepatunya pun nampak bersih dan mengilap. “Kau harus bicara dengan lebih pelan, Shouyou tidak akan bisa memahaminya.”

“Kei, kau rapi sekali. Mau ke mana?” tanya Samantha.

“Ada acara di Chelsea Wine, baru pulang sekitar pukul sebelas. Yah, semoga saja.” 

“Chelsea Wine? Oh, aku sangat suka  _ red sangria  _ di sana. Menurutmu, kau bisa bawakan aku segelas?”

Kei terkekeh, “Jika  _ red sangria  _ termasuk dalam kategori limun seharga dua dolar yang biasa dijajakan Amy dan Stephanie di gereja, mungkin aku bisa membawakannya dalam gelas karton.”

Samantha tertawa keras sekali tetapi Shouyou hanya diam, tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kei barang sekejap.

Ini pertama kalinya Shouyou melihat Kei berpakaian rapi. Kei terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, ia nampak sangat dewasa dan berkelas. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak desa dari Torono.

“Kunci pintu dan pintu anjingnya kalau sudah malam ya,” Kei memberinya kecupan di antara alis. “Aku ada urusan mendadak.”

“Oh … Oke.”

“Mrs. Nolan, maaf aku harus pergi dulu. Kau lanjutkan saja ngobrolnya, ya.”

Kei berjalan menuju pintu garasi dan selang beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil SUV meluncur menuju jalan raya. Pertemuan apa yang akan dihadiri Kei di sebuah tempat bernama Chelsea Wine? Siapa yang akan ia temui di sana? Apakah urusan NASA? Di sebuah bar?

“Pasti acara dengan para astronot itu lagi.” Samantha membuka suara, matanya yang berwarna biru tengah memandang ke luar jendela. 

“Apa … Kei selalu datang ke acara seperti itu?”

“Tentu saja,” ujar Samantha. “Kapan-kapan, kau harus ikut dengannya.”

“Kenapa? Dan … apa itu boleh? Aku bukan siapa-siapa.”

“Oh,  _ dear …  _ tentu kau siapa-siapa!” Samantha menepuk pundaknya, lalu memberinya sebuah remasan sederhana. “Kau harus menjaga lelakimu, anak muda.”

Shouyou tertawa kecil, wajahnya memerah. “Menjaganya dari apa, Sam?”

Bahu Samantha berkedik, dua tangannya terangkat hingga setinggi bahu. “Gadis-gadis itu.”

“Gadis-gadis?”

“ _ Yeah,  _ kadang ada beberapa astronot yang membawa beberapa gadis dalam suatu pertemuan. Kei itu masih sangat muda, pasti banyak yang mengincarnya.”

“Begitukah?” Shouyou tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi dadanya sedikit sesak. “Dia memang selalu jadi incaran gadis-gadis sejak SMA sih, jadi aku tidak heran.”

“Dia orang yang setia, tapi gadis-gadis itu bisa jadi sangat menyebalkan!” seru Samantha. “Ketika Herbert masih di angkatan laut, dia juga sering ikut pesta dan ketika pulang, badannya bau parfum. Aku sampai menyiramnya dengan minyak wijen!”

Shouyou tertawa karena kata ‘minyak wijen’, orang-orang di sekitar Kei benar-benar menyenangkan, tak heran jika ia betah di Amerika. Lantas, bagaimana dengan gadis-gadis itu? Apakah mereka benar-benar ada, dan … apakah mereka juga menyenangkan?

* * *

 

Chelsea Wine, sebuah bar yang terletak di komplek NASA—antara Johnson Space Center dan Kemah Broadwalk—adalah sebuah bar lokal yang biasa digunakan para astronot NASA untuk menghabiskan malam mereka ketika senggang atau ketika mereka sedang ingin merayakan sesuatu. Berdiri di antara Boondoggles Pub dan restoran  _ seafood  _ bernama Valdo, bar ini memiliki desain bangunan yang agak mencolok karena dilingkari pagar putih dan lampu hias yang mencuatkan atmosfer romantis. Di pintu depan, ada banyak stiker NASA yang tertempel di antara garis-garis kayu, memberikan kesan yang agak janggal tetapi menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan.

Kei menyukai tempat ini, dan suatu saat ia akan mengajak Shouyou untuk menikmati malam berdua dengan segelas merlot atau apapun. Tetapi lelaki itu amat menggemari sake, dan Kei tak yakin jika mereka memilikinya.

Ketika membuka pintu, Kei disuguhi cahaya remang, aroma lelehan keju dari  _ Panini,  _ dan juga teriakan selamat datang dari Dexter, si pelayan yang terkenal karena memiliki lesung pipit yang sangat dalam ketika ia tersenyum. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Dexter menunjuk tangga di sebelah kanan yang langsung mengarah ke  _ patio _ di lantai dua. Area lantai atas memang bisa disewa untuk kepentingan pribadi, dan para astronot selalu menggunakannya untuk pesta penyambutan, perpisahan, bahkan ulang tahun.

“Kei!” Seorang pria berkulit gelap memanggilnya dengan nyaring. Rambut hitamnya dikepang  _ rasta,  _ di kupingnya mengait anting-anting berwarna-warni. “Kau datang!” 

Jika seseorang melihatnya berjalan di jalanan Las Vegas, Kei bertaruh bahwa tak akan ada seorangpun yang mengiranya sebagai astronot.

“Hei, Shareef. Aku dipaksa Patrick.”

“ _ Man,  _ kau sedikit terlambat sih. Bintang acara hari ini sudah selesai disambut.”

“Mereka sudah pulang?”

“Belum. Masih ada di sana, sedang ngobrol dengan John dan Kendra. Kau harus menyapanya.”

“Duh. Kupikir mereka sudah pulang, jadi aku juga bisa pulang.” 

“Sudah kangen lagi dengan pacarmu ya?” Shareef tertawa.

“Aku kangen dengan bantalku.”

“ _ Ouch!  _ Jangan merendah, ah. Kau membuat pria lajang sepertiku sakit hati.”

“Kau tidak akan bisa jadi  _ back-up  _ yang bagus buat John kalau terlalu perasa.” Kei menepuk pundaknya, lalu berjalan menuju kedua rekannya yang tengah bicara dengan dua orang asing berambut hitam dan abu-abu. Yang rambut putih memiliki tinggi menjulang—hampir sama dengan dirinya—sedang yang satu lagi, yang rambut hitam itu ada di ukuran normal. Namun ketika Kei sampai, mereka berdua melenggang pergi menuju sofa.

“Hai, Kei! Kau datang!” seru Kendra begitu menyadari kedatangannya. Gadis berdarah Amerika Latin itu nampak menawan dengan gaun malam berwarna ungu tua, kalung dengan pendulum kristal yang menggantung di lehernya yang jenjang pun nampak mengagumkan. 

“Kenapa semua orang berteriak, ‘kau datang!’ seperti itu? Apa aku tidak diharapkan?” kata Kei, bibirnya setengah tersenyum.

“Kau bukan lelaki pesta, kami tahu. Merlot?” John menyodorkan sebuah gelas ke wajahnya. 

“ _ Thanks.”  _ Kei mengambilnya dari tangan John, meminumnya sedikit. “Tidak ada perempuan dengan pakaian ketat ya, hari ini?”

John memicingkan mata, “Tumben. Biasanya kau tidak peduli soal perempuan.”

“Hanya butuh pemandangan,” canda Kei, “biasanya, Mr. Duncan suka membawa gadis-gadisnya ke pesta.”

John menggeleng, hidungnya mulai merah disusupi pengaruh sangria, “ _ Nah,  _ dia tidak datang hari ini. Jadi, tidak ada pemandangan menarik.”

Kendra meninju bahunya, “Apa aku kurang menarik, hm?” 

Tawa Sang Komandan membahana, “Kau menarik, sungguh. Jika saja kau belum punya suami dan dua anak.” 

Kei hanya menyimak tanpa bicara apa-apa ketika John mulai membahas kebiasaan istrinya yang tengah hamil muda. Ia hanya mengawasi sekeliling, menggoyangkan cairan di dalam gelasnya, memerhatikan pusaran kecil dalam wadah itu. Tak berapa lama, dua orang kosmonot yang menjadi bintang pesta berjalan menghampirinya, menawari senyum perkenalan. “Oh, kalian pasti Lev dan … Keiji- _ san, _ ” Kei mengucapkan nama Keiji dan membubuhkan  _ san  _ di belakangnya sebab ia tahu mereka berdua berasal dari Negara yang sama.

“Hei, hei, aku orang Jepang juga!” Lev berkacak pinggang kemudian tertawa. “Namaku Lev Haiba!” 

Untuk suatu alasan yang sulit untuk didefinisikan, lelaki ini mengingatkannya pada Shouyou. Dengan versi yang lebih besar, lebih tinggi, dan (sama sekali) tidak manis.

“Kau warga Negara Rusia, Lev.” Bantah Keiji dengan suara halus. “Senang bertemu denganmu, Kei. Kau bisa menanggalkan  _ san  _ di belakang namaku.”

Kei menjabat tangan Keiji yang terulur, “Kau lebih tua dariku, jadi … aku tidak bisa melakukannya.”

“Tapi kau memanggil John yang sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu dengan nama.”

John menimpali, “Kau benar. John- _ san  _ kedengarannya bagus, coba panggil aku seperti itu, Kei.”

“Ugh, tidak, terima kasih.”

“Aku punya dua kewarganegaraan, sebenarnya.” Lev mulai menyambung lagi. “Aku tidak bisa bahasa Jepang, oh, tapi Keiji mengajariku beberapa frasa keren, Kei! Ini benar-benar  _ kaboom! _ ”

Dia memang Shouyou dalam kemasan yang berbeda.

Lev merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel, tubuh lencirnya beringsut ke samping Kei. “Nih, aku tulis ini di belakang jurnalku. Kanji bagus nih!” Lev memperlihatkan  _ wallpaper  _ ponselnya, sebuah halaman buku catatan dengan tulisan  冷た い yang berarti dingin. 

Sebelah alis Kei mengerut, “Maksudnya?”

“Ini artinya  _ cool! _ Ah, kau ini orang Jepang tulen tapi tidak tahu. Bagaimana sih,” sahut Lev sembari tertawa-tawa. “Ini juga nih, aku menuliskan kanji ini di topiku!” Lev menunjukkan foto dirinya yang tengah mengenakan topi putih bertuliskan 高層ビル. “Kau tahu ini dibacanya apa?”

“Menurutmu apa?’ tanya Kei, masih dengan alis yang berkerut. 

“Kata Keiji, ini artinya kharismatik.”

Jelas-jelas itu berarti ‘gedung pencakar langit’. 

Kei memandang Keiji dengan mata yang menyipit, lelaki itu hanya memandangnya balik dengan tatapan dingin sembari mengangkat dua jarinya ke udara—membuat tanda damai. Satu hal yang Kei tahu: perjalanannya ke Mars akan penuh kejutan.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bagian ini dibeta oleh [allihyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun)
> 
> **Disklaimer:** Haikyuu! dimiliki seutuhnya oleh Furudate Haruichi. Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali ide-ide yang saya tuangkan dalam tulisan ini, dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan atau profit apapun dari tulisan ini.

**Houston, 6 April 2076**

Shouyou membaca buku-buku yang diberikan Samantha sembari menunggu kedatangan Kei. Jarum jam sudah berjingkat ke angka satu, hari telah berganti, dan batang hidung lelaki itu belum nampak. Shouyou menghabiskan malam pertamanya di Houston dengan membaca, menonton televisi, dan bermain tarik-menarik dengan Venus. Satu jam lalu, Shouyou mencoba merebahkan tubuh di kursi malas tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Ia harap pesta astronot itu cepat berakhir, dan Kei kembali pulang.

“Kau lapar lagi, Venus?’ tanya Shouyou ketika anjing itu mulai mengendus-endus mangkuk makanannya. “Tapi … makananmu sudah habis, Kei lupa beli yang baru, sepertinya.” Anjing itu mendengking kecewa. Shouyou merasa iba, “Kau mau telur dadar? Aku bisa buatkan.” Lidahnya yang panjang dan merah jambu langsung terjulur, dan ia mulai ribut berputar-putar.

Shouyou merasa konyol karena bicara dengan seekor anjing hampir sepanjang malam, tetapi ada lagi yang membuatnya lebih konyol, yakni fakta bahwa ialah yang menyuruh Kei untuk bicara dengan seekor anjing ketika dia merasa kesepian. Shouyou tertawa kecil dengan nada sendu ketika mengangkat telur dan menaruhnya di mangkuk makan.

“Tunggu dulu, masih panas.”

Venus mendengking lagi. Anjing itu kini duduk di hadapan mangkuknya, menunggui telur itu hingga dingin.

Shouyou kembali ke ruang tengah, tidur-tiduran di atas sofa dengan kaki yang ditekuk. Rumah Kei selalu memberikan atmosfer yang sama. Ketika berada di dalam sini, Shouyou tidak pernah merasa bahwa dia tengah ada di benua Amerika, sebab interior yang Kei gunakan di rumah ini tak jauh beda dengan apartemennya di Tsukuba. Bohlam LED yang ditutupi sangkar burung. Padahal waktu itu Kei menyebutnya sebagai lambang kemuraman tapi toh, dia lakukan lagi. Buku-buku di raknya tersusun secara berantakan, tidak alfabetis ataupun dikelompokkan sesuai dengan warna. Beberapa dibiarkan menumpuk di atas meja kerja, sudut dapur, bahkan konter di kamar mandi. Shouyou ingin merapikan semuanya tetapi takut membuat kesalahan.

Shouyou mengintip jam dinding sekali lagi, pukul satu lewat seperempat. Kei meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar tidur, jadi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang selain menunggu.

Saat matanya menelusuri ruangan, ia menangkap setumpuk bola-bola kertas di tepi rak buku, lalu beberapa lembar kertas yang mencuat-cuat di antara halaman sebuah buku tebal. Kaki Shouyou melangkah atas perintah otaknya yang penasaran. Mengintip sedikit tidak akan membuatnya jadi Kriminal Negara juga.

Kertas-kertas itu dilipat sebanyak dua kali, di halaman belakang terdapat nama-nama—seolah itu adalah kumpulan surat-surat yang ditujukan untuk orang-orang tertentu. Kemudian Shouyou menemukan namanya di lembar terakhir yang diselipkan di dekat jilid buku. Bibir bawah digigitnya, mata Shouyou melirik kiri-kanan—sekadar memastikan bahwa dirinya benar-benar sendirian.

Ketika Shouyou membuka lipatannya, ia menemukan tulisan tangan Kei yang rapi di sana.

 

`Kepada Shouyou,`

`Aku harap surat ini tidak akan pernah sampai ke padamu, tapi jika surat ini tengah berada di tanganmu sekarang, itu artinya aku tengah dalam perjalanan menuju nirwana, mungkin. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan bahwa aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Tapi, bukan berarti aku jadi hantu gentayangan juga, haha. Arwahku akan duduk diam di tepian kawah-kawah kering di bulan atau mungkin gurun-gurun di Mars, atau mungkin di galaksi lain? Memandangimu dalam jarak jutaan tahun cahaya? Entahlah. `

`Aku pernah berbincang dengan seorang astronot senior bernama George Mccoy, dia bertanya padaku mengenai keberadaan rumah bagi seorang astronot. Awalnya, aku berpikir tentang Torono, lalu Tsukuba, lalu flatku saat aku belajar di Amerika, lalu NASA, dan tiba-tiba saja kau muncul. Sejak saat itu, setiap kali seseorang menyebut kata rumah, aku tak lagi memikirkan nama tempat tapi aku memikirkan keluargaku, teman-temanku, dan juga kau. `

`Intinya, aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya pergi ke tempat lain, tapi aku selalu mengingatmu. Habisnya, mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan salah satu rumahku?`

`Sampai jumpa di kehidupan yang lain. Aku mengawasimu dari sini.`

 

`Tsukishima Kei.`

 

Tangan Shouyou gemetar, darah bak terkuras habis dari wajahnya. Mau dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, ini adalah surat wasiat. Ia buru-buru meletakkannya kembali di halaman buku, kemudian ia berlari menuju kamar, menaiki anak tangga dengan tergesa dan menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan bantal. Tubuhnya terasa dingin, tidak tahu kenapa. Surat itu benar-benar membuatnya takut.

Ketika ia memandang jendela yang dipasang di langit-langit kamar, Shouyou melihat titik-titik cahaya di langit gelap. Bintang-bintang itu bersinar dengan begitu terang dari jarak begitu jauh. Apakah Kei akan pergi sejauh itu? Lelaki bodoh itu benar-benar keterlaluan, bagaimana mungkin menjanjikan hal-hal seperti ‘aku mengawasimu dari sini’? Jangankan manusia, stasiun luar angkasa internasional yang besarnya melebihi kapal pun tak nampak dari sana.

Memandangi langit terasa menyeramkan, jadi Shouyou memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur, membuka sekaleng bir dan mendinginkan kepalanya sambil menunggu Kei pulang. Sudah setengah dua pagi, dan si rambut pirang itu belum pulang. Jantung Shouyou rasanya ingin pecah.

_Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya? Bagaimana jika surat wasiat itu suatu pertanda?_

Diremasnya kaleng bir yang sudah kosong itu seakan benda itu bungkusan permen karet. Jika Kei pulang, ia bersumpah akan meninju hidungnya sampai berdarah, sampai gagang kacamatanya patah, seperti yang terjadi bertahun-tahun silam.

Bunyi putaran kunci di lubang pintu membuat Shouyou berdiri dari kursi, berlari menuju pintu depan dan menjatuhkan dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Kei baru pulang, jas hitamnya tak lagi ada di sana, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja kusut yang lengannya digulung hingga siku juga rambut pirang yang beriap-riap. “Hai,” ucap Kei pelan, napasnya bau—seperti aroma _merlot._ “Aku minum, tapi tidak mabuk, jadi … jangan marah, oke?” Kei melarikan jarinya di kepala Shouyou, membelah helai-helai rema oranye itu dengan lembut. “Shouyou, apa kau baik-baik saja?”

Shouyou mengeratkan pelukan, mereka tak bertemu selama tiga bulan lamanya, dan perjalanan yang mereka lalui dari Miyagi ke Orlando kemudian ke Houston tak bisa masuk hitungan sebagai masa melepas rindu. Shouyou butuh lebih banyak waktu untuk memandang Kei ketika bicara, bukannya duduk sendirian di sebuah rumah besar bersama seekor anjing Pomeranian dan surat wasiat keparat itu.

Kei mengangkat dagu kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu menatap dalam kedua bola matanya, seraya berkata, “Hei, hei, kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?” Ibu jari Kei mengusap dagu Shouyou lembut. “Kau seperti mau menangis, apa Mrs. Nolan melakukan sesuatu?”

Shouyou kembali membenamkan wajahnya, enggan menatap mata keemasan itu terlalu lama. Kei mengusap punggungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Napas Shouyou berangsur-angsur normal, semarah apapun ia pada Kei, pelukannya akan selalu menjadi tempat berlindung yang dapat dimasukinya dan selalu bisa menauhkannya dari hal-hal yang menakutkan termasuk kematian dan perpisahan.

Shouyou berdiri di ujung jemari kakinya, ia menarik leher Kei dan mencium lelaki itu dengan putus asa. Shouyou merasa sangat resah, marah, dan bergairah di saat yang bersamaan. Tiga bulan dilalui tanpa sentuhan kulit Kei membuatnya sedikit meradang.

“Katakan, kau ini kenapa?” tanya Kei dengan nada bicara yang tak kalah putus asa.

“Aku tidak tahu! Pikiranku rasanya kacau sekali!” umpat Shouyou. “Kau yang bilang kalau kita harus menghabiskan jam-jam terakhir di hari Minggu bersama-sama, tapi kau malah pergi ke pesta dengan teman-temanmu dan demi Tuhan, ini sudah hari Senin!”

“Itu urusan pekerjaan juga, aku tidak bisa absen.”

“Apa minum anggur jadi urusan pekerjaan juga? Apa kau menerbangkan pesawat ulang-alik sembari minum? Apa gadis-gadis itu sangat memesona, hah?”

“Gadis-gadis? Apa yang kaubicarakan?”

“Mana ada pesta tanpa gadis-gadis cantik!”

Kei mengusap wajahnya lalu mengembuskan napas kesal.

“Kenapa kau jadi rewel begini sih?”

“Aku tidak rewel!”

Kei menangkup wajah Shouyou dengan kedua tangan, membiarkan ibu jarinya mengusap kulit pipinya yang hangat. “Kalau begitu, berhentilah berteriak,” katanya pelan, tanpa amarah, tanpa tekanan. “Aku cuma minum dengan kru-ku, tidak ada gadis-gadis di pesta itu. Cuma astronot yang hobi membicarakan mesin pesawat dan bongkahan batuan luar angkasa.”

Kemudian Kei melepas pelukannya, menuangkan air dari dispenser ke dalam gelas dan menegaknya. Shouyou tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu marah. Pikirannya mengkaji ulang, mencari akar permasalahannya sendiri. Pesta itu, gadis-gadis itu—yang sebenarnya tak ada—surat wasiat sialan, dan juga frustasi secara seksual. Shouyou ingin menginterogasi Kei tentang ini-itu, tetapi ia juga ingin bercinta.

Ketika pikirannya hendak bergelut untuk memutuskan mana yang akan dilakukan lebih dulu—interogasi atau bercinta—kakinya sudah melangkah mendekati Kei, kedua tangannya ditaruh di punggung lelaki itu, dan Shouyou menciumi setiap bekas luka yang terpatri di sana kendati terhalang kain kemeja.

Kei berbalik, merengkuh Shouyou dalam sebuah pelukan. “Aku minta maaf,” katanya lirih. “Jika kau tidak keberatan, kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu, oke?”

Shouyou membalas pelukan Kei, jemarinya masih berusaha menelusuri punggung lebar itu. Mencium aroma tubuh Kei sedekat ini terasa begitu menenangkan, ia seperti khalifah yang menemukan oasis setelah sekian lama tersesat di gurun pasir. Laki-laki itu masih ada di bumi, dia belum pergi ke mana-mana.

Shouyou membuka kancing kemeja Kei dengan tergesa, mendorongnya ke belakang dari pundak. Di sisi lain, tangan Kei menyelinap ke depan, kukunya dengan ringan menggesek di sepanjang perut Shouyou, mengangkat kaus hingga mereka dapat saling kontak dari kulit ke kulit, tak ada penghalang sama sekali. “ _Sorry_ , karena membuatmu selalu menunggu dan merasa kesepian.” Napas Kei terengah-engah di telinga Shouyou saat ia mengangkat tubuh kecil itu, meluruskannya, dan membiarkan kaki Shouyou melingkar di pinggulnya ketika mereka kembali berciuman.

Berkali-kali bibir Kei bertemu bibir Shouyou, mengecup sekilas-sekilas, ciuman-ciuman kecil, yang malah membuat Shouyou terbakar keinginan menggebu yang timbul dari dalam dirinya. Gairah, kata itu tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Kei membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidurnya—kamar tidur mereka, dengan kaki yang masih mengait di pinggul dan ciuman yang nyaris tak pernah terputus. Dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati, ia menempatkan Shouyou di atas tempat tidur. Ciuman Kei jadi sering _nyasar_ ke pelipis, kelopak mata, juga pucuk hidungnya. Shouyou perlu menarik lehernya agar bibir mereka bisa kembali bertemu, saling berpagutan, dan bertukar napas. Lidah Kei menyelinap masuk di antara bibirnya, menyentuh ujung lidahnya, mengelus, menjilat, lalu masuk makin jauh ke dalam mulutnya.  

Shouyou mengulurkan tangan ke depan, membengkokkan satu jari di belakang kancing celana katunnya, dan membukanya. Dengan lembut Shouyou menyentuh ritsletingnya ke bawah, dan menarik tepian karet di celana _boxer_ yang mengintip.

“Menyeramkan.” Bisik Shouyou di sela ciuman.

Kei mengerutkan dahi, “Apanya?”

“Motif celana dalammu,” Shouyou menarik karet itu sekali lagi. “Bisa kaulepaskan?”

“Kau tidak marah lagi?” Dia menyeringai, mendorong pinggulnya dan membiarkan Shouyou merasakan sentuhan yang terhalang kain tebal itu.

“Aku tidak pernah marah—“

Kei mencium bibirnya, “Pembohong.”

“Sungguh.”

“Jangan terlalu banyak ngobrol dengan Ibu-ibu, mereka gemar bergosip.”

Ketika Kei menyapukan bibir di ceruk leher dan meraba bagian dadanya, Shouyou melengkungkan punggung dan mendesah lembut. Shouyou tahu tidak sepantasnya ia melakukan seks di dini hari ketika ia tahu bahwa dalam hitungan jam, Kei mesti pergi ke Johnson Space Center untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tapi desakan dalam dirinya teramat kuat, begitupun dengan ciuman dan sentuhan yang serta merta diluncurkan oleh Kei.

“Hari ini kau harus bekerja,” Shouyou mengatakannya dengan napas terengah, dadanya naik turun. “K-kei!” Shouyou menjambak kecil rambut Kei, tetapi pria itu tetap mengatupkan bibir di sekitar dadanya.

“Kau mengingatkanku soal pekerjaan setelah melakukan semua ini padaku? Yang benar saja.” Kei membetot celana _training_ dan _boxer_ nyadalam sekali tarikan, membuat Shouyou sedikit tersentak.

Shouyou dikelilingi oleh Kei, aroma tubuhnya terlalu kuat—terselip dalam bantal, seprai, selimut, hingga tiap titik debu yang mendiami kamar. Mulutnya mulai memanggil nama Kei berulang kali dan memuntahkan kata-kata tak masuk akal seperti, “Sial, yang tadi rasanya menakjubkan,” tetapi sisanya lebih mirip ceracauan orang mabuk. Tangan Shouyou berkeliaran di rambutnya, Kei menghujaninya dengan berbagai pujian dalam bahasa Inggris dan bahasa Jepang secara bergantian, isi kepalanya pun sama-sama dipenuhi hasrat yang menggebu.

Napas Shouyou tercekat saat Kei mulai melakukan pendekatan akhir, yaitu jari-jarinya yang terbalut losion kini berlari ke bagian belakang, menyentuh bokongnya dengan halus. Sepasang mata cokelat keemasan itu menatapnya dalam, desau napasnya begitu kentara. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Shouyou, Kei mulai menyentuhnya. “Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Kei.

Shouyou mengangguk, matanya menutup; tengah merasakan redaman sensasi yang begitu banyak. Kei mulai menurunkan dirinya kembali, kali ini dia menyelinap lebih ke bawah, bibirnya menelusuri jalan ke pusar. Melingkarinya dengan lidah, membuat Shouyou menggeliat dan mengerang. Beberapa kali Kei memasukkan ujung lidahnya ke dalam pusar Shouyou, dan lelaki mungil itu hampir-hampiran mencabik rambut Kei ketika bagian dalamnya mulai dijamah oleh jemari Kei yang basah.

Shouyou merasa tubuhnya hampir berubah menjadi genangan air karena gairah yang meluap-luap. Ia merasa seperti perawan yang baru pertama kali merasakan manisnya suatu ciuman. Kei menarik kaki Shouyou, menaruhnya di atas pundak dan mengganjal pinggul Shouyou dengan sebuah bantal.

“Kei …” panggilnya merajuk saat kedua tangannya terlepas dari rambut Kei. “Kei …”

Kei menggeram dan melumat bibir Shouyou sekali lagi sebelum ia menciumi ujung jemari kaki kanan Shouyou, mengisapnya lembut, sampai lelaki itu merasa seluruh tubuhnya seperti hendak meledak. Kei menanam ciuman dengan mulut terbuka di sepanjang bagian dalam paha Shouyou, di satu sisi kemudian sisi yang lain, sesekali mengisap dan mengigitnya kecil untuk meninggalkan jejak, semakin lama jarak ciumannya semakin dekat dan lebih dekat ke tempat di mana Shouyou membutuhkan dirinya. Tekanan jari Kei di dalam tubuhnya pun semakin meningkat, dan Shouyou tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi saat ujung jemari itu menekan suatu titik di dalam sana. Cairan itu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya bahkan sebelum Kei bisa mencapai ujung kemaluannya. Shouyou melihat langit malam di jendela kamar berubah menjadi putih.

Sang astronot tertawa, ia mendongak, menatap Shouyou dengan kacamatanya yang berembun. “Kau sangat manis,” bisiknya sekali lagi, dan kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya di sana, di bagian yang paling sensitif yang pernah dimiliki Shouyou.

“Kei—aku baru saja keluar—“

Shouyou kembali mencengkeram kepalanya, sebelah tangan mengacak-acak rambut Kei sedang tangan yang lain mengepal di selimut, menjadikannya semacam bola. Kei membungkus kemaluannya dalam-dalam, di dalam sana lidahnya menari-nari, menelusuri nadi yang memanjang dari pangkal hingga ujung kejantanannya.  Dalam beberapa detik, ia sudah naik lagi, ia ingin keluar lagi. Kei keterlaluan.

Tiga jari kini sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya, Kei menekan prostatnya berkali-kali dan demi Tuhan, Shouyou ingin menyalakan musik keras-keras karena sekarang ini, di kamar ini, ia tidak bisa mendengar suara selain gesekan kulit, decakan lidah, dan desahan putus asa yang terus meluncur dari mulutnya. Shouyou membutuhkan Kei di dalam dirinya.

“Kei, aku butuh … Kei, aku membutuhkanmu, di dalam, sekarang juga, aku mohon,” kata Shouyou dengan napas terputus-putus, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

Kei menarik jemarinya keluar dari tubuh Shouyou, meninggalkan kekosongan yang membuat lelaki itu merasa sedih. Ia beringsut menuju laci di dekat ranjang, mengeluarkan sebungkus kondom ukuran normal yang masih terbungkus. Shouyou menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan, menjeling pada Kei, sejenak alisnya bertaut. “Kei, aku tidak mau kalau pakai yang itu.”

Kei menoleh, satu sudut bibirnya tersenyum. _“Well,_ kita cuma punya ini.”

“Itu ukuran medium, tebal pula,” Shouyou melirik ke arah kejantanan Kei, lalu pada matanya. “Tidak akan muat. Kau butuh ukuran _large.”_

“Hah?” Kei melirik kondom yang dipegangnya, “Kau benar.”

“Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?”

Shouyou menggeleng, “Tidak tahu.”

“Tapi sepertinya bisa diusahakan untuk muat, mungkin kalau aku—“

“Tidak pakai juga tidak apa-apa.”

Kei mendelik, “Tidak, nanti kau terluka.”

Shouyou tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi dan ia pun enggan jika harus orgasme hanya dengan bantuan tangan dan mulut. Lebih dari semua itu, ia ingin melihat wajah Kei ketika meraung, ketika melepaskan dirinya di dalam Shouyou. “Kei, aku ingin merasakanmu.”

“Jangan salahkan aku kalau perutmu sakit,” Dua kaki Shouyou ditekuknya di atas kasur, sejurus kemudian Shouyou merasakan Kei berada tepat di mana dia ditakdirkan. Si rambut pirang mendorongnya ke dalam, kukunya tenggelam di kulit pinggang Shouyou. “Terlalu sempit … Shouyou, kau bisa membunuhku.”

“Kei, Kei, Kei-“ Shouyou meraih wajah Kei, tangannya gemetar.

“Ya, sayang?” Kei mencium nadi di tangan kanannya, menyesapnya lembut. “Aku tidak akan bergerak dulu, ah, sial… ini terasa seperti malam pertama.”

Shouyou tertawa sekalipun merasa sesak. Kei mulai membuka tubuhnya, mengirimkan kehangatan yang lama-lama membikin kulit terbakar.

Kei meluncur dengan lembut ke dalam dirinya, dan Shouyou merasakan sedikit rasa sakit karena hal ini sudah lama tak dilakukannya. Ia meringis dan Kei lekas menghujaninya dengan ciuman, seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan. “Apa kau merasa kesakitan?”

“S-sedikit,” erang Shouyou. Kei menyentuh kejantanannya, memijatnya perlahan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Shouyou merasa bahwa Kei tidak perlu melakukannya sebab rasa sakit yang didapatkannya ini bukanlah suatu hal yang buruk. Ini adalah rasa sakit yang baik, rasa sakit yang diperoleh dari leburan cinta di antara mereka. Shouyou membungkus pinggang Kei, melingkarinya lagi, mendorongnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. “Kau besar, jadi aku merasa sedikit sakit.” Geraman kembali terdengar di pangkal tenggorokan Kei, Shouyou ingin menciumi jakunnya.

“ _You’re so beautiful,_ Shouyou,” gumamnya, menangkap tiap tarikan napas Shouyou melalui ciuman. “Apa yang telah kulakukan sampai-sampai aku bisa mendapatkanmu?” Setiap gerakan yang Kei buat dalam dirinya memberikan sensasi luar biasa yang bermuara hingga ke ujung jari tangan dan kaki. Tubuh mereka licin karena keringat, panas karena hasrat.

“Kau sangat manis, aku bersumpah.” Kei mendesah di antara ciuman di belakang kuping Shouyou. Shouyou melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, berteriak sejadi-jadinya saat Kei menghujam titik kenikmatannya dalam sekali sentakan. Pandangannya mengabur dan mulutnya menggumamkan kalimat tak jelas. Seksnya kali ini terlalu luar biasa, padahal mereka belum selesai.

Kei ada di atasnya, di dalam dirinya—secara artifisial maupun tidak. Langit malam yang nampak lewat jendela pagu menjadi latar sempurna bagi Kei. Shouyou dapat melihat bulan separo berada di atas kepala mereka, sedang rembulan dalam wujud manusia, kini tengah menenggelamkannya dalam cinta dan perasaan kalut.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pikiran Shouyou kembali bergelut dengan kepergian Kei ke angkasa luar. Semula hanya bayangan, hanya pengandaian, namun tanpa ia sadari segala hal itu sudah ada di depan mata. Tak lama lagi—barangkali dalam hitungan bulan—Kei bakalan pergi. Dan surat wasiat yang ia temukan di sela halaman buku, sama sekali tak membantunya untuk menjadi lebih ikhlas. Tiba-tiba dia merasa konyol karena sampai hati datang ke Amerika hanya untuk ditinggalkan lelakinya pergi ke Mars.

Shouyou terisak, Kei buru-buru melarikan tangan ke wajahnya dan meniupkan ciuman-ciuman itu di bibir Shouyou. “Sakit?” tanyanya cemas.

Shouyou menggeleng, “Rasanya sangat menakjubkan … sampai-sampai aku ingin menangis,” Satu kebohongan. Seumur hidupnya, Shouyou tidak pernah berbohong—jika berkelit itu tidak masuk hitungan. “Teruskan, aku baik-baik saja.”

Kei tersenyum, kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang Shouyou, mengangkatnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan dengan posisi Shouyou yang duduk di pangkuannya.

“Ini terlalu dalam, aku tidak bisa—“ kepala Shouyou tersentak ke belakang, Kei menciumi dada, garis pundak, lalu buah adam yang naik turun di bawah dagunya. Seks semacam ini benar-benar yang terburuk. Shouyou harus merasakan sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa tetapi dengan perasaan carut-marut. “Kei, sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, ya Tuhan …” erang Shouyou, kedua tangan mengalung di leher Kei, membenamkan kepala pria itu di lehernya.

“Kei, Kei!”

Kei memejamkan mata, merasakan kehangatan di dalam tubuh Shouyou yang membuatnya terbakar. Orgasme pertamanya dalam tiga bulan terakhir ini datang dengan begitu tenang, keluar begitu saja tanpa erang, geram, atau teriakan.

Kata-kata cinta yang yang meluncur keluar dari mulut Shouyou mendorong Kei untuk bergerak dengan lebih cepat, sampai akhirnya mereka merasa tubuh mereka seperti meledak dan bintang-bintang berjatuhan dan menghujani mereka dengan cahaya terang benderang.

“Ah … uh—“ Shouyou kembali meracau, tangannya masih membelit leher Kei dengan begitu erat.

_“Was it that good?_ ” Kei menyibakkan helai rambut Shouyou yang berjatuhan di keningnya. Kendati terbuka, namun mulut Shouyou tidak mengeluarkan jawaban melainkan hanya gumaman kata yang tidak jelas. Air mata berkumpul di pojok matanya. Shouyou seperti masih ada di atas awan sembilan, jadi Kei memanggilnya lagi, “Shouyou?”

“Bisa kita lakukan lagi?”

Sepasang mata Kei mengerjap. “Apa?”

“Sekali lagi?”

“ _I don’t think so,_ Shouyou.”

Kei mulai menarik dirinya, tapi Shouyou malah mengikat pinggangnya dengan dua kaki. “Tidak, tidak.”

“Shouyou, kita bisa melakukannya lagi besok.”

“Kalau begitu, kau bisa menciumku?”

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu,” Kei tertawa kecil sebelum memagut bibir Shouyou dengan gerakan lambat. Ciuman-ciuman itu kembali disambung dengan napas yang patah-patah. Tangan kecil Shouyou mengelus-elus punggung Kei; menelusuri luka, membesut peluh, dan kakinya memeluk Kei seerat yang bisa dilakukannya. Detak jantung mereka tidak normal, tentu saja. Akan tetapi Shouyou tahu debarannya ini tak timbul lantaran bercinta melainkan kekhawatiran.

“Mau mandi?” tanya Kei.

Shouyou menggeleng, “Nanti saja.”

“Aku akan segera kembali,” kata Kei seraya melepaskan diri dari Shouyou dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Punggung telanjangnya adalah karya seni yang tak ternilai, penuh akan memori masa lalu yang ingin Shouyou selami.

Shouyou mendengar suara keran diputar dan tetesan air yang menabrak ubin kamar mandi. Kei bersenandung lagu-lagu yang belum pernah Shouyou dengar sebelumnya. Semakin keras nyanyian itu terdengar, semakin pilu jugalah hatinya. Aduh, kenapa ia tiba-tiba jadi melankolis begini? Ini bukan kali pertama Shouyou merasa cemas dengan kemungkinan bahwa Kei akan mati. Ini lagu lama, seharusnya ia sudah bisa terbiasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kei kembali dengan sebaskom air hangat yang ia letakan di pinggir tempat tidur. Dia sendiri sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi kaus polos berwarna abu dan celana kolor.

“Kau mau apa?”

“Membersihkanmu?”

Shouyou mengernyitkan dahi, “Aku bisa lakukan sendiri.”

“Hari ini spesial,” Kei mengambil beberapa helai handuk, menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur dan mengambil satu untuk ditenggelamkan dalam air hangat. “Untuk merayakan kepindahanmu.”

“Kau merayakan kepindahanku dengan ini?”

“Aku tidak punya ide lain.”

Desahan dan napas terputus kini digantikan dengan suara percikan air yang timbul dari dalam bejana juga suara halus gesekan handuk dengan kulit tubuh Shouyou. Dini hari, dan segalanya terasa hening. Bahkan lolongan anjing di luar sana begitu terdengar hingga kamar mereka. Shouyou kemudian khawatir apabila kecemasannya menimbulkan suara atau bau atau apapun yang bisa membuat Kei memergokinya bergelut dengan pikiran paranoid.

“Kei,” Shouyou memanggilnya lirih. “Bisa cium aku sekali lagi?”

Ciuman itu didapatnya dengan mudah, tapi ia memalingkan wajah setelah itu. Tembok lebih nyaman dipandang ketimbang rasa ragu yang ada di wajah Kei.

* * *

 

Ketika terbangun di antara pagi dan siang, Shouyou tidak menemukan Kei di sisi tempat tidur tetapi memo kecil yang ditaruhnya di atas nakas menjelaskan ke mana dia akan pergi hari ini. Johnson Space Center. Yah, memangnya mau ke mana lagi?

Shouyou meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum turun dari ranjang, kemudian menyapa Venus yang tengah menggali halaman belakang, dan memindahkan barang-barangnya dari dalam koper. Kei sudah menyisakan ruang kosong dalam lemari untuk Shouyou, juga sisi kamar sebelah kanan beserta meja setinggi pinggang jika Shouyou ingin menaruh barang-barangnya di sana. Kamar itu luas, tetapi penuh sesak oleh barang-barang Kei. pria itu nampaknya menumpuk segala sesuatu di dalam kamar.

Buku yang diselipi surat-surat wasiat telah menghilang dari tempatnya, barangkali disembunyikan; disimpan di tempat yang lebih aman agar tetap terjaga sebagai _wasiat._ Itu adalah privasi Kei dan Shouyou tidak berhak meretasnya.

Lagipula setelah dipikir-pikir, ia juga punya banyak urusan di sini, yakni bekerja dan mencoba beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar. Beberapa hari lalu, dia berada di benua lain, masih bekerja sebagai guru olahraga bagi anak-anak remaja, dan menantikan saat-saat untuk kembali bersua dengan kekasihnya. Tapi sekarang, ketika langit menunjukan warna yang terlampau biru—nyaris tanpa awan dan terlihat seperti terpal di tenda-tenda pasar malam—dia berada di sini, di negeri lain, tempat di mana berbicara dengan bahasanya pun begitu sulit. Ia sedikit merindukan Jepang.

Suara Venus membuatnya terjaga dari lamunan, anjing itu sekarang tengah berlari dari halaman belakang menuju pintu anjing dengan telapak kaki berbalut tanah basah. Shouyou meneriaki dan mengejarnya ke luar rumah, masih dengan piyama tidur. Dari teras rumah, Venus dilihatnya masuk melalui celah di pagar rumah Samantha dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, seorang lelaki terdengar mengutuk dengan kosakata bahasa Inggris.

Shouyou bingung. Haruskah ia pura-pura tidak tahu dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya? Atau dengan penuh tanggung jawab mengetuk pintu rumah Samantha dan mengajak Venus untuk pulang? Dua-duanya kedengaran buruk, tapi yang nomor terakhir lebih baik.

Ketika pintu pagar itu dibuka, Shouyou mendapati seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang berlutut di kebun bunga yang subur, menggali di antara tumbuhan perdu dan mengumpati jejak kaki Venus di kebunnya dengan sedih. Ketika suara engsel pintu pagar timbul, lelaki itu menengok ke belakang, mengamati Shouyou dari ujung kepala hingga jemari kakinya yang nampak di antara sandal jepit.

“Oh!” Dia berseru. Lelaki itu lekas meletakkan segala perkakasnya, kemudian berdiri dan mengibaskan tanah yang menempel di serat kain celananya. “Pacarnya Kei?” tanyanya dengan mata biru yang berbinar-binar.

Shouyou mengangguk, “Aku … ingin membawa anjingku?”

“Ah, anak itu! Aku rasa dia mau menemui Miss. Pagie.”

“Miss. Pagie?”

“Itu nama anjingku!” Dia tergelak, kemudian dia melepas sebelah sarung tangannya dan mengangkat tangan telanjang itu ke udara. “Herbert Nolan, suaminya Sam.”

Shouyou tiba-tiba ingin tertawa karena ingat dengan ‘minyak wijen’.

“Apa ada yang salah?” Sepasang alis Herbert bertaut, tapi ia tak nampak tersinggung.

Shouyou lekas menjabat tangannya dan membungkukkan tubuh. “Shouyou Hinata. Uh … kemarin Sam bercerita soal minyak wijen.”

Herbert menepuk kening, “Aduh … dia selalu saja mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu.”

Mereka berdua bertukar tawa, wajah keriput Herbert berubah menjadi sangat cerah. Kei hidup dengan orang-orang yang ceria seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin tidak ada sedikitpun percikan dari mereka pada dirinya? Ia selalu nampak murung.

“Ayo, ikut sarapan bersama kami,” ajak Herbert seraya menggiringnya berjalan ke dalam rumah. Shouyou tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolak, jadi ia mengikutinya.

Rumah itu ramai oleh suara denting sendok, garpu, dan piring serta bunyi cakaran anjing di belahan kayu halaman belakang. Samantha menuangkan makanan tanpa henti ke piringnya sekalipun Shouyou menolak.

“Serius, Sam … ini terlalu banyak.” Shouyou memandang piringnya yang penuh dengan potongan _waffle_.

“Kau sama seperti Kei, selalu mengeluh terlalu banyak.”

“Tapi ini memang banyak,” Shouyou mulai memotong _waffle,_ memasukannya ke dalam mulut satu per satu. “Setelah ini aku tidak mau tambah lagi.”

“Baiklah, baiklah. Masakanku memang tidak begitu enak, aku tahu.” Samantha menggerutu.

“Aku guru olahraga, terlalu banyak makan bisa membuat perutku buncit.”

“Alah, Kei sering beralasan karena dia astronot, dia tidak boleh makan banyak. Sekarang, kau juga? Anak muda zaman sekarang memang begitu aneh!”

Shouyou tertawa, lekas ia menyendoki sisa-sisa potongan _waffle_ -nya dari atas piring hingga hanya tersisa lapisan madu di sana. Shouyou mengatupkan kedua tangan, mengucapkan terima kasih pada Samantha dan Herbert atas sarapan pagi pertamanya di Houston.

“Shouyou, apa hari ini kau mau ikut ke sekolah?” tanya Samantha.

“Eh? Hari ini?”

“Kalau kau tidak keberatan, sekadar untuk melihat-lihat saja.”

“Apa yang harus kulakukan?”

“Menonton? Apa lagi? Kami ada kelas cerita siang ini, aku dan Marietta akan membawa anak-anak ke taman Taylor Lake. Kau bisa ikut cerita, kalau mau.”

Shouyou lekas menggeleng, “Tidak, tidak. Bahasa Inggrisku berantakan, tapi … aku sangat senang jika bisa ikut melihat-lihat, sekalian jalan-jalan di daerah ini.”

“Tentu saja! Minimalnya kau harus tahu di mana letak taman, mini market, dan bar-bar bagus!”

“Hanya jika kau mau memberiku tur gratis, Sam.”

Sam mengguncang bahunya bahagia, “Aaah, aku tahu kau lebih kooperatif ketimbang Kei!”

Senyum tersungging dari bibir Shouyou, “Kau bisa mengandalkanku.”

“Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau bersiap, kita akan pergi ke gereja dulu setelah itu baru ke taman.”

“Apa yang harus kupakai?”

“Apa saja, Shouyou! Kau bahkan boleh pakai seragam biru punya Kei,” ujar Samantha. “Tapi jika kaulakukan itu, kurasa kau harus menggulung bajunya habis-habisan.”

* * *

 

Kei membelokkan sepeda menuju taman tempat anak-anak dari sekolah Samantha melakukan sesi tukar cerita. Beberapa jam lalu ia menerima pesan dari Samantha, memberitahunya bahwa Shouyou ikut ke kelas hari ini dan mungkin akan ikut bercerita di sana. Kebetulan, latihannya berakhir lebih cepat dari hari biasa karena Keiji membutuhkan kelas ekstra untuk membiasakan diri dengan atmosfer bumi selepas kembali dari misinya di ISS beberapa bulan lalu. Laki-laki itu benar-benar pekerja keras, untung saja. Setidaknya ia bisa membuat para kru sibuk dan membuatnya sedikit bebas untuk mangkir selama satu hingga dua jam dari jadwal latihan.

Begitu sampai, Kei memarkir sepedanya di dekat bangku taman yang dinaungi pohon-pohon ek besar. Sekumpulan anak-anak remaja tengah membuat lingkaran di tepi danau, di tengah-tengah, Shouyou mengenakan kaus polo hitam berkelir oranye dan ia tertawa-tawa di antara mereka. Kilau cahaya matahari memang serasi dengannya.

Kei berjalan mendekat, sedikit hati-hati dan memilih berdiri di dekat pohon ek lainnya, membiarkan bayangan pohon raksasa itu menutupi keadirannya. Ia ingin bersikap seperti pengagum rahasia sebentar saja, dari arah sini wajah Shouyou terlihat jelas dan suaranya yang melengking itu pun terdengar nyaring.

Kei memerhatikan dengan saksama, Shouyou begitu berbeda. Saling mengenal selama bertahun-tahun, dan menjadi sepasang kekasih selama beberapa bulan, tapi Kei belum pernah melihat sisi yang satu ini. Shouyou terlihat begitu percaya diri seperti biasanya namun lebih dari itu, kali ini ia benar-benar memancarkan aura sebagai seorang guru. Tutur katanya santun dan mata itu, ya, mata itu dengan jenaka bergerak ke sana ke mari tanpa terlihat canggung sedikitpun. Padahal sebelumnya Shouyou amat khawatir akan hari pertamanya di sekolah.

Ketika Shouyou tengah menjawab pertanyaan dari anak berambut pirang ikal mengenai pendapatnya akan Texas, dia menyadari keberadaan Kei. Matanya sedikit membulat selama beberapa saat namun mulutnya terus melarikan kata-kata, sejurus kemudian perhatiannya sudah kembali terfokus pada lingkaran manusia di hadapannya.

“ _Sir,_ karena kau sudah pindah ke Houston, jadi, di manakah rumah bagi dirimu?” Seorang anak lagi-lagi mengajukan pertanyaan.

Shouyou nampak diam sesaat sebelum ia menjawab, “Ini lucu karena baru tadi pagi aku memikirkan ini,” Ekspresi wajahnya yang penuh semangat tiba-tiba melunak, “Awalnya, aku berpikir tentang Jepang; rumah orangtuaku, apartemen yang kutinggali, dan tempatku mengajar dulu. Lalu aku pindah ke Houston, dan kupikir tempat ini terlalu banyak jadi di mana rumahku sebenarnya? Tapi tadi pagi aku menemukan sesuatu yang menyadarkanku bahwa rumah tak selalu merujuk nama tempat, melainkan keluarga, teman-teman, dan juga …” Shouyou kembali mengambil jeda, kini memandang Kei. “… orang yang kaucintai.”

Kei tertegun. Ia kenal betul dengan kalimat-kalimat itu dan tahu pasti di mana Shouyou menemukannya.  

Usai kelas bubar, Shouyou berjalan menghampiri Kei, kedua tangan tenggelam di dalam saku celana. “Hai,” sapanya pendek. “Kau sudah pulang.”

“ _Yeah,_ sedikit lebih awal. Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?” tawar Kei.

“Ke mana?”

“Ke mana saja, kau ‘kan baru di sini.”

“Tumben kau baik.”

“Aku selalu baik, kau saja yang tidak sadar.” Rasa canggung ini membunuhnya jadi Kei memutuskan untuk membawa kembali sepedanya dan mengajak Shouyou menjauhi kerumunan siswa-siswa sekolah Samantha. Shouyou memegang lipatan bajunya ketika duduk di jok belakang, tidak bicara apa-apa.

Kei terus mengayuh sepeda di jalur pejalan kaki, perutnya bergetar karena dua sebab; perasaan tidak enak dengan surat _wasiat_ yang ditinggalkannya secara sembarangan di rumah, juga ulat sutera yang mungkin baru bisa dicerna lambungnya sekarang. Bukan artifisial, ia memang baru saja memakan semangkuk kecil ulat sutera dengan kru-nya beberapa jam lalu.

Angin menabrak permukaan wajahnya, membuat rambut pirang yang semula tersisir rapi menjadi awut-awutan. Shouyou masih diam, jadi Kei memulai pembicaraan.

“Aku akan berangkat awal Agustus, saat musim panas.”

Shouyou sedikit terlonjak, badannya sedikit doyong ke samping tapi Kei berhasil menahan sepedanya dengan dua kaki.

“Ta-tahun ini?” ucap Shouyou sedikit terbata.

Kei menoleh, mengulas senyum tipis. “Yep.”

“Kau selalu mengatakan semuanya dengan mendadak.”

“Apa? Ini tidak mendadak,” Kei turun dari sepedanya, sebelah tangan mendarat di tepi wajah Shouyou sedang yang lainnya digunakan untuk menopang sepeda. “Kau juga tahu kalau suatu saat aku bakalan pergi, ‘kan?”

Seketika Shouyou memalingkan wajah, tapi Kei sempat melihat kekesalan yang berkumpul di wajahnya. Ia masih membelai puncak kepala Shouyou dengan lembut. “Shouyou, ini yang kaudapatkan ketika mengencani seorang astronot. Hal-hal seperti ini pasti akan selalu terjadi; frekuensi pertemuan yang singkat ataupun kepergian yang mendadak, dan—“

“Termasuk surat-surat wasiatmu itu?”

Kei tercenung, usapannya di kepala Shouyou terhenti. Tak seharusnya ia merasa kaget karena lewat hal yang dibagi Shouyou di kelas cerita barusan, Kei sudah bisa menduga. “Kau membacanya?”

“Ya … secara tidak sengaja.”

“Kalau begitu, aku perlu menulis yang baru.”

“Tidak usah, yang itu sudah bagus.”

“Kalau sudah dibaca, nanti tidak bisa disebut wasiat dong.”

“Kenapa kau menulisnya?”

Kei mengedikkan bahu, ia mengulas senyum tipis. “Setiap astronot yang sudah didaftarkan dalam misi wajib menulis surat wasiat.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Jika hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi, setidaknya ada yang bisa ditinggalkan,” Kei mulai menuntun sepedanya memasuki area barat danau, “Karena siapa tahu, kami ada dalam kondisi di mana kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berdoa.”

Shouyou mengusap wajahnya pelan, dia mendongak menatap Kei dengan bibir yang bergetar. “Aku merasa bodoh …” katanya.

Kei tertawa kecil, junjungan bibir kirinya mencemooh. “Memang kau bodoh, ‘kan?” candanya, Shouyou lantas memberi delikan. “Aku cuma bercanda. Mau duduk di sana sebentar?” Kei menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon _willow_ yang rindang menaungi tepian danau.

Shouyou berjalan mendahuluinya, mengambil tempat di bawah pohon untuk duduk melipat kaki di sana. Kei kembali menaruh sepedanya di sisi pohon, membiarkannya bersandar pada batang besar itu tanpa menggoresnya sedikitpun. Ia bergabung dengan Shouyou, duduk menghadap danau sembari membelai halusnya rumput dan tanaman pakis yang menyebar di sekitar taman ketika musim semi berlangsung.

“Aku rasa, kau hanya belum terbiasa.” Kata Kei, menyambung obrolan.

“Aku rasa juga begitu.”

“Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa harus merasa bodoh?”

“Aku tidak tahu, pikiran kadang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Kau tahu itu, ‘kan?”

“Uh-huh. Tapi itu ‘kan cuma sementara,” Kei mengambil sebuah kerikil kecil di dekatnya, melemparkannya ke danau yang tenang. “Nanti juga, semuanya akan membaik.”

“Apa kau paham maksud dari ‘bodoh’ yang kumaksud?”

“Kau merasa takut, iya ‘kan?”

“Ya, aku merasa takut dan cemas, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Oleh karena itu aku merasa bodoh. Apa kau tidak capek?”

“Capek?”

“Mendengarku khawatir dan bertingkah seperti ini setiap kali kau membawa berita?”

“Tidak sama sekali kok,” Kei melempar batu lainnya, kali ini lebih jauh. “Aku tahu dari dulu kau mudah sekali cemas. Selalu sulit untuk tidur ketika mau ada pertandingan atau tur studi. Alih-alih capek, aku merasa senang.”

Shouyou mengeluarkan kekehan kecil, “Senang?”

“Aku merasa sangat … diperhatikan? Haha, entahlah.”

“Apa kau tidak takut?” tanya Shouyou dengan gusar. “Yah, karena … aku saja yang tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana, merasa sangat takut jika … jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.”

Tangan Kei terulur dan menepis rambut yang jatuh di dekat alis Shouyou. “Shouyou, semuanya akan baik-baik saja,” Kei mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memamerkan gelang batu hitam yang diikat Shouyou di pergelangan tangannya beberapa bulan lalu. “Kau akan menyelamatkanku lagi, ‘kan?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHHAHHAHAHAHA SAYA GA BISA NULIS SMUT, TAPI SAYA ORANGNYA MAKSA.


End file.
